The 25th Annual Hunger Games: District Betrayal
by CreativeAJL
Summary: 25 Years ago the districts all betrayed the capitol and started the Hunger Games. Now it's the 25 year anniversary, and the *New* President has something in store for all of Panem. The districts will have to choose their tributes this year to show them that the Capitol means business.
1. SYOT Form

**Hello all, and welcome to my very first Hunger Games SYOT. I plan on making this SYOT very interesting and creative. I hope that you guys will submit tributes. Also, this isn't first come first serve either. I want to most creative characters that you can think of, and the best will be entered. If you want to, you can submit more than one tribute, but only the best will be taken as I said. I don't do reserves, I just don't think it'd be fair for others who might want to submit. You can submit via Pm or review, I don't mind either one. Another thing is that this is the first quarter quell which was when tributes were selected by their districts. Tell me why your district selected you, what type of talent do you have that made them want you to represent them in these games. If you do submit a tribute, please review on how you think I am making them and tell me if you want anything changed. Also, tell me what you think I might be doing wrong. Give me any constructive criticism that you think might help me out, and I will gladly appreciate it. That's all I have to say so go ahead and submit! :)**

 **SYOT FORM**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **History(Have you been affected in anyway, and if so how?):**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Why did your district choose you(25th games):**

 **Did you volunteer for another tribute:**

 **Reaping outfit:**

 **Chariot ride outfit:**

 **Skills:**

 **What you show the Gamemakers:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Preferred weapons(s):**

 **Allies:**

 **Token:**

 **Interview outfit:**

 **Interview angle:**

 **Strategy:**

 **Bloodbath:**

 **Quote:**

 **That is all guys. I hope that you guys submit tributes, and I would love to see them all. Show me your creative side, and what you can think of. Oh, and another thing. Please be realistic with your tributes, don't make them OP and have no flaws at all.(Basically don't make a Mary-Sue as most people would say.) So, that's all really. Have fun with your tributes, and stay tuned in for more.**


	2. Tribute List

**Thank you guys for your submissions. I am going to update this regularly for when more tributes are requested. Here is the tribute form just so that you guys can see what spots are taken. Currently, I have no spots taken but I have some really good tributes that I'm looking at who might have the spot. Let's find out and see, anyway, here's the tribute list so far.**

 **District 1 Female: Maeve Alexis Saunders: By Rosemarie Benson**

 **District 1 Male: Vixen Rucker: By Fifidear**

 **District 2 Female: Kitana Striker: By Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

 **District 2 Male: Mase Nary: By ludy5**

 **District 3 Female: Allius Louise Dane: By ZeroToAero**

 **District 3 Male: Gabe Kenton: By TheEmeraldQueen(Guest)**

 **District 4 Female: Trinity Belnot: By kkfanatic22**

 **District 4 Male: Marlin Rivers: By Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived**

 **District 5 Female: Brea Cadwell: By iliketurtles557**

 **District 5 Male: Declan Diarmuid: By Fifidear**

 **District 6 Female: Carty Ferrary: By 20**

 **District 6 Male: Alexander ''Alex'' Rivers: By FlawlessCatastrophe**

 **District 7 Female: Ava Birch: By fangirlandotaku**

 **District 7 Male: Alan Swanson: By Jms2**

 **District 8 Female: Janet Berinski: By Jms2**

 **District 8 Male: Stabby Needle: By ludy5**

 **District 9 Female: Melisande Bylings: By 17headlines**

 **District 9 Male: Saad Bindsy: By 20**

 **District 10 Female: Athena Wolfshire: By Wincestcher**

 **District 10 Male: Miles Brandt: By Fuego500**

 **District 11 Female: Lia Fidelio: By TrickstersImp**

 **District 11 Male: Jacoby Wilsons: By TheEmeraldQueen(Guest)**

 **District 12 Female: Astrid: By FlawlessCatastrophe**

 **District 12 Male: David Tyler: By SonOfTheSun14**

 **The SYOT is now closed. Wow, I'd like to thank all of you for submitting. This was all less than a month to which made me surprised. I never thought that I would get these tributes in that quickly, but I'd like to thank you all for submitting. I'm sorry if your tribute didn't make it, and I hope that you still read and find out which tribute will win. I'm going to enjoy writing with these bunch of tributes, oh I have so many ideas planned for all of you.. :)**


	3. Assassinating The President

**President's office.**

 **Coriolanus Snow POV**

 **Knock Knock Knock**

''Come in.'' President Real said.

I open the door, and held papers in my hand. It's going to become the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and I have some ideas. I was born right before the 1st Hunger Games started. I am currently 25 years old, and working for the capitol. I set out a goal to give myself a better life to take care of my family. Watching the games is a pleasure for the capitol people, I really don't see how they can do it, but things change.

''Sir, I have ideas for this upcoming Hunger Games.''

''And, what are these ideas exactly?'' He asks.

''Well, since it's the twenty-fifth anniversary, I was thinking that we could have something special planned. Maybe, this year we could have the districts choose the tributes that they want to participate.'' I said nervously.

The president was an asshole. If you weren't a victor, you would hate him and everything that he does. Hell, you might even hate him if you were a victor, especially since every victor had to do what the president commanded them to. The jobs that they served were ones that they hated. If you didn't, he would kill someone that you loved. You were forced to be the president's bitch if you won the Hunger Games.

''Make the districts choose their tributes?'' He got up abruptly.

''Y-Yes sir...''

''Give me those papers!'' He snatched them out of my hand.

I was pushed back by his left hand, and it angered me. I was tired of the president and how he treated all the capitol people. He got a joint and started smoking. He blew the smoke into my face like he had no respect for me, and my ideas at all. I clutched my fists wanted to punch him square in the face.

''These are bad ideas, but what in the world made you come up with something like this?'' He asked.

''I was just thinking that every twenty-five years, we could do something special to show the capitol that we meant business. Think about it, every twenty-four years would be a normal games with normal arenas, and the twenty-fifth would have a special type of arena, or just something different.'' I looked down at the ground.

''Go get me a cup of coffee.'' He said angrily.

I walked out of the room quietly and calmly. Going to the kitchen to make a batch, I heard a door open and the president came out.

''WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?'' He yelled at me. ''Don't make me come down there. I will personally beat your ass myself. I want that coffee NOW!''

''Sir, I literally got down here thirty seconds ago. I'm not magic so please, be patient and wait for your damn coffee.'' I snapped.

We looked at each other, and he started walking down the stairs. He threw the papers that were in his hand up, and stepped on the joint that he was smoking. He ran straight after me as soon as he got onto the bottom floor. He kneed me in my stomach and pushed me onto the table while punching me in my face with his right hand.

''Don't you ever talk back to me like that ever again! Do you understand me? You're not in charge here, ok? I will kill you myself if I have to.'' He yelled at me.

I was laying on the table and there was a sharp knife right behind me. As the president continued to punch me in my face, I quickly grabbed the knife behind me and stabbed him in his hand. He yelled in a pain and I got off the table. I punched him with my left hand, and stabbed him over and over again. He was on the floor when as I repeatedly stabbed him in his stomach. I felt his pulse, and it wasn't there anymore. My hands were stained with President Real's blood.

''What have I done?'' I asked myself.

We were the only two in the mansion at this time, and I knew that I had to do something. I quickly got a body bag that the president had in his closet. They were used for all the people that he had executed, and by my countings, he was up to forty-five. I quickly put him inside of it, and I was scared that someone would find me in here.

''Oh my gosh! What should I do?'' I speed walked around the room for ten minutes.

I quickly realized that I had to get rid of his body, and make it look like an accident. I quickly put on gloves, and took him out of the body bag. I got a gun, and shot the president once in his head. I opened up his window and pushed him out of it to make it look like somebody assassinated him.

''Good...'' I sighed.

I quickly ran out of the mansion and got away. I went back to my house, and I knew that they would be looking for who killed the president. I fall asleep on my bed, and decide to stay in my house until things are low.

I wake up to find out that the news has already begun to spread across the capitol. People are in disbelief and I'm not surprised. Some people are clapping, and others a crying. I walk outside, and people are asking me if I knew anything about the president's death.

''Coriolanus!'' I news reporter yells out my name.

''Yes, hello.'' I smile.

''Did you hear the news?'' She asks me.

''What news? Did something happen.'' I ask.

''You're the closest to the president, I thought that you would know that he was assassinated.'' She said.

''What?!'' I pretended as if I didn't know. ''What happened?''

''Authorities thought that it was an accident at first, but it clearly wasn't since there was a bullet hole in the president's head.'' She looked away.

''What if the president committed suicide?'' I asked.

''Why would he?'' She asked back.

''I don't know. He was feeling very depressed while I was working for him.''

''Well, it is clear that we will need a new president since Real has been killed.''

''Yup. It might take months before a new one president is crowned.'' I pretend to be sad.

''Why don't you apply, you seem to be the most qualified since you were the closest to the president.'' She stated.

''I guess, but I'm not really interested.'' I smile.

''Well, it's been said that we will crown a new president in the next five months. The next games is six months away, and we'll need a new president before it happens.''

''You know what, I guess I'll go for it. It won't hurt to try right? Plus, I can make him proud, proud of for taking his place, and I will avenge the president, I swear it!'' I pretend to cry.'

People all look at me as I walk back into the president's office. The authorities tell me that I cannot go back in there, but I sneak my way past them anyway. As I sit in the president's desk chair, I put my foot on his desk.

''How is it in hell, Real?''

I start to laugh silently so that nobody walks in here. I start to get louder, and quickly run out of the room. I know what I did was wrong, but he deserved it. I feel evil on the inside, like some of his personality wore off onto me. Maybe running for president wouldn't be such a terrible idea, now I can finally run Panem the way I wanted to, and not how some old fart was doing it.

''It's gonna be one hell of a ride when I'm in charge.'' I say silently.

Now they'll all bow down to me, respect me, and do as I say. I just gotta make sure that no one else gets in my way of running for president. I have to do whatever it takes to get what I deserve. Nobody knows the pain that I've been through. I'll show them when I earn this presidency spot, I'll show them all. The games will be bigger, better, and more interesting when I'm the one calling the shots. Oh, I can't wait for the fun to begin...

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think about it, and keep submitting tributes. I want to see what you guys have to show me. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope that you have a wonderful day.**


	4. Coriolanus' Presidential Plan

''It has been five months ever since the assassination of President Real. It is almost too hard to believe that our beloved president is gone. We shall all miss him, while we still have the new presidency campaign going on. It is down between two of the president's hard workers: Coriolanus Snow, and Jienisa Airi. Good luck to the both of you.''

As I continue to watch TV after the broadcast that was just introduced, I know that Jienisa was a very hard working person for the president. People loved her, and I liked her as well. She's a great person to know, but I want to be in control of Panem. Knowing that she's my competition, I gotta do something about it. I shouldn't hurt her, that would seem way too suspicious.

 **Knock Knock**

''Come in.'' I yell out.

Wow, right on the spot as I was just thinking about her. Jienisa, the president's hard-working kiss up. Well, former president to be exact.

''Hey Coriolanus! I just came to congratulate you on your way to becoming president.'' Jienisa smiles.

''Oh thanks. I was just on my way to your place as well after watching this news report.'' I lied.

''I baked you some cookies. I know that we don't talk much, but we do get along. They're chocolate chip, I hope that you like them.''

''Thanks! I'll enjoy them.'' I say.

''Do you mind if I stay over, and talk with you?'' She asks quietly.

''No, I don't mind at all. What is it?'' I ask.

''Well, I just can't believe that Real is gone. He was such a nice man.''

I stare at her like she's crazy but she doesn't notice it. She lays her head on my shoulder and I caress her head. I just think about everything that I could do stop her presidency campaign from surpassing mine. As I'm thinking, she asks me if I understand and I just nod not knowing what she was talking about.

''Well, I think that I should leave.'' She says.

She quickly gets up and walks out of my door. ''Enjoy the cookies, and thanks for the talk, I just needed to get that out of my system.'' I smile, and wave goodbye.

''Hell no.'' I say to myself.

I quickly grab the cookies that she made and throw them out of my window into the dumpster that I left open. I don't trust these cookies one bit. I bet she's trying to poison me. I feel as if I'm going mad, and I definitely know that President Real's evilness rubbed off on me. Spending way too much time with that man is bad for you. I try to snap myself out of these crazy thoughts of mine by washing my face. I know that I'll need to do something bigger and badder just to get myself way ahead of her. Or, I might just have to manipulate her to doing something that would definitely make her seem like the terrible type. I have five different ideas, but I narrow it down to the one that I think will be the most effective. Oh, she's definitely gonna hate me after this.

 **3 Days of Presidential Campaigns**

''Hey Coriolanus. You ready for the votes in about a week?'' Jienisa asks me.

''Oh, hey. Yeah, I'm ready.'' I chuckle.

As my plan is going through my head, I realize that I'm a sick bastard but cannot stop myself from doing it. I aim to get close to Jienisa, and eventually get her in bed. It seems like a stupid idea in my mind at first, but I'll wait until the good part happens.

''So, what are you doing later today?'' She asks.

''Nothing really. I don't have anything planned.'' I said.

''Oh, well if you wanted to. I made reservations for two at 'Grande Shela.' Would you like to come. My friend said that she couldn't make it, and I don't want the reservation to go to waste.'' She asks.

''Oh, um. YES. Yes, I mean.. Yes... I'd like to go with you.'' I totally nailed it.

''Great. Meet me there at 7?''

''Yeah, no problem.'' I smile.

As we both go our separate ways, I notice that I have three hours to get ready. I take a forty minute shower and put on a tuxedo and fix up my hair.

''Ladies love fixed hair.'' I say to myself as I wink and blow a kiss to my mirror.

I have thirty minutes left to spare after putting everything on. Dress socks, check. Church hoes, check. Tuxedo, check. Smooth skin, check. Amazing hair, check. This wasn't the way that I'd expect myself to carry out the plan, but whatever. Time to carry out phase two. I get to Grande Shela, and wait for Jienisa to get there. We smile, hug each other and go inside and sit at a table. After ordering meals, we start to talk. She keeps bringing up the president, and I just feel like blurting out ''Fuck the president,'' but I knew that if I did, my chances would be ruined.

''Yeah, I miss him to. He was such an amazing man.'' It hurts me to say something so nice about a cruel man.

''What do you miss most about him?'' Jienisa asks me.

''Everything.''(Nothing. Forget that old piece of...)

''I miss his way of treating the victors. He would always show them love, and care but they would act as if it were awkward. I guess they just don't appreciate what we offer to them.'' She says.

''We?'' I ask curiously.

''Yeah, us all. The capitol.'' She said.

''Oh.'' I understood.

We both laughed and drank and ate. Neither of us finished our food since we were so interested in our conversations. She got mighty drunk, and I knew my chance was right. I definitely knew that I would feel bad after this. She was a single woman in her 30s. I believe that she was 31, but she looked like she were in her low 20s.

''Hey, let's go Jienisa.'' I said.

''Uh.. Ohh. Ohhh.. Ok.'' She started laughing.

We got into her car, and I was a little light headed. I was kinda drunk, but good enough to drive. We drove back to her place, and phase three of my plan was ready. We got back to her place, and I carried her into her room. I lied on her bed, and was just completely tired and had a great night. She was almost passed out, so I continued to speak to her.

''What.. What are you doing?'' She asked me.

''Jienisa, I have to be honest with you here. I have loved you ever since I started working here. Out of my six years here, I've always wanted to get with you.'' I lied. She was attractive, but I wasn't into a relationship.

''Oh, Coriolanus.'' She said. ''I, I, I... I'm so pleased. Th..Th..I love you?'' She said in a question type voice.

''I love you too.'' I smiled.

The two of us started to kiss, and it got a little bit further.

 **Love Music Plays In The Background**

As I kissed her on her neck, we were at it forever as it seemed. I don't know, we did some weird ass stuff that I've never heard of before. I'm guessing that she was an expert since she knew all this stuff. This stuff never really crossed my mind, and to think about it, I've never done this before so I had no idea what to do. She did all the work for me. Who ever thought that she would know what she was doing when she was drunk. Losing my virginity to a woman older than me made me lose my mind, but it was whatever. We finished, and I took pictures of her. I made her pose, and I feel as if she knew what she was doing. I knew that she would hate me after this, but I really didn't care.

''Thanks Jienisa. The capitol's gonna love you!'' I laugh.

''I.. I.. Thank.. You? I.. Bye..'' Is all she said.

I left and posted all of her 'leaked photos' onto the capitol's most prominent daily site that everyone goes onto. I spread all over the news and every district was able to see it. People spoke all about it and hated Jienisa. I overheard people saying that they didn't want a 'revealing' president. I don't blame them, I wouldn't want one either.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCk**

''Come in.'' I laugh.

Jienisa comes barging into my home, and slaps me straight in my face. I have a red hand print on it as I look into the mirror.

''AHHH!'' I yell.

''What is your fucking problem, Snow?'' She says with her teeth grinding.

''What do you mean?'' I act surprised.

''WHAT YOU DID YESTERDAY!'' She yells at me.

''Oh, that.'' I laugh. ''See, it's all part of my presidential plan.''

''Plan? What plan?'' She asks.

''It was initially a six step plan, but you made it easier for me by doing all the work. Phase one was to get you and I to start talking, step two was to go out, step three was to get you drunk, step four was to get you into your house and sleep with you, step five was to get your nudes leaked, and the final step was to get people to vote for me. Sadistic, isn't it?'' I smile.

''SNOW I HATE YOU.'' She slaps me once more.

Now my face is cut. She long nails scratched me with the slap and I'm bleeding. My blood is dripping onto my floor, but I don't care.

''Sit, sit down.'' I grab a drink for the both of us.

She slaps the drink out of my hand as I try to give her some. The glass breaks onto my floor, and I just sit down and smile at her.

''Snow, the people of the capitol won't fall for your dumb plan.'' She tries to hold in her cry.

''You sure about that? Your all over the news. Everywhere that I go, I hear people speaking poorly about you. You're not the same as you once were, the people see you as something different. They all think that you posted them on a drunk rampage.'' I tell her.

She has her mouth wide open and just gasps and tears begin to fall from her eyes. She falls to her knees.

''Funny, that's the same position you were in last night.'' I begin to joke.

She quickly gets up and pinches me with all of her claws continuing to scratch me. She punches me and kicks me in my area. I wouldn't dare to hit a woman so I just try to escape. She grabs my foot and drags me back into the beatdown. I begin to block my head, and she kicks me in my throat. I begin to cough and she opens up my door.

''Go die in a hole!'' She flicks me off and shuts my door.

My television is still open, and I hear news reporters speaking.

''It's been a disaster here for one of the people running for president here in the capitol. Jienisa Leun has been discovered all over Panem. If you didn't know who she was, you sure do now. People are saying terrible things about Jienisa, and everywhere I go, I hear people speaking about voting for Snow. This is a great advantage for Coriolanus Snow, at least we'll have a president that can actually control themselves from revealing images.'' The news reporter says.

I just smile while bleeding on the floor. I see why President Real enjoyed his throne. He could control whatever he wanted to control, and I will soon be in that position. Two more days until the votes are in. Being like this has its advantages. She wouldn't dare say that I posted those photos because it would seem as if she were trying to sabotage me. Sorry honey, but my plan set in way quicker than yours did. I'll see you working for me as soon as I'm crowned president of Panem. See you until then, honey.

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm waiting to do the district 2 reapings so I just decided to do this instead. Cursing is in it, and more. I'm not too graphic in this chapter, but whatever right. It's rated T for a reason. Anyway, keep submitting those tributes, I really enjoy reading your submitted tributes. They're all fascinating in my opinion. Anyway, thank you for reading. Have a great day. :)**


	5. D1: Born Deaf and A Cunning Thief

**Maeve Alexis Saunders**

I wake up to find out that a new president has been decided and that there's a new rule. Every twenty-five years, there will be a 'different' type of games. This year, our districts will choose who they want to participate in these games. Wow, just thinking about the president who served for the last thirty years is now gone makes me wonder. Why would they assassinate him? He was a great president in my opinion, but that doesn't matter to me. My parents told me the news, and I was shocked, but I try to get my mind off of it. I focus my attention back to the book that I'm reading by Jane Austen called 'Pride and Prejudice.' I love reading classic literature, it's a hobby of mine that I enjoy.

I look up to see my parents walking towards the door, a lower-class person from district 1 is passing out newspapers. He looks over at me and starts to speak. I look at him with a smile, but don't really do anything. He looks at me funny, and continues to speak. My parents say something to him, and he has an expression on his face like he's saying the word 'Oh.'

He quickly gets embarrassed and walks away from our door. My parents close the door and focus all of their attention onto me. They're loving people. They spend most of their time with me since I work in their bookstore. They learned sign language just for me, and that I really appreciate that. We're just about to leave, and I rush to my mirror to make sure that everything is all right. I fix up my hair a little bit so that it doesn't look messy. I want to look good for a special some one of mine who I love. My hair is very long. It's midnight black and reaches my hips. It's also worn in a waterfall braid. I've added highlights to them so that I don't look awful. I just don't think that it looks right with my porcelain toned skin. I've got my glasses on, and we hurry up and get to the store. It's early in the morning, so I don't expect much people to come by.

We open, and I find my special someone waiting for me. It's my friend Regina, who is also my girlfriend. I enjoy spending my time with her. She's even willing to learn ASL from me, which I find incredibly thoughtful. She's willing to communicate with me and I love that. Although she messes up a lot, I patiently correct her. She loves classic literature just as much as I do and we could spend all day talking about the Dickens. I love her red hair that she wears in a side braid. Every time that I see it, I just smile.

''Regina!'' I make hand signs.

''Maeve, honey!'' She responds with her hands.

I walk up to her and we kiss. My parents are supporting me with every choice that I make, and they don't mind the fact that I am lesbian. I remember the day that I brought Regina home, and my parents weren't surprised at all. They've suspected for a while now.

''Today's the reapings right?'' I ask using my hand signs.

''Yes!''

''What are you thinking about it?''

''I don't really know to tell you the truth. I just hope that neither of us gets spoken.''

''Spoken?''

''I made the wrong signs didn't I?''

''Yes sweetie.'' I smile.

''Can you teach me how to put 'chosen' again please?''

''Anything for you.'' I show her what to make of her fingers.

Just as soon as my parents are about to open to store doors a hovercraft fly's above us going towards the center of our district. An announcement comes on and Regina tells me about it.

''We're supposed to be heading to the center of our district now. The reapings are about to start.'' She signals.

''Thank you for telling me.''

We all make our way over to the center of the district. My parents just stand back and stare at me. Regina and I both make our way over to the peacekeepers area, and they mini stab my finger. I involuntarily cringe and pull my finger away quickly. Regina takes it and walks over towards me. We both stand and watch as our escort comes out. She plays a movie, and we already know how this goes. Blah Blah Blah the rebellion, capitol, and now the games.

''Welcome to the 25th annual Hunger Games reapings! Ohhh isn't it lovely my sweet darlings? One of you might become our victor, who knows? Anyways, ladies first as always.'' Regina signals what our escort is saying. ''Oh, I almost forgot that this was the games that your district decided who would participate. Now wonder why there's only one envelope in this jar.''

Our escort looks closely at the envelope as if she's confused. She lets out a sigh and looks shocked yet depressed at the same time. It looks as if she wasn't expecting this person to be called. She opens up her mouth and starts to speak.

Everybody turns their head. They all look back and at my direction. I turn my head back because I have no idea what's going on. Everyone behind me is staring at me as well.

''What's going on?'' I ask Regina. ''What's going on?'' She won't answer me.

Finally, Regina signals me. ''You've just been reaped for the games. I want to volunteer, but I wouldn't win. I don't want us to be separated!''

Everyone makes their way out of the isles for me, and I just stay still. I see peacekeepers marching towards me and I quickly get up onto the stage. Our escort is looking at me from up to down. Her eyes are locked onto my outfit. I'm wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a purple belted tunic. I'm not sure what she's looking for, but she smiles and starts to speak again. She looks back at me and puts the mic by my mouth. I see my parents just sobbing and it breaks my heart. I want to go back to them. I hate being forced to speak so I just said 'What?' and my escort just looks away. She grabs the one envelope from the boys bin and opens up her mouth.

 **Vixen Rucker**

''Topaz, pass me a square waffle?'' I ask my older sister.

''No problem.'' She says.

I look at my sister in disbelief. I dislike her style, it just doesn't look good in my opinion. I really don't see the point of dressing that way. Apparently that's how people in the capitol dress like. If I were in a crowd full of people, my sister would be the first person that I would notice. Her bright colored eyeshadow makes her stand out so much, and her outfits are more... different from a typical district 1 person. The small tattoos scattered all around her body are interesting. She definitely has a different style, but she's still approachable.

''Well, I'm going to train guys. I'll see you later today?'' I say to my family.

My mother nods her head and smiles at me. She hugs me goodbye and I hug her back. My mother and my sister are the only ones here at the moment. My father is working, and he only sees us at supper due to his job.

''See ya, Vix!'' Topaz says.

I look back at her and stop for a second. ''Isn't today the reapings?'' I ask.

''No, today's the day where I move to the capitol and hug Koala's for the rest of my life.'' She says sarcastically. That's her main way of communicating with people. I turn and see my mother giggle. She's a shy woman and just waves me goodbye.

I get closer to my sister and hug her. ''You're getting reaped today.'' I whisper in her ear.

''You swear!'' She laughs.

As she doesn't notice, I quickly slip out some of the money from her purse. She's caring hundreds which makes me smile. Knowing that she has this type of money just makes me even more tempted to steal from my her. I quickly walk out the door and put it into my wallet. The first wallet that I ever stole. I just can't help myself now, it's an obsession to continue stealing from people.

I go to where a ton of my friends and I train. I don't train at all today, I just sit an watch people train. Looking at everyone here makes me see as though they all want to enter the games. I forgot all about the square waffle in my hand and I start to eat it. I get up and call everyone out.

''Hey! HEY!'' I yell out.

''What is it now?'' Flint, a peer of mine asks.

''Today, I stole money, from my sister.'' I say.

''Oh, shut up. Nobody cares about your stories about how you steal from others.'' Flint grunts.

''Yet everybody's gathering around to hear yet another one of my fascinating stories, right?'' I smile. ''So anyway. We were at breakfast today, and I went to hug her. I reached straight into her purse and stole twenty hundreds. She had two thousand just in her purse lying around.''

''Vixen shush. Your thieving is nothing compared to my skills. They'll easily destroy you in a competition.'' My friend Jada brags.

''Jada girl. Mmm, lemme get that number. Uhhhh, you look good today.'' My closest friend Sterling smiles.

I begin to laugh, and I see Flint continuing to train while staring at all of us. We've both been asking people to vote for us to participate in these games. I'm pretty known throughout our district, so I think that I should get these votes pretty easily.

''No kid. Calm yourself. You might get your ways with all the other girls, but I'm not like that with you.'' She turns and crosses her arms.

''Come on, you know I wanna be with you.'' He flirts.

''Hmph.'' Jada smiles turning her head.

He puts his chin onto her shoulder and just starts to laugh. I swear he's a ladies man. He's got the looks, and a ton of them fall for him but that's all him. Sterling's an awesome guy, and I just can't get enough of his jokes.

As we all laugh and chat, a hovercraft flies over our training center. We all notice that its the capitols which means that the Hunger Games reapings is definitely now. We don't waste time and all head out. At least twenty of us running all in unison to reach the center of our district. We all reach there in time, and get our fingers pinched. I suck on my finger and just stand in the boys area. I look over at the girls section and I catch Jada winking at me. She turns her head and blushes, I have no idea why. Our escort named 'Iana' walks out and starts to speak. We watch the video on why we're all here and I smile. She pulls out the one envelope in the girls jar, and she reads out the name 'Maeve Alexis Saunders.' I look over and realize that it's the girl who's deaf.

''Why on Earth would they choose her to participate?'' I wonder.

It's whatever though, they must have a reason that I'm unaware of. I look over at Jada who just shrugs at the thought of her not being chosen.

''Why didn't you volunteer?'' I mouth.

''Because, I'll wait my chance to be chosen. I don't want to feel pity for another tribute.'' I understand what she is saying.

Our escort picks up the one envelope from the boys bin and says that this tribute has surpassed all the other boys from votes. She reads off my name 'Vixen Rucker.' I smile and look over at Flint who doesn't seem to be bothered by this fact. This makes me confused that he doesn't even care to give off a facial expression. I stand up on stage and the first person that I spot is my sister. Oh her style stands out a lot. It is so quiet right now, and everyone in the crowd is just staring at us. This makes me feel very awkward and Flint doesn't decide to volunteer. This makes me even more confused and I just don't understand. This bothers me a ton.

Our escort tells us to shake hands and I don't realize until ten long seconds later. I quickly grab Maeve's hand and hold it up. She looks down, and I have my head held up high. Flint is just flowing in my head right now, and I know that this is going to bother me for a long time. I try my hardest to get it out of my head, but I just can't. I walk into the justice building and just think about why he didn't care that I got more votes than him. I don't know, but my family walks into the building and we start to chat...

 **1\. Who do you like better out of the two and why?**

 **2\. Any constructive criticism on how I can become a better writer?**

 **3\. Who do you think will make it further into the competition?**


	6. D2: The Prettier Twin and The Hated Teen

**Kitana Striker**

''Kit, did you see mom and dad at all today?''

''No, they left for work earlier today than they usually do.''

''Okay, thanks!''

''Be quiet!'' I yell.

''What's your problem?''

''I don't like you. Don't talk to me.'' I say walking away.

I walk outside of my home knowing that today is the reapings. Ever since the news came out that the districts will be choosing their tributes, I've seen a ton of people quivering in fear. Why? That's so stupid, we're the strongest district, fact! Nobody can out win us, well, nobody can out win me. I'm better than all these losers cowering in fear.

Some of these wannabe victors believe that they can actually win. Like this one guy that I've seen in the training center who is apparently going to be the next victor. Please, get that crap outta my face, he won't win for anything. As I'm walking to the training center, I see the poorer kids from my district getting ready for the games. One of them has torn clothes and is dropping everything that is in her hand. She held a bucket of water over her head and dropped the whole thing.

''Hahah! How are you gonna supply yourself with drinks now? Great job!'' I laugh sarcastically.

The poor girl looks at me with a sad expression on her face as if I could give a damn. I get to a town market and order some bread. I don't know why I ordered it, but I needed something to eat before the reapings. My mother didn't prepare Kitsune, my twin sister that I do not like, and I anything to eat. My parents are very well known in district 2. My mother is the manager of district 2's main stone quarry. She basically has all of the control of the poorer families here. My dad is the Mayor of district 2, he's been the mayor for 22 years now, and he's not gonna quit any time soon.

As the shop owner gives me the bread, I walk out without paying. Can you believe the audacity of this woman asking me to pay? Who the hell does she think she is? ''Listen, do you know who I am? Do you know who my family is? I will make sure that you poorer district people get what you deserve. Now, we can act like none of this ever happened, and you can let me walk out of here with this bread, okay?''

''No, you have to pay.'' The storekeeper starts to speak.

I completely ignore her and continue to walk. I make my way over to the training center, and it's really windy out. My dead straight jet black hair flows through my face. It's hard to see with all my hair flapping around. I hold it down, and make my way to the training center. I open the door and get to the bathroom.

I stare into the mirror and make sure that nothing has messed up my look. I like keeping the way I look this way. My eyelashes are long and I have strong eyebrows. I make sure that my skin stays the same way that it has always been; Tanned and olive toned. I finally get my way into the training center and sit down and eat my bread.

''Hey, Kitsune!'' I hear someone yell out. ''Kitsune! Come practice with us!''

Everyone is quiet and I see my friends staring at the person who called out the name 'Kitsune.' Is this man stupid? Do I look anything like Kitsune? Yes, we might be twins, but I'm better than her. Has he not realized the differences between us?

''Hey, can I have a piece of that bread. I don't like to ask, but I'm hungry.''

''Kitsune? Are you blind? I'm Kitana.'' I get up quickly. ''Can't you tell the difference?''

''Oh, I'm sorry.'' He says if is he cares.

''No, you're not. Kitsune and I are completely different people with many differences. I'll name some for you just because you can't tell the difference: I have a larger chest, smaller waist, my eyes are greener than hers are, I have straighter teeth, and I'm prettier than she is.''

He stays quiet and just walks away. ''Go on peasant. Tell your parents to get a job so that you can afford food.'' I laugh. He walks out of the training center, and everyone comes running near me. I see my squad of the popular girls being first ones near me. Their names are Nike, Diana, and Bridget. Diana is the alpha of our group, and I'm a close beta.

''Great job, telling that loser off.'' Diana pats my shoulder.

''Thanks. Who does he think he is, doesn't he know that I'm better than he is?'' I smirk.

''Well, now he knows.'' Diana scoffs.

''I've always hated that guy. See, there are two types of people in this world. The ones that you love, and the ones that you hate. He's in that hate category.'' I say as my squad all nod and back me up. I place my bread down, and start to train. It's pretty early in the morning, so we have tons of time to train. I quickly get up and my hair just flows perfectly with my movement. Everyone stops training and just watch as I throw knives and shurikens at dummies. I hit the target spot on every single time. Everyone looks in awe, I don't know why though. They already know me as an elite here.

I continue to throw knives and shurikens and they all hit the bulls-eye. I look all around the training center and look at all these children who are beneath me. I know for a fact that I would sell all of these people out in an instance, they swear that I enjoy most of their company. I bet they'd all be calling out my name if anything terrible were to happen. They would all be asking me to save them or help them out, but I wouldn't. I'd easily put myself ahead of them.

After sweating so much, I stop and take a break. I'm tired, and the hovercrafts make their way over district 2. I hadn't expected what time they would be flying over here. They set out an intercom and told everyone to make their way towards the center of our district. I got up, and started to walk over to the center of district 2.

I'm so happy that these games were the way they were. Having your district choose you, oh hell yes. I've been getting everyone to vote for me, so I won't be surprised if I get reaped. Getting reaped would be an honor to me. I make my way to the center before anybody else does. These losers all gather around and get their fingers pinched. Ugh, this just pisses me off. District 2 hasn't had a winner in seven years. SEVEN, that's not district 2 standard. We've got 3 female winners and two male winners. Five isn't bad for the first twenty-five years, but it's not good either. Oh, bringing home another win for us would be an honor!

After getting my finger pinched, the escort walks out and starts to speak. My squad is just talking throughout the whole video where we see why we're in this situation. We finish watching, and the escort pulls out the one envelope from the girls bin. ''Ladies first,'' he says in his capitol like accent. ''Kitana Striker.'' He says.

I push everyone out of my way and just run up to the stage. I stand away from the escort because he disgusts me. ''Nobody volunteer!'' I shout out, and the crowd stares at me. I know that they're tempted and want to, but they won't. They know that they won't win, but I will. The escort stays silent and picks and envelope from the boys bin.

''M—''

 **Mase Nary**

I wake up and hop off of my bed. Yawning and just staring at my image through the mirror. I brush my teeth and get to the table where everyone in my family is. I see my two brothers and my father who all hate me. I don't care, but it's just rude of them to never speak to me. I don't eat the food that they lay out for me because I just don't trust it.

I quickly head out and walk around my district. I see the training center where most of the district two children hang out. They all train there, and it's like one big family between them all. At least, that's what I think. I haven't really seen them talk. I'd like to go inside one day, but I know that I'd get a cold welcome from them all.

I walk to a local book store that is owned, and I find an interesting one. I just walk up to the owner and distract them as I steal the book that I would like to read. After speaking, I quickly run out of the store and I find a rusty knife by the forest in my district. We're not really aloud to go past the fences that lead to the forests, so I don't. I just take the knife and look at a bird. Spot on, I throw the knife at the bird and it lands right on it's stomach. I smile at the struggling bird trying to free itself from its horrible position, but it just can't get away. I begin to laugh, but quickly stop.

I look above because I hear a whirling noise, and it's a capitol hovercraft making it's way towards my districts center. It takes a while for them to get there, and by the time they do. I've already made my way over there. I guess that they forgot their way, heh. As I make my way there, I hear people speaking about me. ''Look, it's that kid with the elf-like ears.'' ''Hey, it's that kid with the sharp chin, I don't like him.'' ''Hey, that's who I voted for, I hate that kid.''

Everyone hates me. I hate them too, they all can talk behind my back, but they won't ever confront me. I'd throw a knife straight through their throats if they ever spoke to me that way in front of my face. Although I would kill them on a daily basis, I just don't feel like I have to. I get my finger pricked, and the peacekeeper looks at me straight in my eyes. I walk away and our eyes continue to meet as I can see through his mask.

Our escort comes out, and his name is 'Ian.' Ian starts to speak about why we're in this situation and stuff like that. Our recent victor who won seven years ago is sitting in a chair next to the mayor of district 2. I recognize his daughter in the crowd over by the girls side. I forgot her name, but I soon remembered it because she was chosen as the female district. Kitana Striker, that's what it was. I've seen her practice, and she has the same skill as me. We both throw knives. I compared what she was wearing to what I was. I was wearing a nice hat, gloves, a short sleeved shirt, long pants, and sneakers. I don't know what people would see me as, but she wore a sky blue cropped top, a short black skirt, and black heels. I believe that she was going for the sexy look, and it sure was.

I quickly took my eyes off of her, and listened as our escort abruptly said the male tributes' name. 'Mase Nary.' That was my name. As soon as that name was called, I saw people all smiling and clapping. I slowly walked my way up to the stage and stood in front of everyone. They all smiled and kept cheering. I knew for a fact that nobody would volunteer for me, everyone in this district hates me. Our escort tells us to hold hands. I grab Kitana's hand and try to hold it up, but she just pushes mine away and backs her hand. I then grabbed it by force and lifted it up in spirit. I smiled at all of the people in front of me, and Kitana quickly yanked her hand away.

I spotted my brothers and father and they were all clapping as well. Wow, what family they are. My brothers were all laughing and fist bumping while my father was clapping and hugging other parents that were around him. Oh how happy they are. They won't be happy for long, because I'm coming back, soon. I'd do whatever it takes to get ahead, that's just the person I am; Even if it means betraying Kitana. Being a career has it's advantages, and I'm gonna use them to my full advantage. Oh, killing these other tributes and coming back home to 2 is going to be amazing...

 **1\. Who do you like better out of these two and why?**

 **2\. Any constructive criticism you think will make me a better writer?**

 **3\. Who do you think is going to make it further in the games?**


	7. D3: Invisible Daughter and A Rich Bully

**Before I start the tributes' POV, I would just like to thank you all for submitting the tributes that you have. It's been a pleasure adding you guys into it, and I still have some spots open. Districts such as 5, 7, 8, 11, and 12, still have one more open spot. It surprised me on how fast these submissions went, I never expected it to be this close in less than a month.** **But seriously, thank you all, and I'm gonna make this a great SYOT with many twists and a maybe even a surprise ending. I'll see what I can do. Besides that, enjoy the chapter guys, see you at the end!**

 **Allius Louise Dane**

I love drawing. It's something that just makes me feel... great! I flip through my sketchbook and look at all the drawings that I've made. I look at the beginning of when I first started to how I've improved on my skills. I remember when I didn't draw and used to be cocky. I was a snobbish young girl who got into an incident that changed me forever. I would not like to speak of her name, or what happened. I just know that I've changed because of it.

I walk down to the kitchen of my large house. I was born to a wealthier family that was relative to this district. They now live in 1, but I'm still here. That's no problem with me because we're one of the wealthiest families in district 3. I only wish that my parents knew that I existed. My mothers name is Grace Dane, and my fathers is Maxwell Dane. My father is well connected to the Capitol, and my mother. Well, I don't really know what she does to be completely honest.

''Mother, father, how is your morning so far?'' I ask politely trying to get their attention. My parents really don't ever recognize me. I don't remember the last time that we've even spoken, but I know that it was a while ago. They're both drinking coffee and eating a well prepared breakfast that includes eggs, toasted English muffins with some peanut butter, and yogurt on the side. They didn't even bother to leave any for me. I just reach into the middle and take one. My parents continue to chat with each other and completely ignore me. I walk straight out the door while biting the muffin.

I think about the reapings that will be placed today. I start to remember the past victor of district 3. We've only gotten one so far, and this person was smart. She was a great thinker and knew how to manipulate her fellow tributes. Funny thing was that her partner died second in the cornucopia by getting his neck sliced by the district 2 female who was skilled with a knife and ax that game. It ended up being six careers and three other tributes. One from six, one from nine, and one from five all teamed up to kill her. Wow, can you imagine that? One tribute defending herself against nine other tributes? The careers, and districts six, nine, and five all going after one tribute. I was twelve when those games happened, it scared me having to watch her on television fending off against nine other tributes. In my opinion, she has had the most impressing win... So far. She ran into the six male and five male who she tricked into killing each other. She spoke about how they were partners at first and split up and how they they planned on killing each other as soon as they found a way to join the career pack. They both eventually were wounded by each other as she made her way up to stab them both in neck to steal their kills.

From then on, it was easy for her to kill the other tributes. She had five of the nine kills, and did them all swiftly. Those five kills were her only kills as well. Once the faces in the night lit up, the district 2 pair were pissed off as well as the ones from one because they wanted her gone and betray each other. The tribute from one had a weapon in his hand and accidentally stabbed his district partner in her forehead by swinging from his frustration. The knife went straight to her brain and she died in an instant. The boy from one quickly got up then and ran away from the pair from two and the girl from nine. After that, the girl from nine chased after him as well as the pair from four did. The girl from three watched them all completely destroy the boy from one but he didn't die. They left him to die of blood loss, and the girl from three slit the girl from nines throat as well as the boy from fours. The boy from one died later that night of blood loss.

The career alliance pretty much broke off from there when they saw the faces in the night sky. The two from two attacked the girl from four who got the kill on the boy from two, but she forgot about the girl from two. She quickly stabbed the girl in her throat with an ax, and there were two left. It was all plain easy for the girl from three to win, her predictions were on point. What a great thinker she was. The 16 year old thinker from 3 with an amazing way to pull off the victory.

After I finished day dreaming, I threw away my half eaten muffin and sat on the grass to draw more in my sketchbook. I started drawing the Hunger Games. I put a male from 3 standing on top of the careers dead bodies with one foot and a sword in his hand while he's yelling the word 'victory'. Another winner from 3 would be nice because we'd show the capitol that we're not just their electronic factory, but also a winning district. Who knows, maybe this year will be our year. I drew at least three of those drawings, and I heard whirling noises. I looked up and as soon as I did, I saw the capitol hovercraft making it's way over to the center of my district. I knew what was happening, so I went there earlier than anyone else. I got my finger once I arrived and just stood there looking around. I look around and find someone that I met a while back. Her name is Angelica Nox. She's 16, and I met her on my 16th birthday last year. She's my only friend, and I love her. During my 16th birthday, she took me out to the park for a private picnic. We ended up kissing, and that shaped us to who we are now. We see each other in secret, and we're fear of being found out is strengthening our bond.

''Ally! You forgot to meet me at 'Technological Park.' I was waiting for you there, but you never showed up. Is everything okay?'' Angelica runs up to me.

''Yeah! I'm sorry, I was day dreaming for most of this morning, and I was drawing. Wanna see?'' I ask quietly.

''Definitely. Your drawings always impress me, and I'm forward to seeing more after the reapings are over.'' She smiles.

''Oh definitely. I'll draw one of you and I after this reapings.'' I said as I showed her my drawings made this morning.

''Beautifullllll!'' She said holding out the L.

''Thank you.'' I giggle.

Angelica holds my face and kisses me slowly. I kiss her back, but its a quick kiss. I've been told that I'm attractive by many boys, but it's awkward for them when I reject them. Nobody can know about Angelica any I. If I was ever in the games, I would probably have to let everything go before I could start. I'd probably just yell it out on top of the pedestal. I doubt that I'd get reaped though. Only two more years before I don't have to have to worry about these games anymore. Though, I don't want Angelica to get reaped, that would break my heart. Luckily the games this year are when your district chooses you. No one will vote for Angelica and I. I have some skills with swordplay, but it's nothing serious that anybody besides Angelica has seen.

I turn my head and see a girl staring straight at me. Her piercing eyes and looking into my soul and I just start to shiver. I have a bad feeling about her, and then I realize that I had conflict with her before. It's the girl who I had that incident with who shaped me to who I am now. I was an obnoxious little girl, and Angelica was as well. In fact, she still is. That's one difference between us, I've been shaped out of that obnoxious attitude, but Angelica's still the same. That's what makes her who she is, and I love her just the way she is.

Our escorts come out and starts to speak. ''Ally! I love what you're wearing to these reapings. Your outfit looks gorgeous honey, just gorgeous.'' Angelica looks in awe. ''A plain blue blouse with a knee length white skirt as well as a pair of white dress shoes? You look magnificent baby! Your hair is tied in a ponytail, WITH A FLOWER PINNED ON IT? OH MY GOSH YOU'RE ADORABLE!''

People turn and look at us, and Angelica tells them all to turn around. They all sigh and I start to giggle as the video is playing. ''Your hazel eyes are beautiful, Ally.'' Angelica says once more as I actually focused on the video.

''Thanks, I love you, you know that?'' I ask smiling.

''Of course. What would we do without each other?'' Angelica laughs.

The video is over, and district 3's escort pulls out the one envelope in the girls bin. ''Allius Louise Dane.'' She says out loud.

Wow, Allius. I hate that name to be honest, I would prefer for her to go by the name Ally. I feel bad for her though because being in the games is gonna be a living hell. I mean, she was voted for a reason though right- WAIT, I'M ALLIUS! I'M THE GIRL WHO'S NAME WAS JUST CALLED. I turn with my mouth wide open at Angelica who just looks down onto the floor. I'm frozen, but some people push me out into the aisle. I start to walk slowly, but Angelica grabs my hand and tries to pull me back.

''I have to go..'' I whisper in a weak voice.

''I know, but I don't want you to.'' Angelica frowns.

''Come on, I promise that I'll be back. This 5'5 girl will do wonders, and I'll become district 3's second victor.'' I smile to cheer her up.

''You promise?'' She starts to cheer up a little.

''Yes!'' I smile again.

As I look around at this crowd, I know that I wouldn't trust anyone here besides Angelica. I see the girl who I got into an incident with. I'm just wondering why did everybody choose me? Why? I might be skilled with a sword, but that's no reason to choose me. It's all the capitols fault, they probably rigged these games. Ugh, and all these sorry people over here. They're too afraid to vote for the people they know can win easily so they just vote for the girl that's invisible to her parents. Thanks a lot, district 3 and the capitol. Screw the both of them.

 **Gabe Kenton**

''Hahaha, stop running!''

''LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE A BULLY!''

''I know.'' I laugh sprinting. I quickly reach to younger child who's only 12. ''You're getting picked today for the Hunger Games and you're gonna die!''

''NOOOOOO!'' He yells. ''Missy! MISSY! MISSY HELP ME!'' I quickly shut the kid up with a headbutt, and tell him to be quiet. As I hold him up by his collar, he seems as if he's joking.

''Your sister is going to find you here.''

''I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'' He starts to cry.

I burst out into laughter and throw the child onto the floor. ''HAHA, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE.'' I'm dying at this point and can't catch my breath. You know that moment when you laugh way too much and your stomach starts hurting? Well that was me at this moment. The kid quickly got up and ran and I chased him all the way home while still laughing.

''MISSY!'' He says while tripping onto gravel. The boy had a mouth full of dirt and I was just done. Oh wow, I love bullying these weakling children. I know that district three won't have another victor for at least ten more years to come, we're just not that well skilled. The boy quickly got up and opened his front door. His sister quickly came out with a frying pan and threw it at me as I quickly ducked.

''Stop bullying my little brother!'' She says grinning her teeth. ''Why should I? It's so much fun to tease his poor puny self.'' I hold my stomach.

''I feel bitterness for you. You really need help.'' She says picking up her pan and walking back inside.

''CAN I KEEP THE PAN?'' I yell out.

''SHUT UP YOU OBNOXIOUS BRAT.'' She's angered by my words.

I just stay there looking at their door and laughing my butt off. I can't help it, it's just so stress relieving to bully these young ones. I want to see one of them in the Hunger Games one of these days. It would be a great, and I mean great games.

I get back home and look at my hair; It's pale blond. I'm looking at the rest of my appearance, and I fix up something I didn't do when I got up. My grey-blue eyes are awesome, I just love it haha. I have some pretty thick eyebrows and long eyelashes but it doesn't bother me. I look up at the ceiling of my room. Buildings and electronics were painted up there.

As I walk into my parents room to find something that I'm missing, I see photos of us. We're a pretty wealthy family, but my parents are never home. My mom and dad are both 50 years old, and we share some similarities. My father and I both have grey-blue eyes, and my mother has pale blond hair like I do. Both of them are serious and business-like. I wish that I could hang out with them more, but I can't.

I lose my train of thought and have no idea what I was looking for, and I realize that it's time for the reapings. It's 7:50 and I need to get there by 8. I rush out of my house, and I'm one of the last people there. I got my finger pricked and everybody just looks at me as if I'm a bad person. I smile and wave at everybody and go to my group. I don't see these kids as friends, they're just the ones who I boss around.

''Hey! You guys ready for these games?'' I laugh while punching Josh, an 18 year old in his arm.

They all stay quiet and Josh rubs his arm. ''What's the matter with you guys? Are you mad about something?'' I ask not really paying attention to the video. They all stay quiet and continue to ignore me. I just then remembered that I forgot my favorite leather wrist watch. I hurry out of the isle and everybody stares at me as I try to run back home. That's what I was looking for this whole time, and I forgot about it. As I'm running home, I turn to see peacekeepers chasing. ''STOP RUNNING!'' One yells while firing his gun to give me a warning.

I continue to run and enter my home. I quickly lock the door and look for my watch. I can't find it any where. I dig my nails on top of my head and can't find it anywhere. I soon remember that I placed it under my pillow before I went to sleep. I quickly get it, and I'm walking towards my door. As soon as I open it, peacekeepers break the side windows of my house trying to get in. I quickly open the door and run out while they chase after me. I quickly make my way into the crowd and lose the guards by bumping into everybody in the boys section. Every time that I would bump into someone, they would push me away in different directions which really helped.

I just quickly stopped, and saw a girl walking up to the stage. It was the girl who you would never find without a sketchbook. She was always drawing and I used to make fun of her for it. She's part of a wealthy family just like I am. I've only spoken to her three times, and they were all to make fun of her. I begin to laugh out loud. Everybody turns at me.

''WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? THIS IS HILARIOUS.'' I begin to laugh even louder.

''Oh shut up!''

''You're so loud!''

''Nobody likes you!''

''You bully, go die!''

''Obnoxious asshole!''

I hear all these people yelling these hurtful words out. I dislike being made fun of, especially like this where they all gang up on you to make you feel bad. Our escort continues on and picks up the one envelope from the boys bin. ''Why is there only one envelope in the bin?'' I ask my neighbor and receive no answer. ''Why is there only one?'' I shout out this time.

''You really do not pay attention do you? This year is where the districts get to choose who they want to participate in these games. I know who I voted for...'' A guy sticks his tongue out at me.

''Who'd you vote for?'' I start to sweat.

''You!'' A ton of voices say in unison.

I don't care, I know that I'm not gonna get picked. Plus, somebody will probably volunteer for me, right? I know that someone will. Hmph, I'd probably win these games anyway. I'd love to pick on the tiny kids that will be in my way. I know for a FACT that none of them will be superior than I am, so I don't care either way.

''Gabe Kenton.'' The escort says.

I stare around as people cheer and laugh. I make my way up, speed walking up to the group of kids that I boss around. ''Volunteer!'' I grit my teeth. ''What?'' Josh asks. ''VOLUNTEER FOR ME. If neither of you volunteer for me now, I won't boss you around as much.''

''No!'' The youngest of us, Kyle says.

''OH WHEN I GET BACK! When I get back... you're next on my list. I won't just bully you, I'm gonna make your life miserable kid. Wait for me, it's gonna be hell for you from now on.'' I let go of Kyle and walk up to the stage. People are whistling and laughing and clapping. I look around and I start to smile.

''Center of attention right here baby!'' I yell out.

Everybody stops clapping and cheering and just stare at me. ''YEAH! LOOK AT ME! Haha, I'll win one for you all and I'll come back even better than ever!'' I yell out. I clap for myself and cheer and my partner and escort both stare at me.

I grab my partners hand and hold it up while screaming ''Whoo!'' She rips her hand away and says ''Don't touch me!''

''Are you mad?'' I ask while she just rolls her eyes. I want to team with her in these games, and when we're low on tributes, I'm gonna ditch her. I'm gonna ditch her quickly and let her die on her own. I'm totally gonna win these games.

''You look confident, why?'' She asks me.

''Because I'm gonna win.'' I roll my eyes at her.

''You swear..'' She starts to laugh. ''You know that nobody will like you right? Your bullying ways will make people want to kill you first, and you won't get any partners. Plus, they probably won't tolerate your bullying. I doubt that anyone's gonna let you push them around.''

''And I should care why...?'' I ask her.

She just shrugs and stays quiet. Both her and I head into the justice building and I wait for all the people who are going to run in here and want to talk to me. When I get back from winning these games, I'm gonna charge them all money for my autograph.

 **Woop! I thank both of the people who submitted tributes for district 3. It was fun writing both of their POVs. I love all the tributes that people are submitting. I haven't seen tributes like this before to be honest, I guess it's because I haven't read that many SYOTs but I'm getting there. I really enjoy writing these tributes' POVs and I wonder which one of you guys will win. I'm still pondering because you all have great tributes. Questions.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **What did you like about it?**

 **Any critiques that you think will make me improve?**

 **Who's your favorite out of these two?**

 **Why do you like them better?**

 **Who do you think is going to make it further and why?**

 **That's all for now, I don't know when I'll upload district 4's reapings, but I plan on it being soon. Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I hope that you have a wonderful day. :)**


	8. D4: Trained Tribute and Volunteering Son

Hey **guys, before I start this chapter I'd just like to say that I might take a break from writing because I have finals this week and I need to study, so I might not be able to get another chapter in for a week and a couple of days, but as soon as I finish, I will definitely be uploading tons of chapters. Once summer starts, I'll definitely be posting every day and try to get to the games where I'll slow down and think really hard. I have some ideas that I think are exciting, so I hope that you guys will like it as well. Anyway, enjoy the district 4 tributes!**

 **Trinity Belnot**

Ooh the games, the games. What a lovely thing don't you think? Oh I hope that my district chose me to participate this year, it's something that I've always wanted to do. The training that I've had ever since I was 5 has really helped me a lot. Practicing with a trident is easy, like seriously easy. No piece of cake, and I'll be able to strike any opponent down with one if I had the chance. Oh, they would be at my mercy.

I feel as if I'd win the games because of the training that I've had. My eldest brother, Harris's best friend has been training me on how to win the games. His best friend was a past victor of district four who won the games not to long ago. It was quite recent actually, I think 6 years exact. Harris is training to become a peacekeeper and a top training. He's a cruel person to my brother and I as well, but I guess that's just how some people are. I have another brother who is only 20, Harris is 24. My other brothers name is Nolen, and he is kinda the same as Harris except he's more of an anger issues type of guy than a rude one. He and I get along very well, and he's pretty smart to. He always tries to teach me strategies even though they always end up bad, but I appreciate him.

I walk down the stairs of my home and look at pictures on the wall. Today is a special day indeed, the games really excites me, I just wanna- ''Trinity, it's time to eat breakfast!'' My eldest brother Harris interrupts my thinking. ''Coming!'' I shout back down the stairs. I walk down still in my pajamas while everyone else is still dressed. I eat the cereal that they've let out for me and look at the family pictures hanging on the wall. I see the pictures of my mother, father, and older sister. None of them live with us anymore because they don't want anything to do with the Hunger Games. I hardly ever see them, the last time that I believe I saw them was once in 10 years. That's a long time, but hey, I like the games but they don't. Things just didn't work out.

''Why are you staring at those pictures?'' Harris asks. ''What's on your mind?''

''Nothing, why are you so concerned?'' I ask smiling. He just looks at me and eats his bowl of cereal. Harris quickly gets up and walks off. ''I'll be training, see you guys later.'' Nolen and I just stare at him as he walks out of the doors. I am the only one eligible to participate in the Hunger Games in my family now, and that puts a smile on my face. I can bring another win to this district. We are careers, but I'd only trust my district partner.

I quickly get up and walk out of the house and Nolen is smiling at me. He knows that I'm probably going to train with my best friend, Daniel. Daniel is my training partner. We both started at the same time. Although Nolen is wrong, it's not a bad idea to be training with Daniel at a time like this. Instead of training with him, I go straight to Harley. Harley is my brothers best friend who won the 19th Hunger Games. I make my way over to his house in the victors village, and he's outside the fence waiting for me. He already knew that I was going to be training today, and I like that.

We both start to walk, and he tells me to start running. I ask why, but he just says that it's practice for how long I can last without giving up. He gets to the training area before me, and I'm still running. As I run around, people are looking at me and asking me questions. Some people try to get to know me, but it's very hard to try. Some think that I'm a shy girl that doesn't talk much, but I'm not. I'm just withdrawn from others. I stay quiet throughout my entire running, and some random person approaches me and starts to run with me. I don't talk unless approached, so I wonder where this will go.

''What are you doing?'' He asked seeming as if he wanted to know everything about me. I just look the other way and continue to run faster. He catches up and asks me again.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm running, and training. What do.. Do you need something?'' I ask rolling my eyes. ''Nope, I just want to know if you're ready for the games today.''

''Nope. I'm just training so that I can't get chosen for the Hunger Games and waste my time exercising for this one moment that I can bring pride to my district.'' I say sarcastically. He looks at me and stops running with me. See, I can either be quiet and pretend to be nice, or I can show my true colors of my sarcastic personality. Some people look at me like I have no soul. I never show any facial expressions, so I see why they might think that.

As I look down at my watch, I notice that it's almost been five minutes. I don't want it to be five minutes to run across a whole part of my district, that's not right! I quickly sprint all the way to the training hall where I meet with Harley. He sees me and smiles. ''New record, Trinity. Great job!'' He says while patting my long light brown hair. ''I know that you can win the games.''

I smile at him and we quickly head over to the training section with weapons and such. I love training, it's one of my hobbies. I hold up the tridents and throw them swiftly. I hit the targets where ever I want. Harley tells me to hit the target in the face, or the heart. I only missed once and get the pelvic area which made me mad. The only reason why I hit that area was because my arm started to itch and I messed up. Harley looks at me in surprise because I don't usually miss like that, and asks if I was okay. Yes, I was okay, it was just an itch, that's all it was.

I continue to throw the spears and think about my relationship with Harley. Harley has privately been training me ever since he won his games. His games were amazing, and it all came down to him and the female from 10. I was surprised when I saw those games because the female from 10 didn't seem like she was any type of threat. She survived by hiding, and striking with a whip whenever somebody came near her area. She would usually choke them, and she even hung the district 5 female on a tree. The district 5 females face drained from all it's color, and it shocked Panem. The capitol tried to 'eliminate' her by sending mutts out, I guess that they have favorites and they'll do anything to get their favorites to win, even rig the games. In the final two, it was Harley and the girl from 10 who continued to hit him with a whip. Harley didn't have any weapons on him at the time, he had lost all of his supplies in the battle with the district 7 male who he killed by throwing a spear through his stomach.

District 4 thought that it was all over for Harley, but he survived by grabbing the whip and using her own weapon against her. As soon as he grabbed the whip, he pulled it out of her hands and chased after her. She tried to run and look back at the same time which didn't help because she hit a tree and was instantly knocked out. Harley quickly tied the whip around her neck as she was passed out, so she basically died while being unconscious. I was only 9 at the time, and I trained when I was five, but his training excelled all the other ones that I've done.

We both hear the whirling noises of the capitols hovercraft passing by going towards the center of our district. We both looked at each other and nodded, we knew that the reapings were going to start. I stay back and practice until it's exactly 8:10 which is the time when the movies start. I quickly run to the stand where the peacekeepers were pricking the fingers of the district children. I look over the all the children here, and the twelve year olds are all shivering. Only one twelve year old is confident, and she's kissing her muscles as if she had any. I've seen her training, but never really payed any attention to her.

The peacekeeper pricks my index finger and looks at me. My brother Harris is going to be in this position one day if he continues to train. I guess that he loves it. I look up at the stage and see my escort, it's a male who is wearing... I don't even know. I turn and look at my brother who is shaking his head at me being late, oh whatever. I get over to the girls section and stand in the front row. The movie finally stops and the escort picks the only envelope in the girls bin.

''Trinity Belnot, beautiful name..'' He smiles. I quickly walk up to the stage and look at the crowd. I'm quiet and have no facial expression at all. I love being a mystery to people, they don't know who I am. I wonder who my district partner will be.

 **Marlin Rivers**

''Good morning.'' I say sitting down at the table. My father and mother both smile at me while my sister just stares.

''Good morning son. Today's a big day huh?'' My father, Citrus laughs. Dad's told me stories about him and the Hunger Games. My father wasn't a victor but he sure did want to volunteer. He told me that the reason that he couldn't was because he got my mom pregnant with my sister. Since dad could never volunteer, he wants me to. I don't mind volunteering, but it's very stressful when he continues to ask me if I'm sure that I'm going to do it.

''Morning Marlin!'' My happy mother Cocoa says smiling. Mom has been giving dad whatever he wants for the past 22 years as I've heard. I don't know why, but I feel as if she felt bad by keeping him from volunteering. She works at a jewelry store with my sister, Priscilla and Azure's sister.

''Why are you volunteering?'' Priscilla asks me randomly. ''Why not?'' I answer back. ''Because the games are barbaric! The idea of killing someone repulses me!'' Dad stares and watches the both of us arguing about it. ''Now honey, Marlin's been practicing for the past 10 years training for these games, and we're proud of him aspiring to become a victor.'' My dad jumps in.

''Well screw that! I don't want my brother to volunteer for a 'game' where you kill other children around your age just for the fun of the capitol. Who the hell enjoys that type of shit?'' Her language was strong.

''Honey, we protested you to volunteer. You could've you know, instead of being jealous of your brother.'' My father said while sitting at the table. My sister looked him in awe. ''FATHER, I have never had any interest in the games. I told you that I would never volunteer for the games, and I never did.''

''You know that you broke my heart right, sweetie?''

''Deal with it!'' My sister shouted. I continued to stay quiet, and this was all so stressful. I literally just finished taking a shower and now I have to listen to my sister complaining about me volunteering and my father wanting her to chase his dreams of becoming a victor that never happened. Mom finally puts out breakfast and eats with us all.

''Marlin honey, what is your strategy when you enter these games?'' My mother asks curiously. I smile at my mother and my father both. My dad knows my plans already, and I know that it's a good one. ''Well mother, I'm going to stick with the careers for as long as possible, kill the weaklings, and basically do everything that I can do to win. Not survive, but win.''

My sister looked at me in shame and my father was clapping at the table. My mother smiled and patted my shoulder happy for me. I quickly finish my breakfast and start to walk around my district area. I just think about how my sister has never trained for the games and how she never really wanted to volunteer. I'm gonna make mom and dad proud, trust me. People say high to me all around my area of the district. Girls are blushing while looking at me, and some kids are looking up to me.

While walking, my bangs flop into my shade of ocean blue eyes. I quickly move them over, and stare at my skin. I'm tan enough to look healthy, but not so tan that I look like an orange. I start to run more because it relieves the stress of me volunteering. I like the though of volunteering because the training over 10 years isn't meant to go to waste. I have no problem killing someone, but I wouldn't aim to hurt them emotionally. I like helping people whenever they are upset or need cheering up.

I continue to run around the giant lake in my area of the district and I see the animals swimming in it. I see people diving in and getting some swimming exercise before the games. People in district 4 usually have broad shoulders from swimming so much, and are heavily muscled like I am. I stop running and I'm all sweaty in my reaping clothes. I touch my in-between long and short dark blond hair and try to wipe the sweat off of it. My reaping outfit is a pair of jeans and a button down. I'm not trying to look that fancy, but I think that I look good.

As I hear the noises that are above me, I realize that it's the capitol ready to start the reapings. I had no time to train today but if I did then it would be practicing with swords, hand to hand combat, and self defense as those are my major skills. I think that those skills would help anyone win the games as long as you know how to work with those skills. I start to run again as I turn back and see my family making their way to the cornucopia. My father and mother are smiling while my sister is just pouting. I make my way to the center of district 4 the earliest and get my finger pricked. I thought that my father should've left earlier since he's a peacekeeper. Maybe today's his day off and he wants to see his son volunteer instead of pricking the fingers of children.

Everybody finally arrives and we start to watch the mini-movie on the giant screen. We're 3/4ths through the movie and a girl starts running to get her finger pricked. I have no idea who she is but she's mighty late. They don't do anything if you're late so it doesn't really matter. The peacekeeper's think that they're intimidating because they hold guns and stare at you... Now that I think about it...

Anyway, she makes her way to the first row and our escort ''Juni'' picks up one envelope from the girls bin. I know for a fact that I voted for her because she's had training with a past victor of district four. She's trained ever since she was five, and if I can't win these games then she surely will. Our escort calls out the name ''Trinity Belnot,'' which was her. I knew that was her name, I'm glad that I voted for her. She'll definitely be big in these games.

She walks up and just has no emotion at all on her face. She starts moving her head as if she's looking for someone important. Maybe it's that boy that she's always training with, not the victor but another boy. I'm guessing that they're best friends.

The escort picks up the one envelope from the boys bin and I look over at my dad, he's smiling, and then I look at one of my acquaintances, Jarvis. Jarvis is the one that I go to when I just need guy time. He looks at me, and neither of us say a word. I can sense that my mother and father and holding each others hands and smiling at this very moment while my sister is probably murmuring to herself about why she hates the games.

The escort finally opens up his mouth and starts to speak. ''Marl-'' ''I VOLUNTEER!'' I yell out and hold my hand up. ''Come up here then.'' He quickly says. I march up the stage and I see girls smiling and drooling all around the crowd. My mother and father are incredibly happy. My sister on the other hand is probably bitching in her mind right now.

''What is your name?'' The escort asks me.

''My name is Marlin Rivers.'' I smile. ''Marlin huh? Well, you were being reaped anyway.'' He looks at me with a smile and one eyebrow raised up. ''That's even better I smile.'' Both Trinity and I hold hands and raise it up to show district 4 that we are proud. I can't wait to bring joy to my family and my district, district 4 is definitely getting a win this year. Either if it's me or Trinity, although I would rather it be me.

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hope that you liked this chapter. Question time! :)**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **What did you like about it?**

 **Trinity or Marlin and why?**

 **Who do you think will make it further?**

 **Any constructive criticism?**

 **Predictions?**


	9. D5: Volunteer Sis and Wrongly Convicted

**Hey guys! Schools officially over, and summer has started. Now, I can update more often and get quicker into the games itself. I've told you guys many times already that I'm going to make this fanfiction great, and I'm tired of saying that. I'm just gonna do it and make it as exciting as I can. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story. :)**

 **Brea Cadwell**

School just finished, and I'm heading home to have a nice relaxing day with my friend, Jax. Jax is a cool guy, and he's a nice person to hang out with. I start to sing to myself while skipping and walking with Jax.

 _''Today's the reapings for the games and it better not be lame. To think about it everyday, makes me feel so ashamed. These games bring terror for all, and for all terror bring the games. Living in these terrible conditions is our own fault to blame.''_

''Our own fault to blame?'' Jax asks me staring at me like I'm crazy. ''Yeah..'' I shoot back. He looks at me and asks what do I mean by our own fault to blame. I tell him that it just came out, you know? I was just feeling the rhythm of the song. We get closer to my house and Jax taps my shoulder and points over to an elder lady running after someone... That looks sort of like my sister!

''Isn't that your sister?'' Jax was confused. Yes, yes that is my sister. She's always stealing things from people that gets her into trouble. We wouldn't have to be in this situation where she has to steal if, well if our parents didn't starve to death. God damn it Rowan, that's my sister. She's gonna get us into some huge trouble one of these days.

Jax and I have conversations about the games and how nobody from five has ever won. Wouldn't it be surprising if we finally came out on top and went on a streak? Imagine district 5, one of the most unprepared districts winning back-to-back-to-back-to-back-to-back. Wow, the capitol would go crazy for us.

''So, what are you gonna wear for the reapings? They don't start in another thirty minutes, so I think that we could get this project done in time.'' Jax smiled at me.

''Well, I'm wearing it already.'' I tell him. He looks at me and just nods his head. I'm wearing my school uniform: A plain white button down dress that... That belonged to my mother, and most of all, my locket with a picture of mom and dad that I never let go of. ''Did you hear about the hydroelectric dam that we're supposedly creating to generate more power to the capitol?'' Jax asks me out of curiosity.

''Yeah. I don't see why they're doing it though. The capitol doesn't deserve electricity. We should just hog it to ourselves.'' I joke around and make Jax laugh. He's giggling trying to hold in his laughter and then my sister comes out of her room.

''Oh hey Brea-''

''Where have you been?'' I cut her off staring right at her. I'm standing up and have my fists clutched like I'm angry but I'm really not. I just wanna see if she's gonna lie to me, if she does and denies it, I know that I have an eye witness looking at us right now.

''I was in my room this whole time sleeping. School ended early for me.'' She definitely lied. ''We go to the same damn school'' I fired.

''Fine, I lied. I was out trying to sell items that I got.''

''And then?''

''Then I came home.''

''No you didn't. You stole, and were running away from an elder.''

''…''

''No I-''

Cutting her off again. ''No you're a liar Rowan! I have an eye-witness right here in front of you.'' Jax just smiles and waves at my sister. ''Brea, you need to change that attitude of yours. I'm trying my best to help us survive, but you won't even let me try to get us in a better situation.''

''I'm never changing my attitude. You can bet your ass on that.'' I wink at her in spite of her lying to me. ''You're very stubborn you know that?'' She walks into the bathroom to take a shower and get prepared for the reapings. I see why she needs one. Her clothes are all ripped up at her shoulders, knees, and elbows. She has three scrapes on her arm that look like she fell from running away from someone. The scrapes seem to have already dried up and look as if they're turning into scabs right about now.

Her face is completely dirty. She has mud on the right side of her lip that looks like fudge was thrown at her by a pack of wild animals. It's scattered up onto her earlobes and I'm completely disgusted right now. Her forehead has also been creamed with the mud. Jeez, that old lady must have really wanted her stolen items.

As I turn my head around, Jax is in a completely different attire. Apparently he changed while the two of us were arguing and neither of us noticed. We finally get onto the topic of doing our project, but we can't because the reapings will start in about five minutes. We leave our items at my house and we'll finish the project later. My sister can meet us there when she's done. We get our fingers pricked and I start flicking my wrist because of the slight pain that I felt from that needle on my index finger. Jax and I are completely separated now and have no way to communicate. We all watch the film that they leave up on the big screen, and I see my sister running up to the peacekeepers to get her finger pricked.

She's in a completely slump outfit that looks as if she just threw them on trying to get out of the house. My gosh. As she's running, people start to boo at her. I don't blame them, she has stolen from most people in this crowd. I don't think people would like anyone who steals multiple times from them. The short film finally stops. I stare over at Jax and he's blushing while looking at me. We both turn back and the escort named ''Fladia,'' is speaking. Her dazzled purple lipstick scattered from her lips to her cheeks making her look like a joker is just disturbing to look at. She's wearing a pink and green dress that sticks out after it reaches her ankles. She also has multiple earrings on her ears that just look like poles. That capitol style is... Wow...

She starts speaking some nonsense about how she adores the Hunger Games in that silly capitol accent that they all have. She starts to dance a little and the crowd is confused at what she's doing here. Is she here to reap, or is she here to entertain us? She finally stops and picks up the one tiny envelope from the girls glass bowl. At this moment, I'm completely stunned at who she calls. I kind of expected this to happen, but I didn't want it to. Why her? Her out of all people? Those words echo throughout my mind. My sister, my very own sister.

 _''Rowan Cadwell.''_ That name is stuck in my head. I finally snap out of it and see my sister looking back and taking the first step onto the stage. People are booing her and some are cheering at the fact that she might die. Hell no, hell friggin' no.

''I volunteer as tribute!'' I shout out. People from all over stare at me. Everyone has their eyes wide open. People are asking me if I'm crazy and if I actually knew what I was doing. Yes, I did. That's my sister up there and I'm not about to let her throw away her life because of these 'games.'

''DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?''

''WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF HER!''

''WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER? SHE'S A BURDEN THAT NEEDS TO DIE.''

People yell vicious things all around and that makes me angry. As soon as I get my first step onto the stage, she grabs my hand. ''I lost mom and dad already, I can't lose you.'' She begins to cry. ''You won't lose me, I'll come back, just for you.'' I smile. She's pulled away by the peacekeepers and Jax is in complete shock. I just wave and smile at him.

People are yelling more angry things but they don't understand. That's my blood up there. ''That's my sister!'' I yell from the stage. Everyone stays quiet and just stares at me, even the escort. ''I care about her.'' My voice becomes quiet. They just don't understand...

 **Declan Diarmuid**

As I'm finishing up my shift in the factory with my best friend, Daft, I notice that a newcomer has started working in the factory. Daft tells me to meet him outside when I'm done, and I will. I'm almost done, but I'll take a short cut to finish this off. I have a lack of patience for this, and I want to get this done quickly. As soon as I finish, I get to the locker room of the factory and put my clothes back in my locker. I quickly put on my deodorant and change into my reaping outfit.

I'm wearing a speckled gray sweater, clean dark jeans, and light brown dress shoes. I finish locking up my locker and get out back into the main portion of the factory. I approach the newcomer and ask for their name. I just like meeting new people, I'm an outgoing guy like that.

''Carry Pertruid.'' She says. I believe that I interrupted another co-worker because they're staring at me like they hate me or something. ''Cool name.'' I smile. I ask her if she'd like for me to give her a tour throughout the factory and teach her somethings, but she denies and says that she's already being helped out. I just smile and nod my head. We continue to chat about random conversations. I've never seen her before and I ask her where she's from.

''I'm from district 2. I moved here after my districts reapings. One of them is a bitch and the other is a hated animal killer or something like that. I don't understand the two of them and the blood-thirsty predators of district 2.'' She tells me.

I start to laugh. ''Well, you won't find people like that in district 5.'' I tell her. She smiles at me and asks me if I'm sure, and I'm definitely sure. Nobody here in 5 is able to pose a threat, we're all harmless people.

The co-worker of mine quickly taps her shoulders and brings her over to a corner and whispers to her so that I can't hear. He looks at me while he does it to. I feel like I know what he's telling her, but I hope that it's not. She walks back with her head down and grabs her supplies that she put on the table.

''Where are you going?'' I asked. She walked with her head down quietly as the co-worker showed her more parts of the factory. She stared back at me and shook her head like she was disappointed. I know what he told her, and it's not true. After that, I walk outside and meet Daft outside talking to his girlfriend, Corra. Corra's like a younger sister to me. She usually hangs out with the popular girls, but she's the one to just stand and blush. She's quite shy if I'm telling the truth. We all start walking and reach to popular group of kids. We're all in that category of popularity, but I don't act like the average stereotypical popular guy.

''Yo.'' One of the guys call out. We all make our way up there and start to speak. ''Look at that lame over there. His clothes are so nasty.'' These guys are just.. I don't even know what to call them. Treating people like that isn't cool, we're all equal. ''Leave that guy alone.'' I say as I see one of the kids trying to walk over and bully him.

''Why?''

''Because he's never done anything to you. There's no point in being mean to him if he hasn't said anything to you. If you do this for fun, then you're just sick.''

''Shut up Declan, you're just a bitch that has no balls to do what others will do.'' I'm just smiling at him because of his ridiculous comment. ''Why should I do what others do when I can be my own person? I'm not like you guys.''

''Shut up kid, you have no comeback, and you can't get one either. I smile at him, ''If I wanted my cum back, I'd just ask your mom for it.'' This completely makes him frustrated. And then a girl who thinks she's slick quickly comments, ''No, if you wanted your cum back, you'd ask Adaliah.'' That makes everyone in the group start to laugh except for Corra, Daft, a couple of other kids, and I. There's been a rumor going around school that I 'raped' the mayor's daughter, Adaliah. It never happened that way. What really happened was that I went to a party on a Friday night, and she was there. The both of us got drunk and we hooked up. After that night, we went our separate ways the next morning. A week after the party and graduation, I was rumored to have raped her. She remembered our one night stand as a crime. She's a year younger than I am, and I wasn't overly drunk so I was convinced that she consented that night.

The rumors all swirled and I became more judged all around the district. My mother wouldn't talk to me for weeks, and she still won't. I hate that a one night stand that we both enjoyed became a fake crime that I 'raped' her. The district now thinks it's all true because of my lack of discipline. I finally reach home a couple minutes before the reapings begin, and my mother completely doesn't speak to me. She keeps things in order throughout the household, and is very sarcastic, but she keeps her distance from me. My father is drinking coffee and he's the type to make bad jokes that he only laughs at. He brags a lot about mom who was his high school sweetheart which makes the whole room awkward. He tries to be an optimist, even after hearing the news about me.

A voice comes on an intercom that goes all throughout the district and tells us all to go to the center of our district. I reach that area before my parents and get my finger pricked. I had nothing to eat, so I'm kinda starving. After getting to my section, the escort comes out with her capitol outfit. Even though it's ridiculous, and her voice is different, I won't judge a book by it's cover. The short film ends and she starts to speak. She finishes talking and picks the one envelope from the girls bin.

''Rowan Cadwell.'' She says. As soon as the girl takes a first step on the stage, and voice in the background screams, ''I volunteer!'' It's obviously her sister just by their way of speaking to each other. Their bond must be strong. People shout out vicious things to the girl for volunteering, and she yells something back that I can't understand because of their shouts.

People behind and in front of me all poke me and smile waving and saying ''Hi.'' I wave back and smile at them all. Some people just frown and me, and flick me off. The escort finally picks up the envelope from the boys bin. ''Declan Diarmuid.'' She says.

I'm not surprised since friends, family, and admirers of Adaliah all aimed to get me into the games as a punishment for rape that I didn't commit. Enough people believed their lies and campaigns that got me into this situation. Wow, just one more year until I would've finally had the chance to forget all about the games but no. My last year of being qualified to enter is the year that I do get reaped.

I slowly make my way up to the stage. My escort asks me if I have anything at all to say. I can think of one thing, and I say this looking at my parents and Adaliah. ''I'm an innocent being thrown into a game of slaughter for a crime I didn't commit. If coming home to District 5 is the only way I can prove my hands are clean then I'll try my best to win.''

My partner stares at me, and we hold up each others hands up into the air. I see the newcomer, Carry staring straight at me. I hold my pale pink lips together and look at her. What they say isn't true, and I'm gonna prove it. If it means killing others to get back to my district, then so be it. I won't enjoy this though.

 **I hope that you liked this chapter. I had fun writing this one, they were both interesting tributes. If some of you are wondering why I didn't put their final goodbyes is because I'm putting those as individual chapters that will be after the reapings. Question time.**

 **1\. Who'd you like better and why?**

 **2\. Who do you think will make it further?**

 **3\. Who do you think will team up with another tribute?**

 **4\. Predictions?**

 **5\. What do you think of Brea's volunteering and Declan's rumor?**


	10. D6: Dependent Tribute and A Kind Tribute

**Carty Ferraray**

Wymrow, Myrtin, a couple of other popular kids are bullying this small freshman right now. She's squirming so much and it's hilarious. You know when a lizard catches eyes with you and you get closer and it tries to run away as fast as possible, well that's what she was doing. She keeps tripping and we're all chasing after her. I don't see her getting very far though, there are at least ten of us and one of her, what's she gonna do?

''Stop, leave me alone. You cruel monsters!'' She's trying to escape. Ugh, if only this wasn't at school. She's definitely gonna snitch if we let her go, but I don't see that happening too soon. We're all ditching class and we just saw her walking to her homeroom. We can tell that she got here late because of the pass in her hand. My boyfriend, Myrtin is probably is high right now as I can easily tell. I can tell because he's very sexist towards me and abusive.

''Go, go... Hit her in... Hit her face.'' Myrtin slumps over and grabs my shoulder. ''No, I'm..'' Myrtin grabs hold of me once more with a force and slaps me. It stings and I'm laying on the floor. How can nobody be seeing this? Everyone's in their classrooms but they act as if they can't hear the noises outside. Teachers should be swarming this hallway, but nobody comes to interfere. ''KICK HER!'' He yells at me.

I get up and look down at the little girl. She's done nothing wrong to get hurt. She never looked us once in the eye or made a smart remark, yet here we are bullying her and treating her like a pig. They all laugh and cheer me on as I kick the girl around her face. I feel terrible for doing it, but it's the only way that I can hang out with the popular kids. The girl starts tearing up and I know that I cracked something because of a large cracking sound that we all heard once I kicked her in her mouth. The girl starts bleeding from a cut on her right bruised up cheek. She looks me with her terrified eyes, and gets up.

She walks closer to me and just slaps me square in my face. The same place that my boyfriend slapped me. My cheek is all red and everyone stares at me and asks questions like, ''Are you gonna take that?'' ''You're letting her hit you?'' ''Won't you chase after her and beat her ass?'' I simply stay quiet and let it go. Myrtin on the other hand who is as high as a cloud is running up to her and shouting questions in her ear. He's being sexist towards me by screaming things out like ''Great job for hitting her! Look at her, she's incredibly large and looks disgusting.'' Yet, he's way larger than I am and looks like a complete mess. I'd say that, but I know he'd hurt me. And nobody will stand up for me.

The girl just pushes Myrtin back and walks away. She walks up the stairs and we don't see her again. Myrtin walks up to me with angry eyes and grabs my shoulder once again. He pushes me into the bathroom and tells everyone to enter as well. I have no idea what's going on, but I'm pretty scared to see what he's gonna do. He takes out weed and starts smoking it through a bong. He takes giant puffs of it and passes it around the bathroom. My best friend, Wymrow who is already crazy without drugs is hyped up for it. It goes around the whole room and she passes it to me.

''Smoke it...'' Myrtin demands. I just do as he says because I don't want the group to think differently of me. I care what others think about me. I try to appear as a tough person, but I'm completely dependent and emotional on the inside. I'm a coward, and I hate being out of place. We're all high now, and I know that I won't remember anything that I've done today. We all leave school without getting caught and bump into many pedestrians on the streets of twelve. I accidentally bump into a boy with jet black straight her and blue-green eyes. My arm rubbed against his and he has soft tan kind of looking skin. He's pretty tall, but extremely skinny.

''My bad.'' He says. ''N-No- Noo my fault, I'm... Sorry. I'm. Very, very sorry.'' Myrtin sees this and quickly grabs my hand pulling me away from the boy. ''Bye?'' He says. As I'm being pulled back, the boy continues to stare at me, I don't know what he's thinking but it's probably ''Why is that guy pulling her by her arm?''

Myrtin continues to slap me in my face and I begin to tear up. Although I don't really know what's happening, I can feel the hard blows on my face. I hear faint words one by one.

 _Dont. Ever. You. Stupid. Talk. Another. Guy. Slut. You're. Mine. Never. Betray. Little. Girl._

As I try to mix all those words into one. My mind finally snaps back to me and I believe that he said, ''Don't you ever talk to another guy you stupid slut. You're mine, and never betray me again little girl.'' I finally snap out my state of being high. Everyone else is still high, but I escape my way from the pack of kids. I reach home and find my older sister home. My dad is always working to take care of my siblings and I, and my brother isn't home either. My mom isn't home, she um. She died giving birth to me.

My older sister Treyn is always aggressive and arrogant to everyone. ''How come you're home early?'' She asks me. ''What is that on your face?!'' I try to ignore her and walk to my room but she just grabs me and pushes me to the wall. I tell her about it and she's looking at me like I'm beneath her. ''Nobody would be able to do that to me. I'm not saying that I'm the strongest here, but I'm pretty strong.''

Ugh, I hate when she speaks like that. I enter the bathroom and take a long clean shower. I finish and put on the clothes for the reapings this year. I put on a gray dress that is ripped in some parts with brown shoes. I go into the living room and fall asleep. I don't know how long I've been asleep for but I wake up with the sound of the front door being slammed. I look at the time and it's 10:28. Only two minutes until the reapings start, and my outfit is completely in wrinkles. I gotta fix this before the reapings, but I leave it alone and run to the center of our district and get my finger pricked.

After that, I turn my attention to the crowd and find my best friend and my boyfriend talking. They both go separate ways and Myrtin looks at me, I can tell that he's still high. I stay away from the group of popular kids, and the escort for district 6 walks over here. ''Welcome all to the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games.'' She smiles. ''I'm your escort, Iak Wealtcord.''

We all watch the video of why we're in this situation and some of the younger kids are terrified. I can't find my family anywhere. The escort picks up the one envelope in the girls bin. I don't know who got the most votes because district 6 isn't known to have fighters. We've never won either, and the other districts can easily tell why. The other district that isn't as good as us are district 5 but they've made the final two multiple times from the ninth, twelfth, fifteenth, and twentieth but were never able to clutch the victory. We've only made the finals once and we would've won if the male tribute didn't die of hunger. This was only two years ago too. District 10 ended up winning those games with their female. It was her, the male from 6, and a career from four who was killed by our boy tribute who was incredible with bows and arrows.

We should've won that year. Our escort sticks her tongue out and starts to say the females name. ''Carty Ferraray!'' She smiles. Oh god, that's me. I can't do it, why would they choose me? I'm not a fighter, I can't defend myself. How the hell am I supposed to win these games? Do they really think that I can do it? Ugh, they must have chose me because of the people I hang out with and how I probably am. I've never been prepared for the day where I would be chosen to participate in these games. I have no strategy and the careers will kill me easily. What am I gonna do?!

 **Alexander ''Alex'' Rivers**

''Alex, be careful out there, okay?''

''Yes mom.''

''And don't forget that today's the reapings.''

''Yes mother.''

''Alex don't get into trouble okay?''

''Okay mom...''

That's my strict, stern and overprotective mother speaking to me, but she truly loves me. She's the only family that I have. Everyone else is dead. We used to live in district 4 but we moved here to 6 when I was 9. When I was 5 in district 4, peacekeepers shot my father. District 4 was a nice place, but it just wasn't for us.

I walk to the local district 6 orphanage where my friend Ami lives. She has pixie cut red hair, jaded green eyes, and extremely pale skin. Her family died in a rebel hovercraft that was supposed to be carrying supplies for the Capitol, but it was an ambush. All who were a part of the rebel attack were killed instantly by President Real before Snow had taken the thrown.

''Hey, can I speak to Ami?'' I ask one of the nuns there. They point me over towards Ami who I start to speak with. We talk about the Hunger Games and how anyone from 12-18 can be chosen. No matter if you're crippled, orphaned, poor, or whatever other category of children there are. Anyone is considered a tribute once their name is called unless someone volunteers for them. Out of nowhere I ask her, ''Do you like penguins?''

''Penguins?'' She asks back. ''What are those?''

''They're these fascinating creatures that have the colors black, white, yellow, orange, and gray on their body. They have fur and live in the cold areas. I don't think that anyone has ever seen them, but there are drawings of them that I've seen and 'New discoveries.' I find it interesting.'' I say excitedly

She smiles and starts to laugh at how excited I am talking about penguins. We overhear nuns speaking about the Hunger Games and they talk about who they voted for. I overhear one nun say, ''You know that kid who's talking to Ami? I voted for him. He just seems tough enough, and has a good height. I think that he can pull it off.''

People always think that about me. On the outside, I seem tough but on the inside soft-hearted and sensitive person. If someone isn't happy, I'll try to cheer them up and show them sympathy. I mean, I joke around but I know when to stop. The orphanage is so quiet and there's not that many kids in here. Maybe fifteen at the most. Most of them are younger kids, but there are at least three the same age of Ami.

Paintings on the wall show children smiling, playing, and being happy. Most of them are being cuddled by adults and shining on them. The colors truly pop out and seem as if there's a real light coming from the painting. I want to bring Ami outside but the nuns won't let me. I think that her being in here all the time is what's making her pale. I won't argue though, I part my ways with her saying goodbye and I start to walk around district 6.

I walk closer and closer to a school and I see a pack of teens all laughing and speaking in tongues while they're drooling on themselves. These kids look like a mess but who am I to complain about others. Then I accidentally bump into one girl who says sorry to me. She speaks so weird pausing after every word. Then, a boy comes up to her looking angry and grabs her by the arm and pulls her away.

''Bye?'' Is all that I could say in a question type tone. He must not like her speaking to other people besides him. He seems like the abusive type of guy. I'd help her, but I don't know anything about their relationship. Maybe he's her older brother trying to protect her from strangers or something.

What that nun said runs through my mind. Why in the world would she choose me? Yeah, I'm tall and look tough on the outside but I'm not. I'm scrawny and skinny, but extremely skinny. Like anorexic type skinny. I mean, I don't know what I would do either. If I saw someone getting hurt, I'd probably walk up to them and try to help them out but that could be the end of me. I wouldn't want to be put in a game where it's kill or be killed.

These games are terrible. I don't know how you can enjoy doing things like that. Taking a life is just not something that I could ever imagine myself doing. If I were in the games though, I'd focus more on surviving the first day then getting weapons. What is the point of getting a weapon if you can't survive with it. I remember two years ago when the district 6 male made the final two and then died of hunger. It was a very suspenseful ending because both the district 6 male and the girl from ten were one step to the right and left of each other except on other sides of the cornfield stack. Literally all the guy had to do was take one step to the right and he would've had the girl in target, but he couldn't. The hunger took over him and eventually killed him.

Everyone thought that someone from 11 was going to win that games but both from eleven died back to back. They both placed fourth and fifth out of twenty-four. Both split up and one was killed by the career from four and the other by the girl from 10 who stabbed the girl from 11 in the chest and curved it up to her neck somehow. Then the boy from 11 was put in a headlock by the male from four who took a while to kill him. The career from four was a bloody mess after the fight with 11. He had cuts all over his face and his ring finger was cut off and blood was squirting all over his shirt. He came face to face with the boy from six and they spoke for a while. The boy from four tried to turn away and leave but the boy from four shot him in the back of his neck going through his Adam's apple. After a short while, he died as well.

I really hope that I don't get chosen for these games though. I really wouldn't enjoy being put in an arena with twenty-three others. When I'm about to go back home, a voice comes on an intercom and tells everyone to get to the center of district 6. I knew that this was soon, so I just leave on the outfit that I have on now: A t-shirt with a printed bow tie, cargo pants, and dress shoes.

Once I reach the center of my district, I get my finger pricked and look around at the peacekeepers with white outfits and masks on. They kind of look like people who play that one sport that they show on capitol television called fencing. Maybe they do play it and designed their outfits from that sport. I don't know.

Our escort starts to speak and a film plays. It's about how the games started and it's the same damn thing every year. She picks up the one envelope from the girls bin and calls the name, ''Carty Ferraray.'' That girl that I bumped into walks up there with no confidence at all. She looks angry and scared at the same time. I feel bad for her.

Now, our escort picks up the one envelope from the boys bin. ''Alexander Rivers!'' She says in a singing voice. I stomp my foot onto the floor hard and it makes a loud thud noise. People around me look at me and I don't know what they're thinking. I look back and see my mother in a huge gasp. She's definitely terrified at the thought of me being in these games. I need to come back for my mom, please someone volunteer. It's been minutes and nobody has.

''Fucking shit!'' I curse under my breath and walk up to the stage angrily. I'm totally pissed off. Why me? Oh my god, I don't know what to do now but I need to think of a plan. The careers probably won't ask me to team since I'm extremely skinny so I need to learn how to use weapons. I can do this, I know that I can. I just need to calm down and snap myself out of it. Being angry won't do anything besides get me killed early. I can do this, for mother. I'm coming back home... For mom!

 **6 Reapings down, and 6 more to go. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I don't have much to say after that besides I liked both these tributes. I tried my best to write Carty's POV while she was high. I hope that it was good enough, but tell me what you think. Alexander was fun writing as well. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short, I tried to make it longer but I ran out of things to put. I hope that it was enough for you guys. :) Questions:**

 **Who do you like better and why?**

 **Who do you think will make it further and why?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Who do you think will team up with you?**

 **How do you think some tributes will die? Anything like no specific tribute, but do you think that one will go by hunger, or dehydration? Something like that.**


	11. D7: Why Would I Steal? and Rigged Votes

**Hey guys! Here's the district 7 reapings and before I get into it, I'd like to say that not many of your tributes will die in the bloodbath. Maybe two or three tops, but that's not a lot in my opinion. I just like all of your tributes and most of them are all skilled at something that will make them all go far. I like all of your tributes and I don't really know who the winner will be so I might just make a poll and you guys can vote on who you want to win once the games has started. Just some information for you guys to know. Thanks for reading that, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ava Birch**

Maple, my only friend and I are the main forest of district 7. I love being here, carving random things in the trees with my favorite knife, Barker. Barkers always been my go-to knife. A ton of people in 7 usually hang out in the other forests, but most hang out where we are. People are all walking back and forth and waving at me. I wave back but I'm very quiet and withdrawn from others. I'm withdrawn because of a boy named Aspen who I don't like at all.

Speaking of the devil, here he comes walking over here. ''Hey Maple, sup Ava?'' Maple greets him and I continue to carve on the tree. I carved the name of a past district 7 victor who is currently around here. She's walking around currently speaking to the younger kids. People in 7 are very prepared for the games, but we've only won once. Our victor was one of the first to win. She was 16 when she won the 5th annual Hunger Games. She had seven kills that game, heh. I remember all the sponsors she got and her final kill. She actually killed two people back-to-back for the win.

The two were from district 9, I would never expect 9 to make the finals really. I know they had one winner who won by poisoning the girl from seven in the first annual games. People talk about it all the time. That girl had four kills that games but couldn't get the victory. Anyway, our one victor smashed an ax onto the males head that instantly killed him, and she kicked the girl into a tree. The girl hit her skull really hard and was knocked out. Instead of killing her painfully, our victor pushed her into the nearby lake and had the girl drown. Well, those are the stories I've heard, I wasn't born when she won.

''Ava, is that your reaping outfit?'' Aspen asks me. I'm wearing a plain green short sleeved blouse and a dark blue skirt that reaches my knees. ''Yes, it is.'' Maple answers for me. As I'm completely ignoring Aspen right now, he continues to bug me and ask me questions that I won't answer. ''First you stole my ax, now you're ignoring me?'' He dares to say that.

This angers me. He knows damn well that I didn't steal his ax. If I did, I would've given it back by now. ''You know for a fact, that she did not steal your ax Aspen!'' Maple stands up for me. Hmm, even she knows that I didn't take his ax. Why would I take it when I have my Barker. Barker's all I need to be able to get the job done.

Aspen quickly stops talking and brings her over to a far tree where the two talk. I don't know what he's saying and I'm not interested. He's the reason why I'm so withdrawn from others. First he claims that I stole his ax, then he called me something that I don't want to repeat, and now he's bringing it all back up. What a friggin asshole he is. Ugh, people man, people...

Just as I'm thinking to myself, Dove walks up to me. Dove is the only victor of seven. I snap back into reality and she's in front of me smiling and asking me questions. She is so pretty, my gosh. She looks as if she's still in her youth when she when the games. Her mascara is beautiful. Her long black eyelashes look beautiful as the light from the sun is shining on them. She's wearing bright red lipstick with a beautiful dress for the reapings today. I wonder who she voted for to participate. Victors usually know who's best to compete, I guess.

''Hi! Whatcha doing?'' She asks me so nicely. I don't know what to say really, I forgot the question. I don't know what to do in a situation like this so I just blurt out ''Nothing!'' She starts to laugh and touches my shoulder.

''Why are you so nervous?'' She asks me.

''Who me?'' I ask back. ''Nah, I'm.. not nervous a-at all...''

''You're very quiet and shy. You're not very open are you?'' She asks me. ''No, not really.'' She saw right through my disguise. I'm the type of person who when you get to know is very clever and has a good heart. But when you don't know me, I don't talk much. Although I might be a good person, I get easily angered. Hence why I was pissed when Aspen brought up me stealing his ax.

''Yeah, I guess.'' She starts to laugh again. ''You're very attractive you know that?'' She changes the whole subject randomly and I go with it. ''Thank you.'' She starts to speak again. ''I love your jagged waist and dark brown hair that's tied in a low ponytail. Your skin has a nice tan to it and your dark green eyes are very nice.'' I thank her and we continue to talk. She speaks about all the children here that she see that have potential to win the games and it's very true, a ton of kids from 7 are great with weapons.

It was so much easier for the lower districts to win before the careers started. I've heard that they started after Dove won her games and ever since it was either one, two, or four winning games. Although, one and two both have either two or three winners and four only has one named 'Mags.' I don't know who she is, but she only got one kill her games just like the girl from nine who won the first games. Dove looks at the tree that I'm standing next to and asks if I carved her name onto it. I told her that I did and she told me that I chose a beautiful tree.

The tree is a magnolia tree. I never realized how beautiful it was until she brought it up. It's towering majestic beauty with it's long sweeping branches can be compared to the beauty and sweet smell of the magnificent blossoms that sits proudly on it's perch among the beautiful tree. She notices my eyeing the tree and smiles. We soon begin to here the whirl of the capitols hovercraft and we already know to make our way to the center. I turn to look at her, but she's already gone.

Maple comes right back to me and we start to walk. We talk about the girl that everyone was going to vote for to enter these games, but we couldn't. She turned nineteen right after the quell was announced. This disappointed a ton of people. District 7 sees that as a blow and it really decreased their confidence in us winning this year, but we still have some pretty good people. I mean, I know a couple of girls who could win these games.

One we reach the center of our district where large flags that say 7 on the are being held up in the air. After getting our fingers pricked, we both go into the female section when the escort comes out and starts to speak. He says a bunch of nonsense about how the capitol is amazing and how the capitol is everything and we're nothing. Then, a movie starts to play and we all watch carefully. After that, he quickly grabs the one envelope from the girls bin and calls a name.

 _''Ava Birch.''_

Oh god, that's me. I don't like the games or killing, it's just not my thing. Why me? My gosh man. I walk up to the stage quickly and quietly and Dove is smiling at me. Could she have voted for me? Maple is an awe and so is.. Aspen? Why would he be shocked, I'd think that this is something that he'd enjoy seeing. Me. Being put in a game of torture and death.

 **Alan Swanson**

''Alan! Wake up!'' One of my sisters yell. I wake up to find both Jenna and Jessica around my bed smiling at me. They're twins that my mother had when I was five. They're both 13 which makes them eligible for the games and I don't want that for my sisters nor my brother who is currently eleven.

''Alan, it's time to get dressed. Mom has dinner waiting for us downstairs.'' My brother Albert says to make sure the job to wake me up is done. All my siblings start to laugh at me and I don't know why. I guess it's because of my tired eyes. I grab both my twin sisters and start to tickle them. My brother jumps on my bed to join the action and we all start to laugh. I just love to play around with my siblings. I love them each very much.

They all get out of my room and I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that I take a quick five minute shower and when I get back into my room, clothing is prepared for me to wear. I guess that mother must've set them there for me. My mom is a school teacher who loves her children very much, but she's scared for us. She's scared because of a family history that happened in the dark ages. My grandfather was the driving force of the rebellion for district 7 in the dark ages and when my mom was born, he gave her up for adoption in fear that peacekeepers would try to kill her.

Because of this, my mothers two older brothers, father, and mother were all executed at the end of the dark ages. Mom was twenty when all this happened and didn't find out that they were her family until she was twenty-five. Many other people found out about this and because of that, I keep myself away from people in fear that they might ''go missing.'' This is why I keep to myself.

After the shower, I look at myself in the outfit that she set out for me in the mirror. My light brown short hair that's in a flow hair cut looks good with the navy blue collared shirt that I'm wearing. I have pale blue eyes that goes well with the khaki pants. After looking in the mirror, I go down stairs to sit and eat with my family. My dad isn't home right now, he's working to support us. He works as a lumber jack and that's what I'd probably be when I start to work.

''Alan!'' My brother yells. I high-five him and we all sit down and eat. Mom let out some waffles with maple syrup with milk for us all. She left a banana on the side as well with strawberries. I don't eat much, but I'm full. My little brother copies the exact same thing that I do and my mother tells him to sit down and finish his food. As soon as I'm about to close the door, I hear ''But I'm gonna be just like Alan when I grow up. I need to act like him mom,'' and everybody inside starts to laugh. I smile and close the door.

As I'm walking the the largest forest in district 7 where most people will be hanging out before the reapings. As I walk around, people wave at me and try to talk to me but I don't say much. I just smile and wave at them. I overhear two girls talking. ''He's so handsome and his smile is amazing.'' I'm glad that I get along with people, but I don't want anyone to get into the circumstances that my family and I are all in.

Once I reach the main forest of 7, I see many people carving out the name ''Dove,'' with knives in their hands or whatever sharp weapon they can get their hand on. I separate myself into the far areas of the forest where not much people go to. I meet up with one of my best friends Nicole who's the same age as me, 18. We both smile and start to speak about the Hunger Games. ''Who do you thinks gonna get chosen for the games this year?'' She asks me. ''For the girl, it'd be the one who just turned nineteen. But, that can't happen anymore because of her age unfortunately. I don't know which other girl that's as skilled as her. For the boy, I think it'll be that 16 year old, Banyan. He's super skilled with axes and hammers and knives. He's probably the best person to represent 7 now.''

''Yeah, I think that's true as well.''

We continue to talk and then my other best friend, Jeffery meets us. Jeffery has been my ever since we were babies. We've always been close and haven't fought a lot. ''Hey!'' Jeffery greets the both of us. ''Hey Jeff.'' Nicole and I say in unison. We all talk about the games and our one winner and our close to being winners. Rosewood was the girl we all thought about at first who placed second in the first Hunger Games. Then we spoke about Dove and then Jack who placed third in the eight Hunger Games.

Each one of these people were skilled with axes or knives. I don't let many people into my life but Nicole and Jeffery are two of the ones that I do. I truly care about them. Animals from around the forest come near us and I hold a bird on my index finger. I just love nature and animals, it's a beautiful place.

''Hey!'' I hear from the back of us. It's the victor from seven, Dove. Dove's a nice person but I don't speak much. ''How you guys doing?'' She asks. She notices that her name was carved on one of the trees that I'm guessing Nicole carved.

''We're all good.'' Nicole answers for us all. Nicole and Dove both speak and laugh while Jeff and I all watch. Dove asks Jeff and I both questions and I'm quiet throughout most of them. I answer only a little bit, but not much. She wraps her arm around my shoulder and starts to laugh. She's such a live person who is always happy. I don't blame her for being happy but when the capitol and peacekeepers are still around, I just can't be.

We all finish speaking and she waves us all goodbye. Half an hour after we all finish talking, the capitol hovercraft starts to whirl. We all walk over there and get our fingers pricked. Jeffery and I go to the boys section while Nicole goes to the girls'. Our escort comes out and speaks some nonsense and we watch a small film.

Our escort quickly puts his hand in the girls bin and picks up the one envelope that's in there. ''Ava Birch.'' He calls out and the girl walks up there quickly and quietly and somethings definitely going through her mind, you can just tell. He wastes no time grabbing the one envelope from the boys bin and reads the name out quickly.

 _''Alan Swanson.''_

People all look around and are confused. A ton of people are murmuring and I know for a fact that they didn't vote for me. I look back at my mom and she just looks down. I walk up slowly while looking and back and I can see peacekeepers smiling through their masks. They definitely rigged the votes. Nobody would vote for me. I'm waiting for that kid, Banyan to yell out that he volunteers but it just doesn't come. My sisters and brother are all in awe, same goes with Jeffery and Nicole.

This is why I don't want to get affiliated with other people. My family history is going to drag them into this mess and something like this could happen to them. The escort tells the both of us to hold hands and raise it up high, but I'm just stuck frozen. Ava grabs my hand and raises it up as I look dull in front of the audience.

No, I'm not giving up. I won't. I will make it home to show them that they can't stop me. They think that rigging the votes will stop me from returning to the place that I love the most but they're wrong. Wait on my return, I promise that you won't be able to get me again. Stopping me isn't an option!

 **Alan's story had me in my feelings. Ava's relationship with Aspen is something else. A guy who made up a lie just to get her attention but she doesn't know it is. :O And Alan's moms name is Aspen as well! Oh my, district 7 seems like a lovely pair don't you think? Question time.**

 **Who'd you like better?**

 **Who do you thinks gonna make it further?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Do you think they'll partner with each other or other people?**

 **What do you think about the peacekeepers rigging the votes on Alan because of his family history?**

 **What do you think about Aspen and Ava's complicated relationship?**


	12. D8: A Games Expert and Thumbless Psycho

**Janet Berinski**

Watching reruns of the Hunger Games is fun. I've been studying them and re-watching the tapes for a while now and I have extreme knowledge of them. Each year, the arena is always something different which makes me love it. The one thing that made me love the Hunger Games most of all was the death of my number one enemy, Haley Bell. Haley made it to the final 15, but then died by getting beheaded. It was the 21st games, and Haley and her two allies were caught by the careers. They all tried to run away but then the girl from 7 slammed her ax into Haley's leg to sacrifice her to the careers. Once that happened, her and the other girl escaped.

Haley was left on the ground with a giant wound that disabled her from running. The careers caught her, and they all took turns to behead her. Each of them sliced her throat with a knife and the last one pulled her head up by her head and cut the last of her neck. This made me so happy. If only it could happen to all of my other enemies.

I want the same thing to happen to all my enemies because of what they put me through when I was little. When I was little, I was always bullied. Once I turned twelve and hit puberty, I became very pretty but was still bullied. They all messed with me when I was younger and uglier than I am now. But I'm over it now because one of them is dead. I just have to wait for the others to go along with her. Right now, I'm re-watching the games where the careers first started. They all dominated the entire arena killing off every district one by one.

They were an amazing group of killers. The way their eyes light up blood red in the night while slicing up their opponents was amazing. They were born to participate in the games, too bad only one of them survived. They cut, beheaded, drowned, muffled, and even smashed some of their tributes' heads. They were the best group of careers in games history, for now.

Sucks though, the boy from 2 got the win. The careers were the last ones alive in the final six. D4, 2, and 1. Sucks though, district 3 could probably be careers as well but they're not for some reason. The D4 male was the first to strike at another career aiming for the boy from two. Everyone knew that he was the strongest out of them all yet he powered his way out. Oh my, what a great victory for him by slaying his own partner in the end. It sucks that she continued to team with him and killed the pair from one while he killed the both from four. The girl from four threw a knife at the girl from two's neck and the boy from two killed the girl from four.

The girl from two was just laying on the floor coughing for help. Four cannons all sounded one after another giving district two the satisfactory that they knew they had a victor that year. Sucks though, instead of helping her he just pressed the knife deeper into her neck making it go to the other side. This was very graphic and you could tell that the capitol loved it after every praise he was getting once he won.

I know every single games in and out. I can name every victor there is right now and how they won their games. I haven't seen many of them in a while, but they'll all probably be returning. I know he'll definitely be mentoring the pair from two this year. I turn on the lights in my room after staying up to watch every single games last night. I brush my teeth and take a shower and put on my reaping clothes for this year. For my reaping outfit, I'm wearing a black pencil dress.

I finally go outside and I need something to eat before these reapings; I'm very famished. Once I start to walk, I see the group of popular girls who point at me and start laughing. I just give them the finger.

''Fuck you.''

''You're looking very pale today, Janet. I'm sorry, you look like that everyday.'' One of them says to try to insult me. Yes, I'm pale, and that's because I stay inside all day watching the Hunger Games in my room. She starts to make fun of my appearance yet she looks like one of those capitol females with the ridiculous looking outfits and makeup.

I have hazel green eyes and I'm 5,7. I have a small nose and pale pink lips. I also have many piercings: 6 piercings on each ear, a small nose ring, a lip ring, and an eyebrow ring. As I'm thinking, a male comes up to me and touches my shoulder. ''Don't listen to them, you're very pretty.'' I'm glad that people think I'm pretty, but I HATE pretty girls. I piece myself for a reason.

I separate myself from the male and walk up to a local market. I order bread with butter on it and it tastes amazing. ''That will be $5 please.'' A kind man asks me. I hand him the money and continue to ask for more. I eat at least three of them and spent $15. I have enough money to do as I please because my father is the mayor of district 8. My mother on the other hand is a stay at home mom. She loves my sister and I more than anything. Although, I didn't see her making my way out of the house. My sister, Catalina is only ten which doesn't make her eligible for the games yet, loves me and sides with me all the time during family disputes.

I love my family, but I am nothing like them. I am very gothic unlike most people here in district 8. As I finish eating, the whirling sounds of the capitols hovercraft is making its way to the center of our district. That's a long way from here but I manage to get there first. Once I reach there, I see my only friend, Candice who is goth like I am. We don't say much as we're not the conversation type people to tell you the truth.

Once I get my finger pricked, I stand in the female section. All of the popular girls make their way next to me and I really hate them. ''Hey Janet!'' One of them starts to giggle while bumping into me. I swear, I hate these girls with all my heart. I want them to be reaped so badly and I'm being serious right now. These girls are the most annoying people I have ever met in my life and I would like them all to die slowly in the games.

''JANET! Don't be so quiet!'' She continues to bump me.

I push her off of me and look them all in their eyes. ''I hope you die in a fire.'' I'm done, straight up I can't deal with them anymore. Either one of them get reaped right now or I make my very own Hunger Games for district 8. Females only. Once they stop bothering me, the escort comes out and starts to speak. Exactly as I thought earlier, they look exactly like this ridiculous capitol woman. The movie that's the exact same every year plays and we all watch. The blood, the fire, the death, and finally the capitol making their way on top and the games being shown.

District 8's one winner, Woof is sitting up on the stage looking all around the crowd. He's a very interesting individual. His neck is stretching miles away from his body just to look at the further back children. He's scouting for the one who he thinks has potential of winning the games. His eyes land on mine and we just stare at each other while the movie plays. He smiles and waves at me while the girls next to me think that he's waving to them.

They all wave back and his facial expression changes from a smile into not being interested. Our escort finally picks up the one envelope from the girls bin and calls out name. ''Janet Berinski.'' Wow, that's surprising to me. I was planning on volunteering when I turned eighteen but this is fine by me. I walk up onto the stage and I feel like I know why they chose me: I'm the mayors daughter and people envy me. People also think that I'm a bad influence on their children.

Well whatever. The escort quickly calls out the males name for district 8 and I didn't hear it well, but once he stepped out of his crowd into the lane, my heart began to beat harder and quicker. Not this psycho!

 **Stabby Needle**

Killing animals is fun. I just love watching this little birdies and cats squirm with fear. I will dominate them all, stab them, cut them up, and make their squirt a fountain of blood. These animals all run away. Like earlier today, I was chasing this little girls cat. He thought that he could get away from me but oh no. Haha, I grabbed that little thing and he tried scratching me but I cut him up with a knife.

Poor girl though, that cats been there with her for her whole entire life. It's kinda hard to kill them though since I have no thumb on my right hand, and I'm better at attack with my right. ''What are you doing with that bird?'' A man yells at me from across the field. I completely ignore him because I don't talk to others. Killing is all I need to do, not talk. I don't need to affiliate myself with others, that's why I basically study how to kill almost religiously. I train every day with any weapon that I can find.

If the weapon is a stick, fine by me. I'll torture my opponents to death with just a stick. Cutting them with it, hitting them with it, oh that would be so fun. The man walks over to me while I'm holding the poor little bird in my left fist. I don't know how he saw it, it must have been the sound of the birds little chirp that made him able to notice.

I'm about to cut this little thing up until the man grabs my arm. ''What is wrong with you?'' I look at him with my yellow eyes, ''Cutting.'' He looks at me as if he's scared with his eyes shaking. ''Why would you cut yourself?''

''Not me. Him.'' I point at the bird in my fist. The man grabs my arm and tries to let the bird free, but that's not easy. He continues to try and talk to me yet I hate when people make exceeding efforts to talk to me. I do not want to talk. I quickly grab my knife and thrust it at him but he's lucky enough to move out of the way quickly enough. Lucky little bird got away, I just couldn't hold that knife in my right hand.

The man steps back and runs away bumping and tripping on several objects. Lucky little bastard got away, I could've made him suffer. That man's gonna get it from me when I see him again. I just realized that my shirt is very bloody. That cats blood must have splattered all over my shirt when I cut his stomach. My hands are also splattered with blood, hmm what a pretty sight.

I wipe my hand on my long blonde hair. I notice that some of the blood is gone which obviously means that it made its way onto my hair when I wiped it. The memory of stabbing that cat reruns through my mind over and over again. The way it opened up its mouth and had that large meow sound made it so much pleasurable in killing it.

I'm pretty sure that it had kittens though, which... I fear kittens. They're so creepy... I need to go wash my hands.. I make my way to a public bathroom and wash my hands. Gotta make sure that I'm not too bloody before the reapings. Looking good, that's something that mother taught me. Too bad she abandoned him along with the rest of my family. Great people they are, huh?

After washing my hands, I walk out and sit to look at all the passing by victims that will soon be mine. I lock eyes with most of them and they seem terrified by the blood stained on my shirt and on my hair. The smell is very strong and I want to add more blood stains to it. Blood's different for everyone and everything. I can collect it and design them all over my shirts and...

''What's your problem?''

I look up to find a girl peering down at me. Her hair is long and brown. She's in that position a teach is in when she's scolding at you: Holding her thighs with her fists and bent over with that disappointed face.

''What?'' I try to say the fewest words possible.

''You're such a creep. You're staring at everyone who's walking past here and your shirt is stained with blood. What is wrong with you?''

''Nothing.''

''Clearly, something is.''

''You wanna die?''

She looks frightened and walks away. Frightening this people makes them all weak and gives me a better advantage of striking my hit. One of these days, I'm gonna cut somebody in this district and I'm gonna collect their blood. Collect it, splatter it everywhere and make it rain with their disgusting fluids. I desire their blood on my hands.

This is why the games are very amusing to me. The blood, the deaths, the one victor who goes insane after he/she has seen and done what they never thought they would. Turning this innocent teenagers into cold hearted killers who cheer on children from their district to kill the others. Placing bets on your favorites and seeing if they'll survive as long as you want them to. It's so fun!

I love the games and being in one would be even better for me. I would love to be in that large or small spaced arena with twenty-three others to battle to the death. I'd have all of their blood on my shirt and even slay my own partner. I'd cut her up and then cover her face in her own blood. I'd do so many things that would feel so.. RIGHT!

Once I hear the whirling of the capitols hovercraft, I know that it's time for the reapings. Why don't I just volunteer this year? It'd be so much more fun to volunteer and come out victorious than to be reaped. I feel as if volunteering shows that I would do this over and over again. And I would. Imagine if they had an entire Hunger Games for the districts themselves. Every child from 12-18 in each district all go to the death and the final boy and girl alive in each district fight the other districts two remaining children. That'd be a great Hunger Games. In the end, only one child from 12-18 would be alive in all of the districts of Panem.

They'd probably go down as the best victor in history, and I would LOVE for that to happen. I'd be the victor of that game showing all of the other victors that they have nothing. OH, I want to be in these games so bad. Once I make my way over to the center of 8, I get my finger pricked. Yes, I can feel my blood dripping out of the whole in my finger. It's not much but it'll do.

Placing it all on my shirt and rubbing it around as I hold onto the area of my right hand where my thum would be. I see eyes stare at me in disgust and hatred. They want me gone, they ALL want me dead. Too bad for them, I won't die for a long time. I'm invincible, you can't kill me.

Once the movie plays, I'm the only one smiling and making a psychotic noise that sounds like a cough and laugh mixed together. I love it when they play this movie. They show every victor in the film starting from the first to the 24th. Each victors face is shown and how they killed their final opponent in the finale. I saw one with a girl beheading a male, a male stabbing another male in his nuts, a male chopping a female's face in half with an ax, and a female biting a tributes shoulder and pushing her off a mountain.

These victors all won in different ways. Some were creative and others were boring but I love it anyway. One of these days, I'm gonna be up there and people will be watching my win. Stabbing every single organ in a persons body and placing them onto a solid object while giving them the final cut to the forehead. I'll throw knives and miss on purpose to tease them and them finally hit the forehead. BOOM! You're victor, Stabby Needle. Oh, the day when that happens is going to go down in Panem's greatest Hunger Games win.

The film stops and the escort picks up the girls envelope. ''Janet Berinski.'' She looks different from most people in this district. She's either goth or depressed but she's very pretty. The escort picks up the males envelope and calls my name, ''Stabby Needle.'' Oh yes, finally it's my time to shine. As I slowly walk up, I see Janet's face turn into a different expression. She's now frowning and has her eyes wide open. She sure doesn't like me, I know she doesn't. Our escort tells us raise our hands together in honor for district 8. I grab Janet's hand but she slaps mine away.

''I'll cut you..'' I tell her.

She loosens up and sighs. She doesn't like me at all and I grab her hand tightly and raise it up. I hope that she doesn't mind me taking her right thumb. It's something that I never got a chance to take back, my thumb. I need it back to have my ultimate victory, I'm more skilled on my right hand rather than my left. I can't wait to get that thumb back and dominate. Good luck to Janet, she won't be lasting long when I kill her.

 **Wow. District 8. We have a games expert and a psychotic teen with a missing thumb that enjoys to kill small animals. O: These reapings are fun to write to tell you all the truth. If you guys would like to form an alliance with any of the other tributes that you've seen so far, just PM me and I'll ask them if they'd like to form with you. That's just one thing I've been thinking about a lot, partnering. :D Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Questions:**

 **Who'd you like better?**

 **Who do you thinks gonna make it further?**

 **What do you think about Stabby's victory idea?**

 **Do you think he'll be able to kill Janet?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Anything that you guys think will help me become a better writer?**


	13. D9: Panems Princess and A Lonely Orphan

**Melisande Bylings**

Getting ready for the games, I tuck my medium length dull blonde hair that's almost brown behind my ears. I like tucking it behind my ears but on some occasions, I'll put it in a bun. I wonder who's gonna get reaped today, maybe someone will step up and volunteer. We haven't ever had a volunteer in a while. The last time that I can recall that we had a volunteer was twelve years ago when a guy stepped in for a mental child. He died in the final 5. As for the girl, she was a bloodbath like usual district 9 girls. When will we finally get another victor?

As I'm thinking about this, I put on my reaping outfit: A white dress that has too many ruffles with small high heels. I walk to the living-room and my family is down there watching television. They're all snuggling each other and talking about the reapings, how none of us will get picked. Especially since this year is the year where the districts choose their tributes and how they'll all probably choose the strongest children that they know.

''Morning Melisande.'' My half-sister says nicely. ''Be quiet.'' I tell her. Beth is a adorable and sweet to everyone at all times, but not to me. ''Why do you always start with her?'' My stepsister, Astrid asks. ''Why are you always in other peoples' business?'' She's quiet now and that's how it should be. My stepmother, Jinni, tries to step in and comfort us all. I hate when she does this, she's not my mother and she never will be. She can't comfort me because she doesn't know who I am. She gets up and tries to hug us all but I separate myself from them all.

''Melisande, come on, your mother is trying to sort things out with all of you.'' My father did not just say that. He did not say that was my mother. She is not my mother and she will never be my mother. ''How the hell can you call her my mother? Just because you replaced someone for mother after she passed doesn't make the new person my mom! Dad, you should know that!'' I snapped at my father while quickly exiting home with a book in my hand.

Angrily walking out of the house, I sit down at a what you could call park in district 9. It's quite dirty but I find a clean space to sit down and read my book. Avoiding everyone that comes near me, I continue to read my book. Reading is one of my hobbies besides arguing with people, another thing that I'm good at. My curiosity takes me even further into the story and the chapter ends in a cliffhanger. This story is super interesting and I quickly flip into the next chapter until I see a small shadow peek above me.

''What?''

''How come you weren't at school today?''

''It's reaping day, was I supposed to come?''

''Yeah, I got your homewor-''

''Too bad, I don't care.''

''Well, here's your homework.''

I slap the homework out of the girls hand because I know I'm not gonna do it anyway. She can do it for me, she's beneath me so I suggest her to do so. ''I'm not gonna do it, you can go pick that up, march your little ass home and do it for me.'' She's furious with her bright red cheeks with her face all puffed up. She wants to do something to me, but can't.

''Why are you so mean! This is why no one likes you and you have no friends.'' As she's trying to start something, I know that I can only start right back at her. ''And yet, your parents treat you like you're invisible and you get bullied in and outside of school. I'm the one with no friends, and nobody likes me?''

She's totally mad now and has nothing to say. She picks up my homework, rips it, and walks away. Before she leaves she turns back and says, ''The hero dies by sacrificing himself to kill the villain from destroying the world.'' Dumb bitch pissed me off by spoiling the ending. I quickly got up and threw the book as hard as I could at the back of her head. This knocked her on the floor while I was grabbing her collar.

''Don't talk to me like that! You're beneath me and you know it. Everyone hear is beneath me and I deserve the best and you and everyone else in this district should all bow down to me and love me! Next time that you dare approach me, I will hurt you, maybe even cut you with a knife. Now get the hell out of here.'' I say pushing her and she looks as if she's going to trip.

What's the point of finishing up the book? There's only three more chapters that remain, but I don't know if she was lying or not. Forget it, there's no reason to finish. Without being hesitant, I look straight up at the whirling hovercraft of the capitol. I already know what's happening so I waste no time getting my way to the center of 9. I avoid everyone that I see when I make my way over there. Once getting my finger pricked, a peacekeeper asks me. ''Are you okay?''

''Yes, why wouldn't I be?'' I ask back. He says that I look like I've seen a ghost. ''Are you making fun of my skin?'' I ask him quickly. He stutters the words ''No,'' and tries to change the subject by complimenting my dark brown eyes that are a little small and pointed at the edges. ''Thanks.'' I say sarcastically and walk away.

Placing myself in the first row of the girls' section, I wait and watch all these losers get their fingers pricked. Some yell out in pain and others try to hold in their cries, like oh my gosh, can you be any more pathetic than you are now? These people piss me off, this is why we've only had one winner and she was smart. I notice her sitting up on the stage in her wedged sandals looking at the crowd for anyone that she can find worthy of becoming a victor. She lets out a sigh of relief and looks into the air as if she were happy.

The escort makes his way out and plays the movie without saying a single word. The movie shows death and all that crap and a couple of past victors and how they won. Pretty interesting ways, but they're gonna get topped in a couple of years. The movie quickly stops and the escort wastes no time to quickly say the name of the girl being reaped. The only envelope in the bin and he calls out her name.

''Melisande Bylings.''

Well, it looks like district 9's gonna have their second victor this year. Walking up there, I know I'm winning, nobody is going to stop me. All of these people here, they wouldn't make it. I look back at the past victor from nine and she shrugs and smiles at me, the princess of Panem is here and she's about to become a victor. Easy win, easy fame, and a bigger throne for me.

 **Saad Bindsy**

Being an orphan since birth, I've never had anyone to take care of me. Nobody in 9 has stepped up to take care of me, and I've never learned how to do the basic things a parent would teach their children. I've never met my mother, and I don't think that I ever will meet her. She left me ever since birth and I don't think that she'll be coming back anytime soon at all.

Finishing up brushing my teeth, I fix my dark black smooth short hair and wash my face. My brown eyes appear to shine brighter and I have fair skin. It's very quiet in my home, nobody to talk to and nothing to do. I have a television but there is nothing good to watch. Having no friends, no family, and no hobbies is something that not many have to deal with here in 9. But, I'm used to it now.

As I have nothing to wear for these reapings, I just put on some dirty old clothes. I'm famished and I have nothing at all to eat, and I have no money to go buy anything. I know what I'm about to do is wrong but I'm very hungry and I have no other option. As I make my way out of my home, I go to a popular market place in 9 where a ton of people go to. They sell food, clothes, drinks, home items, and more.

''Hey.'' I approach a little boy. ''Can you buy me two bread sticks? The bigger ones too please?'' The little boy shakes his head at me blows a raspberry. I look at him in a mean way that kind of frightens him. I tell him that I'll sneak into his house and beat him up in his sleep to frighten him even more which makes him buy them quickly for me. I thank the boy and run to a park in 9 where there's a girl reading a book. Finishing up the first bread stick, I see a girl approach her and they start to talk. One girl hands the other one a paper and she the other slaps it away.

They look as if they're arguing and one girl turns around and walks away. Before she actually does leave, she turns back around and says something. Because of that, she got a book to the back of the head. I can't help but flinch while I see this. Well, it was meant to be that she got a book at the back of the head, it's fate after all.

We're all in these situations because of fate and we can't change our lives. Fate controls us and that's how it's gonna be forever. No way of changing it and no reason of trying. Not meeting my family was all because of fate and I'm not mad because of that. It was just meant to be that way. One of the girls gets on top of the other and holds her by the collar and starts to yell at her. I'd like to jump in and help the other girl, but this is none of my business. I finish up my second bread stick and they're still talking.

One girl finally lets the other one gets out of that situation. The girl who threw the book throws the book somewhere else and storms off while looking up the the capitol hovercraft. The dirty park that we're in right now is abandoned and I'm here all alone once again. With the rotting trees that are dying slowly everyday and the dirty benches that are filled with pigeon turd and the barely standing swing sets.

I get up too and make my way over to the center of 9 and I'm one of the last people to arrive. Getting my finger pricked, it kind of hurt even though I was expecting it. We do the same thing every year, but I've only been in this situation once, this is my second time since I turned 13. Well, at least this year is when we pick who we want to participate in these games, and I bet that it's gonna be someone extremely talented and popular in the eyes of the people in district 9. I hope that we can have a victor this year.

We watch the film without the escort saying a word. A couple of past victors are shown and how they won. The only one that catches my eye is a female burning a male with gasoline and a lit up match in a arena that seems to be a flammable area. The two were surrounded by fire everywhere and it seems as if she was in a rush to kill him so that she could get out of that situation. I wonder what district she belonged to.

The escort quickly calls the name of the female, ''Melisande Bylings.'' Once I see her up on the stage looking at the only victor of 9, I notice who she is. That girl who threw the book at the other girls head, well fate called her upon the ultimate stage of death, the Hunger Games. The escort picks up the envelope in the boys bin and calls my name, ''Saad Bindsy.''

Wow, thanks a lot 9. But there's no reason to complain, fate chose me to participate in these games as well. There's no avoiding it. Once I get onto the stage, Melisande looks at me in disgust. ''Hey, I'm sorry that you're stuck with me, I-

''Please don't talk to me. You're all dirty and it's disgusting.''

''I'm sorry, I-''

''Please don't speak to the princess of Panem.''

I look back and our past victor is giggling. I smile and wave at her and she smiles and waves back. The escort tells us both to hold hands and raise them up high. I know that she's probably gonna hit me for touching her, but I grab her arm and she scratches my hand. She lifts up my hand with two fingers and I know that we won't be getting along. It's another lonely journey for me, and there's no need in asking her to team up.

I just hope that fate as allows me to win these games. How cool would that be? The little orphan boy from 9 who's never met his family makes his way to the top of the games and wins giving him fame, fortune, and a better life. Knowing that he won't have to worry anymore and he won't be looked down upon. Wow, I hope fate does me well. Please..

 **Who'd you guys like better?**

 **Who do you thinks gonna make it further?**

 **Do you think Saad will get an ally?**

 **Melisande's attitude, what do you think has in store for her in these games?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Anything that you think can make me a better writer? Any criticism will help. :)**

 **Thanks for reading guys, I hope that you liked this chapter, and I hope that you all have a great day.**


	14. D10: Mischievous Girl and An Abused Boy

**Athena Wolfshire**

I'm out here exploring the district of 10 with three of my closest friends: Knox, Vince, and Tanya. Knox has been my friend since I was a toddler. We've always been extremely close and he's often the reason in our friend group. Vince is the jokester, everyone has one of those people in their group. Always being happy-go-lucky cracking jokes and trying really hard to make others happy. And Tanya, oh Tanya's my partner in crime. Tanya and I both love causing mischief and getting into loads of trouble.

While continuing to look for new places, Vince, the one who enjoys socializing brings up the Hunger Games. ''Today's the reapings! Who'd you vote for? Predictions on which district's gonna win this year?'' It's hard to make predictions if you don't know who the other tributes are, so I can't really answer that question.

On the voting part, that's something I'll keep to myself. I'm quiet on our journey to the mysterious new locations of 10 and I catch a beautiful neighborhood with amazing houses and nice patios. Most of the houses are two stories and it's very different to me. Tanya and I both turn to look at each other and we smile. We already know what's going down and so do Vince and Knox.

We both slowly make our way to the nearest house with a man sleeping in a hammock. He seems to be in a deep sleep since everything we tried to do to wake him up failed. We blew raspberries, clapped our hands, laughed, stomped, and even spilled his glass drink on the floor. Slowly entering his house, we go upstairs to try and find anything we can get our hands on. Money, jewelry, clothes, whatever the hell's good enough.

I figured that we should prank him. We go into the kitchen and find a ton of frozen beverages and we put it all into a bucket and put it above the man after we took a couple of things and put them in our pockets. Unfortunately we couldn't find anything too interesting so we just took a couple bucks and necklaces.

Giggling and trying to be quiet, we planned to quickly run away after dropping the bucket. ''What are you doing in my home!?'' A voice startled me and it was the man who was sleeping. This totally caught me off guard because everything we did earlier didn't wake him up, so how did two girls giggling do the job?

''What are you doing in my home?!'' He asked once more. He's angry and it's easily spotted that he woke up on the wrong side of the hammock today. ''Well, we're not really in your home are we? We're outside on the patio...'' I say.

He looks at me with his piercing yellow pupils almost as if he's possessed. He looks as if he's going to hurt me but I know that he won't. He quickly gets up and holds me up by my blouse and lifts me into the air. My feet aren't touching the ground but I remain extremely calm. If violence is what he wants, violence is what he'll get.

Luckily for him Knox quickly runs over here and tries to get me out of this situation. ''Sir, don't do anything that you'd regret. She's just trying to explore new places, she didn't know what she was doing.'' Knox looks straight at the man with Vince on his right. ''Yeah man, cheer up.'' Vince starts to laugh although it wasn't funny.

The man looks at me and grips my shirt tighter and I know that he won't let go. ''Why'd you grab me?'' I ask. ''You were the closest one.'' He grins unexpectedly. ''It's 'cuz I'm the shortest one and you know that you wouldn't be able to touch anyone else here.'' I say. ''I'm not your typical thirteen year old.''

He lifts me up higher to where I'm looking down at him and he frowns. ''Your pouty lips and dimpled cheeks aren't gonna get you out of this situation.'' He says tightening my shirt to where it almost hurts. This game is turning into a violent one so I'm gonna play.

Since my foot is in an uncomfortable spot of his, I decide to swing it straight into that area. My right foot hits his crotch and I signal Tanya to drop the bucket as she quickly does. The frozen beverages land on the man who's whimpering on the floor. We all quickly run away and I turn back and yell at the man, ''Causing mischief rules!''

''Really?'' Knox sighs. I shrug and Tanya and I high-five. I climb up a tree and look at how far this neighborhood stretches out. At the end of the neighborhood, there's a fence with a couple of signs that I cannot read since it's extremely far. I'm guessing that it either leads into district 9 or 11. One of these days I'm gonna go check it out.

Sadly, it's about time for my friends to all go home so we all make our way back. We all split up eventually at each turn and head home. Tanya and I are the last two and we giggle and speak about what we just did. ''One more before the reapings?'' I ask. ''Definitely.'' She answers.

We both spot a woman with four kids buying them all smoothies. She has her purse on the table and her two oldest children are playing with their food not knowing whats around them. Her youngest two are sucking on their thumbs and drooling all over the place with their googly eyes. ''Bahh.'' The youngest one says as I approach her.

I hold on my hand and she taps it with her tiny palms. I quickly reach into the mothers purse and she just has a stash full of cash. What is this woman's occupation? I'm surprised that anyone in ten has this much money. You'd either have to be a prostitute or save up for years... Or a victor... I quickly grab at least four bands. I give Tanya two and we quickly run away.

I would've loved to grab more but these bands were fat. My hands couldn't hold that much. Tanya pokes my small upturned nose and we continue to walk. ''Oh you're smart.'' She laughs. ''Excuse me!'' Someone yells from behind. Tanya quickly runs and tries grabbing my hand. I tell her to go without me, and she asks if I'm sure. ''Yes.''

''I saw what you did there.'' I act as if I didn't do anything putting both my hands behind my back. I hide it behind my jet black hair. My hair reaches my waist so it's much easier place it somewhere unrecognizable. I tuck it inside my skirt and shrug at the woman who walks up to me. ''You stole that money from that ladies purse!''

''What are you talking about, I was just minding my own business and you approach me of stealing?'' I wink at the woman. ''Where is your supervision? Are your parents around here?'' I look at her and tell her that my mother is at work. My mother works day and night just to take care of us and whenever she's home, she doesn't pay attention to us because she's too tired.

''What about your father? Does he not care what you do? What type of man doesn't control what his child is doing?'' I quickly raise my hand up and slap the woman straight in her face. I'm not the type to work out problems. I'm angered easily and will resort to violence and that woman has just angered me.

''My father committed suicide!'' I tell the woman who's completely in shock. She's holding her face and I walk away. There's no point in going home because it's five minutes till the reapings. The capitol hovercraft passes through and my clothes are all messed up because of that man.

I'm wearing a red skater skirt with a white blouse and black Mary-Janes. My blouse is kind of stretched out because of that man picking me up. I make my way to town square and get my finger pricked. I think about my father and all of the unanswered questions I never got to ask him. Standing in the crowd with the other girls, I hear most of them whimpering. Knowing that today is the day that one of them might get chosen because of their neighbors of friends.

The escort for 10 makes her way out in her capitol outfit. Her rainbow colored hair making it's way down to her wrists. Her outfit looks like something that people in a mental asylum would wear but I'm not here to judge others. We watch the movies about the the games and we see a couple of past victors and how they won. Stuff like that.

Our escort speaks some more and I just stare at her dark black lipstick. It's the only thing that I can really pay attention to when she's speaking. Capitol people dress very differently. The escort picks up the one envelope in the girls' bin and says my name. ''Athena Wolfshire.''

I turn to Tanya and shrug. I walk up to the stage with my father's old leather bracelet. Something that I'd never take off no matter how pissed off I am at him. I face the crowd with a smile and a strategy runs straight through my mind. ''Beautiful name!'' The capitol woman smiles at me. Allies, that's something I'm definitely gonna be looking for. As many as I possibly can get, and the careers. Oh, let's just see where that takes me.

 **Miles Brandt**

I explore the farm on one of my families' horse. I just love caring for the animals. Doing this just puts me at ease and I love this farm and everything on it. I've just finished feeding the animals and bathing some as well. This farm is something that I live for. Too bad that my father and I have entirely different views on it.

''Miles! Time to eat!'' My twin sister Marnie calls out. I continue to pet the animals and she calls out once again. ''Miles!'' I smile at her and mouth ''I'm coming.'' She smiles and closes enters the house once again. I think that I've lost track of time because I didn't think I was out here that long. My father opens the door and yells at me. ''Miles get your ass inside!''

I slowly walk inside and try my best to avoid eye contact. I lean away from him into the small door entrance because I don't want him to do anything to hurt me. ''Boy, it has been ten minutes since your sister has told you to get inside. Have you done lost your mind?''

I stay quiet and eat the breakfast my mother has left for us. ''Honey, it's fine. Miles, eat your food. You're gonna need to eat if you want to continue helping out on this farm.'' My father looks at me as I eat and my sister and brother are both quiet. He murmurs to himself and we all know that he's speaking about me. I feel as though I'm hated because of our different views.

It's quite early in the morning for us to be eating breakfast, but that's how we work. It's about 6 A.M. And I'm gonna be home schooling for a three hours with my brother and sister. I'm glad that my mother is teaching because I feel as though my father would yell at me if I asked a dumb question or answered a question wrong.

We learn about the history of Panem and all that and some mathematics. We take thirty minute breaks and stuff like that. During our breaks, my twin, Marnie and my younger brother Carter and I all talk. They're the only people that I could possibly call my friends because I'm home-schooled.

Some of you might be wondering why I was trying to avoid my father while walking inside and it's because my father was abusive with me when I was younger. We had different views on towards where our farm was heading and basically everything else in life. He would always hurt me and because of that, I've avoided friendships with guys and mostly been friends with girls.

Hanging out mostly with girls has changed me to what I am now. And my father's cruel actions towards me are what I believe to have caused me to change this way. Yes, I am a gay and I have only told two souls. My twin sister, Marnie, and my younger brother Carter. I have two other siblings who are in their twenties but I haven't told them. Their names are Piper, who is the oldest and Anya, the second oldest.

Marnie, Carter, and I speak about nothing really important. ''When are you gonna come out?'' Marnie asks. Carter looks at her and I tell her that I'm not going to speak about it to anyone. I'd probably only bring it up in a life threatening situation and I know that I'm about to die. Then, I'll probably blurt it out and tell family.

We continue to learn more about the capitol and past presidents. President Real, President Japer, President Anderson, and President Kelvin are the only ones that I can remember besides Snow who is our new and current president. My father sits and just stares at me. I don't want to say anything because I don't wanna get hurt so I'm just hoping for the clock to hit nine already.

As it finally does, that's when the reapings are taking place. We all hear an announcement to get to town square. I leave by myself and walk there alone. After getting my finger pricked I go into the boys section where I wait to see who will enter the games that will ensure your death.

Hopefully we might get another victor this year if they're good or smart enough to survive. Once everyone has settled down. The escort comes out and speaks. We watch a short film with all the past winners. Most from district one and two but hey, I bet every districts gonna get as many as they will one of these years and the careers will be a thing of the past.

After watching the movie, the escort calls out the girls name. ''Athena Wolfshire.'' A short girl with jet black hair, pouty lips, and dimpled cheeks walks up to the stage very confident. She doesn't seem to be afraid of the crowd. I wonder why people voted for her. She just seems different than others in my opinion. I think she'll be a crowd favorite to the audience.

The escort tells her that she has a pretty name and she says nothing back. The escort grabs the one envelope in the boys bin and calls a name.

 _''Miles Brandt.''_

Wowowowow. Me? Oh my god, why me? Eyes turn towards me and I get pushed out of the aisle into the street. I walk up slowly and try to calm down. I turn my head back and face my family with my shaking eyes. My two older sisters are in shock and my twin sister is as well. My brother on the other hand has his head down and shakes it in disbelief.

My mother is crying and my father just looks into my eyes. I don't know if he's happy and isn't showing it or if he's praying for someone to volunteer. Ack! I take my first steps onto the stage and know that if I have anything left to say, I better do it. I'll do it in the justice building because not many people know me and I'd rather tell the ones that care.

Athena and I hold each others hands and raise them in the air. ''You ok? Your hands are sweaty.'' She lets go and asks. ''Yeah.'' I answer. She looks at me and turns away. I can get through this. I can do this. ''Athena.'' I say. ''Yes?'' She says.

''Be my partner?'' I ask abruptly.

She looks at me and smiles. ''Hell yeah!''

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. I might not be uploading very frequently because of being busy. I thought that being in summer would leave a lot of time but it just doesn't. I'll try my best to continue to update as frequently as I can, but in the mean time here's a chapter for you all. As usual, question time!**

 **Who'd you like better and why?**

 **Who do you think will make it further?**

 **What do you think of Athena's character?**

 **What do you think of Miles being abused and him being shaped?**

 **Do you think Athena will have any conflict with any tribute(s) you've seen already?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Anything that you think will make me a better writer?**


	15. D11: Hated Family and A Procrastinator

**Hey! Sorry for the lack of updating, I had to go back on some chapters that I had pre-written and fix a couple of things on like this one. I'll try to get more chapters to you guys as soon as I can, when I can. Anyway, here's something for you all to read. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

 **Lia Fidelio**

It's quiet here, very quiet. Being one of two families to live in the victors' village of district 11. And today of course is the reapings. The worst part about it is that we're disliked very much by the rest of the district.

It's very hard to become close to people in this district, especially since we've never had to work in the fields or anything such as that. People scorn us, they despise us. Hate us. Wish us the worst of things imaginable. It hurts, it's just something I wouldn't want to hear anymore.

The threats that we sometimes get, to my mother, my... Father, and myself. Not to my family, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. Mother's gone through the worst of it, but what can I do to stop it?

She's let time take it's toll on her body. The amount of crying, the alcohol, it's all destroying her features. Luckily, my... My father still helps deal with her. I'm glad that he obviously loves her still even her going through changes.

I walk downstairs from my room after brushing my teeth and find my mother slouched over on the dining room table. My, my father cooking eggs and rubbing her head gently trying to make her feel any better. Mother looks terrible, she definitely isn't the way that she used to be.

''AHHHHH!'' Mother screams which terrifies father and myself. ''NYE! NYE! Where are you?!'' Nye, that name... I look at my dad and an egg is on the floor flat like a pancake, and he's starring down at the ground. I don't know what to say, he just walks up to mother and calmly holds her hand. She calms down some and he kisses her cheek.

I'm very thankful to have someone like him around. But, that one name never makes its way out of my mind, 'Nye'. I don't know much about him, but I definitely know who he is. He seemed to be many things in a way that mother wasn't. Someone that I could never be.

I try to distract myself and take my mind off of that name and eat my breakfast. I smile and try my best to look happy so that my family will cheer up, but nothing seems to work. Dad's in his mood swings again I believe. He was just happy, and now.. He looks sad, terrified. He looks straight at me in horror, it reminds me of the time that he left me!

I quickly push my seat back and stand up just holding my head. I notice mother quickly getting up and she grabs me, pulling my closer to her. Mother doesn't recognize me much, but since she does I hug her. She holds me tightly and just cries. The memories are already starting to come back.

I hold mother by her head. Her messy hair where she pulled some hair out is where my arms rest. Looking at dad, he seems to be coming back from his mood swings. People think that because we live in the victors' village that we must have an incredible life, but tell me. Do we? Do we really?

Why'd the games have to come into our life? We could've been living a perfectly normal life with mother being how she was before and father not being in all these deep mood swings. I don't like it, not one bit.

Mom's calling for her baby, she's calling for me. Tears flowing down her cheek like a river, I wipe them off for her. Kissing her forehead, she goes back into the trauma and doesn't seem to remember me.

''Go on, Lia.'' Father moves his seat next to mother. ''I'll take care of her.''

He sounds very determined, thank you. I take a quick shower with an hour and a half to spare before making my way to town square for the reapings. For my reaping outfit, I'll be wearing a long navy dress that's cut at the shoulders.

I make my way back downstairs and open to front door leaving the victors' village. Passing a former victor doing his own yard work while being able to see his children jumping, laughing, and having fun through the window.

''Hey, Jemi!'' I smile.

''Hi, Lia! How's your mother?''

''I'd like to say better, but it's not likely.''

''That's too bad to hear, I hope that she gets better soon.''

''Thanks, Jemi!''

''If you guys ever need anything, I'll be here, just ask.''

''Thank you, we really appreciate it.''

Jemi's our neighbor who lives across the street from us. He was the winner of the sixteenth games basically dominating the competition, but I won't get into his victory. That will be a story I'll talk about later, maybe...

The victors' village gates open for me and I start to run. I just continue to run, and run. Not knowing where I'm going, I just keep running. Wherever I can, somewhere far. Some residents of district 11 look at me in hatred, I just don't understand why they're still doing this.

It's been 18 damn years since the first victor of district 11, but it's still in their mind. I bet they wish for us to rot and die already. I quickly make my way to a far off place still keeping track of time. Having an hour left until the reapings. My one and only friend, Natalia finds me.

''How'd you know?'' I ask. Natalia smiles at me and tells me that she saw me running and that she followed me. Natalia's someone that I always wanted to be like. She's so charismatic and bubbly, a funny person and so adventurous. Always doing something stupid because ''It will be fun.''

I just love her, the feelings that I have for her will never make their way out of my mouth for so many reasons. It's something that I'll just keep to myself. Unfortunately, my feelings will never make their way towards her.

After talking for about fifty minutes, we decide that it's time to head to town square. Knowing Natalia, she'll make her way there but be distracted by many different things. She takes her mark and leaves while I'm still here thinking about who the district voted for. Everyone knows who the boy will probably be.

The reason why is because the residents won't choose the strongest or smartest, it's because of hatred and revenge. Jacoby is the most reasonable for in this situation, but I feel terrible for him. For the female though... Ugh, just forget it...

As soon as I get to town square, I get my finger pricked and make my way by the seventeen year old girls. District 11's escort makes her way out on the stage and starts to speak. ''Welcome all to the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games reapings! Let us all watch our favorite film!''

The same film that they show every year is our favorite film? Hmm. As soon as the film is over, she wastes no time to getting the female. ''Lia Fidelio!'' She calls out. My heart skips a beat and I'm sweating. Me?! How ironic is it that I'm chosen for the games when...

 **Sigh**

I make my way out of the area where I am and make my way up to the stage. I don't want to look back and once I get up on the stage, I have my back facing the audience.

''Sweetie, you're facing the wrong way.'' The escort taps my shoulder. I gulp and turn to face the audience. I see my mother and father in the back. My father looks terrified, and once my mother realizes who's up on the stage.. All you can hear is a scream through the quiet streets of district 11.

''You look very familiar.'' The escort asks. ''Do I know you?'' I look back to see Jemi, the second victor of 11 sitting on his seat. He looks very shocked. I'm not shocked, but I really didn't want this to happen. I think about what I'm going to say and I finally say something after a minute of silence.

''I'm not sure, I don't think that I know you. You don't seem like someone I would know.'' I answer.

''Very charismatic aren't we?'' She says sarcastically.

The district's trying their hardest to get back at my mother for what she had done by placing me in this terrible game! Why won't they just... Leave. Us. ALONE.

 **Jacoby Wilsons**

''What's the matter, Jacoby? Daddy's not here to save you from getting your ass beat?'' I hate these guys, I'm always getting pushed around and bullied by them because of what my dad did.

''Shut up asshole!'' I reply angrily.

''You know whats funny? Jacoby's pussy of a dad scammed the majority of 11 and got his ass in jail! What a dumbass!''

''Don't talk about my dad!'' I quickly say punching the kid to my right in the face. As soon as I do, he falls to the floor and holds his nose that appears to be bleeding. The other three kids swarm me and try to hit me. They all do get hits on me but I fight back.

''Don't try to attack, little one. It's four against one, just lay on the floor and wait for your beating to arrive. Don't make it any worse than it already has to be.'' One of the kids to my left says.

''Oh piss off.'' I wipe the spit from my bottom lip away. ''What's your problem? Can't you just learn to get a beating?!'' Another kid says to me.

''Kick him in the nuts!'' The one kid I punched yelled out.

Moving away quickly, I try to dodge all of their attacks. One kid grabs a freaking bottle from the floor to hit me. These guys are such assholes! Why they gotta be like that? They're the type to make you wanna kill them and not feel bad about it because they deserve it. I'm later grabbed by two guys from the back while two others come up and punch my gut.

It hurts but I'm not gonna go down like this. I quickly get myself away from the hold and hit two as hard as I can to make sure that they stay down. The other two are just a pain. I really hate these wannabe bullies. District folks are just looking while we're fighting not moving or trying to stop it at all.

A little help would be nice but I don't expect it anytime soon. I quickly grab the bottle that one kid dropped and hit it on one of the kids' head. ''Suck it.. B-bitch.'' I quickly comment.

Two on the floor get up and start running with the other one who was trying to hit me. The one kid on the floor was bleeding with a large cut on his head from the glass bottle. He deserved it. I don't feel bad at all for what I did, why should I?

I turn around to see a large man running at me. No wonder why the three were running away. I try to move but he's already too close to me and I can't get away at all. He grabs my shirt and asks me where I live. I was scared because I thought that he would have beaten me up just because. I thought that he would have taken his anger out on me because that's what all the district people seem to do.

He takes me home after I tell him. He speaks to my mother for a little bit and then she walks back inside. ''Why!?'' She starts to yell. I stay quiet and she opens her mouth again. ''You know how much your constant fighting annoys me! Every damn week you get into more and more fights, Jacoby!''

''I know mom, but-'' I get cut off.

''But what!?''

''They started it, and they were talking about dad. I'm not just gonna stand there and have four bitch ass kids talk about my dad and call him names. You know that hurts me too, right?''

My mother sighs and she hugs me. ''I know, Jacoby, I know..'' She smiles at me and tells me to go change because the clothes that I'm wearing now are all messed up and dirty because of that fight. This is one of the few days that mother has actually been around since she's been working nonstop and is usually too tired.

Reaping day is always an exception. Thinking back at the events that just happened, I realized that I could've ran off. He wasn't that close, in fact, he looked like he was about to trip if he didn't catch my shirt in time. I could have took off and made my way home and told my mother that I just fell a few times from sprinting.

Anyway, that's all over now though. I change into my reaping outfit which is a baby blue button up shirt. I also keep on the regular pair of jeans that I always wear and I just throw on a pair of sneakers.

As soon as I'm done, my little sister walks up to me.

''Why do you keep getting into fights?'' She asks.

''I don't.'' I try to lie.

''Jacoby! I may be young, but I'm not dumb. I know you continue to get hurt. Don't lie!''

''You're a bright girl, aren't you.'' I pat my nine year old sisters head softly. I quickly walk away to the kitchen and find something to eat. My throat is dry from dehydration and my stomach is grumbling. I'm glad that mother left something for me to eat.

I basically force all the food down my throat and drink the juice she left out quickly. Because of my forced eating, I know have angina that only lasts for a couple minutes. Although it really hurts, I continue to move around. Our doorbell rings and it's a friend. Well, acquaintance really.

A boy that I know named Kevin is behind the door and he asks if I'm alright. ''Yeah, I guess.'' I answer. ''Good to hear.'' He replies. ''I saw you defending yourself.''

''Yeah, whatever.'' I say.

He starts to laugh. It's almost time to go to town square so we just start to make our way there early. We walk slowly because we aren't in a rush. Especially me, because these reapings actually scare me a little.

It's just the fact that knowing the district people have the right to vote. That isn't something that I want to happen. I don't trust the village people. Knowing them, they'll most likely vote for me in order to get back at my father for what he had done. Sweet revenge, as they like to call it. Making our way over to town square, a few people actually wave and smile at me.

I swear that it's all a trick, but I don't want to believe it. Maybe the district people have finally got over what happened. It's not fair to put all of their anger towards me for what my dad did. It's really not. Being hated is just a terrible thing that I wouldn't wish upon anyone unless they deserved it. Like those assholes earlier.

''Are you every gonna try to become friends with people in this district?'' Kevin asks me.

''Maybe.'' I answer. ''Later though.''

''You really like to procrastinate, don't you?'' Kevin laughs.

''Why do it now if you can do it later?''

He laughs even louder this time and we continue to talk while walking to town square.

Once we reach town square, we go our separate ways. I get my finger pricked and try to wait patiently for others to get here. I finally start to grow very impatient with the folks of 11 not getting here quick enough. It really starts to both me.

''Oh my gosh! What's taking so damn long?''

I see the escort fixing things up and rolling her eyes. I move my right hand over my messy light brown hair and scratch my tanned skin. I move it past the scar on my forearm from a stray dog that bit me after I had pet it. Never forget...

Finally, the people get here and the escort plays the film. After it's done, she says the females name. ''Lia Fidelio.'' Oh, her. She lives in the victors' village. How ironic is it that she's now chosen for the games when a family member of hers won. I'm not sure who it was though, but they're hated by the district very much.

I think that Lia could win though. I mean, she is a victors relative, so I'm guessing that she might've had some sort of intense training. If not, then I don't know. I hope the best for her, let's see if she could maybe bring district 11 their third victor.

The escort asks Lia if she knows her, and she says no. The escort then says a sarcastic remark about her being liked by others. I don't know much about her, so this doesn't concern me. The escort then takes her hand into the boys' bowl and takes the one small envelope.

''Jacoby Wilsons.''

Bruh. You gotta be fucking kidding me. I turn around and hear a couple of chuckles from kids behind me. ''Oh go suck on a sack.'' I comment to them. Making my way slowly out of the aisle onto the stage, I notice many people smiling at me. My mother has her hand in her face and my sisters mouth is wide open with her eyes popping out.

''Your district 11 tributes!'' The escort laughs. ''Hold hands you too.'' She says quickly. I hold Lia's hand and raise it up into the air to try to show a bit of hope. I see one of the kids pointing and laughing while starring straight into my eyes. I flick him off and walk into the justice building not regretting what I had just done.

I have a pretty good chance at this. I just have to run. I can just avoid everyone and wait until everyone kills each other. You know, like how the tributes in district 6 usually do it. Except for the brave ones, at least. It doesn't matter. Brave or not, I can do this. Just try to get allies and avoid any threats. I can do this...

I can...

 **Question time as usual. :3**

 **Who'd you like better and why?**

 **Which one do you think will survive longer?**

 **Which one of Lia's family members do you think won a games?**

 **Why do you think Lia's mom is the way she is?**

 **What do you think of how D11 treats Jacoby?**

 **What do you think has in store for Jacoby?**

 **Predictions? Kind of the same as #6 except add Lia into it.**

 **Constructive criticism that will help? Any at all? :)**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and see ya next chapter.**


	16. D12: Homeless Orphan and A Cook

**Finally! The reapings are finally done! If you guys are wondering if there will be sponsors, the answer is yes. I just didn't put in the beginning but I'll probably add it after this chapter or maybe when the goodbyes are all done. So yeah. Enjoy!**

 **Astrid**

''Um, excuse me?''

''What!?''

''Why are you hiding behind these trash bags?''

''I'm curious.'' I say while nibbling a piece of bread that I stole from an elderly. ''Got a problem?''

''No. Yes. N- I mean yes, yes we do.'' The man says. ''Help me get here outta here.''

Two coal miners come and try to hold me up by my scrawny arms. Pulling me up like it took no effort at all. I'm hissing and kicking trying to do whatever it takes to get them off of me.

I notice that one of them has some money in his back pocket. Knowing this, it's definitely mine now. I don't know if this was intentional, but one of the men grabbed the locket that's around my neck. Nope, that locket is off limits to anyone except for me.

I squirm around just to get off and eventually front flip like a baws to get off of them. I slowly slide my hand into the mans back pocket and quickly run off with the money. It's not much, but it will do. It's not wrong of me to do this, I'm just trying to survive.

Ahhh. Crap, I forgot something over there. The clean white dress that I stole... I hope that they don't find it. Gosh, what am I gonna wear then. I can't show up with my torn up and ripped clothes. That's.. I don't know, I really like that dress.

Yes, it's still here. I'll just quickly put this on and walk away without being noticed. Fortunately that works. So let's see. The man had twenty bucks, which is enough to buy me three loafs of bread and maybe two drinks...

I was right! Three loafs of bread and two drinks. My throat is parched, but I definitely have to conserve them for later. I'll just take small little sips and hopefully that will be enough for me.

It's tough out here being an orphan, but I find my ways of living. Life on DA EDGE is hard, but it definitely works for me. If I've survived for this long, then it's definitely worth it.

''HER!'' I hear a high-pitched voice yell out.

Two adults and a child who's probably around my age quickly walk up to me asking me questions about the dress that I'm wearing. ''Where'd you get that?''

''It was my mothers.'' I lie.

''How come it fits you?'' The girl asks.

''This was hers when she was younger, but she's always kept it around because it was her favorite.''

''Where is she now? I have some questions to ask her.''

''Not here.''

''Obviously, but where is she?''

''Not here.'' I say once again.

The reason why I'm an orphan is because when I was just a baby, my parents were executed by those damn peacekeepers because they were accused of being rebels. The only memory of them that I have is this locket that I'm so protective over it. Their pictures are the only thing that's in there so at least I know what they look like.

My mind is in complete blank while they continue to ask me questions so I have no idea what they're saying right now. I'm starring off into space thinking about more adventurous things to do. I see multiple people surrounding an area and my curiosity takes me there.

Trying to leave, I'm caught up by the parents holding the flowery headpiece that I'm wearing with the dress. ''We still have questions.''

Boop, I poke one of their eyes and take off. I don't know if they're still on my trail but I'm not gonna stop running. As I continue running, I notice people making their way towards town square. Is it reaping time already?

Wow, it is. I lost track of time but I never got to see why people were surrounding that one area. Maybe something happened, and maybe a fight broke out or something? Who knows, I surely don't, unfortunately.

I get my finger pricked and move my hand over my straight blackish-brown hair. As I do, the male escort makes his way out with the mayor of 12. The mayor walks out with the escort and they seem very friendly, laughing and punching each others shoulders softly.

The president stares at me and smiles uncomfortably... I don't know what they're talking about, but I think it's about me since they're both looking directly at me. I turn around and start looking behind me in all directions just to make sure.

Yup. It's definitely me.

 **Mayor Ulies POV**

''Why are you staring at that child?''

''No reason, she's just a special... Child here in district 12.''

''Let me ask you an honest question, Mr. President.''

''What is it, Poly?''

''Since you've seen all the other tributes who've gotten reaped so far, who do you think has a chance of winning in all honesty?'' Poly asks me.

''That's a difficult decision. I'm gonna have to go with one of the district two careers. Maybe the girl from four, but to be honest. I think maybe the boy from eight has a chance. He just seems, weird... I don't know, but I really enjoy these tributes.'' I answer thoughtfully.

''Haha, nice choices. I love rooting for our district 12 tributes but I don't see us going anywhere. We haven't had a winner in 23 years ever since-''

''Hush, we can't talk about her.'' I cut him off.

''You're right.'' He snickers.

I laugh with him and he asks if I think that district 12 can win. Maybe, who knows?

''So, who'd you vote for?'' Poly asks me unexpectedly.

''I chose Astrid to participate in these games!''

''Astrid who?''

''Just Astrid!''

''WHAT'S HER LAST NAME?!''

I shrug. He seems confused and just goes on and starts the reapings. He pulls out the one envelope in the girls' bin and looks at me with a poker face. ''Astrid!'' He sighs into the mic.

He looks back at me and has a weird expression on his face. Astrid is looking around wondering if Poly just called her name. She seems to be confused until she's pushed out of her section into the aisle. She's wearing a clean white dress and holding her locket.

''That's a nice dress.'' I say once she gets up onto the stage.

''Thank you.'' She whispers. ''I stole it...''

Of course!

 **David Tyler**

I wake up from my small bed and yawn.

''Today's reaping day isn't it?'' I say to myself.

I don't want to get up so I just lie down on my bed again trying to go back to sleep. It's not working unfortunately.

I brush my teeth quickly and take a clean and quick shower, bath, whatever the hell you wanna call it. Here in 12, most people don't really have showers. We usually just wash ourselves in a bucket full of water, so yeah...

After my shower or whatever, I put on clothes that my mother put out for me to wear to the reapings today. It was initially a white undershirt and black jeans, but I added my dads old brown leather jacket. While just finishing putting them all on my father walks into my room.

''Wanna see the new touches I've added to the log cabin?'' He asks happily.

''Sure.'' I smile.

Walking out of my room, mother says good morning happily. I greet her good morning and kiss her cheek before looking at the new fireplace that my father just added to the house. ''Wow, it's nice.'' I smile at my dad.

''Oh, I knew you'd like it!'' He says joyfully. My brother walks out of his room to look at what we're staring at. He seems uninterested, like he always does.

I remember when we used to have a wealthy life back when dad was mayor of 12. He shouldn't of retired so early because now we can't seem to manage properly. I mean, it's better than nothing but we did have a better life before dad quit.

I smell something in the air. It's mother cooking, which I love. From the smell of it I think it's... oh my god she's making soup with a dash of chicken on the side. I walk in and my brother is sitting on the table with his head on the table basically drooling.

''Wanna help finish the soup?'' Mom asks.

''You already know.'' I say pretty hyped up.

My mom giggles and pinches my cheek. ''Just a dash of salt left and this will be ready and excellent.'' I comment to my mom.

She tastes a little sip after putting a little bit of salt on it and smiles. ''You should become a cook.'' Hmm, I've never thought of that. After placing out the bowls and calling dad to come eat, my family sits at the table all quiet.

''So, who'd you guys vote for?'' I ask randomly.

''What are you talking about?'' My brother Thomas asks.

''Like, for the games.''

''Who gives a crap about the games. It's all worthless.'' He replies.

I put on my poker face and turn my head to mom and dad. ''I didn't vote.'' Mother says. ''It's wrong to vote for children to fight to the death. Dad didn't vote either. I guess he was working too much on the lob cabin that we live in.

It's about that time for my brother and I to departure and go to the square. I kiss mom goodbye and wave bye to dad. Hopefully they'll get there soon but they have to clean up. Thomas and I are quiet our whole trip there. As soon as we get our fingers pricked we separate from each other not saying a word the whole way there.

One thing that I notice is that the escort, Poly and the mayor are quite friendly with each other. They seem to be staring at one of the girls on the other side of me. I don't know if they're pedophiles or very interested in that child. Whoever she is.

The video that plays every year plays but it's just edited with last years winner in it and how they won. We've seen this multiple times and well, I'm tired of it to tell you the truth. I see my best friend Hayden in a different section than I am. He waves to me and mouths something that I couldn't make out.

Maybe it's something about after the reapings.

The escort picks up the one small envelope in the girls bin and says the name ''Astrid.'' I'm not sure who that is but she has a really nice dress on. As she walks up to the stage, the escort and Mayor Ulies look at each other.

Poly wastes no time and picks up the envelope with the males name. ''David Tyler.'' He reads out. The hell? Me? Why me? What skill do I have for these games? What have I ever done to the people of district 12?

Oh wow. Nice 12. Choose the 14 year old with no skills whatsoever to survive these games. Well, at least this caught my brothers attention. I walk up to the stage wasting no time. The escort tells us both to shake hands and announces district 12.

I walk into the justice building quicker than anyone else just waiting quietly there thinking about my life. Damn it. Why me?

 **Sorry for the lack of uploads. I don't have much to explain for this ._. but I plan to continue this story. I hope that you guys liked this chapter as it is the final one for this story. If you're wondering about the goodbyes and stuff for families, those are up next but it'll be three or four districts in one chapter just to save time. Questions!**

 **Who'd you like better?**

 **Why do you like them better?**

 **Who do you think will make it further?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Since you've seen every tribute here who's your favorite tribute(s) besides your own?**

 **Any criticism will help. I'd love to hear your suggestions.  
**

 **Thanks for reading, love you all. :)**


	17. The Careers Say Goodbye

**Maeve Alexis Saunders D1 Female**

I sit patiently waiting for mother and father to walk into the justice building and they do. Very quickly I might add, only a couple of seconds after I was reaped.

''Oh baby!'' My mother signs. ''Don't get yourself into any trouble.''

''Stick with the careers!'' My father signs.

''I will stick with them. I need allies since I have a disadvantage from the others.''

They smile and hug me. We stay like this for the rest of the time that they have left with me. This moment with my parents could be my last so I want to make it really special. They hand my a bracelet that has 'I am no one but myself' engraved on them.

''Take this with you to remember that no one can change you.'' Mother signs.

Peacekeepers rush in and pull my parents away from me and Regina walks in. ''Please do bad in the games!'' She signs...

''You mean good.'' I sign back smiling.

''I'm sorry. I always mess up with those two.'' She knows what the signal looks like but she can't do it which makes her confused between the two.

''Promise me that you'll come back. For your family, for us!'' She signs.

''I will.'' I sign back.

We hug each other for about thirty seconds before the peacekeepers come barging in. He yells something that I don't hear and Regina signals, ''I gotta go. Good luck, I believe in you.''

We kiss before they pull her away and that's the last time that I see her before I enter the arena.

 **Vixen Rucker D1 Male**

So here we are. I won the votes, but.. Why didn't Flint react? What the hell. Mom, Dad, and Topaz all run into the arena.

''Be careful out there'' Topaz tells me.

''I'm gonna be the next victor, watch me!'' I snicker.

''You're not gonna win easily. The games are filled with vicious creatures that the game makers create. Plus, you don't even know what your partners are capable of, if you have any.''

''I know that they're capable of killing the weaker tributes and helping me make it far into the games.''

''They could try and kill you behind your back.''

''I'm a CAREER!'' I yell at her.

''Oh yeah, you're totally gonna win because you're a career.'' She says sarcastically. ''Just don't die on us.''

''Vixen, come back to us please!'' Mother begs. ''I know that you can do it.''

''Vixen, I love you.''

''I love you too pops.''

''Make it back home.'' Father says eyeing the first wallet that I stole sticking out of my pocket. I push it deeper into my pocket and get up and hug my family. I kiss my mothers forehead and the peacekeepers rush in and take them all away.

''You gonna win right?'' Sterling walks in with Jada.

''You already know.'' I smile.

''When you get back, we'll live in the victors house with you right?'' He jokes.

We laugh and Jada tells me to come back alive. I will, she doesn't have to worry about anything. ''Vixen, we'll miss you.'' Jada blushes.

''Why are your cheeks turning red?'' I ask. ''Allergies or something?''

''I-It's nothing.''

We all sit in silence and the peacekeepers come in telling them that it's time to go. I wave a goodbye to Sterling and Jada runs hugging me with her leg up. ''Come back.'' She whispers in my ear.

Once they leave, I just sit and think about Flint. Where are you? Get your ass in here and talk to me. I-I don't understand what's going on. Why doesn't he care? Oh my god this is giving me a headache. I can't deal with this right now, I gotta think about my strategy.

 **Kitana Striker D2 Female**

Mom, Dad, and ugh.. Kitsune all walk in at the same time. Mother has a water bottle that she ordered someone from the poorer areas to get me. ''Drink this.'' You look like you're out of energy.

''Thanks.'' I say drifting my eyes towards Kitsune.

''You're gonna win right?'' Dad asks me. ''You got people to vote for you, so now what?''

''I'm gonna slit everyone's throat and bring home the crown as the best district 2 victor.'' I chuckle. ''Then we'll all live in the victors' home. All of Panem will recognize me.''

''Ok...'' Kitsune sighs.

''Bitch did you say something? Hmm? You got anything else you can do besides stand there and be useless?''

''This isn't the time to be arguing.'' Mom comments. ''Take this as your token to enter the games.''

My sister shuts up and waits until the peacekeepers tell them to leave. ''You can't live in the victors' village with us!'' I yell before the peacekeepers close the door.

I stare at the silver ring with sapphire in it. It's really nice, good job mom. I'm gonna enjoy shining this in those other so called tributes. They don't know what's coming.

Nike, Diana, and Bridget all walk in as well. ''You got this.'' Diana says.

''Yeah, you can do it!'' Bridget starts to talk.

''Shut up.'' Diana and I say in unison.

''I'm gonna destroy everyone in the arena. I'll make all of their lives a living hell.'' I start to laugh.

''What are you thinking of doing?'' Diana's curious.

''That's for me to know and for you guys to see on television. I'm gonna fuck everyone up.''

''Alright.'' Diana says.

We all sit in silence for the next ten seconds until Nike is about to say something. As soon as she opens up her mouth, the peacekeepers pull them all away. This is going to be a spectacular games that the capitol will love.

What an honor to be here. Kitana's coming for you all.

 **Mase Nary D2 Male**

I sit in silence waiting for someone to enter the room while flicking this stolen coin up into the air. I'm gonna destroy these puny tributes. I can't wait to get my hands onto them.

My two brothers and father all walk into the room and look at me. ''You guys gonna say something or just stand there and look like idiots?'' I say.

''You're finally going away. Oh my goodness, finally.'' My father says.

I quickly get up and push him into the wall. Staring into his eyes as if he's my victim. My brothers pull me off and call me crazy. What a compliment. I smile at them and yell at them. ''Get out of my face!'' They don't understand anything. That's why they're weak, they can't get ahead like I can.

I yell for the peacekeepers and they quickly pull my family out. What to do about the careers though? I have to see them first. Especially that Kitana chick. I'll just use her to my advantage. She'll help out a lot, even if she likes it or not.

 **Trinity Belnot D4 Female**

Well here we are. The Hunger Games. I can do this. I know that I can. ''I haven't seen you in a while.'' I smile. Mom, dad, and my sister Layla all walk in. I have no idea what to say since we haven't seen each other in a while. The only thing that we say is ''I love you,'' and they ask me to come back home safe and alive.

Once they leave, my two brothers walk in. Harris and Nolen are quiet for most of it but they tell me to come back safe and alive. ''Stick with the careers,'' they say. I, I don't know about that. I'll only trust Marlin to be completely honest.

Once they leave, Daniel, Mikalay, and Blayden walk in. My training partners and the only girl that I can get along with. Glad to know that they're there for me. ''Come back to us.'' Daniel and Blayden both say in unison. We all laugh when that happens and Mikalay tells me that I can do it. I'm glad that they believe in me.

I would've expected Harley to come visit me but he's the victor that will be with us while we're in the capitol. I'll see him soon enough and we can train some more. Maybe another private session. This is totally gonna help.

 **Marlin Rivers D4 Male**

Mother, father, and Priscilla all walk in. ''You really did it.'' Priscilla says.

''Yes, yes I did.'' I smile.

''I hate the games.'' Priscilla groans.

''Don't listen to your sister.'' Dad interrupts.''You can do what I've always wanted to do, Marlin.''

I smile at him.

''I've always wanted a son that would win the games. You can do it. Something that I've always wanted to do but couldn't because I had you.'' Dad says. ''Become district 4's next victor. Hey, I almost forgot but take this as a token.''

''What is it?'' I ask.

''Your grandfathers gold chain. It's short but can come in handy sometime while you're in the arena.''

''Thanks dad.''

Mom smiles at me, gives me a kiss and wishes me luck. After that they take my family away and Priscilla just asks me to survive. Oh, I will survive. I'm not letting mom and dad down. Piper and Jarvis both walk in after my family left.

''Win this for us.'' Piper smiles.

''You're nervous aren't you?'' I ask.

''Yeah.''

''Don't worry. I'll survive.''

''You're lucky. I was gonna volunteer as well but you beat me to it. If only you could volunteer for a volunteer.'' Jarvis says.

I smile at Jarvis and tell him that he'll get it next time. We sit and talk casually about what we'd all do if we won. Laughing and a simple conversation for about two minutes. The peacekeepers rush in and pull them away. Now I'm alone again, just thinking about the games and what I'll be doing.

It's still a while away because of training and interviews, but it's not too late to start thinking and planning. I know that I can do this, mom and dad will be proud.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if you guys think that they're too short because I'm not entirely sure on what you guys would like from the goodbyes. I'd love to hear what you all think so let me know.**

 **Who's you favorite career and why?**

 **Which career do you think will make it the farthest?**

 **Which career do you think will die first?**

 **You think their alliance will last?**

 **If it doesn't, who do you thinks gonna tear it apart?**

 **Any criticism is helpful.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you all next chapter. :)**


	18. Middle Class Tributes Say Bye

**Thanks to everyone who submitted their tributes for all of these tributes. I'm probably gonna thank you guys every chapter, so yeah. :) I enjoy writing for all of your tributes, I don't know how I'm gonna manage to pick you all of one by one. Anyways, here are the district 3, 5, and 6 tributes goodbyes.**

 **Allius Louise Dane District 3 Female**

Sitting on this beautiful furniture, I stroke my brunette hair wondering if my parents will even come to say goodbye. It's not as if they remember me anyways.

The furniture inside of the justice building would definitely be something I could sketch out. If only I had my sketchbook with me, this would make time fly by so much quicker. How long until someone actually says goodbye. I know Angelica will...

And here she comes running in now. ''Ally!'' She holds my face in the cup of her hands. ''I'm so sorry this happened to you! Why you out of all people? You don't deserve this.'' I smile and pat her head. ''It's ok, I promise that I'll return for you and then we can live in the victors' village together.''

''I know that you can do it!'' Angelica says while tears roll down her cheek. ''I'll just stick with the careers and assist them on their kills. As long as I can survive long enough and maybe kill them off, I'll be able to return.''

''I hope so.'' She says. ''Here! Take this, it's a necklace that I made for you.''

''Thanks, this will be my token. I'll never take it off.'' As soon as I say that, a peacekeeper opens the door and tells her to get out. She holds my hand and kisses my cheek. We stay and hug until the peacekeeper has to throw her off of me.

After she leaves, guess who walks in. My parents! Wow, they actually recognize me. They stay and stare at me. ''Who is this girl?'' My mother asks my father. ''I believe she's our daughter, dear.'' My mother smiles and holds my hand.

What the hell? You couldn't recognize me? Wow, maybe going away isn't such a bad idea. ''You can win, Adelia!'' Mother shouts. ''It's Ally!'' I say trying to hold back my anger. The two stare at each other after that and don't say much. ''Well make sure not to die.'' Father says like he doesn't care.

The peacekeeper comes in and takes them away. Y- You have got to be kidding me. What a goodbye that was. ''Well make sure not to die.'' I mock him. Can we leave already?

 **Gabe Kenton District 3 Male**

''Where's my goodbyes!?'' I yell out at the peacekeeper.

''Shut up and wait for your visits!'' A peacekeeper pushes me into the justice building. ''Where they at?!'' I yell once more. ''Shut up and wait!'' He orders. He thinks he has all the authority in the world trying to tell me to wait. I'll be impatient if I want.

I start tapping on my leather wrist watch until my parents both walk into the room. ''Gabe, I can't believe you were reaped, well.. Chosen!'' my father sputters out. ''Why would anyone choose you?'' My mother asks.

''I don't know, mommy.'' I pout my lips. ''How could the district be so cruel towards me? I haven't done wrong to anyone here. Why me out of all people? Couldn't they have chosen someone who has been practicing for these games?'' I pretend to sob in the palm of my hands.

My parents both hug me and tell me to try. ''Try to join the career alliance. Maybe if you help them out in a couple of things, they'll let you join the group.'' Dad suggests. ''Once that happens, stick by them and once the competition is decreasing, ditch them and get the hell out of there.''

''I will, daddy.'' I smile and hug my parents goodbye. Once the peacekeepers take them away, I wait for those lackeys that I boss around. Only Josh walks in. ''So you're leaving, huh?'' He says.

''Yes, I'm leaving dumbass.'' I shout. ''Why the hell would I be in here if I wasn't?'' He looks at me in anger and clutches his fist. ''What, you mad? Do something you piece of sh-'' A punch lands me square in the face and I'm bruising up.

''We all hope you burn in the arena.'' Josh says opening the door, leaving the justice building. Son of a! I throw the furniture around a little bit. The chairs, the tables, even the mirrors. All thrown to the front of the door. Watch, I'll come back and return that punch ten times harder!

 **Brea Cadwell District 5 Female**

 _''Well, well, here we are. Time to fight in the game of death, may I do my best''_ I sing to myself.

Jax and Rowan both run into the room and look at me. ''Why would you volunteer for me?!'' Rowan yells out furiously. ''You're gonna get yourself killed!''

''Have faith in me.'' I reply. ''No!'' Jax stares at me. ''She's right, you might die in there. You don't know who you're going up against. Some of them have been training for this their whole lives!'' That's true, but they should at least have some faith in me. I might not kill, but I will try to survive. This 15 year old isn't going down that easily.

My sister runs hugging me and tears streaming down her cheek. I wipe them off and sing to her. _''It's ok, I'll come back another day.''_ This makes her sob even more. I'm scared of leaving Rowan, she might

not survive on her own. Especially with no job, and she might go insane if I die so I gotta try my best to survive.

The peacekeeper opens the door and tells them it's time to go. Rowan and Jax both hug me and Rowan leaves slowly looking back at me. Jax gets on one knee and moves my red hair away from my face and rubs my cheek. ''Come back for us please.'' He looks straight into my eyes. He hugs me goodbye and they leave.

Now it's just me, myself, and I. I stare at the locket with a picture of my parents. Mom, dad, I might see you soon, I might not. We'll see what happens.

 **Declan Diarmuid District 5 Male**

Mom and dad walk into the room quicker than I've ever seen anyone do before. Dad holds my shoulder and shakes me. ''You can do this, son. I have faith in you!'' ''Dad, I know that you do but I shouldn't be in this situation. Everyone thinks I did something that I didn't. It was mutual.''

''Listen..'' I cut off my dad. ''Dad they think I raped her! I didn't.'' I say staring at mom. ''Well, at least my son gets some.'' He tries to joke around laughing. He tends to do this, and is the only one laughing right now. Mother just stares at him. Mother keeps her distance away from me and begins to tear up. We haven't talked much to each other ever since the whole rumor about Adaliah and I.

''Mother you have to believe that I didn't!'' I shout out. She stares at me with her eyes glistening from the sunlight coming into the room. ''I know.'' She whispers crying even more now. They both hug me and tell me to come back for them. The peacekeeper kicks the door open and tells my parents to run out.

''You can do this!'' I hear my father say to me before they leave. My mother smiles at me but it looks fake, I know that she's hurting on the inside.

Daft and Corra both walk in after my parents leave. ''Declan, I knew something like this would happen. Ever since that night and the news of the districts being able to vote. I had a feeling the two would come together and create hell for you.'' Daft says holding my shoulder.

''But we know that you didn't.'' Corra says. She's like my little sister, and I know that she'll always have my back. Same goes for Daft. ''Hey man, promise that you'll come back for us.'' I shook my head and hugged the both of them telling them that I'll try my best to come back. The peacekeeper takes them both away and I was surprised that I had another visit.

But I didn't enjoy who it was.

Adaliah walked in and put her hands on her hips and stared at me. ''This is your fault, Declan.'' I sigh. ''Shut up. You make up a rumor about me raping you, then you vote me into a game of death, now what? You trying to pull another game and say that I did something to you while you were in the justice building alone with me?''

''I don't know, you tryna pull another crime scene?'' She asks. ''It wasn't like that! You were drunk as fuck, and you convinced me that you were up to it. If you didn't want to, you would have said no instead of sending mixed signals and doing it anyway.''

''Calm down...'' This angered me even more. ''How the hell am I supposed to calm down when you lie about something we both agreed to and then send me to basically what I would call hell!? My mother barely speaks to me anymore because of you! You've done enough, just get out of my face. Oh, and before you go around telling the district that I 'abused you' in the justice building by yelling at you, come up with a good story for it. Oh and one more thing, go fuck yourself.'' I say right when the peacekeeper walks in and takes Adaliah away.

Now I gotta face the games I say taking out the small light bulb from the party that I found on the grass. This can be my token into the games, you never know. It might come in handy if I need it. Look at me. I'm gonna prove to everyone that I'm innocent. I'll come back.

 **Carty Ferrary District 6 Female**

I stay in the justice building quietly waiting for someone, just anyone to say goodbye to me. My father didn't show up, Treyn didn't, and neither did Carl. Not even my abusive boyfriend.

Does nobody care. Is there a point in even trying to survive the Hunger Games. What? Why? What am I gonna do? Who's gonna be willing to team up with me? In fact, they'll probably team up on me and take turns slicing my body parts off.

My heart is beating at a faster pace, my eyes pupils are dodging left and right, my hands are shaking. My skin has just become very warm very quick. I dig my nails into my skin leaving scratch marks. I'm gonna be all alone in there, with no one to help me. No one at all.

 **Alexander ''Alex'' Rivers District 6 Male**

Moms the first person to walk in and say goodbye to me. ''ALEX, don't die. DO NOT DIE!'' She yells at me holding my face in her hands. She points her finger at me and tells me to not trust anyone. Mom is way too overprotective but I know that she loves me.

I nod my head at everything she tells me and I smile. She hugs the crap out of me. I think I heard a bone pop a little. I need to come back for mom, what will she do without me? I don't want her to live in depression, she's the only family that I have left. Everyone else is gone. The peacekeeper walks in and tells mom that it's time to go.

I frown thinking that this might be the last time that I see my mother and I don't want it to be the last time. She kisses my cheek and hugs me even more tight and then leaves. After mom leaves, Ami walks in. The girl from the orphanage.

''Ami, are you gonna be ok without me here?'' I ask. She jerks her head a little and then shrugs. I know that it's gonna tough for her at the orphanage and I don't want it to be. We stand in silence for a little bit and then smile at each other. She tells me to come back and I want to, I really do. I nod and we hug until the peacekeeper tells her to leave. How rude, at least escort her out.

I almost forgot about my token. The necklace with a cross on it that mom gave me. It's in my pocket but I decide to put it on instead. There's no reason to keep something that mom gave me in my pocket, especially something this nice.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you guys want to see more, like what can I change to make this way better. Or if you guys want me to be more subtle on some occasions or what else you guys can think of.**

 **Who's your favorite and why?**

 **Who do you like least?**

 **Who do you thinks gonna survive longest?**

 **Who do you thinks gonna die first?**

 **Do you think anyone here can win?(I forgot to ask this with the careers)**

 **Do you think anyone here will team with each other?**

 **Any constructive criticism is helpful.**

 **Thanks for reading, see you all next chapter!**


	19. Confident and Prepared Tributes Say Bye

**Hey guys. :3 Nother chapter here for you and thanks for the ones who submitted, let me know if you're getting tired of the thank yous. Anyway, I don't have much to say so let's just hop into the chapter.**

 **Ava Birch District 7 Female**

It hasn't been much time yet and the first person to visit me isn't who I thought it would be. Maple is the first person to visit me. I thought mom, dad, or Hazel would be but here she is. I guess that she ran up as soon as possible or something.

''Wow. I knew that you had a chance of being reaped but I didn't really expect it to be you!'' She's blown away. She stands in front of me hyperventilating and rubbing her hands on the top of her head moving her hair around.

''Calm down, Maple.'' I say knowing that she won't. I stand up and place my hand on her shoulders and just smile at her. ''It's ok, I can do this.''

Maple puts her head on my shoulder and seems as if she's just sleeping there. But she moves her arms around my waist and hugs me. We stay in a quiet motion for a long time until the peacekeepers come in and tell her to get out. ''Promise me that you'll come back, Ava.''

I shake my head and smile knowing that I'll do my best. I let out a huge sigh and tell her that I will. After Maple leaves, my family all walk in. Hazel's here as well! ''Oh, Ava!'' My mother calls out. She runs up and hugs me and presses me closer to her. Dad comes in and joins in on the hug and they start to talk about how I can win. Strategies and all that.

I notice Hazel just staring and smiling at me trying to hold in her tears. I walk up to her and give her a huge hug and she does the same. ''Promise that you'll come back to us.'' She whispers in my ear. ''I will.'' I tell her.

We all talk about strategies even more for the final minute. Dad tells me to get in well with the careers since the only people as good as them that aren't careers are district 7 tributes apparently. Maybe true, maybe not. I shake my head but I don't mean it, I despise the careers. I will never work with them.

Once they are told to leave, I don't expect for any more visitors until Aspen walks in.

''Oh, it's you...'' I sigh.

''Listen, Ava. I..''

''What?''

''I'm sorry about the past, I didn't mean to be rude like that with you. I was just trying to get your attention, you know?''

''No, I don't know. And why would you be trying to do something like that? What's so interesting about me.''

Aspen basically flips at this moment. He holds his hair and seems like he's pulling it down. He walks in circles for a couple of seconds and leans on a table that falls over. He shakes himself out of that.. phase? And starts to speak again.

''Listen, I did it because...'' A peacekeeper comes running in and yells for him to get out. ''Please, just a couple more seconds.'' Aspen says.

Where the hell is this going? ''I like you!'' He blurts out. ''GET OUT!'' The peacekeeper yells. ''Shut up!'' He flips. The peacekeeper looks at him and is stunned for a second. Aspen tries to quickly lean in for a kiss and I just stay sitting in my seat. He reaches closer and closer, his lips right in front of mine. I don't know what to do, I stay blushed.

His top lip touches my top lip and I close my eyes. Suddenly I feel nothing. I open my eyes and he's being carried out of the room by a peacekeeper. ''I LIKE YOU AVA!'' He yells out. ''Shut the hell up.'' The peacekeeper interrupts him. ''You gonna get a whooping in front of e'ryone, you hear?''

That's the last I've seen of everyone. What will happen now? I don't know, but I hope for the best.

 **Alan Swanson District 7 Male**

The whole family walks in. Mom, dad, my sisters, and brother. ''Alan, will you be ok?!'' Jenna and Jessica both say. The twins. They look at each other and I look at the ground. ''I think I'll be fine but I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys while I'm away.'' I say.

Mom looks at me with her eyes sparkling in tears. ''Don't die.'' She sniffs. ''I've lost many family members and I don't want to lose you too.'' She crouches over and hugs me while rubbing my back.

Dad stands and covers his mouth as I see his eyes becoming red. ''Don't cry guys.'' I say. ''I'm not.. crying..'' Dad says. His red eyes and the tears falling from them. I can hear every sound as they drop and hit the ground. ''Drip.'' They say.

''Alan, survive please!'' Dad begs. ''Kill of anyone that you need to. You can do this. You don't need to be afraid, none of us are going to get hurt. If you win, there's no way that Snow will allow the peacekeepers to hurt us or anyone else. What will the capitol think of Snow hurting his newest victor?''

''I'll try my hardest to win guys, I promise. I will do my best.''

''Bro!''

''Yes, Albert?''

''I'm gonna grow up to be just like you. I'm gonna fight for my family too!'' He says excitedly.

I look down into his eyes and I just feel like crying. I can't have him thinking that me going into the games is a good thing.

''I'm gonna go into the games and win just like you! I know you haven't done it yet, but I believe in you!'' He says. ''Oh, and take this. It's gonna be your good luck charm, my black bracelet!''

No. That's not what I want. Having my brother go into the games thinking that it's a good thing because I'm in them. No. Never would I want that. My family just stare at us two and the peacekeepers come in and take them away. I take the bracelet and put it on staring at the door.

''You can do it bro!'' The last words I hear from a family member.

Nicole and Jeffery both walk in soon after that. ''Alan, are you ok?'' Jeffery asks as he sees the tears falling from my cheeks.

''Yeah.'' I say wiping them. I talk to the two about strategies and stuff. Like not attacking unless I have to. But, I doubt that I will. ''Where'd you get the black bracelet?'' Nicole asks. ''My little bro gave it to me as my token.''

''Aww, that's sweet.'' She says. ''Please come back to us, Alan.''

Nicole wipes the tears away from my cheek and Jeffery pats me on the back. ''You can do it.'' He says. The peacekeeper walks in and yells at the two to get out. I'm all alone and Ava and our escort both walk into my area.

''You ok?'' Ava asks.

''Let's just go.'' I say knowing that I have no more visits and it's about time to leave. The escort stares at me and Ava comments on my bloodshot eyes. I don't say anything and enter the train. We depart and are now on our way to the capitol.

 **Janet Berinski District 8 Female**

I sit and stare at my fingernails. The Justice building is a nice place. I wonder what the capitol is like since this is I guess inspired off of it. There's way too much sunlight in here so I walk up to the door and turn off the light. As soon as I do, the door opens and mom, dad, and Catalina all walk in.

''Janet! You of all people?'' Dad asks. ''I can't believe it!'' Mother says. They should know that the district doesn't like me. Hence why I don't have many friends, but that doesn't matter. Most of these people are all annoying.

''Janet. Hide and use your knowledge of the games!'' Catalina says. ''No! Get allies. The more the better, plus you know that you have people to back you up in fights.'' Dad says.

Why would I do that? That's how multiple people have died in the games, with allies. That's how Haley died. The stupid girl accepted an alliance and got her ass backstabbed and beheaded by the careers. Ha ha, that's her fault. She should've known better and I do. You can't trust anyone in the games.

''Why would she do that?'' Catalina asks. She and father start arguing about it. Catalina is definitely right, if I were stupid enough to get partners I sure would always be the one looking out. I'd probably kill them if anything.

The tension starts getting serious and I side with Catalina. She's my dear younger sister, I'm not gonna let dad yell at her even though he's wrong. Mom stands are closes her eyes. We stay in an awkward silence and I have my own little chat with Catalina for a while. The peacekeeper comes in and tells them to get out.

''What's your token?'' She asks.

''My piercings.'' I smile at her.

''Use them well!'' She says before leaving. Mom kisses me goodbye and dad hugs me. Use them well, huh? I'll see what I can do sis.

Candice walks in after my family and flips her hair. She's the only person that I feel that I can relate to. We've got the same things in common and she's goth like me and we like the same things.

''You gonna torture these tributes?'' She asks. ''I'm gonna lay low and kill whenever I have the chance. I don't trust that district partner of mine, I hope he doesn't survive for long.''

''Yeah, he's awkward.'' She smiles.

''I've got the smarts. I know almost everything in these games, I know that I can win it.'' I say.

We talk about meaningless stuff for the couple of seconds remaining. The peacekeeper walks in and tells her to walk out. Her response is, ''Whatever. You got this Janet.'' And she walks out of the building and I don't see any more of her.

Use your skills Janet. You've studied the games for years, you know what to do and what not to do. Use it and win these games. You got this.

 **Stabby Needle District 8 Male**

How many ways can I kill another tribute? Stab his or her neck? Chop their limbs off piece by piece? End it quickly with a simple snap of the neck? Nah, that's boring. I gotta find a way to torture them and have blood splattered EVERYWHERE! Have them bleeding out of everything.

Your arms, legs, neck, head, stomach. Even your certain areas are gonna be all torn up. I'm gonna end these tributes like it's nothing. The taste of their blood would make me even more satisfied. How many different flavors do you think there are? As soon as that thought pops into my mind, Janet walks in with our escort.

''Let's go.'' I say. They both look at me and turn away.

As we aboard the train I ask Janet a question. ''Janet, you ever tasted blood?'' She looks away and ignores me. ''How many ways can you think of to kill another child like yourself? Would you rub oil on them as their tied up and chop their limbs one by one as they beg and yell for your mercy? How satisfying do you think that would be?''

Janet gets up and walks away into another room to talk with the escort. I sit with a paper and pencil and start writing down different ways that I could use to kill a tribute. These are going to be an interesting and gory games for the capitol. They're gonna love me.

 **Melisande Bylings District 9 Female**

Dad and the rest of the family walk in. What a bunch of pricks. My father starts talking about blah blah blah strategies blah blah blah alliances blah blah blah having people like me but bump all that junk. Do I really care what these brats think about me? No!

Then my stepmother starts talking like she knows stuff. ''You can get alliances and work together. Kill the harder tributes first and leave the weaklings to last.'' Like shut up! Do you know anything about the games? Have you ever been reaped? Why are you talking, with your unimportant advice.

''You can do this Mel.'' My half-sister says. ''Who the fuck is Mel? The names Melisande, ok.'' I say. ''Mehl—ih—sahnd. Say it with me now, Melisande you got that?'' She stays quiet and my stepsister Astrid just stays quiet as well.

''We're just trying to help you Melisande.'' My father says. Help me how? By giving me useless advice. If I needed information and advice I'd ask a victor like Senwe. But even Senwe isn't that good. She got one kill, that's not good enough. Oh big deal, you were the first games winner and you got the last kill. You poisoned a bitch with berries, that's not impressive.

Oh well. Times up. ''Security!'' I yell out. They storm in and grab a hold of my family and take them out of the Justice building. My escort walks in and asks if I'm ok and if I'm ready to go. Hell yeah I'm ready to go. I wonder what these losers will be like. The careers are probably all bastards and the district 12 tributes are probably gonna be weaker than Saad. Ha ha, this is gonna be fun.

We go to Saad's area and enter the train. This kid is trying to talk to me like, ew no. Please do not. I do not like you nor do I want to be in the same area as you. I am better than you and always will be child. Just like I'm better than everyone else, it's not possible to be better than me and everyone will figure that out sooner or later.

 **Saad Bindsy District 9 Male**

Why am I even here? Nobody is going to visit me. I have no family, no friends, what can I expect? A random lady coming in and telling me that she's my mother? Faith has been cruel to me so far, will it show me some kindness and let me win these games?

I have no token, no nothing. Am I really gonna survive? I let out a huge sigh and realize that I can't keep asking myself questions if I don't have the answer. I wait until Melisande is finished and she takes quite some time. She later walks in with our escort and we head off.

''Did anyone visit you?'' I ask quietly.

Melisande looks at me and walks forward. Was it my breath? What did I say wrong?

 **Thanks for reading. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, question time for you guys.**

 **Who was your favorite here and why?**

 **Who was your least favorite?**

 **Do you think that anyone here can win?**

 **Who do you thinks gonna die first?**

 **Who do you thinks gonna survive the longest?**

 **Any constructive criticism?**

 **Do you think that your tribute might kill anyone here or be killed by anyone here?**


	20. Outer District Tributes Say Goodbyes

**Two uploads back to back? Yes, I wanna get the hell out of the friggin goodbyes. This SYOT is taking way longer than I expected. I thought I would be in the games by now and I'm not so expect a couple of really quick uploads. I've been slacking in my opinion and definitely wanna pick up the pace. Hopefully the games will begin soon. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Athena Wolfshire District 10 Female**

I pick on my dads old leather bracelet staring at it. After what that lady said earlier today, it's made me think a lot about him. I hate when people do that type of crap. You got a problem with them and they decide to bring your family into it even though they have no idea how your life is. Don't speak of anyone that I care about besides me if we have a problem. I will whoop your ass.

As soon as I look up, the door opens slowly and mom, Roman, Jaxon, and Roan all come in. ''Can't believe it was you.'' Roan quickly says. ''I mean, I am pretty known around the district.'' I try to joke a little to lighten the mood.

Mom stares at me while Roman and Jaxon both talk to me about surviving. ''Athena, simply get allies. Or, don't go near the cornucopia at all! Just leave and go hide somewhere, understand?'' I look at him as if he's crazy. ''Skip the cornucopia and miss out on all the action? Do you understand what that means? No supplies, no weapons, and no way to fend off myself. Also, no action. I won't survive that way, Roman!''

''Athena.'' My mother buts in. ''I love you, and I hope the best of you. I'm no expert at the games and I don't know much but it's children killing each other but please.. Please, please, please come back to us. I don't know what I'll do without you.''

''Be with us?'' Roan questions. I smile and tell my mother that I definitely come back and that I'll try my hardest. There's no reason for me not to come back, I want to be with my family and my friends. I will try my hardest and do what I can. Hey, it can't be any different than slaughtering cattle, right? A cattle is a living thing, so is a human... I can do this.

We all lean in for a hug after and the peacekeeper walks in and tells my family to get out. Jaxon and Roman both leave while I'm still hugging Roan and mom. Roan lets go and tells mom that it's time to go. She wipes her tears away and smiles at me. After they leave, Knox, Vince, and Tanya all walk in.

''Hey! And your twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games winner is... Athena Wolfshire! Haah, the crowd goes while as district 10 receives another victor.'' Vince is trying to joke around.

''Ugh, shut up.'' Tanya says slapping Vincent across his head. ''You gotta come back for us, Athena. What we gone do without you?'' I smile at her and tell her that everything is alright. I'm definitely gonna come back for them. I mean, it can't be all that hard.

''You got this Athena. I know you, you can kill cattle. You know how to climb well, that will definitely help against the slower and weaker tributes that come after you.'' Knox says. ''It's not gonna be hard, I believe in you. I see you making it far and even winning. The underdog from 10, let's bring another victor home this year. And I'd rather it be you than your partner.''

I smile at Knox and we all lean in for a hug. Peacekeepers come barging into the Justice building and yell at them to get out. Time's up apparently and I have no one else to visit me. There's nobody I see coming to visit me, everyone is done. Unless he's still here which I doubt. But I'm not worried about that. Let's get on with these games.

 **Miles Brandt District 10 Male**

Mother, father, Piper, Anya, Marnie, Carter all walk in. They all look at me and don't say a word for a while. I don't wanna look up because I feel as though I'll accidentally look right into my fathers eyes. He's gonna be disappointed in me as well.

''Miles, pick your damn head up.'' Anya says. I listen and stare at my family. Tears glistening down my cheek and I wipe them away. ''Don't cry goddamn it!'' My father shouts. ''What else am I supposed to do?!'' I shout back at him.

''Miles you get your ass in that arena and you tear the crap out of the other tributes. Don't sit and feel sorry for yourself waiting for death to come! Yes, you got chosen into the games but it doesn't mean that you're dead. Look at all the victors, do you think that they gave up? Hell no, they tore shit up and killed everyone in that arena. Now you're gonna do the same!''

''How am I gonna bring myself to killing someone?'' My family looks at me and look back at my dad. There's nothing much to say after this. My dad is telling me to kill others and my mom and siblings all feel terrible for me. What do they expect of me?

''Hey, you can do this.'' Marnie says. ''Yeah, I can see you making it far and even winning. Bro, just go out there and do the best that you can. I believe in you.'' Carter says.

''Miles, isn't it about time that you tell dad that you're..''

''Yes, I guess it is.'' I say wiping my tears off my cheek. ''Dad, I'm.. I'm.''

''I'm gay dad.''

My fathers pupils shrink, he looks at me as if he's going to punch my lights out. I knew nothing good was gonna come out telling my dad but I thought that even before death, I shouldn't lie to him any longer. The first thing that I expected is what I got, a punch to the face.

I feel unconscious, the lights are dimming. I see nothing but black and all the things I hear are becoming muffled noises. Am I even still alive? Has anything good come from this?

''MILES!'' I hear from my mothers muffled voice. ''JACKSON, ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT'S OUR SON FOR CHRISTS SAKE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU TRYING TO INJURE HIM?''

I hear the door creek open and see a dim light shine. Footsteps move out of the room and I feel lips on my cheek. ''Good luck.'' I hear with a sniffling voice. Someone's crying and it's not me, well at least not anymore. I feel a light weight paper fall on me. A peacekeeper checks up on me and slaps my face repeatedly trying to wake me. I finally do and my escort and Athena come running in.

I'm suddenly awoken and I have a family photo on my stomach. I hold it up and cry knowing that what my life has become was nothing that I wanted. ''Your family did this?'' A peacekeeper asks. ''My father...'' I'm able to moan out.

''Round up everyone back into the square, someone's getting whipped today.'' I hear.

Athena and our escort help me up and place me in the train. Blood spilling from my nose and a cut on my cheek. I hold up the family photo once more knowing that it's different now. It will never be the same. Ever again...

 **Lia Fidelio District 11 Female**

Mom and dad both come in. Moms eyes wide open and she's trembling. Terrified, she notices me and runs and hugs me. She starts yelling and crying and dad comes in and comforts us as well. ''I-I-I-I I gotta I gotta mentor you!'' Mother says.

''It's too late for that mom. We already have a victor for 11 that will train the new tributes. It's too late for me to train anyway, that should've happened a long time ago.'' I say shivering.

''Lia, you can do this. Use your advantages, stick with your partner. Stick with him until the end, and well. End up killing him. We both want you to return.''

My mother turns around and looks at my father. ''Kill your partner..?'' She's starting to go back into the phases. She sees him again and how she killed him. The things they did before she killed him in cold hard blood. My real father, how she killed him to win the Hunger Games. She's having the memories again. ''I.. I killed him.''

Mom starts screaming. I think that my tribute partner can probably hear them from the walls since they're so loud. I hug my mother and she yells for me calling me her baby. I tell my father that I'll try my best and that if I don't make it, he has to support her while I'm gone. I can't have her all by herself, it won't be good for her.

A peacekeeper runs in and yells at my family. ''GET OUT!'' Times not even up. I quickly get up and object him. He grabs a hold of my family. ''Just because you're a victor doesn't mean I won't whip you in the square.''

''NO DON'T!'' I shout. ''She's just having bad memories of her games.'' He looks at me and pulls them away. ''Lia, please do your best.'' My father yells out before leaving. After they leave, Natalia walks in. She looks at me with pity eyes knowing that I don't deserve this.

''You shouldn't be in these games, Lia.'' She hugs me. ''I'm so sorry.'' I hold her tight. We stare at each other and talk about what I can do. I tell her about my mothers games and she says to use somethings that mom used and try to gain an advantage and win.

''Hey, Natalia.''

''What is it?''

''I- I love you.''

''I love you too, silly. Family should always love each other right?''

''T-That's n-''

''Good, yeah! Family should never hate each other, what type of thing would that be?''

A peacekeeper hurries in and takes Natalia away. ''Good luck, Lia. Please return for us.'' I look at the closed door and realized that I almost, almost brought myself to telling her that I loved her more than that. ''That's not what I meant, I love you more than that.'' I couldn't get those words out of my mouth and now if I die, I'll never be able to tell her that.

 **Jacoby Wilsons District 11 Male**

The games, really? Couldn't someone have volunteered or couldn't I have at least participated in this later on like three years from now when I'm no longer eligible to participate. That would be amazing, to have them pick me and realize that I'm 19.

Oops, he can't participate. That would be amazing. At least it wouldn't be me. Why couldn't those bullies get chosen? Do I deserve to die and they live?

''Don't say that, Jacoby.'' My mother says. Woah, I didn't even see her come in, and I didn't know that I was speaking that loud either. ''Yeah, don't say that. You can win it if you believe and try your hardest.'' My little sister says.

''Don't pay attention to those bullies. You don't deserve this but you can win.'' Mom says. ''You don't need to kill but you can definitely wait it out. Try to escape all situations that are terrible and stay away from the other tributes. Stay with Lia, she's a victors daughter so she must know some skills. Definitely use it to your advantage and no matter how cruel it sounds, if she's getting killed, you get out of there you hear me?''

I nod and listen to all the advice my mother is giving me. I really thank her for it because it's going to be useful in the arena. We have no idea what it is yet and I'm very curious. Maybe it'll be a nice area that I can use to my advantage. Maybe like the crops in the district, I'm good with those. Hiding in them and listening for footsteps.

My mother and sister hug me and my mother gives me a huge kiss on the cheek. ''We love you, always remember that.'' I nod and a peacekeeper walks in. He tells them that it's time to leave and we frown. I wish that I had longer time with them but this is good enough. I wonder if they'll let dad out. They probably won't.. That sucks because I won't get to say goodbye.

Kevin walks in after my family. ''Hey man, I know that we don't know each other much but it's been fun hanging with you. I hope that you can come back and we can build a friendship or something, you know?''

''Yeah.'' I reply. ''I hope so, it's been fun talking to you. I definitely wish that I had more time, you've been a cool guy and the only person that hasn't hated me around here. I really thank you for that.''

He smiles and I do as well. We shake hands and sit in silence for the rest of time remaining. The peacekeeper comes in and tells him to leave. ''Good luck, man. I'm gonna miss you but I hope that you can return.'' I smile and he leaves.

I hear yelling and panicking from the walls though. What is that? Someone is yelling in Lia's room, is it her mother? Probably. I feel bad for the girl, she's hated like me. I guess we can get along. I can use her to help me out a bit, she is a victors daughter after all. She'll be useful. But forget that, I'll do it later.

 **Astrid District 12 Female**

No one is going to visit me. Shall I just wait here until my partner is done? How boring. I let out a sigh and frown. Patiently waiting for his visit to be done and get on that train. Wonder what capitol life is going to be like.

I bet there are rainbows and unicorns there. I've never seen those before but I've heard about them. The myths must be true if capitolites always dress in those fruity colors. Oh what a lovely thing to see. I can't wait, oh boy oh joy! I bet mom and dad would've loved to seen the capitol as well.

Clutching my locket, I stare at the picture of them. If only I could meet you and explore this world with you guys.

 **David Tyler District 12 Male**

Mom, dad, and Thomas all walk in. Thomas looking bored and worried at the same time and mom and dad crying. Holding me tightly, we talk about strategies and what to do. Apparently, they want me to abandon my partner. That Astrid girl won't help me much, they say.

She could be useful in some situations, but I don't go deep into it. I doubt that she'll survive the cornucopia. Maybe she'll be the first dead. Maybe death by a spear from a career through her abdomen. Who knows? The girl could be faking us all out and be skilled as hell.

We stay quiet after the strategies until a peacekeeper walks in and tells them all to leave. I hug my parents goodbye and receive a kiss from my mother. When they leave, Hayden walks in.

''Can't believe you were chosen dude!'' He sighs. ''Who am I gonna hang with now? What will happen to us?''

''I don't know. Hopefully I come out alive. I think I can do it.'' He lets out a sigh and smiles at me. ''Don't get killed by the careers if anything. They'll probably make you die in a slow and painful way.''

He starts to joke around about an ax through my head and me having a seizure on the floor from it. My eyes wiggling around and me drooling. That's not funny... I look at him with a straight face and he apologizes. I know he doesn't mean it but still.

We talk some more about useless things and a peacekeeper tells him to leave. We high-five and say goodbye. The last I see of my family and friends. Well, friend in my occasion. Oh gosh, Astrid. I hope that she's a useful ally.

 **Yay, the goodbyes are finally done. On our way to the capitol, anyone? Get ready for your tributes not getting along with others, backstabbing, lying, cheating, and more. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, questions!**

 **Who was your favorite here and why?**

 **Who do you think will survive the longest?**

 **Least favorite and why?**

 **Who do you thinks dead first?**

 **Who'll survive the longest?**

 **Anyone here you think can win?**

 **Anything you got that you think will make me a better writer?**

 **Thanks for reading, love you guys. See ya next time.**


	21. Sponsorship Program

**Here is the sponsoring form. I'm late on this and haven't been calculating everything so if you think I messed up on your sponsor points then please tell me. I'll check it out and whatever blah blah blah. Here are the rules.**

 **Rules:**

 **You can be a guest sponsor.**

 **You gotta follow the story. I don't need a favorite.**

* * *

 **Food:**

Bag of chips: 5 points

Pack of crackers: 5 points

Trail Mix: 5 points

Energy Bar: 10 points

Granola Bar: 10 points

Beef jerky: 10 points

Popcorn: 10 points

One apple: 10 points

Pizza (10 Large cheese or pepperoni pizzas, tell me what you want. Large cup of lemonade) 250 points

BBQ(Ribs, Chicken, and Pork with two cups of lemonade or water. Whatever you choose) 280 points

8 Oz Water Bottle: 25 points

16 Oz Water Bottle: 55 points

64 Oz Water Bottle: 90 points

Basket of fruit(10 different fruits): 30 points

Steak: 80 points

Candy: 5 points each

Fruit punch: 10 points

Chocolate milk: 10 points

If you have any ideas or something that you'd like, PM me or put it in the reviews and I'll agree on a price with you.

* * *

 **Weapons:**

10 throwing knives: 100 points

Sword: 150 points

Sickle: 170 points

Spear: 250 points

Whip: 125 points

Bow and 10 arrows:(2 explosive, 4 poisonous, and 4 normal) 325 points

Scythe: 300 points

Blowgun and 15 darts:(5 poisonous, 5 regular, and 5 diseased) 275 points

Throwing axe: 120 points

Large axe: 300 points

Crossbow: 400 points

Trident: 375 points

Dagger: 90 points

Mace: 200 points

Rapier: 150 points

Pitchfork: 300 points

Javalin: 180

Tranquilizer: 50 points

Boomerang: 100 points

* * *

 **Survival Gear:**

Regular Backpack:(Small first aid kit, change of clothes, bug spray, short rope, small amount of matches like 5, and a loaf of bread.) 100 points:

Large Backpack:(Large first aid kit, 15 matches, 1 extra long rope, pair of regular changed clothes, large water bottle, pain killers, one person tent, 2 loafs of bread, 3 apples, kukri knife, a small dagger, body lotion, and a map of the entire arena.) 300 points:

Regular first aid kit: (5 band-aids, tape, and rubbing alcohol): 15 points

Large first aid kit:(20 band-aids, rubbing alcohol, tape, burn cream, venom cleaner thingy, plant book, and rash cream): 40 points

One person tent: 75 points

Flashlight: 100 points

Torch: 25 points each

Multiple person tent: 250

Net: 15 points

Blanket: 50 points

Matches: 50 points

Compass: 75 points

Map: 60 points

Spile: 25 points

Tribute tracker: 1000 points

Boots: 25 points

Shirt: 50 points

Hoodie: 60 points

Pants: 65 points

Belt: 20 points

Jacket: 70 points

Shield: 125 points

Small feet of rope: 5 points

Regular feet of rope: 20 points

Large feet of rope: 30 points

Rubber bands: 5 points each

Change of elite clothes(Shirt, socks, pants, hoodie, sneakers or boots, gloves, and hats): 1200 points

* * *

 **Misc:**

Notepad and pencil or pen: 20 points

Hairbrush: 10 points

Toothbrush and toothpaste: 30 points

Shampoo: 15 points

Glasses: 20 points

Contacts: 30 points

Body lotion: 30 points

Sunscreen: 20 points

Wash cloth: 10 points

* * *

 **Extra: (Things like bloodbath, killing a career, killing a tribute, crap like that.)**

If your tribute kills a tribute: 30 points each kill

If you kill in the bloodbath: 40 points each kill

Kill a career: 90 points each time you do

Surviving the bloodbath: 100 points

Run away from the bloodbath: 50 points

If you are a career: 70 points (not each)

* * *

 **So, yeah. That's all basically, the extra is like no control for you guys but everything else is. If you aren't reviewing and crap like that than you definitely know that your tribute won't survive that long. If they do, that's because I really like them but they definitely won't win.**

 **Here's how you get those points:**

Submit a tribute that gets in: 50 points each

Submitting a bloodbath: 100 points

Each review: 20 points

Following the story: 150 points

Favoriting story: 200 points

* * *

 **If you want to sponsor a tribute then PM me unless you are a guest. If you're a guest then you may put it in a review. Let me know what tribute you want to sponsor and what they want/need. That's basically all, here are where you all stand in sponsoring.**

 **Rosemarie Benson: 510 points**

 **Fifidear: 650 points**

 **Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: 1290 points**

 **ludy5: 560 points**

 **ZeroToAero: 420 points**

 **TheEmeraldQueen: 150 points**

 **kkfanatic22: 710 points**

 **iliketurtles557: 440 points**

 **20: 400 points**

 **FlawlessCatastrophe: 755 points**

 **fangirlandotaku: 270 points**

 **Jms2: 390 points**

 **rising-balloons: 540 points**

 **Wincestcher: 760 points**

 **Fuego500: 220 points**

 **TrickstersImp: 50 points**

 **SonOfTheSun14: 50 points**

 **There you are guys. Forreal, let me know if you think I got your points wrong or something like that. I kinda rushed so there might be some mistakes and if you had more points, then hey, lucky you! I'd keep those to be completely honest lol. Anyway, let me know if you guys need anything. Guests can sponsor tributes in the review but others with an account PM. Anyway, there we go. Cya guys next chapter.**


	22. Train Rides to the Capitol

**I wasn't initially going to do the train rides, but then I thought about it after talking to a friend. You know who you are. :3 So, there's gonna be one POV for every district. Don't worry if you aren't shown in the train rides, once the capitol hits you'll be in many times I can promise.**

 **Vixen Rucker District 1 Male**

Our escort Iana leaves the area where my partner and I are seated and goes to talk to our mentor. She's good, but not impressive. I'd say she won her games with luck. She carried the career alliance but didn't kill. Lucky for her, her partner killed the second place tribute along with himself giving her an automatic win. Carot Gold, I believe her name was.

I make sure that my escort has gone and I look at Maeve who seems to be looking for something to do. Good, no one's watching. I grab a hold of jewelry, cool pens, paper, anything I can really get my hand onto. I place it all in my pocket and it looks smushed. Maeve looks at me the moment I place a necklace into my pocket and shakes her head.

''What?'' I say knowing she can't hear me. ''They obviously don't mind if no security is guarding it.'' I smile at her and she turns around. Oh well, more for me! I wonder what the other career tributes are like, it really interests me. I think I might go watch those films now. Have fun with whatever you're doing Maeve, hopefully it helps in the arena.

 **Kitana Striker District 2 Female**

''DON'T TOUCH ME, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING NECK!'' I yell at my district partner. What a creepy piece of crap. I get up out of the room and I see Ian and Mace's eyes staring at me.

Mace is a creepy ass partner man, I swear. He seems like the type to kill you while you're sleeping in the arena, which is something I will do! I go into the film room and start watching the recaps. I wonder what the other careers are like, I know for a fact that they aren't better than me.

District 1 male looks like he isn't a serious threat. More like a joker in my opinion, the girl from 1 doesn't seem like anything either. She's quiet and isn't nearly as pretty as I am. There's Mace and I, nothing special about him besides his weirdness. The boy from four is good looking, he seems like a reliable ally. His partner however doesn't. She looks super young, why would her district choose her?

''Kitana, what're you gonna do once you get to the capitol?'' Mace asks me.

''I don't know. Why are you talking to me, what the hell?'' I reply. ''If I knew, I sure as well wouldn't be telling you. You creepy ass animal killer. Get the fuck out!''

God, I cannot wait to see that asshole get cut in the arena. I might just do it myself. I cannot fucking stand him, he pisses the shit out of me. Oh, hehe, I'm gonna cut your throat along with everyone elses.

 **Gabe Kenton District 3 Male**

I sit in boredom holding my face after that punch. I'm gonna give it back to that asshole ten times harder once I finish winning these games. I look over at my partner. What's her name again, Aliana? Alan? Aladdin?

Who cares? It's not like anyone's going to remember her after I'm standing tall over her skull. District 3's winner, Gabe Kenton. Her skull being crushed by a my mighty fists, I'm definitely gonna win these games. There's no reason to watch the recaps, I bet all the other tributes are 13 year olds who have no strength. I'm gonna dominate these games and kill everyone in them. Gabe Kenton, the boy with 23 kills.

''Hey, Aladdin! What you drawing?'' I elbow her shoulder. She looks at me with her furious eyes, is that supposed to be intimidating? I peek over her shoulder and I can't tell what it is. I think it's a house but it's not good enough. I can do that with my eyes closed.

''You call that art?'' I laugh. I quickly grab her piece of paper and pencil and start to draw. Now, that is a house. I show it to her and she elbows me in the jaw. It hurts, I bit my tongue and I'm bleeding out now. Agh! Is everyone in this world a bitch?! I hold my mouth and my escort is snickering. ''WHAT'S SO FUNNY?'' I yell out even though it hurts. District 3's victor is peeking through the film room and staring at me. She shakes her head and goes back in.

I don't care what she thinks, she's not that good. I can top her win easily, watch me!

 **Trinity Belnot District 4 Female**

I keep looking to my right and see Marlin. He's a good looking guy and I think he'll be a really good ally too. He seems like he might have some skill since he volunteered. I wonder what type of training he's been up to. I'm not gonna ask though, I'll wait and see when it comes.

''Hey, Trinity. Do you wanna spar a little before we get to the capitol? I've been practicing my hand to hand combat so I was just curious.''

''Um, no thanks. Maybe later.'' I reply.

He nods his head and gets a plate and fills it with meat and sweets. His plate is more sweets than it is meat. He has like one of everything on there, must be a hungry guy. I hear the door open slowly and I see Harley walking out. ''Harley!'' I shout and run up and hug him. He smiles and pats my head. I turn my head around and look towards Marlin.

''You know him?'' He saws chewing on his slice of apple pie. I nod my head and we look at Marlin. It's kind of awkward now. I wonder what's going on through his mind. He turns around and continues to eat. ''You ready to train?'' He asks.

I nod quickly. You definitely know it, the private sessions were amazing in the district. Now, he's gonna push me to my limits and definitely get me that win. I believe with his help, the sponsors will come crawling in and it'll help a ton! Oh I can't wait to start training. Although, I really do wonder what Marlin is thinking.

 **Declan Diarmund District 5 Male**

The train is fabulous but I thought it'd be better. But, I can't complain, it's enjoyable for the moment. I can't stop thinking about Carry though. The girl that I met earlier today, she was so nice too. As soon as the rumors hit her, she left. Ugh, forget it. I gotta get back to district 5.

''Brea, why'd you volunteer?'' I ask. ''I know it might be personal, but I'm just curious.''

''Well, they called my sister up to compete in these games. I didn't want her to die.''

I nod my head as I kinda get it. Her sister would probably be a bloodbath from my understanding. Speaking of bloodbaths, I'm curious on who the other tributes are. I go over to the film room and check out the other tributes. The tributes are a solid group, not smiling much except from district ones male and district four.

District 6 has a girl who is shaking and a boy who looks angry, seven seems like they have a decent pair as well. They could be trouble. District 8 seems creepy, they've got a gothic girl and a guy with a.. bloody shirt? That's creepy, but it could be ketchup for all we know. I hope. District 9 seems pretty weak, 10 has a short girl but she's ferocious and their male is decently strong. 11 isn't bad and 12 looks very weak. But, I'm not going to judge them.

They could slaughter us all for all I know. Playing weak, and then coming out and destroying us all when we least expect it. Hopefully that's not the case.

 **Carty Ferrary District 6 Female**

My, my, my partner seems like he will help me. I hope so but I'm afraid to ask. Where, where are my drugs? Are there no drugs on this damn train?! I-I-I need to calm down. I don't feel good, as if I'm going to.

Urghhhh!

I hope the spit from my mouth and Alex is staring at me. ''Are you ok?'' He asks. I shake my head and get a plate of cookies and a large glass of milk. My escort Iak looks at me and asks if I'm ok. I shake my head as well and he starts talking.

''Since you guys no that we have no victors from 6, I'm gonna have to ask some other mentors to give me tips and advice. But it definitely won't be free.'' Alex nods his head and asks a couple of questions about what Iak knows of surviving.

''The careers usually let one person into their alliance and someone always joins. They never usually win when they join but they do make it far. The only reason why they die is because they stay too long, once you see the numbers are getting thin get the hell out of there and take what you need.''

I nod my head. ''You guys know what that means. Only one of you are allowed in it and you better get it or else somebody else will and that will benefit them a lot. Try to both survive and once one of you takes the supplies, meet at the cornucopia or something. Then continue to partner. If numbers are getting thin... I don't know, that's for you guys to decide.''

Alex looks at me and I look at him. We kill each other when that happens. Ugh, my head hurts! Where are the flipping drugs on this train? Do you guys have anything to get me high? I need it, it cushions the pain. I can't do this. I... I don't think I can try.

I lay my head back on the couch that I'm sitting on and let out a huge sigh. This is going to be difficult man. I gotta survive. I gotta kill, and I gotta win. Then I can have all the dr- drugs that I want. What's that thing that some victors get when they win? Morphline? Morphling, yeah that morphling! I need some of that stuff.

 **Alan Swanson District 7 Male**

District 7's only victor, Dove keeps staring at me. She's whispering along with our escort and they both stare at Ava. What are they saying?

I grab a paper plate and put five meatballs on my plate along with a couple of vegetables. The food here is delicious, I've never seen such delicacies like this. This is completely amazing. I overhear Dove saying something about the other tributes. Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten about that?

''Alan, are you ok?'' Ava asks me. The escort and Dove both look over at me. ''Yeah.'' I say chewing on my meatball. What if Banyan was in these games? What if it was him and Ava instead of me? District 7 would definitely have another victor but why didn't he volunteer?

I stand up and go over to the front door. I see the peacekeepers guarding the train and one turns around unexpectedly. He pokes the other one and they turn and look at me. Those guys are messed up, they're definitely gonna bribe the head gamemaker into sending mutts after me or Ava since she's my partner. This is definitely an unlucky year for us.

I sit back down and finish my meatballs. I sip on a cup of water and start to think. The capitol, the games, the other tributes, the mentors, and the arena. What is the arena? What are they planning?

 **Janet Berinski District 8 Female**

I quickly get away from my partner. What the hell is wrong with him, asking me if I've tasted blood? What is wrong with you, a fucking creep. I don't understand what he wants from me. I'm afraid to be in the same area as him. In the games, he'll probably be unleashed.

Killing whenever and wherever he wants. I can see him standing on top of his a dead tribute, crying and holding them as he licks their blood. What a creep! I go into the film room and watch the tributes recap. They have recaps of victors winning as well. Oh! My personal favorite, district 2's Mason Constello. 8 kills to end off the games.

His or the reapings, his or the reapings? You know what, Mason can wait till later. I need to study the other tributes if I wanna make it out of here alive. District 1, quiet group aren't they. District 2, vicious. 3, the boy is obnoxious and the girl... District 4, handsome guy and a young girl. District 6, they look like they're afraid. 7 is also quiet... 10 seems rough, and 12 seems weak.

The ones that I couldn't get are 11. What are they? 5 is different than the others. And 9 doesn't seem all that important but I still can't overlook them.

 **Saad Bindsy District 9 Male**

''Senwe, can I ask you a question?''

''You just did, sweetie.'' She smiles at me.

''That's not what I meant, I mean like things that will help survive. What do you think?''

Senwe smiles and pulls me closer to her. He has her arm around my shoulder and her skin is really soft. She's super nice and definitely a good mentor in my opinion. I remember the stories about her games. Her knowledge of plants and the tributes around her. She studied them well and that's the same advice she gave me.

Even though she killed, she didn't want to. One kill, final kill, one left standing. As Senwe's talking, I look over to my left and see Melisande rolling her eyes. She probably doesn't think that Senwe's advice is useful but I find it to be amazing. She asks me to walk in with her to the recap room. She puts on a tape of past victors and how they won.

Knowing their tributes and all that. We watch the 15th games recap. An underdog from 10 won that. Senwe talks about how they're really good friends and that the persons win was an amazing one. Probably the best in her opinion. All alone too, no partner as she ditched him in the bloodbath.

I don't want to get into full detail but it was amazing. The whole 5 kills thing and all. I sit with Senwe and watch the recaps of the other tributes. She tells me to watch out for district 2's tributes, they look tough. District 8's male looks like a contender as well from her perspective. She tells me to be careful around them. I listen to her and she says something that catches me off guard.

''You look like a past victor, Saad.''

I look like a past victor? How is that so. And who is the past victor that I look like?

 **Athena Wolfshire District 10 Female**

I feel bad for Miles. What has he done to deserve what's happened so far? He seems kind and all but he gets terrible luck. ''Athena, I know that you're thinking of Miles.'' A victor of 10 says, Charley Applebum. ''He's going to be ok, we need to start thinking about you surviving. What are you good at?''

I shrug. ''I don't understand.'' He looks at me in disappointment. ''Yes you do. Don't be timid. What skills do you have?''

I sigh and start to speak. ''I'm good at handling a knife, I'm manipulative, know how to fight, I'm good at running, and I'm a great climber.''

He nods his head and smiles at me. He stands up and starts walking around our area. ''You can use all of those skills to your advantage. The running and climbing will help. Running for the cornucopia and climbing if you're chased by a tribute and have no where to go. Since you're good at fighting, you can defend yourself. I see you making it far and even winning. Have you taken a look at the other tributes yet?''

I shake my head. ''I don't wanna spoil myself. I'd rather wait and get to get to the capitol then see their personalities and appearances right now.'' He says that he likes my style and starts to laugh. This is the underdog from 10 huh? The one who was abandoned by his partner and then won.

''Hey, I know that this might be personal but... What do you do if you're abandoned by your partner since you know, won even though she left you in the bloodbath?''

''You deal with it. You can't keep thinking about it, just move on. If Miles decides to leave you, you let it go and continue with the games. If he dies then you move on, you wanna win don't you?'' I nod my head. ''Then do what's best for you, that's the same advice I'd give Miles if he asked me.''

I smile and thank him.

 **Jacoby Wilsons District 11 Male**

Lia's talking to our district victor, Jemi. They keep quiet and leave me out as if they know each other. Apparently from what I've heard, Jemi dominated his games killing every career except the girl from four. That's crazy. 7 kills in all too. D1, D2, District 4 male, and a district 7 tribute. I should get tips from him as well.

I walk up to them with a plate of pizza in my hand and ask, ''Can I get some advice as well?'' Jemi smiles at me and scoots over. ''Sit down.'' He says. ''So, what are you talking about?'' I ask excitedly. ''Allying with your partner.''

I sit down and listen carefully. He told us that his district partner threw a knife at him. As soon as he turned around it hit him in the chest where he has a scar that has diminished because of capitol medicine. She was intently trying to kill him while he was fighting a career. A spear landed threw her abdomen from the district two male and he killed him with a stab through the neck by ripping out the knife in his chest.

That's insane. How a district partner could try to kill you any moment now. Lia and I look at each other when he says this. He tells us to trust each other but if anything becomes fishy, it's time to leave. Don't try to be spotted by other tributes, it won't help.

Weapons, he names a bunch of weapons that he was good with and tells us to use what we know. I know how to use a sickle but that's for work. I don't know how to use it against a human being. ''Come on guys, let's go watch some of the recaps.'' I groan and Lia and Jemi get up. ''Don't wanna?'' He asks.

''Why do it now if you can do it later?''

''Suit yourself.'' Jemi pats my head. I sigh and continue to eat my pizza. These games are going to be tiring. Why did I have to get chosen?

 **Astrid District 12 Female**

Wow! Look at all of these luxuries. The food, the furniture. Everything here is amazing. I can't believe a place can look this nice. Oh no! I dropped a stain on (not)my dress! I wipe it off from my fingers and suck on my finger. The food here is amazing, although I'd save this for later, I'm way too hungry now. The lemonade is delicious!

My escort looks at me and smiles. ''Enjoying that?'' I nod my head rapidly. ''So district 12 doesn't have a victor?''

''No, we did but...'' Poly says until a peacekeeper walks in. ''But what? Tell us about the victor from 12!'' I shout. The peacekeeper looks at Polly and asks a mean question. Poly shakes his head and tells him that we were just making jokes. He walks away slowly.

''Why did you lie to the peacekeeper man?'' I ask curiously. ''We can't talk about the victor from 12.'' Poly says. ''Why not!'' I shout as some food flies out of my mouth onto my district partner. He looks at me and turns away. ''Sorry...''

''You know what. Since you guys probably won't make it long.'' He tries to say nicely. ''I'll tell you about the victor from 12. She was an orphan, no one to love and no one to be with. Her games were quite quick since everyone was crazy talented, even her partner. She was the only underdog and everyone else was amazing. The bloodbath that game lasted an hour. She escaped with a backpack and there were 16 deaths that bloodbath. The feast came six days shortly after that when 3 more tributes died.''

The story really interested me, even my partner was in awe while he ate. ''They all died back to back. It went from district 5 female, to district 4 male, to district 6 female. They were all killed by the district two male as the career alliance broke up in the bloodbath killing each other. The male from two killed 6 tributes those games and each kill was with a spear. The girl from 12 slowly made her way to the feast but she was badly injured from mutt attacks. She was lucky to get sponsors as she had elite clothes that looked like regular clothes.

''By the way, I'll try my best to get you guys sponsors, elite clothes are amazing! Anyway, she was seen as the boy from two looked inside of everyone's bags to see what they had. Boom, Boom, Boom, three cannons sounded after each other. He saw her bag with medicine and broke it. He ran towards her with the spear and instead of throwing it, he tried to stab it through her. The elite gear bounced the spear back and it flew away and so did the male tribute. He lay on the floor and struggled to get up so she quickly ran and stabbed him in the neck. She won but later killed herself as soon as the Panem national anthem played. She set off a bomb that was near the feast and blew up the entire arena. Her games were never shown or spoken of again.''

We both looked in awe. That's crazy, those elite clothes are totally worth it. It's almost as if you have them, you're guaranteed to win. Oh those sponsors would be amazing. We ask him for more victor stories and instead of telling us, he shows us the film room where we can watch every victors games. I smile and put on a tape of the 3rd games then 1st and then a whole random order. One by one, every victor interests me. Maybe I can be on here. I mean, I do know how to survive.

 **Here are the train rides, hope that you all enjoyed. I don't have much to say so here are the questions.**

 **Who's train ride was your favorite?**

 **Who's was your least favorite?**

 **Do you like the victor stories, if not then I can cut them down if you guys would like me to.**

 **Any constructive criticism?**

 **Well, that's all for now. See you guys next chapter, love you all. :)**


	23. Getting Prepared for the Chariot Rides

**Here are the tributes getting prepared for the chariot rides. I was kind of thinking about skipping this part and just getting straight into it but I thought I should let you all see who the stylists are an all that. Anyway, I try to give the ones that didn't get a POV in the train rides a chance so here you go.**

 **Ava Birch (15) District 7 Female**

The capitol is a very nice place from what I've seen so far. I definitely wouldn't mind coming back here if I survive these games. This place is amazing, the food is great, and the people are very, very different. I don't know what goes on through their minds when they get dressed in the morning but oh well.

 **Clap** **Clap** **Clap**

I quickly turn my head and see someone walking towards me awkwardly. She's crossing her legs and looks as if she's tripping. She has a rainbow colored afro and bright silver lipstick. Her lips are hug and her make up looks like something a clown would wear.

''Who are you?'' I ask. She holds onto my shoulder as she's about to fall and starts to giggle and snort. ''I'm your stylist, Felay.'' I look at here and wonder where Alan is. Probably in the other room getting dressed already with his stylist. ''So, you are the fabulous Ava? I remember watching the reapings and pointing you out.''

I nod my head and smile. ''Come on out.'' She shouts a little bit in my ear. Two others come walking out. ''These are also your stylists, Paige and Suni.'' I sigh and Felay walks out of the room. She tells them to take good care of me, what does that mean?

They both walk around me in opposite directions inspecting me. A hold up my arms and lift my legs up a little to see every feature of my body. They pull out tweezers and other equipment and start removing hair from my head. My eyebrows being plucked and all. It hurts since they pull it way too rapidly.

''Ava, would you mind stripping for us?'' I look at them in shock. They're asking me to strip for them? Why? There's no reason too, right? ''It's ok, honey. You have nothing we haven't seen before.'' Is that a compliment? I let out a huge sigh and take my clothes off for them. Suni lifts my arm up and shaves the little amount of hair that I have on my armpits.

Paige inspects my lower areas and removes hair from my waste down. It hurts at how roughly they pull the hair. I flinch a couple of times but don't object. Once they finish, they put on some lotion all over my body. It makes my skin smooth, soft, and shiny. I like it. After all this is done, they start fixing up my hair. They remove my pony tail and put it in a bun instead.

Once all this is over, they clap twice and Felay walks in. The two leave and she inspects my body. I feel shy and awkward standing naked in front of an adult that I don't know. I start to blush shyly and she tells me that there isn't any reason to be shy. She holds my cheeks and lifts head up. She says that everything they did with me was beautiful and she adds a little bit of gel on my hair to add more of a luxury feel to it.

My hair is shining and she says that she can almost see her reflection through it. I smile and start to shiver due to how cold it is in the room. I cross my arms around my chest and shiver some more. ''Ava. I have your outfit ready.'' She gets out of the room and walks back in with a pair of overalls and a red flannel. ''Put these on.''

I put on the red flannel that looks amazing with the black squares across it vertically. The overalls add a nice touch to it and I start to wonder if there is anything else that I'm supposed to wear. She then pulls out a pair of shoes that seem to be trees. They have two branches hanging from it on both the left and right side. I put those on thinking that it's the end of it but it's not. I'm added up with a trapper hat. Overall, I really like this outfit. At least I'm not a tree.

Felay accompanies me out of the dressing room and into the main lobby where Alan is waiting for me. He's wearing a similar outfit as I am except... He's more of a sexy lumberjack to be honest. He he.

''You look good.'' I smile at him.

''Thanks he says.''

''Now, you guys gotta go out there and perform for the crowd. I know that you want sponsors, so do something interesting. Get the crowd riled up when district 7 gets shown. Take over the spotlight and show them that you guys are truly where it's at.'' Felay says. I smile and nod my head.

''Ready to go?'' Alan asks holding out his hand.

I grab his hand. ''Yup!'' I think that my smile is a little bit too big and I blush. He accompanies me onto the chariot and we're sent out after district 6's tributes. This crowd is amazing, the capitol is amazing, and the president's mansion is visible from where we are. Hopefully those sponsors come running in. Time to put on a show for the crowd!

 **Mase Nary (17) District 2 Male**

''You're Mase right?'' I hear a voice call out from behind me. Kitana's no where to be found and neither is my escort or trainer. It's obviously my stylist. ''Yeah.'' She smiles at me and tells me to come into a room. Once we enter, she tells me to wait here while two more stylists enter the room. Their names at Adeele and Litel.

''He's got a strong build, don't you think?'' Litel says to Adeele. She nods her head and they both tell me to strip off my clothes. I look at them and smile. They both role their eyes and tell me to hurry up and get on with it. Why have me hurry, they both know they like it. I slowly take my shirt off making sure to stare at them both while I do it. Using these two well could get me sponsors. They might talk to people and say very interesting things that might catch a sponsors eye.

I take everything off and Litel pulls out some tape. Adeele brings out some tweezers. I gulp at the thought of that tape. I don't know what they're going to do with it. I close my eyes and breathe slowly as I wait for them to-

''AGH!'' I yell. My chest is burning with pain! I look down and there's a huge red mark on it. ''What the hell did you do?!'' Litel looks at me and rolls her eyes. ''Take the pain like a man. You got a strong build remember?'' Yeah I got a strong build but that doesn't mean you can just rip shit off like it's nothing. I'd kill you if we were in the arena right now. Lileth takes care of my upper body hair and Adeele does lower body. My body is completely rid of hair and almost every part of it is stinging.

Red marks every single area on my body. Lileth pulls out a jar of something and hands it to me. I hold it and she starts to talk. ''Apply some of that cream to the burning parts of your body. It'll help ease the pain.'' She and Adeele both walk out of the room while my stylist walks into it. ''What's your name?'' I ask. ''I'm Reena.'' She smiles at me.

I'm curious on what I'm going to wear. District two usually has some cool outfits. The girls are always usually in the hottest most revealing outfits and the guys are either in cool fighting suits or gladiator equipment. ''Did they give you that cream? You're so slow, give me that!'' She says snatching it out of my hand and applying it on my body.

The burn marks are all being relieved from the pain and disappearing quickly. She applies some body lotion onto my body that makes my skin glow brightly. I can't say that I've ever felt like this before. The capitol must be something. I'll be here all the time when I'm a victor though. The only person standing in my way- Actually forget that, I'm not gonna think about that yet. Save that for the training sessions.

Reena grabs a whole golden outfit. I have a golden spiked gladiator helmet on, a golden chest plate, a golden kilt, and golden sandals. All this gear is heavy, it's difficult to walk in but if only these could be used in the games. I'd have the best gear and it'd be nearly impossible to kill me. It already is, I'm going to shred my opponents. This is simply child's play for me. They're no different from all the birds I've killed.

My escort walks me to the main area where I meet up with Kitana. Her outfit is very revealing. She's wearing the same thing as me except... Well. She has no helmet on and has her hair let down and beautifully straight. She almost has no shirt on. Her breasts are the only thing covered and they barely are. Most of her cleavage is showing. The only thing really covered is the bottom half of her breasts. Her back, belly button, and every other part is showing. She has a gold bracelet chain around both of her arms. She has bright red lipstick on that makes her lips very, very kissable.

She has a very short skirt on and they're ripped on the side. Her underwear is showing and most of her legs are as well. Her skirt is also gold with silver stripes moving vertically across. She's also wearing golden high heels that are designed perfectly for her feet. Her outfit is very revealing but sexy. She has no problem with it by my understanding. Seriously though, that outfit is sexy. Why is it that every time I see this girl, something about her is sexy? Actually, everything about her is sexy, why is that?

''You prepared?'' I ask. She looks at me and makes a disgusting look on her face. ''Of course I'm prepared. I mean, look at me!'' Oh I definitely am looking at you.

''Come on! Go out there and please the crowd. Kitana, you look sexy out there and Mase, you look strong and muscular like you're a power couple. Seem as if you're gonna protect her from any threat that makes its way near you guys. Go out there and show the capitol what district 2 looks like.'' Reena smiles at us.

I stick my hand out for Kitana to grab it. ''Ready to go?'' She looks at me and scoffs. ''I don't need your help getting onto the chariot. I can do that perfectly fine by myself.'' She takes one step on before Reena stops her. ''Hold his hand! The capitol needs to see this power couple. That means from beginning to end, now hold his hand!''

She looks pissed off at me. She grabs my hand and pulls me up onto the chariot. ''I'm gonna kill you in the arena.'' I start to laugh. As if she could kill me. She's lucky I won't kill her in the bloodbath. That's going to be my territory but I'm gonna need her for further use. ''I'd kill you if anything.''

''Motherfucker!'' She tries to punch me in my face. I dodge to the right. ''Feisty aren't we?'' She growls and the door opens. As soon as it does, she puts on a smile and hugs. She poses very sexy for the crowd and I try to do my best to 'protect my lady.' With her sexiness and my brutality, the sponsors will come crawling in. A rose falls in Kitana's hand and she places it in her mouth. Oh, we're definitely going to get sponsors, definitely.

 **David Tyler (14) District 12 Male**

Agh! This is so uncomfortable being nude in front of random strangers that you just met. My stylist 'Dani' is very awkward. He keeps walking around back and forth staring at me. His eyes keep dotting down and I feel like I'm in a room with a... You know what, I'm not even gonna say it.

He finally stops and starts talking. ''I didn't really know what we would prepare for you. You seem different from the others and I don't know what it is. I don't want to give you a classic miner outfit because your partners got a more exciting one than that. How can we top her? You got any ideas?''

''N- No..'' I shy quietly. He claps and quickly gets up. ''Good, that's what I was expecting you to say. I have an outfit for you but it might not be as exciting as you'd like. I did the best I could to get something that I thought would look good on you.'' He leaves the room for about five minutes and walks back in.

I slowly feel my smooth skin as it's like an obsession for me to touch it. I quickly start rubbing to get warmer. This room is freezing cold, especially when you're standing bare naked. Dani quickly walks towards me and drops gel on my hair and pulls it. My hair is now in a slicked back hair style. I look in the mirror and I really like it. I put on the clothes that Dani leaves out for me.

Wow. A coal miner outfit, very original. I sigh about it because it's been done multiple times. Every time a district 12 tribute wears a coal miner outfit they end up dying in the bloodbath. It's almost as if it's a curse handed down from the first district 12 tribute to the next to the next to the next and so on. I quickly get up and he starts to add sparkling coal dust onto me. My face is covered with it and so are my arms. Why? My skin was looking all beautiful and clean but now it seems as if I'm the dirtiest person out here. Why couldn't I be made into a sexy coal miner, a buff one too? I would've definitely gotten roses and more. People would've probably given me sponsors. I don't know, I hope so.

I waste no time and leave the room not knowing where I'm going. Somehow, I make my way to the main area where Astrid is waiting. There's a line of tributes waiting and everyone's outfit is better than mine. Except for district 6... The things that they're wearing is very embarrassing. I start to snicker and notice Astrid differently.

''What's wrong..?'' She asks.

Her hair has changed major. She used to have mousy hair, now it's all curly and beautiful. Her black and brown hair color has definitely changed and it looks amazing. I open up my mouth in awe. My jaw has literally dropped, Astrid looks super beautiful in that outfit. All of her bruises and sunspots have been removed.

Her grey-blue eyes seem to pop out way more now. I don't know if they made her where contacts or what but they just do. Her tan skin was already great but now it just shines out. Astrid could be my ticket to winning. She's probably gonna make a ton of friends in the training sessions and get invited to a ton of alliances. Maybe she can help me out. I examine her more and see her dress. It's a dress that is literally made of coals. Not a dress that looks like coal, but real coal. I touch one of them and try to take it off but it's tight on there. She holds onto her headpiece and it's bright red with flames moving across from it. I try to touch but get my hand smacked.

''My stylist said don't touch!'' She looks serious. I look in awe. Why couldn't I look something like that. A tuxedo or suit made out of coal? I could've looked great as well. Come on. Astrid's going to get all the attention and sponsors. Wait, what can I do to attract the gifts? Come on, think. I gotta do something to get noticed, I can't be in Astrid's shadow. There has to be room for the both of us, I just know there can and has to be.

I hold Astrid's hand as soon as the district 11 tributes start to move. I hold her up onto the chariot and she's staring at the horses. She wants to pet them but can't reach. I smile at her and tell her that she can do that after. As soon as our horses start to move, the crowd goes from cheering to a gasp. People stare at me and how terrible I look in this outfit and then start to cheer. Who's it for, do they think I look good.

''Astrid!''

''Astrid!''

''Astrid!''

She gets roses thrown at her. Kisses blown. Everyone is cheering at her and the other tributes are looking back. Her headpiece is a blaze and cools off. It flickers on and off as if she's toying with the capitolites and they love every second of it. She grabs multiple roses and stutters. ''F- For me?!'' She's completely excited. How can you compare to that?

 **Maeve Alexis Saunders (18) District 1 Female**

I stand patiently in the main area where Vixen and I are waiting for something? I don't know what it is but I see Vixen get taken into a room with a capitolite. I'm later approached by a woman who starts speaking. I can't hear her. She holds my hand and guides me into a room and places me in the center. She does something with her fingers that I believe is a snap and two more people enter. They carry makeup, lotion, and lipstick.

One of them is speaking and the others are just nodding their head. I shrug and they start speaking again as if they're waiting for me to do something. They start to grow angry as I can tell by their facial expression. I do not know what you want me to do. They all look at each other and mouth words. I'm not good at reading mouths but I think that they said ''Force it.'' What does that mean?

I don't like the idea of this force it. What is that supposed to mean? I feel like they're going to do something that I won't be pleased by. Two of the women in the room get up and hold my hands up. What are they doing? The other one takes off my belted tunic. What the..? I get scared by this thought and back away from them. One of the women run up to me saying something and she holds my legs down as the other one takes off my dark wash jeans.

What are they doing? Since when was this part of the Hunger Games? Is this what they do to all of the tributes? What are they doing to Vixen and the other tributes? Isn't this classified as harassment? They completely take everything off of me and I'm scared right now. What are they planning? Leave me alone. I stand naked in front of three random capitolites that I don't know.

I back up slowly as I cross my arms over my chest. I see everyone turn around and I see Vixen running into the room and talking to the three women. They all let out something that looks like an ''Oh!'' I start looking towards their direction and Vixen is looking at me. I start panicking and moving in circles and waving my hands trying to tell him to GET OUT! I try to cover every part of my body with both my arms but he's still inside! He starts to smile and then leaves.

The three women all look at me and one of them grabs a pencil and piece of paper. She starts writing and hands it to me.

 _''Sorry. We thought that you were just ignoring our instructions and didn't know that you were deaf. Thanks to your partner there, we figured it out. Anyway, we're going to apply some lotion and hair gel on you and remove any leftover hair on your body. We want to make you the best looking out there and we have many ideas for you.''_

I look at them and just nod. She writes for me to move my arms away from my body and stand straight so I do. They apply lotion onto me, and pull out some of my body hair with tweezers. I don't have much so it was pretty quick. They start to apply hair gel onto my head and start to work on it. They work on my waterfall braid and make it curly. It's very wavy and I like it. I try to touch it and they move their index finger and tell me not to.

I stand still as they make my skin very smooth with that lotion they have. It's very oily and shiny. Almost as if you could see your own reflection through it. I smile and do my best to thank them. One of them walks out of the room and back in with a brick red ball gown. It's beautiful! They help me put it on and I love it. They tell me to stand still and add a pair of hoop earrings to me. They all smile at me and hold their thumbs up. After all of this, they escort me towards the main area of the building. Vixen has already been there waiting for me and they start speaking to Vixen. I'm guessing that we're up first since we are district one and that's how they do it every year so that must be what they're saying.

One of the women start writing once again.

 _''Vixen is going to accompany you onto the chariot ride and as soon as you guys depart, you have to be an extrovert. Don't by shy and try waving and smiling a lot! Be cute and ferocious at the same time like you're ready to compete. By the way, our names are Cynthia, Iyana, and Juli. It was fun working with you and we'll be rooting for you out in the arena.''_

I mouth thank you again and just nod my head to the plan. Although, I'm not really an extrovert. I do not like crowds so this is going to be something for me. As soon as I finish thinking to myself, I turn around and see the district two tributes. They give us mean looks and are very revealing. Thank goodness I wasn't in that outfit. Then comes district 3, 4, then 5. And so lines up everybody else. The district 3 female is also revealing and in golden trim sort of like the girl from two. Her partner isn't however, in a jumpsuit.

That's not important though, we're set out to go first and Vixen grabs my hand and pulls me up onto the chariot. Ok then. Our horses are Irish white. They're so adorable, I want to reach out and pet them but I can't. They're too far from my area. I'm surprised by what they had Vixen wear. His was nothing like mine, he was a shirtless gladiator with amazingly bedazzled gold. He also had diamonds on them as well. The diamonds were sparkly clear and I saw my reflection through them. I couldn't stop staring because of how amazing those golden stones were. They diamonds were so precious as well. They seem like something we'd have back in 1 except, way shinier.

Our chariot has started moving and as soon as we do I'm still in awe by the diamonds. Vixen starts to flex for the capitol and I know that it's time to unfortunately please the capitol. I'm not going to enjoy it but if I want those sponsors, I'm gonna have to go with the flow.

 **Melisande Bylings (15) District 9 Female**

Ugh, what pervs the capitol people are! Why do I get a male stylist? I'd prefer a female any day, at least I know that she wouldn't be tempted to do something inappropriate to me. I can just tell by the look on this guys face. Is this what it's like in the capitol? Grown 30 or 40 something year old men able to stare at young 15 year old girls? What a lovely but terrible place to be in.

''Can you stop looking at me like that?!'' I say furiously. He looks at me like he's confused. ''What do you mean? I'm just trying to see your features and what can go good on you.'' What a pathetic pervert this guy is! Can you not find any love in your life that you need to get a job to look at young females? Oh my god! This guy is pathetic! ''Sir, hurry up. I don't like standing naked in front of you.''

''Every tribute goes through this. You have nothing we haven't seen.'' He sighs at me. ''I'm just trying to make you look presentable so that you can win the games.'' I stare at him and cross my arms over my chest. Hmm! I don't like this one bit. After the lotion and body shampoo has been applied to me, my skin feels all tingly. I touch it and it's really smooth. I really like this! ''Get on with it you thirty year old bum!'' I shout at the man.

''I'm only 23.'' Well you look 30 to me. He sighs and walks out of the room and back in. He has my chariot ride outfit lying on a counter and walks over to me. ''Lift your leg up.'' I look at him as if he's crazy. ''Why?'' He sighs and tells me that he is going to paint my toe nails and finger nails a beige type color to match my district. I force on a smile and can barely let the words out. ''T- Thank... y- you...''

He smiles at me after he finishes painting my toe nails and fingernails beige. He adds a little sparkle to them and it looks good on me. Of course it does. He brings over the dress as the other two stylists work on my hair. They play around with it and eventually decide to give me a fishtail braid updo bun. I'm finally aloud to put on my dress and I slip straight through it. It's not heavy or tight whatsoever and I really like it. It goes good with the golden necklace they gave me to put on. After I have those two worn, they grab my ears unexpectedly and clip some earrings onto them. ''Ow!''

I let out a shout and push my stylists. It hurts like a... Ugh! They seem to be bronze studs. I play with it and they tell me not to touch it. I groan at them and start walking around as I stare into the mirror. I pose a little bit for myself towards how good I look in this dress. It's a nice leopard grain fashion dress. There's a golden strap in the middle which looks super cute! The skirt of this dress is lovely and huge. I can whirl around with it and it follows me perfectly, I love it! My back is shown and so is a little bit of my chest but it's fine. I'll totally get sponsors with this, all I gotta do is please those peasants though.

''Melisande, come here.'' My stylist says. I hop over there looking as the skirt bounces. ''Lift your feet up and put these on.''

Oh wow, I forgot that I was completely barefoot. I was about to walk out there as well. I left my feet up and put on the white studded wedges that they had prepared for me. These shoes are so cute. They're gorgeous high platformed and it has a nice floral print. It features a buckled strap for a really nice fit, fabric lining, and a really good rubber outsole. These sandals are amazing! I turn my head an notice something that really catches my eyes.

It's a beautifully made silver crown. That would look amazing with this outfit! ''What's that over there?'' I ask my stylist even though I know exactly what it is. ''It's a crown, the last touches of your outfit.''

I grin a little bit and boss him to go fetch it for me. He hands it to me and this is incredible. There are diamonds hanging from the outlines of it. They sparkle beautifully and in the middle is a huge encrusted diamond. I squeal a little bit in my mind and walk out of the room. I cross my legs together as I walk out into the main entrance. Saad is there waiting and he's, he's dressed as fucking corn!

I burst into laughter looking at him. This draws the attention of all the other tributes as they were speaking to their mentors and they all start laughing at him as well. This is hilarious! The kid is dressed as corn and now his face is turning red. Oh my god, I feel so embarrassed for him. I feel embarrassed to be in the same district as him if anything. Look at how beautiful I am. I'll totally get sponsors but with him besides me, my chances could get flushed down the drain.

Senwe starts walking near us and hugs Saad as if he's her child or something. Gross. She hugs him and holds the little kid up. ''Your corn costume is so cute!'' She starts to laugh. I think she definitely favors him over me, but why? What's so special about him? She looks towards me and tells me how beautiful I look. Save it bitch, I already know.

''Yeah. You do look great, Melisande.'' Saad smiles at me. I turn around and start to watch the skirt of my dress move a little bit more. Senwe starts talking about how we're gonna get on the chariots and what we're gonna do. All I hear is, ''Senwe, look extremely beautiful.'' Which I already do and, ''Saad. Pretend like she is your girlfriend and look confident. People love it, and try not to be too handsome in that corn costume of yours.''

I snicker a little bit. She thinks that the kid looks handsome? Our cue is setting and the district 8 tributes leave on their chariot. Saad holds his hand out for me to grab as he gets on the chariot. Yuck. I ignore it and Senwe tells me to get on along with him. I let him touch my middle finger and pull me up but that's all he's getting out of me. The kid needs to go somewhere else, I can't stand being around him. Our chariot starts to move and here's my chance to make a good impression for the capitol. Say hello to the princess of Panem!

 **Alexander ''Alex'' Rivers (17) District 6 Male**

This is very awkward. I try not to look straight into my stylists eyes because it would be even more awkward. I just stand and go with what they tell me. The female stylist works on my hair while the two males remove hair from my body. It stings little bit but it's fine. One of the stylists is trying to remove the little bit of chest hair that I have and he accidentally grabs my nipple.

''Ow!'' I shout in pain. I move a little bit and hold my right nipple with my hand. ''Stay still!'' The female stylist grins her teeth at me. They didn't even tell me there names. I'm curious so I ask them. They tell me to not worry about it. I can call them, E, R, and T. I giggle a little but realize it's not that funny. They rub some oil on my body and I don't know what it's for. I'm not going to ask since they don't seem to like talking.

''You think he's gonna live?'' The female asks. What type of question is that? ''Probably, I give him past the bloodbaths.'' Really!? ''He seems like he can make it further than that. I give him death by a mutt in the final 7 or so.'' What the hell. Are they seriously trying to predict my death? Come on!

I lift my knee up a little and it hits one of the males in the face. He wipes his mouth and glares at me. ''Ok, Alex! You wanna play naughty?'' I shake my head and tell him that I was just trying to move it a little because I was starting to get numb. He smiles and says that he was just kidding. I sigh and they start laughing.

The female who I think is E, starts playing with my hair and the shampoo. She tells me that my straight hair is really nice and that she's gonna dye it a little bit. I'm curious to what color it is until I see the brown dye right in front of my eye. She says that I should forget about it and that she'll just add brown highlights instead.

They all finish applying what they need to onto my body and finally give me my costume. I'm wearing a train conductors outfit. How original.. I put on the overalls and the white undershirt that they give me. The boots are light brown and I have a handkerchief on my neck. I mess around with the outfit a little bit and they give me a train conductor hat. I force a smile on my face and thank them. They obviously know that I'm trying to be very nice here and smile at me. I walk out and find Carty. Her hair is all curled up and she's in a sexy race car girl outfit.

She's wearing a taxi cab hat that is black on the bottom and yellow on the top. She also has nothing on but a yellow bra with the finish line sign across it. Same thing goes for her shorts which are really short. Like, really short. I can almost see the bottom of her butt. They gave her some really nice mascara if I'm completely honest and her light pink lipstick looks really great. Her skin is also really smooth and tan as that lotion is amazing! They gave her a racing flag to hold up as well. She also has fishnet pantyhose to wear along with her black high heels that have rhinestones and an ankle strap. They really went all out on Carty.

Carty and I jolt our heads to the back where the district 9 tributes are and everyone starts laughing as the district 9 female yells something out. Carty apparently heard it but I didn't and she starts to laugh. Everyone points at the little boy and I kind of feel bad for him. What's so funny? Is it his chariot ride outfit? There's nothing wrong with it. I mean, he's god black skinny jeans on with black shoes but I guess it's the actually corn itself that's hilarious. I dunno, I feel bad for the kid though.

District 6's cue is up. I hold Carty's hand as we get on the chariot. She's supposed to act like a sexy female driver and I'm supposed to be a train conductor? How does that match? Well, she's definitely going to outshine me. We start to move and she starts waving the flag and doing her part. I guess I'm supposed to stand here and watch. I cross my arms and watch Carty go. She moves in flexible motions and gets the crowd riled up. They definitely think she's hot and she just continues. I can do something though, something with the trains. An idea appears into my mind to get my fair share of sponsors. Time to carry it out.

 **:3 Here is the getting prepared for chariot rides. That actual rides will be shown by the perspective of either a capitolite or the head gamemaker. I know I put some parts of it in but that was only the beginning. I know that there are still some POVs that I needed to put but I got tired and was like let me give one more person their spotlight POV. So yeah, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **Who's POV was your favorite?**

 **Who's was your least favorite?**

 **Do you think that anyone here will ally?**

 **Who was your favorite male outfit so far?**

 **Who was your favorite female outfit so far?**

 **Thanks for reading guys. Oh, and I updated Carty's outfit a little bit. I hope that's fine by you, 20. So yeah, see you guys next time. Love you all. :)**


	24. The Chariot Rides Across The Capitol

**Hiro Quivel, Head Gamemaker of the 25th Annual Hunger Games**

As I stand afar and watch the chariot rides, I notice a lot. The capitol and the citizens are all very pleased with the tributes that we've gotten. I don't mind them either, some of them really interest me and I wonder how long they'll last against the arena and the mutts. I doubt many of them will since there can only be one but how many kills can we get with the mutts?

Will the crabs be able to pinch their faces off? How will they do against the sharp rocks in the ocean? The octopus will have a large impact on the arena as well, causing mischief for the tributes. I let a huge sigh and snicker at how fun this years games will be. The tributes are going to have a pretty rough time.

I focus my attention back onto the chariot rides. Here comes district one in their outfits and snow white horses. The girl from one is wearing a nice and long brick red ball gown. It's nice and fashionable, something that you would see victors wear to a capitol party. What class this young lady has. Too bad it could all be torn apart from her in a matter of seconds inside the games. Her partner on the other hand is a shirtless gladiator. I love what his stylists did, adding the gold and diamonds onto his outfit. The crowd seems to love them as people are shouting, ''Vixen and Maeve!''

Next up is district two. As soon as we see them rolling in their midnight horses, all the males gasp a sexual way. Everyone turns their motion to Kitana and she's very revealing. Many of the men are shouting and hooting as they definitely want her. She catches one of the thrown flowers in her hand and places it into her mouth and that riles up the crowd even more. How sexy the crowd thinks that is, the females on the other hand are looking at Mase. He has all golden everything on.

This looks very nice as he seems to be a warrior as well as Vixen. Mase seems more of a fighter though. The females chant his name and some are whistling while others are practically fainting. What do they see in him?

Next up is the district 3 tributes. The males love the girl. She's sort of like Kitana, very revealing. We can see almost everything as her stylists haven't allowed her to wear anything underneath her outfit. It's a nice sparked wire bra and underwear, funny how that is her outfit. They seem as if they're about to fall off any moment now, which they possible could.

The crowd of men would sure love that, huh? Oh, is that bolts from her bra that I see? Yes it is, wow! What a lovely design that they added for her. Then, there's her partner. Gabe, I believe his name was. Wow, he's wearing a nice jump-suite with wires and circuits all around it. They're making an annoying buzzing noise around the capitol but the capitolites seem to love it! Oh, and I love how the small light bulbs on his shoulders flicker on and off every time he flexes. He puts his muscles up, they turn on, and down, they turn off. Ha ha, how stylish.

Next up is district four, Marlin and Trinity! Marlin is wearing a regular fisherman outfit. Not too classy, I think that his stylists could've done more. He has the nice fisherman bucket hat with lures. He has a nice hook stream long-sleeve fishing shirt that's colored aqua! Beautiful shirt, his stylists definitely added a nice touch to it, something I wouldn't mind wearing. He has the classic fisherman pants on with boots. The women are all chanting his name, ''Marlin!'' They yell. Many calling him hot, sexy, the next victor. The ladies go crazy for him.

Marlin starts to move around and pose for the capitol a little bit and his shirt slips off completely. I don't know if this was intentional or an accident but it definitely worked. The crowd goes crazy as the women see him shirtless. It looks great with the horse that they're riding with. A beautiful and majestic white horse with gold trims. Trinity is wearing no shirt but sea shells to block her breasts. She has a mermaids tail and holds a trident like she is the queen of the ocean. As soon as I think this is all they have to prepare for us, the bottom of their chariot starts bring water up. The water is spiraling and they're on the inside. This is completely amazing, I might not try to completely kill these two.

District 5 comes out here and the first thing that I notice is that Brea is wearing something that it looks that a tribute from district 3 would wear. A short silver outfit that has wires running across it. I notice that Declan is in an outfit that you would wear if you were producing a video game. I forgot what that was called, what was it.. A um, oh my gosh how did I forget? Well, it was black and blue, amazing as well. It had electric coming out of it, literally. The colors are bright and very amazing! His stylist did a wonderful job.

Brea and Declan have the nice district 5 theme going on. District 5 is almost the same as 3 in my opinion. Ha ha, I enjoy these tribute parades. Up next is district 6. I see the girl from 6 is supposed to be a sexy racer girl. Hmm, interesting, yet her partner is a.. train conductor. How nice and very original. He looks as if he's about to start doing something until his outfit starts to change. He goes from a train conductor to a pilot to a race car driver! I have never seen that ever in all my entirety of watching the parades. The boy was almost completely naked every time his outfit changed but it just went from unsatisfying to curious to amazement!

Up next is the district 7 tributes. Lumberjack is the tradition this year I see! Alan is dressed up as a lumberjack. No shirt under his overalls so I'm curious as to what he was going as. He's holding up an ax over his shoulders and starts to swing it. Winking at the crowd as he does it but he seems as if he's regretting it. Ava, is wearing a nice red and black flannel which I absolutely love, great stylists. She starts to flip her ax up and catch it when it falls down. I love their skill as they are from 7. Ava slams her ax onto the floor and stands on top of the blade. She pumps her fist up and the crowd absolutely loves it!

Up next, we have the district 8 tributes with their black shining horses. Janet is dressed up as a porcelain doll. This catches my eye as she does not seem like the type to dress up this way from her reapings. She has the makeup and the dolly dress. Along with those, she has the black belt buckled shoes that look adorable on children. This was an interesting choice from her stylists. I notice her partner, Stabby who has been very quiet since he's come to the capitol. We haven't seen much of him and I am curious on why. The boy is wearing a nice suit with quilt patterns on them. It's very stylish, I suppose.

Up next is district 9. I can't help but snicker at what the boy tribute is wearing. The corn costume is adorable, but it's very awkward on him. I notice that his partner however is looking beautiful. The princess or queen look is going great for her. Her skin looks smoothly done and she even has her fingernails painted. They went all out on her giving her a crown and everything. I love the grain patterns that they added on her dress. It's well made, I truly take my hat off to her stylists.

Here we have district 10. I like Athena's outfit. She's wearing a cow girl hat and they've changed her hair into pigtails. The whole cowgirl thing looks great as she wears the short flannel and white undershirt with the short jean shorts. It's a nice look especially with the long socks added with the cowgirl boots. The boy looks like he's tired and all worn out. He looks beat up as he has a black eye. I guess he mingled with another tribute, I like that. He's wearing overalls and a nice straw hat. Where are all these clothes when I want to buy for my daughters and myself?

District 11 comes up next with their caramel brown horses. I love the color of that, it's rich. Next up is, wow! What a familiar face, the daughter of Helene, our 7th victor! Lia, that face is very recognizable here in the capitol. Many people stare in awe as she's known. She wears cloth, not clothing but cloth. It looks as if it's going to fall right off of her. The familiar face of a past victor is now shown as the capitol raises their hands and claps. Her partner, as I recognize his name as Jacoby, wears a dark brown jumpsuit. It's perfectly shaped and drawn to his exact shape and it has beautiful fruits like apples, oranges, and peaches around it to represent the orchards of district 11. Their stylists have chosen a great style in my opinion.

District 12. Wow, the girl tribute is looking stunning. She seems as if she hasn't even been in the rough conditions of district 12. She has a beautiful dress made out of coals and an amazing headpiece that has flames on it. Her party, on the other hand looks nothing like her. A coal miner that looks dirty. It's a terrible mix-match. My favorites for now are probably D4, D2, D1, and D7. Twelve would've been nice if they would have given the male tribute a better outfit.

The tributes all make their way around the capitol right in front of President Snow's mansion. ''Welcome all to the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games!'' The crowd gives a huge round of applause for us all to hear. ''The stylists have made sure that these tributes look good for your taste. And we have our victors here to help them train so they can all fight to the death!''

The capitol is even louder now. They enjoy watching these kids duke it out. I wonder which one of these kids are gonna come out alive. ''And give a huge thanks to our head gamemaker, Hiro Quivel! Without him, the arenas wouldn't be as fascinating as they have been for the past five years.'' The crowd stares at me and I wave. The tributes all look at me, I bet they're curious on what I have in store for them all. I wonder what each of them think it is. It's nice to hear what they have to say, especially for future ideas.

The president sums up his speech and the tributes all head back to their hotel. It's time for them to train I believe. I can't wait to see their scores, the ones with the highest will be pushed to their limits by the arena. Trust me.

''Daddy! Daddy!'' I hear. I turn around and see my eight year old daughter and my twelve year old daughter running towards me.

''Daddy! I love Marlin, can we please sponsor him?'' My twelve year old says. As I'm about to answer her, my eight year old buts in.

''No! I want to sponsor Astrid. She's so pretty!'' She begs with her puppy eyes.

''No! Marlin!''

''Astrid!''

''Marlin!''

''Astrid!''

I but in. ''We can sponsor the both of them as long as they survive. Which I doubt they will.'' I sigh under my breath. Both my daughters hug me and run back to the section that they were in. I can't wait to see these tributes fight. It's going to be one amazing games.

 **Well, here are the capitol rides. I feel as if I didn't do as well a job on this one. It was kinda rushed and I don't know. Let me know what you guys think. Anyways, here are the questions for today.**

 **Has your opinion changed on your favorite male outift?**

 **Has it changed on your favorite female outfit?**

 **With the clues in the beginning, what do you think the arena will be?**

 **Well, those are all for the chariot rides. I put up a poll on my profile so you guys can vote for your favorite tributes. You can vote up to four tributes and obviously, the ones with the lowest score might die. I don't know, I'll have to see. Anyways, that is all for now. See you guys next chapter!**


	25. Our 1st Day of Training in the Capitol

**Here are the training days. I think that I'll only do about two days and then two private sessions. I don't know yet, I'm not sure if I want to add the training day 3. Wow, so close to the bloodbath. Only the private sessions and interviews to go after this. I can't wait!**

 **Marlin Rivers (17) District 4 Male**

Yesterday was so comfortable. I got so many cheers from the capitol women and sleeping on these capitol beds are so comfortable. The victor from four has some really nice tips that I can use to win and I definitely enjoyed the food here. I can get used to living here after I win these games.

I'm here pretty early and the only one in the practice room. The weapons here are so sharp, I absolutely love it! I hear noise from behind me and turn around. The other tributes are all walking in. Careers first. They all walk near me and we start to chat. ''What are you gonna use to practice?'' Trinity asks me.

''A machete or sword. Whatever I feel more comfortable with.'' I grin at her. She smiles back and I pull out a sword from one of the racks. I start to tip it a little bit and push my finger down too hard and I start to bleed. I suck on my finger and Mase looks at me. He shakes his head and pulls out a sword as well.

''Wanna sword fight?'' I ask him. He smiles evilly at me as if he knows he'll easily win. We quickly start to spar as the other careers are watching. Vixen is yawning and placing anything he finds into his pocket, Kitana has her arms crossed over her chest watching carefully, and Maeve is holding her hands together. Trinity seems to be practicing on her own as she looks back a couple of times. The training room is large, we can carry this on over towards the other tributes.

I let out a roar and start to swing. The other tributes look towards us and they watch. No one besides Trinity is doing their own thing. I hit Mase's sword with my sword and the clang noise really makes me smile. He seems to be struggling holding his balance still. He continues to catch himself and I trip him with a clean sweep. He falls on his ass and I start to chuckle. I could finish him off now if we were in the games but that would easily call an end to the career alliance. I place my sword over his neck.

''Stay down.'' I smile.

Kitana gets up slowly and starts to clap. She laughs at Mase who's down on the floor. Vixen turns around after stealing whatever it is that he stole and fake claps as he doesn't know what's going on. Maeve holds her hand over her mouth as she watches Mase fall down. Goes to show you, boys from four out battle boys from two. I start to chuckle a little as Mase is supposed to be this guy who everyone hated in his village. He's told us stories but I kinda seem to like him.

I start to talk with the other careers until I feel a fist hit me in my cheek. I fall onto the floor to see Mase's fist sticking out and both of us staring up at each other. My blood is stained on his cheek and he starts to breathe pretty hard. I wipe the blood from my mouth and smile. Quickly getting up, I feel as though I should slice his neck right now and kill him. He didn't defeat me as I had pinned him long ago. He waits until my back is turned and attacks me. I'm not gonna let a backstabbing asshole get in my way of winning the games. I might just backstab him before he gets the chance to backstab me. Just kill him while we're all in a tent in the arena. He'll never see it coming. I pick up the sharp sword and start hacking at the dummies. It's completely easy slicing these things up into little pieces. Wonder what it's gonna be like chopping up another tribute.

 **Allius Louise Dane (17) District 3 Female**

After that fight between the careers, I see how intense they are. The boy from four obviously surpasses the one from two but the boy from two will take any chance he gets to defeat you. I'm afraid to be in the same area as him as he can do anything at a random time. I walk over to the sword rack and pick up a sword. I start swinging it around and make sure not to hit anyone as that would cause trouble.

Gabe walks by and it almost cuts him in the face. ''Watch the hell out!'' He says. ''We know you're not that good but doing dumb crap like this doesn't make it any better.'' This really angers me, Gabe is a completely obnoxious asshole. I really can't deal with him. What a partner to have. I hate him! I grind my teeth and hit a dummy with my sword. It completely decapitates the dummy and I pick up its head. I stab the sword through its face and chuck it at Gabe. He turns around and I'm no where near him.

I walk around the training center looking for anyone that I can ally with. I would like if I could use a rapier, but they don't seem to have any around here. I walk over to the careers area. No one dares to walk near them except for me. I pause a couple steps from them and take a deep breath. I firmly hold my sword and walk up to Vixen.

''What's up?'' I ask. He turns his head towards me and smiles. ''Nothin' much. Just stealing some of these nice items the capitol has. Can't wait to bring them back home after killing everyone here.'' I like his confidence, too bad he won't be the one winning.

I start kissing up to him. ''You can totally do it, man!'' He looks at me like he's confused. He doesn't understand what I'm playing at. He raises an eyebrow and gets up. ''Can I join the career alliance!?'' I ask way too loudly. I was only going to ask one of them but everyone turns around and looks at me. The girl from two meets her eyes straight at mine.

''Join?'' She asks. The boy from four looks over towards us as if he knows trouble is going to happen. I talk to the girl from two a little bit asking her if I can join and I tell her that I'm skilled with a sword. I clutch it tight in my hand and the girl completely slaps it out. ''Prove it.'' She growls at me. I don't know what she wants me to do but I gotta figure something out. I kick her in the shin and quickly pick up my sword and stop it right in front of her nose.

She looks pissed off. The other careers start to clap and Vixen wraps his arm around my shoulder. ''You can definitely join!'' Kitana quickly gets up, grabs my shirt, and pushes me against the wall. She pinches my skin through my shirt and it's definitely hurting. I try my hardest not to make a face as it really hurts. She lifts her fist up as if she's going to punch my face through this wall until her parter picks her up. He holds her by her breasts and she starts yelling at him.

''DON'T TOUCH MY BOOB!'' She yells out. She elbows him in the mouth and he drops her. She quickly walks over towards me. ''I'm gonna kill you. And when I do, I'm going to fuck you up!'' It was worth it because now I can assist them. Helping them slaughter in the cornucopia will aid me into making it further. I have to watch out for Kitana though as she keeps eyeing me. I walk on the far side away from her and start to attack more dummies. The idea of joining the careers worked though. Sometimes being you isn't a viable strategy.

 **Stabby Needle (17) District 8 Male**

The careers think they're all big and bad. They aren't anything compared to me. The girl thinks she's so tough pushing another tribute into a wall. If I were her, I would've killed her then and there. I walk over to the sharp weapon stations. Forget the plants and all that knowledge, I just need to know how to kill which I already do.

I pick up a couple of knives and start to hit a couple of dummies. Janet walks by and she starts looking at the weapons that they have here. I look back and she notices. Not making a single word, she walks past and goes over to another section. I cut the dummies up into many pieces. Another tribute starts walking over here, the little boy from district 9. He looks like he's thinking about something. I'm not interested in what it is, I decide to give him a little reality check.

I swing my knife over at him and it slices his left eye. The kid jumps back and yells in pain. I start to smile and laugh. I grab his arm and everyone stares over at us. No ones gonna help the kid so there's no reason to continue yelling. I hear the footsteps of a couple of peacekeepers running over towards us. I quickly take a sample of his blood and put it on my shirt. The color of his blood is different from my other victims. The kid yells in pain as I let him go and push him onto the floor. I see tears flowing from his eyes and it makes me chuckle. The peacekeepers ask what's going on and the kid keeps quiet.

''The little boy accidentally cut himself with knives.'' I say. ''He should learn how to use them properly and then start to swing them around.'' The peacekeepers pick him up and push him away from me. He starts to run forward but looks backward. He bumps into another tribute and quickly moves his way around. The tribute walking towards me is the boy from 5. He steps a couple of feet near me and I swing my knife a little bit towards him.

''Don't even.'' He says while grabbing my arm. Too bad for him, he doesn't realize that I've already cut some of his elbow. It bleeds out a little without him noticing and I also add that to my shirt. Oh, the feeling of others' blood. On my shirt, on my face. I can't get enough of it. I might even volunteer for a games after I win just because of how fun it will be. No body else makes their way near me, and this angers me because I want more blood!

I place the knives covered in blood back on the racks and walk over to the spears. I can't get enough of all these sharp weapons, it's too much for me to handle. I hold a spear in hand and aim it over towards the area of the careers. I chuck it over towards them and the little girl from four walks right in front of it. It's so close to hitting her in the face. Oh, I can't believe that missed! She looks over at me in horror of how close that was. The other careers look as well as I turn and smile. This is going to be so fun! The girls body is shaking and her pupils have enlarged. I walk outside of the training center and get some water to drink. The fountain has cold water and it's amazing. I notice two tributes talking, the boy from 7 I think and the girl from 5. I turn my head to the left and notice that there are animal noises coming from a room. I didn't know that they allow them in the same area as the training center but I really don't care.

A whole room full of failed mutts huh? I walk back in the training center, get a spear and walk back out. I enter the mutts room. Time to have some fun. Oh yes! That is so satisfying.

 **Brea Cadwell (14) District 5 Female**

I'm talking to Alan from district 7 as we both notice the guy from 8 walk out. He has blood dried on his shirt, both different colors. He scares me as the boy looks over at us. I turn my head away and stare at Alan. I don't know what to expect, I don't want him coming near us. I start playing with my red hair nervously and walk back into the training center. There's nothing more that I want to see of him.

I go by the district 7 girl who is practicing with axes. She's chucking them at dummies heads like it's not big deal. One ax completely decapitates a dummy. It's almost frightening how skilled she is. I hold up an ax but it's pretty heavy. I feel very awkward standing next to her as she's completely used to it. I start to get the grip of it and then start swinging at dummies. I cut a couple up but I know that I need to do much more if I want to be able to use it in the arena. I really enjoy the training uniforms that they gave us, I think it's cute.

I put the ax down and start to go over to the monkey bars. I jump up and it's really hard to hold myself up. The bars are slippery with grease and I don't want to fall. I'd embarrass myself in front of everyone else and they'll know that I'm not a big threat. Wait a minute.. That's a great idea! If I pretend as if I'm weak, they won't target me as much as they would target the others. This will definitely help me out with the games. I let go of the monkey bars on purpose and shout in pain. Most of the tributes stare at me and others completely don't care. I see some of the kids smiling and giggling at me.

I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Many of the kids here are all so interested in what they're doing. Even the tributes from district 12 are doing something productive. The boy can barely hold a sword but at least he's trying. What am I doing?! I can't even... I calm down and hear the door creek. The boy from 8 walks back in and his shirt is all covered in blood now. What the hell? This kid is psycho, what did he just do? There's no way that all of that is his blood because he'd be fainting by now if it were. Was it Alan's blood? It can't be, Alan's practicing with Ava with axes.

What is this guy? I don't understand. Who's blood is that. It can't be his stylist or victor can it? Does he even have a victor?! I'm scared, this boy is a monster. He notices that I've fallen from the monkey bars and offers me a hand to get up. I notice a knife behind him and the blood on his hand is a definite no that I won't accept. He grins and walks away. The blood dripping from his shirt... Who is this guy?

 **Saad Bindsy (13) District 9 Male**

I'm tearing up in a corner watching all of the other tributes training. The mean man that cut me keeps giving me dirty looks. He keeps smiling and licking his lips while staring at me. I'm holding the cut on my left eye. It burns as I cry, my eye is bleeding out. I didn't even know that it could do that! Why does he have to cut me, I was just looking for something productive to do.

I hear the doors to the training room open. A bunch of victors start walking and laughing inside. They look at all of the tributes training and look interested. The girl from 8 is doing a well job and they point her out. Her partner who cut me is getting praise as well. The careers are all also getting praised, no surprise there. They were all just destined to win this game. I start to sob louder as I can't help it. It hurts, my eye is hurting like crazy! A ton of tributes look over at the corner and victors stare at me. They all walk towards me except for three of them.

''Hey, you ok?'' A victor asks me. I have no idea who she is or what district she's from. I sigh and sob some more, it hurts like crazy. ''No! I was cut in the eye...'' She holds my hand and tells me to remove it. I'm not so sure about it at first but she tells me that I can trust her. I remove my hand and she gasps. My eye is cut very badly.

''Who did this to you?'' Senwe runs over gasping.

''It's ok, it's not going to be serious but I think he'll be blinded on his left eye by this.'' The victor says. Another victor smirks at me. ''Hey kid, try to win and the capitol will give you medicine.'' He starts to laugh a little bit. ''They might give you some if you're a good boy.'' He starts to laugh and Senwe and the other victor elbow him.

''Shut up, Mason!'' They both say in unison.

''Senwe, I'm gonna take him to the emergency room.''

''Go ahead, Dove.'' She replies. Dove helps me up and Senwe, Mason, and another victor all walk me to the medical room. This Mason guy continues to laugh at me. ''I remember doing that in my games, he chuckles.''

''Oh, shut up. Your games weren't impressive, you had no competition. Your partner was a freaking twelve year old.'' Another victor says.

''Shut up, Dayta. You ain't got nothing on me.'' Dayta, I guess opens her mouth open like she's in shock. She looks straight at Mason and starts to speak. ''I split the career group, killed the district two female, and won with five kills. What did you do? Your rode your career partners and watched as they all died and then stole the last three kills. Sure, you had six kills but that isn't nearly as good as mine.''

Victors sure love to boast about their wins. I roll my eyes and it even hurts to move it around. I start tearing up some more, but don't sob. We finally make it into the room and Dove, I think starts to put some medicine into my eye. It burns and I twitch a little and she tells me to stop moving. I can't because it really hurts, the other victors have to come and hold me down. It burns so much! My eye feels as if it's going to pop right out. It's cooling down a little bit and she puts a band-aid onto my eye.

I lay down on the small bed that they have in the medical room. The victors all have their arms crossed and look at me. I can see them from my peripheral vision and I pretend to sleep. They start speaking and it really intrigues me on what they're saying.

''Hey, don't you guys think he looks like someone familiar? I can't put my exact finger on who their name was but I've seen this boys face before. I know I have.'' Mace suddenly says.

''Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was a past victor.'' Dove responds. Senwe puts her hands on Dove's shoulder. ''I know, I've been thinking about it too and Saad looks like Ry-''

''Rye!'' I hear Mason's voice jump for joy. ''Saad's probably the son of Rye! What's Saad's last name?'' The victors all start to move around and look at each other. I hear Dayta's voice. ''Rye Bindsy, I believe.'' The victors all clap their fingers in unison and remember.

''Wasn't she the one who was killed by the capitol? What for? She was a great victor, a young and talented girl who never aimed to hurt anyone. She won because she had to, to go back to her family who was later killed by the capitol.'' Mason says.

''Yeah, I remember watching her after my games.'' Senwe's voice says. ''Remember her kill on the girl from 6 and the girl from 11 The final seconds of those games had me on the edge of my seat, I was rooting for her since I wanted another victor in 9. She was really skilled with those blow darts and she only had a score of 6.''

The careers all agree with her. ''What ever happened to her?'' Dove says, I believe. I can't picture out all of their voices besides Senwe's and Masons. A new voice interrupts. What's up with all the victors being in the same room? The door creeks open and a deep voice starts to speak.

''She was raped by a peacekeeper and forced by Real to go into prostitution. She didn't want to and backed away from it. After denying, Real killed off every family member that she had but she kept denying it. She was raped by a peacekeeper after those incidents happened. She told Real but he wouldn't do anything. She later gave birth to that child and tried her best to keep him safe. She grew up a little with him but was later killed by Real from a peacekeeper attack. They all shot her inside their home in the victors' village and left the child out on the streets.''

''Jemi!'' A voice runs over to him. ''I can't believe all that happened, how do you know this?''

''Remember when we were all invited into the president's mansion after the assassination? Well, when we all mourned for him, I stayed back to check out the rooms. There was a pile of papers that said 'Top Files' and I was interested. I opened them up and discovered every kill that was done by the president and victors on his kill list and ones that were already dead which in this case was Rye. I feel bad for her she was such a nice and young girl.''

The victors continue to talk and I'm in shock. Mom was raped by a peacekeeper? She was killed by the former president? Why? Why would people do such cruel things to a wonderful woman like her. All the nice things that these victors are saying about her, why her? I feel terrible now, her life was taken from her. And now I'm all alone. No family, no friends, nobody to care for me. Now I'm stuck in this situation where I'll most likely end up dead. Why god, why?

 **Astrid (14) District 12 Female**

That guys a meanie! Why would he cut the little kid like that? Totally unfair, the games haven't even begun yet and he's already sliced a tribute. Who is this guy? He's got blood all over his shirt too, like no. What did he just do? No tribute here is hurting, well, besides the little boy.

He must have obviously done something. Was it his stylist? His mentor? Does he even have a mentor? I don't know, I gotta not think about him. I hate blood, it's gross. I'm a squeamish person and I can't deal with that. It almost makes me want to thro-.

Ugh! That's disgusting. I can't do much here, I have no plant knowledge and can't use a weapon properly. Maybe a knife will be the easiest for me. I walk over to the knife rack and try to swing it around. It comes so close to hitting my face that I just completely give up. I notice the gamemakers watching us from above.

''Hey!'' I wave. They all continue to talk. None of the tributes are paying attention either. Hmm, I pause and think to myself, _Maybe I can steal from the gamemakers._ I notice that there is no glass window to block them. I walk up slowly to their area and try to climb up the well. It's pretty slippery but I think that I can handle it. I finally catch the ledge and pull myself up. They all quickly back up and a couple of tables fall. Is that sausage? I've never tried it but I've heard that it's delicious. I'll save this for later.

''Hey, what do you guys enjoy doing?'' I'm trying to have a nice and casual conversation with them but they back away. I walk over to one of them and put my arm around them. I quickly slip my hand into their pocket and take their wallet. Nothing easier than trying to survive. The money will help, unless they give things free to the tributes which then there is no point.

They tell me to get out and I jump down. ''Ow!'' I hurt my leg and am now limping. Why are they so high up? Why did I jump down? I watch other tributes train while I sit down and lean against the wall. The boy from 6 and the boy from 5 are both by the plant and survival skills area. I watch as the careers battle against each other and how the district two girl gives another girl a mean look. The boy from ten is practicing with a whip but he looks hurt and his partner is doing.. Everything.

I walk over to the survival section. The boy from 6 and 5 seem to be friendly. They talk and laugh and I just sit and listen. They seem like nice people but they start to talk about how only one of them gets to survive. I feel bad because it's true.

''Hey!'' I shout. The both of them look at me. ''Do you guys wanna form an alliance?'' They turn to each other and then back to me. ''An alliance wouldn't hurt for a little while.'' One of them says. The other one nods and we start to come up with a strategy. Two of us will go into the cornucopia and get bags. Kill off if we need to but try not to be discovered. The other one waits and then we run. They tell me that I should just hide behind a tree or something and signal them.

I don't know about this plan. I need to get a bag too. I mean, don't they both need weapons? How are they gonna carry so much at the same time? I don't know, but I'm glad that I got an alliance with someone. Hopefully it goes well. I can see us all get along, I know we can.

 **Athena Wolfshire (13) District 10 Female**

''Look at the careers, they think that they're all so good. I saw the girl from two acting tough against another girl, but she definitely isn't. We can easily take her on, right Miles?!''

He looks down in the dumps, come on! Miles, snap the hell out of your phase. The games are starting in about a week and we need to get prepared. Why does he keep this up? I understand that you've come from an abusive situation, but come on, don't give up. He's barely holding his whip properly for gods sake!

The girl from nine walks over here. ''You guys think that you can take on the careers? The depressed child from 10 and the girl who thinks she's hard?'' This bitch has a lot of nerve. I start to flip my knife up and down on my right hand. I toss it at her and she catches it by the handle. I shake my head as she almost completely dropped it.

''Who are you?'' I ask impatiently. ''The princess of Panem. Also, the 25th victor.'' She's a cocky bitch, isn't she? I don't think someone like this can become a victor. Does she really think that she'll make it past the bloodbath? Miles just continues to practice with his bull whip. Our conversation goes from a simple one to a shouting to me about to knock her upside the head. I'm getting pissed off at her and really want to hit her right now.

She starts to talk loud as if she knows she can totally knock me down. A couple of other tributes look our way and things seem to be getting serious. I know they are, I think I wanna fight a tribute. They told us no fighting or else we'll face the consequences. She starts to talk more and more as if she will take me off. Then she brings my family into the situation.

''You must've been a mistake? Mommy or Daddy left you all alone? You act tough because you have no friends back in your district. You've got nothing to live for, and you'll die a pathetic life.'' Her words really make my blood boil. I try to hold it back but she just keeps talking back. I've had enough of her and swing straight at her face.

She falls onto the floor and I punch her repeatedly as she tries to cover her face. I swear to god, she'll be my kill in the arena. The punches continue as Miles tries to pull me off of her. He finally gets me off and I breathe slowly. The other tributes are looking and smiling. I tell Miles that I'm calm as I look at the girl on the floor wiping her mouth. I quickly jump back on her and continue punching her face. Miles tries to get me off but he can't, I won't let him. I keep punching her on the top of her head until she removes her hands from her face. She finally does and I hit her square in the nose.

She seems to have trouble breathing but I keep going. I finally feel both my arms getting grabbed and I look up to see two peacekeepers pulling me off of her. Everyone is standing up, everyone's staring at the both of us. Oh my god, I cannot wait to get my hands on her throat! I'm thrown into a wall and they ask me what I was doing.

''I was beating a bitch's ass, that's what I was doing.'' I look straight up at them. One of them snickers a little and the other elbows him. They tell me that I should be prepared for what awaits me in the arena since they can't do much to me now. I nod my head and accept it, I can survive it. I go back into the arena and start to talk to Miles again. ''You okay?'' He asks.

I nod and smile. The girl is still on the floor and I toss a knife right next to her. I need to make some allies. More than one, Miles is good, I know he is but I need better allies. At least six, or more ha ha. Anyone will help, I'd love to be in an alliance with anyone here besides that girl from 9. I'm gonna kick her ass in the arena.

 **I hope that you liked this chapter, guys. Some POVs were a little bit short, I know. I was getting tired while working on this and really didn't want to add more. I think that I forgot to put that whoever got the question right on the arena would get 200 points. I forget to put a lot of things on these chapters, don't I? Anyways, TheEmeraldQueen got the answer correct, the arena is a beach designed area with a ton of surface water around it. There are four elevations to it and each contain a coupe of buildings, well houses that are abandoned. There are multiple parts to it, and there are secret areas in which your tribute might have to dig or climb to find. The ocean part is very large and if you follow it, it will either lead you into the force field or another part of the arena. Hopefully you don't run into that force field head on and drown in sorrow and despair.**

 **But, I'll be generous and if you answered anyway, I'll give you 75 points. :) Free points for you all! I really liked your guesses though, a lot of aquariums. I was thinking of making the arena that at first and since so many of you had it, I've given everyone who guessed the aquarium 75. So yeah, enjoy your points and here are the questions. Oh, also if you had an ocean, you also get the 75 points.**

 **What did you guys think of the fights?**

 **Who's POV was your favorite?**

 **Who's was your least favorite?**

 **What did you think of Saad's moms story and her being a victor?**

 **Did your opinion towards Saad change in anyway?**

 **Well, that's all guys. See you all next chapter, love you all. :)**


	26. Our 2nd Day of Training in the Capitol

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait in an updated chapter. I never had the chance to upload due to after school activities and shit like that. Here's the last chapter for the training days. I see no point in having a 3rd day since I would just put the tributes talking. I'll add an extra chapter with that where all of the tributes are surrounded by a fire or something lol and just talk about how they think the games will be and their opinions on each other. No hard feelings and stuff like that and then the game comes and you all kill each other. Damn it... :/ Anyway, thanks to Annabeth for Quote of the day: ''DON'T TOUCH MY BOOB!'' I wonder what the one for today will be. :D**

 **Kitana Striker (17) District 2 Female**

When is everyone going to get out? Those lazy fags... Am I really the only out here training early. 7:00 AM is not too early to train people! Where the hell is everyone at? I want to brawl with someone. That girl from 3 pissed me off yesterday. Who does she think she is walking up here and asking Vixen if she can join? YOU DON'T FUCKING ASK VIXEN TO JOIN, I'M THE LEADER OF THIS PACK! You know what, I don't care. I'm gonna kill her anyway whether the alliance likes it or not.

It's been twenty more minutes until someone finally comes out and there he goes, Vixen. He walks over and waves trying to act all friendly and shit. No, stop it. He gets closer and I grab his shirt. ''Who do you think you are telling her that she can join?'' He looks at me funny.

''I didn't say that she could.. I looked at her and once she knocked you down, I gave my answer...''

''You guys don't accept who gets into this alliance, I do! Do you understand that?''

''Yeah.. Sure..'' He says grabbing my hand and pulling it away from his shirt. He pushes my hand down as if he's about to fight me. I wish a bitch would. I would.. Ugh! It looks like he's actually going to train today. He's actually practicing instead of stealing. God, what's up with these thieves everywhere I freaking go. Is there anyone that I can relate to in here? I've never really seen Vixon's weapon of choice. I'm curious to what it is.

What the hell... He pulls out a weapon that I didn't even think they had here. What a pathetic weapon, a boomerang. What's that going to do? He throws it across the room and I didn't realize that it was bladed. The boomerang cuts through the dummies like it's nothing. Impressive, but not good enough. ''Why the boomerang?'' I ask him curiously.

''Is that any of your business?'' He smiles as I know he's joking. ''Just kidding, it's because I like it. It fits me, what goes around comes around.''

I watch as he continues to toss a couple of them. He's quite impressive with it but I don't think it's going to do him any good in the games. If they have a boomerang in the arena then maybe he'll do some damage but that won't help once the career alliance falls apart and every man/woman to themselves. Then he's in trouble. Well, that's if he survives that along.

I walk next to him and take a couple of throwing knives and shurikens from the racks. I love how sharp these shurikens are. These will do mass amount of damage in the games. Oh my goodness, yes! The bloodbath, these things will fly through tributes like it's not big deal. I can't even! Ugh, my excitement to torture these poor insects cannot be withstood. Someone give me something to destroy now!

I flick my wrist as the shurikens and knives hit the targets square in the face. I flip my hair like it's no big deal as Vixen watches. That's how a pro does it. He should take tips from me. I continue to toss them all back and forth. Over and over they all hit the targets. More and more, hit after hit, I am what you call perfection. It's not something you can easily master unless you're Kitana motherfucking Striker. People wish they had what I had: The sexy look, the nice body, the ability to kill, the amazing lifestyle. The list could go on and on. It will when I'm crowned victor.

I toss a knife as soon as the door creeks open. The noise made me twitch a little and the knife hits right under the face. I hate when that happens! Those are easy shots, they're supposed to be dead center every time! God I hate when people interrupt me like that! Vixen chuckles as I turn around to see who just opened the door. I push every weapon rack down in anger. I don't care if I get cut because I'm gonna cut a bitch up. The racks fall one by one as I notice it's the girl who got her ass beat yesterday.

I look at her and she looks at me. She has a bruise on her left cheek and she crosses her arms. ''You like what you see?'' She asks. I make an angry face and walk up to her. I lift her up by her shirt and press her against the door. I'm not allowing anyone else besides Vixen to watch what I'm about to do to this girl.

''Who do you think you are?'' She says as she tries to kick me.

''Kitana motherfucking Striker,'' I reply.

''You're nothing more than a bitch from district two.'' She laughs in my face.

I slap her repeatedly back and forth. She kicks my stomach and oh my god I'm going to kill her. I pull out a throwing knife and toss it quickly at her. She's lucky that she has reflexes because it almost hit her in the nose. She dodged as soon as I tossed it and starts to walk to the left a little. I'm not curious to what she's going to do because I know that whatever she has in store, I can handle it.

I walk furiously towards her as she pushes racks of swords towards me. Why would she do that? She's just ensured her death. I know swords aren't meant for throwing but I can't help but wanting to see that bitch run. ''You ain't shit!'' She yells as she's running away. How old is this girl? She's no older than 16 for sure and I'm definitely going to beat the living day lights out of her. She starts to laugh as she runs. I can tell that she's scared, the fear in her eyes. After that beating yesterday, she knows that what I'll do to her is 10 times worse than that little girl from 10.

I chuck the swords her and it slides right past her ear. She stands still for about five seconds before she turns around and puts on a fake smile and sticks her tongue out. ''Running won't fucking help you, bitch!'' I yell across the room. She can run anywhere that she wants to. The training room is large but there is only one door to escape unless you can climb the area where the gamemakers sit and watch which I doubt she can.

I'm tired of this. I start sprinting at her and she begins to take off. She's jumping over racks and pushing things out of the way. She's starting to get a boost and Vixen is cracking up laughing. It's gonna be hilarious when I drown her in her own blood. She starts to get near Vixen who's dying and jumps over multiple seats.

''VIXEN GRAB HER!'' I yell from across the room.

Vixen quickly gets up and continues to laugh. The girl makes her way past him and he quickly grabs a regular boomerang and tosses it at her head. This makes her stumble and she ends up tripping on her own shoe laces. Vixen quickly grabs her and holds her up. ''Keep her still.'' I chuckle. I make sure to tell Vixen not to move as if he does, this knife might hit him. I pick up the sharpest throwing knife that I can find and aim straight at her. The girl starts to sweat even more than before and I start to laugh. Oh my god, she is so scared. This is hilarious!

I point it straight at her forehead. She's choking on her own words. She can't even let the words come out. ''Wow, dead before the games?'' I ask. ''You're really a sorrow, pitiful, and irrelevant little bitch.'' The girl starts to panic as Vixen holds her tight and she's trying to get loose. She jumps, screams, bites, and elbows but Vixen won't let go. He really is loyal to this career pack. Assisting me in my first kill. He can last a while if he stays by my side.

''STOP, LEAVE ME ALONE!'' The poor girl yells. ''I'LL.. I'LL.. I'LL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN. LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS! LET ME FUCKING GO, OH MY GOD!''

She begins to yell after that. Her high pitched screams are probably heard all across the hotel. Vixen covers her mouth. ''Get this over with,'' he says. As soon as I toss my knife, the door opens. A ton of tributes come walking in along with victors and gamemakers. I quickly knock down the knife with my pinkie and pick it up.

''What was that screaming?'' The boy from five asks.

''Kitana was being a little bitch.'' The girl from 9 chuckles while telling everyone about how she beat my ass. How she made me bleed, I didn't even realize that I was. It was from the racks!

''Are you serious?'' I ask angrily.

''Losing isn't anything you need to be embarrassed of.'' A victor says. The victors think that I lost to a fucking little scrub. What. The. Hell. Oh my god, I've practically lost my mind as I quickly run to the little girl and continue to slap her back and forth. I get pulled off of her by two male victors and they place me on a chair.

''I'M GOING TO SLICE THAT BITCHES NECK!'' I shout across the training room.

 **Declan Diarmuid (18) District 5 Male**

That girl from 9 did not beat Kitana. There's just no way. I don't see it happening. It's just not possible. The girl probably fibbed. I remember seeing Kitana slap down a knife. She was probably planning to kill her before the games even started. I turn and take a look at the boy from 1 as he quickly dropped her when everyone walked in. An accomplice...

My alliance partners both walk in at the same time. Astrid and Alex. They both greet me and we all sit down and speak for a little bit. ''So the games start in like four days, what are you guys thinking up to now?'' I ask quietly. They both look at each other and then back to me. Astrid shrugs and Alex looks at the spear racks.

''I've always wanted to learn how to throw a spear.'' He says.

I nod my head and smile at him. ''I'm half-decent with a sword. You using a spear would bring more to the table with this alliance. And Astrid, if you know how survive then we'll be sure in to make it far. Only thing is that one of us gets to come out.''

''Don't think about that right now,'' Alex says. ''What's important is that we all make it the furthest we can along with each other. When the time comes for us to split, we will. No hard feelings for any kills that we make.''

I nod my head approvingly. So does Astrid. Astrid looks like there's something on her mind but she won't let it out. I don't know what it is but she's definitely not going to bring it up. I look at her and she puffs up her cheeks. ''What is it?'' I ask curiously.

She turns and looks at me. ''I'm afraid for my district partner...'' I look over to where she's pointing with the little boy who is trying his best to learn a weapon. He's sweating, panting, and pouting. He doesn't seem like he'll make it far. I can't see that happening unless he joins an alliance. I would suggest inviting him to the alliance but we really can't trust that many people. I don't know him like I know these two. Alex looks like he's thinking the same thing.

He gets up and picks up a spear as Astrid watches him practice. He's getting instructions from a victor and he seems to be getting the hang of it. This will definitely help in the games. I don't want to enter and only have one of us come out but there's no choice. If I want to go back home and prove that I'm innocent then I'm going to have to win these games. Even if it means the death of my allies unfortunately. I look at the career alliance and they're all talking. The girl from 3 is there and her partner is watching. Wow, someone really got into the career alliance... I can't even.

I feel as though they're going to use her and then kill her off as soon as the bloodbath ends. I wonder how she'll play against them. The cards aren't in her favor from what I'm seeing. The careers all look like demons. The light is dim and they look like monsters under a bed. Red gleaming eyes and sharp white teeth. These guys are going to be savages during these games. I don't know how we're going to survive against these monsters.

I pick up a sword and start hacking at a dummy. A mentor comes over towards me and helps me hold a sword properly. I'm not that good at it but I've got the survival skill down. That all helped in the first day but now I gotta learn how to really use a weapon. He looks like a district two mentor. You know when you see a tribute and you can automatically detect what district they're from? The nerdy kids come from three, the gorgeous looking kids come from one, the strong and mean looking ones come from two, and the nice and thoughtful tributes come from seven. It's just something simple.

''MASON!'' I hear across the room. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' Kitana walks over towards Mason and I. Mason huh, even sounds like a district two tributes name. He looks at her and tells her that he's helping me. They argue and go back and forth about how he's only supposed to help his district. What's wrong with helping out another tribute? Afraid I'm gonna beat you in the arena?

The mentor ignores Kitana and starts to practice with me. The doesn't give me a warning and just lashes at me with a sword. He almost hits my face until I move and swing it at him. I completely miss but catch myself. I balance myself out and start to hack at him. He says that he likes my force. He tells me to be patient and watch what my opponent will do but I don't. I take the shortcut and just go for a low hit. Not his nuts or anything like that, I.. I don't.. I don't touch guys there... I just.. I kick his knees. Yeah. That's all...

He looks up at me in anger. ''How are you gonna win if you don't listen to instructions?!'' He seems pissed but I start talking to him. He calms down and we start again. Kitana rolls her eyes as she throws a knife in between our fight which stops it all. Oh my god, I was getting a ton of help with this and she ends it with a single toss. Mason quickly stops and walks over towards her and starts yelling. He doesn't seem mad but he is serious. I chuckle a little and look at Astrid who's still sitting. She already knows how to survive but a little bit more practice wouldn't hurt.

''YOU'RE RIGHT!'' She says standing up quickly.

''W- What?'' I'm confused.

''I should go practice a bit more.''

I look at her in shock. She just read my mind. What is up with that girl? I don't have a problem with her but she's different. Way different than any other girl that I've ever met. I don't know what it is about her but she is definitely something else. Someone who I think can win. Someone who doesn't know that they can but ends up with the prize of being a victor. I might have to watch out for her. She's not the only one who wants to return home. I gotta prove my innocence. I just have to.

 **Melisande Bylings (15) District 9 Female**

''Yeah, I beat her up so hard. I just knocked her in the face with my right elbow. She stumbled and started to yell while Vixen was watching.'' I fib to the other tributes grasping in all of my glory.

Yeah, I didn't beat Kitana up. I didn't lay a finger on her but I could if I wanted to. It was just strategy; Make her think that I'm weak and then I pop out of no where and cut her in half. It's simple as that. Kitana isn't anything special. She can't do much besides talk loads of bull. I would easily beat her, she can bow down to me. After all, I am a princess.

''What'd you do after she screamed?'' A my district partner asks as he walks up towards two tributes and I. He looks pissed off and sad at the same time. ''You don't need to know.'' I say. He looks at me with complete blood shot eyes. The two tributes look at him and ask if he's ok. He's.. He's changed. What the hell. His voice. It's gotten deeper and his attitude has changed as well. He's not the little sad puppy that he was before.

''What's up with your eyes? They're bloodshot.'' I mention.

''Don't you think I fucking know that my eyes are bloodshot?! Huh? Melisande has all the FUCKING questions and I can't get an answer to one! You know what bitch? You don't need to fucking know!'' He yells at me and everyone watches.

I hear the words of other tributes.

''Damn, Saad grew a pair.''

''I didn't know that Saad had mad balls.''

''I thought he was just the puppy who hid behind her.''

''Beat her ass!''

''Kill her in the bloodbath!''

''You go kid!''

What the hell. I quickly get up and back my head up. ''Who do you think you're talking to?!'' He looks at me stern and simple. He was just questioning what I did a second ago and now he's completely pissed off at me. What happened to this kid? Is he on his man period or something? What the hell!

''You!'' He yells. I tell him to quiet down and shut up. I stare at him for about five seconds before he starts to talk a ton of crap. ''You won't last more than four days.'' He challenges me. I quickly put my hand up raised to slap him. I bring it down to hit him in the face but he quickly blocks it and slaps me. I feel a sting on my right cheek. I feel as if I have a cut on my cheek.

Every tribute stares and gasps as Saad has never been one to be known as a violent tribute. He's always been the underdog. The one that doesn't stand out! The one that everyone thinks and knows is going to be a bloodbath! Something changed him, who is this kid? It's almost as if he's possessed! Is everyone turning violent all of a sudden.

I can't help but turn my head as I bite my lip hard. I'm incredibly pissed off by the amount of damage that's been happening to me lately. First that stupid 13 year old from 10, then Kitana, now my own partner!

''WHAT THE HELL!'' I scream and slam my hand onto a table. Tributes stare at me as I throw multiple throwing knives all over the place. Most of them almost actually hit a couple of tributes and I'm grabbed by a victor. I'm so done! I toss the knife at the face of the victor and I hear a huge yelling pain from behind me. I turn around to see what I've done.

I'm relieved by the fact that the knife blade itself didn't hit his face but the handle did. That must've really hurt. I look around and see the girl from 10 staring at me in cold blood, Kitana smiling viciously as she licks her lips, and Saad. He stands in a dark corner with a sickle in his hand. The only thing that I can see are his bloodshot eyes. I storm out of the training room and get a drink of water. After that, I go back up to district 9's floor. I walk into Saad's room and grab every item I see in it. I flip the room upside down, everything is in and out, and I've broken everything that's in there.

I start writing a note to tell him how I feel about this whole thing:

 _''Saad, you can go choke on a giant dic-''_

I'm interrupted by Senwe. ''What was that?'' She asks sighing. You can see disappointment in her eyes but I honestly don't care.

''He brought this up! The kid slapped me! This turns into war, Senwe, WAR!'' I storm out of his room leaving the note on his bed. Senwe sighs and walks out with me. ''You coming back into the training room?''

I shake my head. ''The private sessions are in a day or so. You know that those training scores help you get tons of sponsors right?''

''Senwe, I don't care! They'll like me no matter what. Everyone does.. Everyone does!'' I say flopping onto my bead. I open up he TV and start to watch what the capitol has in store. I can't believe that they have a premium channel just for past Hunger Games only. Fortunately the tributes get it for free inside the hotel. I sit and watch Senwe's games. She was so pretty back then. She still is. I'm gonna be here like her, a victor. Panem's next victor. Melisande Bylings... That's.. Me..

 **Miles Brandt (17) District 10 Male**

''You ok?'' I ask Athena. She nods her head and walks over to that kid who looks sad. The only thing that you can see is his sickle shining in the light along with his bloodshot eyes. I gotta give the kid props, he finally stood up to his district partner. The kid has guts after all, he's kinda cute too. No, he's too young for you. Don't even bring that into your mind. Maybe someone like Marlin or Vixen, they seem right. I doubt that they're into guys though. Super hot guys like them must have tons of girlfriends back at home.

Athena walks back and tells me that she found us a new ally. I flip my whip in excitement. It lashes a stretch mark onto a dummy. ''Nice shot!'' Athena high fives me. ''What's your relationship with that girl? I saw that the girl from two was also looking at her. Are you guys gonna fight over her or something?'' I ask curiously.

''No. I'll get to her before the district two girl can.'' She smiles. Athena's such a good ally. I think that we can make it far together. I can't help but be super happy that she's my partner and no one else here is. At the end of the day, no matter what, I know that I can rely on her. She's supportive and friendly as well as very ruthless.

I lash my whip back and forth over and over again. It's a repetitive process. I turn around to see what's happening behind me and my mentor has his arms crossed and is nodding his head in approval. Athena notices this and pats me on the back. I'm happy that I've got a great prep team. District 10 is amazing, I wonder what the other tributes' prep teams are like. District 2's is probably ruthless, the only thing in their mind is probably kill kill kill!

I sit down for a while. I'm exhausted, completely worn out. I start to pant violently and it almost hurts to breathe. Almost as if I have asthma or something, which I don't. I've never been so worn out. Working on the farm isn't even this hard. What else can I do? The whip is all I know how to use though. What am I going to survive off of? What is my cornucopia strategy? What can I do to win? I don't want Athena to die but there's no choice if I want to win.

Someone tell me what to do! I elbow the floor with anger. I start to think about my father. What does it take to please you? What do I have to do? Are you happy now? I've been sentenced to my death, daddy! I've been sentenced to die! Now you can be relieved of all the pain and suffering I've put you through. Having a son who has different perspectives of the farm then you is a terrible thing? Being gay is a terrible thing? What do you want from me?!

A tear streams down my left eye. I quickly get up and gasp for air. I didn't realize that I was breathing and start to choke a little bit on my spit. I walk outside and drink some water. I notice Vixen outside talking to another career. The girl from four it looks like.

''The cornucopia. We all split up. I'll kill the boy from 10, he seems like a huge threat. He's large and has the muscle. I think that he can overpower us if we don't take him out soon-'' The door opens and that's what I hear.

They both turn and look at me. I feel completely awkward being in front of him. ''Hey!'' Vixen waves at me. I can't.. No. I drink some of the water and just blush. He's planning on killing me yet he's so cute. What should I do? _Obviously not get killed you moron._ The voice in my head tells me. It's right though, I can't allow myself to die early. No matter how cute he is, I won't allow him to take my life. I'm not going down like this.

I can't. I wave back at him and he starts to speak. ''Hey, you wanna um. You know, join the career alliance?'' I look at him with my eyes wide open. The girl from four has her mouth open and her eyes are wide as well.

''No thank you.'' I reply.

He grits his teeth and I try to walk back inside. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around. ''Come on, it's the careers. We can help you survive, all you need to do is accept our offer.''

I shake my head and walk back inside. No thank you. I'm not risking it. I won't be killed like that. I look back and forth as I watch what everyone is doing. Everyone has something productive, except for me. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I need to sit down and think of a strategy. Something to help me survive. Anything that will help me survive to be exact. Anything at all.

 **Carty Ferrary (15) District 6 Female**

Traps, traps, traps. That's all I need. A way to make sure that these tributes fall into them and get caught. Then I can make my move. Kill them if I have the strength. Do I have the energy and guts to kill another person though? Can I really bring myself into doing it?

Ugh, I need my drugs. I can't live without them. I've become highly addicted to them and now I can't even manage properly without them. Damn Myrtin brought it all to me. That sexist bastard! Ugh, how I hate him so much. How could I let myself fall for someone terrible like that. How am I ever going to be satisfied with my life if all I do is get myself into terrible relationships with terrible people?

God dammit! I need a victor. None of the victors here are willing to help me. I literally just saw the district 2 victor helping a district 5 tribute. WHY CAN'T I GET THAT HELP? UGH MY HEAD HURTS! I have such a painful headache! I can't do this. I punch the nearest thing near me which is a weapon. A small pocket knife that cuts my skin. God damn!

Isn't there any type of capitol drug around here? Like come on. Something that will make me feel like I have no care in the world? Something that will make me see farting unicorns floating through a beautiful rainbow and summer sky. Fish flying and snow made out of pigs. Something come on! Apparently I said whatever I did way too loudly. A victor walks by.

''What ever you're smoking, I want some of it.'' He chuckles.

''Sir, sir!'' I shout as I run towards him. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around. He's quite handsome. His nice stubble and his beautiful blue eyes sparkling in the... Pause! No, that's not what I'm here for. He turns around and asks me what I need.

''Y- You- You got any... You know..''

''No, I don't know. Spit it out.''

''You know.. The hmm hmm!''

''…?''

''You got any capitol drugs? You know, is there any drug that victors get for free?

He smiles at me and starts to laugh. ''What are you, some type of stoner?'' He asks.

''YES!''

He knows that I'm serious but he shrugs and tells me that he doesn't have any. He says that I should ask the president but it wouldn't be such a good idea. I'd probably get mutts and crap sent after me in an instant. Speaking of mutts, they never told us what the arena was this year. Wait, they're not supposed to tell you, what am I thinking?

I start to face-palm myself multiple times. I'm worn out. I've been here practicing for two hours. There's no one that I can talk to and I'm frightened. I can't stand being here without my drugs, anything will do. Tell me that they at least have pain killers. I march up to district 6's portion of the hotel. Why did I walk? I could've easily used the elevator.

SEE! I can't even think right without my drugs. I quickly start looking around inside my room, my partners room, and my escorts room. There is nothing! No pain killers in here, nothing at all. Not in the slightest. I'm exhausted, I can't help this anymore. I decide to go to sleep and do the best I can to ignore the headache that I have. I drift off into sleep.

''…Carty! Carty wake up!''

''Huh!?'' I jolt awake.

''Time to show the gamemakers your skill.''

''What? I thought that we had three days of training every year.''

''I did too!'' Alex says. ''The gamemakers and president changed it to two so that the games would begin much quicker. Come on! Go take a shower and get dressed. It's time to go.''

I splash water on my face and start to take a shower. I can't remember much of the dream that I had. The only thing that I can remember is that I was standing on top of an icy mountain and I was battling another tribute. The girl from one I believe. I don't know. She attacked me with a knife and I was trying to run away. I tripped and fell down the mountain and so did she. She fell far from me but her knife didn't. She fell flat on her face and her neck snapped. A cannon boomed but the knife hit me in the face and I jolted awake as Alex was there.

Sucks that it didn't happen for real. Dang it. I might've actually won. It would be worth it, no matter how painful that stab was. At least I would still be alive. But you know what, I already know that I'm going to die. I can't win the games, I just can't. I... I don't think I can try.

 **Heyy! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I reviewed this and realizes that some POVs were much shorter than others and I apologize for that. I was exhausted and just couldn't continue typing. I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible and tried my best. There were supposed to be many more POVs in this but I just ran out of energy. Maeve, David, Lia, and two more tributes were supposed to be shown but I didn't. You will all get a POV soon, I promise. Anyway, here are the questions.**

 **Which POV was your favorite and why?**

 **Which was your least favorite and why?**

 **What do you think the quote of the day is for this chapter? I'm just interested in what you guys think it is.**

 **You think that anyone here will be a bloodbath?**

 **Oh, and by the way. The votes for favorite tributes are up. I was shocked to be honest by who was at the top. I thought that some of the tributes at the top weren't going to get many votes and the tributes that didn't get many votes would've gotten many votes. Lol. Anyway, go check on how your tribute did. These votes will definitely effect the way your tributes do in the arena. I've had plans for a lot of your guys' tributes but now I have to change a few. Anyway, I hope that you guys have a wonderful day/night and I love you all.**

 **Bai! :3**


	27. 1st Half of Tributes Private Session

**Heyy! So I've decided to skip the 3rd day of training and go straight into the private sessions. A ton of tributes didn't get their moment of spotlight last chapter who were supposed to such as Maeve, Lia, Janet, Jacoby, Vixen, Gabe, Alan, etc. So I've decided that this will be another chapter where everyone gets a POV and those tributes will get another one as well. So, let's get straight into this.**

 **Maeve Alexis Saunders (18) District 1 Female**

I'm first to walk in. Set in motion, I think about all of the things that I did on the first two days of training. I practiced with first-aid training on the first day along with survival skills. Making fires, camouflage, you know basic things like that. I walk up to the gamemakers and stare at them. They move their arms up and it's as if they're telling me to go. I think it is so I decide that here is my time to show them what I can do.

If I show them something that they like then that means a high score. A high score means sponsors, sponsors means an easy victory. I can do this. I first go over to the survival skills area and begin to fix up some 'broken' dummies. I use basic first-aid procedures on them. Making sure that I apply pressure on the area of the wound to stop the bleeding. I apply antibiotic ointment to reduce any chance of infection and put sterile bandage on the area. It wasn't much but it did get them up on their feet. I turn and a gamemaker is looking to see what I do next.

I set up a nice bonfire. The fire isn't too large to attract other tributes, but it isn't too small where we can't get any heat at all. After that, I go to my weapon skills. I'm not the best with weapons because first-aid is my game. I have been practicing with a dagger though for the past two days and also some throwing knives. I prefer the throwing knives though because I don't have to be too close to another tribute. I can stand my distance and do what I do best.

I start throwing a couple of throwing knives at a ton of dummies. I'm not perfect at it but it will surely do. Only one hits the dummy dead center but everything else hits very important limbs. I look over at the gamemakers who are all pondering and speaking to each other. They say something that I cannot understand so I continue to throw the knives. I then feel my arm being grabbed and I drop the knife. I'm being pulled out of the training room and crossed past every other tribute. They all look at me as if I've done something wrong.

I guess that they told me that my session was up. Hmm, I'm pretty sure I did good enough to get a good score. I don't see myself getting less than an eight to tell you the truth. My performance was exceptional in my opinion. Now I just have to play the waiting game.

 **Vixen Rucker (16) District 1 Male**

Wow. She had to be pulled out of the training center? What a savage. Ha. I look back at my other career alliance partners.

''Go! Show them what you got.'' I hear Marlin say.

''Yeah, get a good score.'' Kitana rolls her eyes.

I walk into the training room and look straight at the peacekeepers. ''You ready for this.. This.. This lusciousness?'' I ask. They look at each other and then back at me. ''Show us what you got kid,'' I believe the head gamemaker said. He stands up and watches me closely. Gotta impress to get those sponsors. Hmm, show 'em what you go.

I quickly walk up to the racks that have bladed boomerangs in them. I pick up at least ten. Six in my hand and four in my pockets. I start to run around the training room and do a couple of laps. Once I finally get into my phase, I toss the boomerangs like it's nothing. I toss two at once, three at once, even four at once. They all hit several dummies, decapitating them and fling right back at me. I continue throwing them. Dummy after dummy, all of their heads fall. The cuts that it leaves on their body would do severe damage to a human being.

The gamemakers stand up in excitement and I can tell that they want to see more. I continue throwing boomerangs everywhere. The dummies are all decapitated and I really have nothing else to to hit besides a couple of trees that won't break. I think I'm done showing them my boomerang skills, so I go and get a spear. This spear is incredibly light and easy to handle. They watch me as I spin it behind my back and throw it straight into a dummies chest. It makes the dummy fall off of its stand and breaks down.

I grab about three more spears and toss them all. Left hand, right hand, left hand. It makes no difference to me. They all hit the dummies in the chest, every single one is dead on. I smile at the gamemakers as they clap in approval. I bow for them and walk out of the training room. I know that my session isn't done but I'm kind of worn out from training the last two days. All the stuff that I took and everything Kitana had me do for her on that second day was exhausting.

I made sure to pick up a throwing knife on the way out and hand it to Kitana. ''Thanks.'' She says. ''No problem, go get em.'' I smile as I tap her shoulder. On my way walking back, I see Mase staring at me. That guys so creepy. He's the quietest in this alliance besides Trinity. I ignore him and continue walking.

 **Kitana Striker (17) District 2 Female**

I walk into the training room and they're still talking about Vixen. ''Did you see the way he flicked those boomerangs? His skill with a spear is very exceptional as well.'' They say. ''HELLO!'' I scream at them. They turn towards me and turn right back. What the fuck?! I'm so done! I'm here for five seconds and I'm already getting ignored?!

I run up to a dummy and start stabbing every part of it. I then bite it and rip out its arm. This quickly gets the attention of the gamemakers. They stand in shock as they see what I've just done. I throw the knife that Vixen gave me and it lands straight into a dummies chest. I grab a shuriken and aim it straight at a dummy with a spear through it. The shuriken slices the edge of the spear and goes into the dummy. The gamemakers all stand in shock as they see this.

They all stare at me. I'm wearing a sports bra to attract more of them. It'll definitely work. After throwing several knives, I start to do laps. At least five without a break. I jog past the gamemakers and make sure they watch. I look back at them and wink. They're super interested, this will definitely give me a great score. Every time that I pass the gamemakers, I do cartwheels and flips, making sure to show my legs. I smile at them and they're all basically drooling.

Psh, capitol men. Haha, what pervs they are! I start doing some parkour as well. I jump and flip and grind on a couple of bars that are in the training room. After I feel as though my time is up, I do a backflip into a split and throw a knife at a dummy. It hits it in the throat and the dummy falls off of its rack. I smile and wink at the gamemakers as I walk back and make sure they see my butt.

Oh how they will fall for anything. Sponsors will be raining on me like it's nothing.

 **Mase Nary (17) District 2 Male**

The gamemakers stare at me with vicious eyes. It's as if they aren't excited for me. What's not to be excited for? The next victor is standing right before you. You should bow down and love me! You should be happy that someone like me is actually trying to entertain you!

I quickly pull out a couple of knives and throw them. That bitch, Kitana, stole my weapon. She already showed them her ability with throwing knives and now that makes me the second option. What the hell! Oh my god, she's gonna get it! I'm gonna fucking murder her! Stab stab stab! Stab her throat, stab her chest, stab her face, stab her legs! I'm going to STAB her!

I throw all of the throwing knives in anger. They all hit the dummies but that's not enough for me. Someone, something needs to get hurt! Some fucking thing! I walk up to the gamemakers. My anger completely taking control over me. I stab the wall with two knives and start to climb up it. Once I reach the top, they look at me as if I'm crazy. I slap their tables full of meals aside and quickly run up to the nearest person I see. I pick him up by the collar and press him against the wall. I continue to slam his head back and forth until he looks like he's done moving. A ton of other gamemakers pull me away from him.

They go to check on him. ''He still has a pulse, just unconscious.'' Another gamemaker says. I need someone to hurt! Someone, anyone! God dammit, these past two days have been terrible! I can't stand my alliance. Why am I even with them? I should kill them all right fucking now! Right now dammit, right now! Another gamemaker comes near me and I grab his shirt as well and throw him out of the area. It's dead silent as we hear a loud thud on the floor. I look down and he's laying face first on the floor. I drop down and land both of my feet on his back. I hear him struggle and gasp for air.

I pick up his face and look at him in anger. ''No matter what you think, I am the best career out there. You will never find anyone better than me and you'll find out why, understand?'' I drop his face back down onto the floor and walk out of the training room. I can feel their eyes watching me as I walk away. I punch the walls as I walk past the other tributes. I'm gonna slay everyone of you puny weaklings like you're nothing more than mere insects!

 **Allius Louise Dane (17) District 3 Female**

There first thing that I see when walking in is a gamemaker unconscious on the floor and multiple other gamemakers treating another one who seems to be unconscious as well. What happened in here?

''Excuse me!'' I yell. The ones that are conscious turn and look at me. ''You guys gonna watch me train or not?'' This captures their attention and they call in medical attention stat. They sit and watch as I search for a rapier. I can't find one so I decide to go with the next best thing: A sword.

I start to attack the dummies while medical assistants are helping the gamemakers. I hack through them, besides them, behind them, anywhere really. I continue to attack them as the gamemakers look pleased. I flip the sword around my back and toss it up into the air a few times. They look impatient but I don't care. Those sword lessons payed off and I'm definitely going to get a great score for this.

''Times up.'' They say looking bored. I put the sword back on the rack and walk out.

 **Gabe Kenton (18) District 3 Male**

''Your victor is here bitches!'' I yell as I walk in. The gamemakers seem completely uninterested. I'll change that though. They'll be completely interested in the victor from district 3, the good one! I take a sword from one of the racks and start to swing it around at a couple of dummies. I decapitate several dummies and make noises while I do it.

''Uhhhh yeah! Suck it, suck it, suck it real good, uh!'' Yeah, I'm beasting so hard right now for these gamemakers. You can easily tell that they love me. They stare as I yell. ''Suck it real good, bitch yeah! Uhhhh!''

I finish off with those as I have completely slayed those dummies. I walk over to the survival area and make a fire. The fire is huge. I look up and I see them shaking their heads. Once they all turn to talk to each other, I flick them off. ''Times up!'' They yell. I quickly start tying a knot and try to attach myself onto a tree to show them that I can make it out here. The games aren't shit for me, I got this. I have to be pulled out of the training center. As they pass the other tributes, I start to speak.

''Yeah, I'm so ruthless! I'm way too intense for them that they had to drag me out. You guys can't do that!'' I yell as I pass the district 12 male. Everyone stares back at me and the district four girl walks in. Hmph!

 **Trinity Belnot (15) District 4 Female**

My time is up, I've got this. I take a deep breath and walk in. The training with Harley has helped. He's such a great victor and an even better mentor. The stuff that he's done for me will definitely help. I thank him for that, now it's my time to shine. I walk into the training room and the gamemakers stare at me. ''Show us what you got.'' They say.

I quickly grab short ranged weapons such as daggers, swords, and pocket knives. I run up to multiple dummies and slice them. Every single one has a huge cut or gash inside of them. The gamemakers stand up and look stunned. They look as if they didn't see what I did. All they see is the cut on the dummies. The decapitated heads, the sliced limbs, the stab holes through the body. I didn't show them much but I gave them something.

''Can someone fight me, please?'' I ask nicely. They send out a peacekeeper to not do much. He's supposed to throw a couple of punches and block. We start the fight and he goes for the first hit. I quickly dodge and punch him multiple times in the stomach. He trips back and I quickly run and slide kick him. He falls to the floor and groans.

I look up at the peacekeepers and smile. I need to show them a bit of my ranged ability as well so I quickly grab a trident before my time is up. I throw the trident at a dummy and it hits right under its chest. I groan and turn around after that. ''Times up.'' They yell. I quickly walk out of the room curious to find out what my score is. Hopefully I did good.

 **Marlin Rivers (17) District 4 Male**

Trinity walks out very confident. I'm guessing that she did good. The only thing I'm planning on showing the gamemakers today are my sword skills. There isn't much else to show them besides that, unless they want to see my long distance game and me swimming.

I walk up into the training room. Ahh, the sweet smell of sharp weapons. I pick up a sword and start tapping it with my finger. I start to bleed from my finger tip and the gamemakers look at me as if I'm retarded. Hmm, I see a peacekeeper groaning on the floor. I ask him to stand up and he does. ''Go get a sword or weapon,'' I order him. He quickly does what I ask him to do and picks up an ax. ''Go,'' I say.

He understands and runs at me. He tries to slam the ax into my head. I quickly dodge and spin around him. My sword clangs into his ax and I smile. I stick the sword straight through the ax and knock it out of his hand. He looks at me and tries to run up and fight me hand to hand. I drop my sword and tackle him onto the floor. I laugh while he struggles to get up. I quickly get off of him and tell him to fight me some more.

He gets back up and holds his ax. He throws it at me and I swiftly move to the left. I slam my sword into his armor and it cuts through it. He's not bleeding but he definitely felt the blade of the sword. He jumps back and trips backwards. I chuckle and put the sword back onto the rack. ''Time is up,'' I hear.

I sigh and walk out of the door. I think that I did pretty well. Not bad in my opinion. I walk out of the training room into the main lobby where all the careers are sitting down and talking. The games are in two days, what are the plans?

 **Brea Cadwell (14) District 5 Female**

The gamemakers sit and watch as I pick up a couple of throwing knives and I start to throw them. They yawn as if that's the only thing that they've been seeing the whole day. I feel kinda embarrassed because of how they're acting towards me. They barely pay any attention to what I'm doing. I feel like completely giving up, what's the point if they aren't going to watch?

I throw a couple of knives at the dummies and they hit them but not in the center. I drop a knife and walk out of the training room. There's no point in showing them my skill if they aren't even going to watch. Forget this, I'll just show them the skill that I have inside the arena. Then they'll be sure to watch me while I'm in there.

 **Declan Diarmuid (18) District 5 Male**

I stand in front of the gamemakers in a very confident manner. They watch as I go to the survival area and light up a fire. The fire is the perfect size, not too little, and not too large. I smile at the work that I've done and feel proud of myself. I show them my ability to hide in plain sight and my ability to climb trees.

I tie a couple of knots to make sure that I won't fall off of the tree. They look at my survival skills and start smiling. After I show them all of that, I jump off of the tree and walk towards the sword racks. I'm not the best at using a sword but I can definitely work with one. I slice up a couple of dummies with the sword. I shove it through the body of the dummies and pull it back out.

There's a peacekeeper laying down on the floor, gasping for his breath. I ask him to help me out and he starts to yell. ''NO! NO!'' He screams. The gamemakers quickly stand up and tell him to fight me. I smile at this and he groans in pain. He looks as if he hates me. Like he wants to rip my guts out. I smile at him and charge. My sword hits his armor and I continue to clang it back and forth. I drop the sword as I dodge his ax and punch him in the stomach.

Isn't that peacekeeper armor supposed to be good? I hit him in the stomach and he's hurting. I thought that the armor that they wear is impenetrable. He stops and drops his ax. I quickly use this to my advantage and bring my sword up to his chin. I place it right under and lift his head up. Luckily his mask was on, he might have gotten cut if it wasn't.

I drop my sword and his chin falls with it. ''Times up.'' I hear. I smile and walk out with my hands in my pocket. I go to get a drink of water and take the elevator back to district 5's hotel floor. Brea is already there and she looks angry. She's watching 16 and Pregnant: Capitol Edition, and I walk into my room. I lay down to go to sleep for a couple of hours so that I can wake up fresh and ready for the interviews. Two days, two days is all that is left before 23 of us are surely going to be dead.

Two days is not enough. There's still so much that I need to do. I have to win, to prove my innocence. To get back to mom and dad. To get back to Corra and Daft. I need to win, for them!

 **Carty Ferrary (15) District 6 Female**

W- What? Is it my turn already? I turn around and see the boy from five high-five Alex. What the... No! This went by so quickly. It can't be my turn. NO! I turn around and try to walk away but I'm later stopped by Alex.

''What are you doing?'' He asks while grabbing my shoulder.

''I DON'T KNOW!'' I yell.

Alex steadily walks forward with me, opens the door to the training room, and sets me in. My eyes lock with a gamemakers eyes. Cold, evil, and cruel. Those are the first words that come into my mind when I meet with them. I-I- I don't know what to do... I have no skill.. I'm going to die in the arena. Die!

Wait a minute! Why am I going first? The boys always go before the girls when it comes to the private sessions. That's how it's always been! Do they now decide to change the order? Is this forever or just a one time thing?

''H- Hey.. Aren't the b-boys.. supposed to go in before the girls?'' I ask.

''Yes, but this is a one time thing. We want to see what it would be like if females went first. We get tired of seeing the boys first ever year. I'm guessing you know why.'' A gamemaker smiles.

I feel tears streaming down my eyes. I fall onto my knees and start to sob. My sobs are heard all around the hotel. I can see the other tributes staring at me through the window of the training room door and laughing at me. Pointing at me. I look up to the gamemakers who are checking their watches. I can't stand them! Why? Why do I have to be here?

Why did I have to get chosen? Why me? I can't do it. I just can't! I'm going to die! I'm gonna die before the games even begins. I should just jump off of the pedestal! Make it a quick death. Nobody will hurt me. It'll be a quick and painless death. Ha ha, yeah. Just jump off the pedestal. My body blasted into bits. Sure, it might land on a couple of tributes' faces, but it'll all be worth it.

It doesn't count as suicide if I 'accidentally' step forward and fall. He he, I don't have to suffer. I can go out with a bang. They won't have the satisfaction of killing me. I look up at the gamemakers who tell me that I have two minutes remaining. I quickly get up and wipe my tears. I start to set out a couple of traps which take at least a minute. Once they're all explosive, I start to just pick up a couple of dummies and throw them onto it.

Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom.

Five dummies exploded. The floor is painted explosive black and my face has some of the black powder on it. I turn around and look at the gamemakers. A tear streams down my eye and I run out of the training room. The eyes of the other tributes follow me as I run away and back to district 6's floor. I jump straight onto my bed and cry my eyes out. Two days, that's all I have left to live. Two god damn days.

 **Alexander ''Alex'' Rivers (17) District 6 Male**

I feel bad for Carty. She cried walking in and cried running out. I hope that she doesn't die too early. Sure, she was obsessed with her.. supplements. But, she's still my district 6 partner. I really hope that she does well. Although, I don't want her to win. I gotta get home too, to my mom and to Ami.

Once I open the door to the training room, the first thing that I notice is the floor is filled with explosive powder and a ton of dummies are destroyed. There are only a handful of dummies left, so I might have to go to the far-side of the training room where there are other weapons and dummies, just not as good. I walk up to the spear racks and aim at different dummies scattered all around the training room. I've been practicing using a spear, especially on the second day.

I think that I'm pretty good at using it but I'm not perfect. My skill still needs to improve but I like what I'm doing with it so far. I throw a spear at the far left and it hits the dummy in the stomach. The next spear goes to the far right and hits the dummy in the face. I was aiming for the chest but I take credit for it anyway since the gamemakers seem to like what I just did.

I throw another one right in front of me and it hits the dummy in the chest. I throw a couple of more in the middle and one hits the same dummies head and the other hits right above it's waist. I'm feeling pretty confident so I decide to take another far ranged weapon. I pick up a couple of throwing knives and toss them all at once. None of them hit the dummy besides one that hits it's foot. I look over at the gamemakers in complete embarrassment. I blush and turn around.

Stop it Alex! Don't try something you haven't practiced. The fuck are you doing? I go back to the spears and entertain them a little with the skill that I have. I hit a couple more head shots with a spear and I turn around at the gamemakers once more.

''Times up.'' They smile at me.

I drop the last spear and walk out of the room. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and get something to eat. I can't stop thinking of how my allies will or have done. I'm just trying to focus on me right now, I can't let myself die in these games. I gotta get back home.

 **Ok, here is the first part of the private sessions. To be completely honest with you guys, I was getting pissed off at myself for the way I was writing this. I felt like I did completely horrible and that it was rushed. I'm sorry if this seemed bad to you guys, but I promise to make it up with the rest of the chapters. Let me know what you think, your guys' advice is always helpful.**

 **Which was your favorite POV and why?**

 **Least favorite and why?**

 **Any predictions with any tribute(s) in here?**

 **I'll see you all next chapter. Hopefully that one will be better than this one. Love you all, bai!**


	28. 2nd Half of Tributes Private Session

**Hey guys, here are the 2nd half of the private sessions. I don't have much to say so let's just hop into this.**

 **Ava Birch (15) District 7 Female**

The boy from 6 walks out. That signals me to instantly go inside. I've got barker's handle in my pocket, I'd never go anywhere without my lucky Barker. Barker's gonna help me win and get a high training score. I just know it. I smile at the gamemakers as I walk into the training room and they look at me with cold eyes. I look at the knife stands and pick one up. I notice a peacekeeper on the ground struggling to get up. What is this?

That's absolutely pathetic in my opinion. I don't judge though, so forget that. ''You want me to get up and fight you t-too?!'' The peacekeeper looks up at me in an angrily fashion. I shrug and say sure. He takes his mask off and throws it onto the floor. He runs straight after me and I quickly take a knife off of the stands. He grabs one and attacks me with a knife as if he's actually aiming to rip my head off.

I block his attacks with my knife and they make a clang noise. I knock his knife out of his hand with my hand. An easy slap, that's kind of sad. Don't ever let your knife fall out. I dodge all of his attacks and hit him with the handle of the knife that I'm using. I really don't want to stab this man, but he's on the verge of it. I just block and back up. I fall on my ass and he smiles at me. That's creepy... I throw the handle of Barker at his nose and he yells in pain.

''Ahh!'' He howls.

I quickly run up and stab my knife into his peacekeeper outfit. I smile as he falls on his butt. I pin the knife to his neck and he grins angrily. ''Good shit.'' He smiles. I flip my hair as the peacekeepers tell me that time is up. That's fine by me, I think that I did pretty good. I walk out of the training room and pat Alan on the back.

''Your turn.''

 **Alan Swanson (18) District 7 Male**

With the tap on the back from Ava, I know that it's my time to show my skill. I don't know what awaits me in there since I've never been one to be in the games. Well... at least not until now! I walk in and the first thing that I notice is a peacekeeper. I look in shock as he might know me. I hope he doesn't. I'm crossing my fingers behind my back. Please please please please! Please, don't let him recognize me!

''You gonna stand there all day or kick my ass like everyone else?'' He pants.

I walk on the far side from him and get an ax. It's a pretty large ax with a light handle. Well, light for me anyway. I don't know how other tributes would do with this weapon. I dislike being here. I dislike these games, peacekeepers, the capitol! I dislike everything in here, everything that has to do with the capitol! Everything that they've done to my family, what they've done to my mother, what they've done to me! My life has never been normal because of them.

Them, they killed my mother's family. They hid the secret from her and now target me! They rigged those votes, nobody in the district would vote for me! I'm not the best in district 7! I know that I'm not and others know that I'm not as well. If they actually wanted to vote for me then I'm pretty sure that they would say so.

I look at the peacekeeper with complete anger in my eyes. He looks at me in confusion. ''What.. Is there something on my face?'' The only thing that's gonna be in his face is my ax! I walk up slowly and steadily towards him. All of the anger circulating inside my mind. Everything that I've been told and found out about. All that, I blame on the capitol. He's part of the capitol, so he was part of the ambush! I've always had to keep to myself just to make sure that others were safe, now I'm not safe! This is all their faults!

''Hey.. Kid.. B- Be careful with that ax. I don't think you know what-''

I slam the ax right besides his cheek. He moves swiftly to the right and tries to get up. I stomp of his right leg and he howls in pain. I start to twist my leg around a bit and you can just here his bones cracking. I hack at his peacekeeper armor, you can tell that it's breaking. He fears for his life, the way his pupils are shaking. The way he quickly tries to get up. The way that I'm hacking at him, he's afraid. Afraid of me, afraid of what I'm doing. I finally break through the armor as you can see his undershirt. One more hit and it'll surely kill him.

I step on both of his arms so that he can't move. There's no way that he can lift me off of him now. I smile until I hear the gamemakers.

''FINISH HIM! GO ON, DON'T STOP! That's exactly what we look forward in a tribute! Kill him, you have the chance, the opportunity! End it! End his life, end everything! Fatality!''

I turn around and stare at them. My eyes are shaking, what am I doing? I hold my ax up about to drop it down onto his chest but then I realize who I am. That's not me.. I wouldn't do something like that. I don't, I'm not a... A... I'm not a killer! I drop the ax and walk out of the training room. I can feel the eyes of the gamemakers follow me. I can still here the shaking and rough breathing of the man I almost.. Killed.

I can still hear it. The thoughts come running through my mind. My mothers family, the things that they've done. He would've deserved it! The peacekeepers end people's lives all the time! They whip us, shoot us, destroy our homes, and make us suffer. I should've ended it then and there- NO! Alan stop! This isn't you, this isn't right. Don't let yourself fall into that path. Don't let it happen.. Don't!

 **Janet Berinski (17) District 8 Female**

I walk in and realize that the peacekeeper is on the floor, shaking and trembling. What happened in here? There's an ax right next to him and I pick that up and put it back on the racks. I turn around and see the gamemakers hollering at me.

''She's so hot, dude!'' I hear one of them unable to keep his excitement.

''Go cut your wrist.'' I shout at him. He looks at me and elbows his fellow gamemakers. Self-absorbed bastard! I turn around and begin. I start tying knots to trees and show them my survival skills. What I'm able to do and how well I know the games. They start sending holographic mutts after me. This is what I've been waiting for, the opportunity to prove myself. I start running away from them and quickly climb up a tree with a knife in my hand.

The mutts that were running after me were holographic lions. They try to climb up the tree but they can't. They disappear and monkeys start coming. Sharp claws, sharp teeth, sharp everything. They quickly climb and there are three of them surrounding me. One goes to jump at my chest and I move to the right. It turns around and my knife plunges into it's jaw killing it instantly. The two others jump after me. One on my left, the other on my right. I duck and jump down the tree making sure I land easily and softly so that I don't hurt myself. They both hit each other face first and one of the monkey's fangs land into the others face.

It quickly rips it out and jumps down to come attack me. I chuckle at this and then start to run. I jump over a couple of weapon racks and take out easy equipment. I still have the knot that I tied. I quickly throw it onto the holographic mutt and it gets stuck in the knot. I laugh as it struggles to get out. I slice my knife straight through it's throat and it disappears.

They next send human holographs after me. Holding spears and swords. One of them throws the spear and I turn and barely block it with my knife. This pushes me a little bit and I start running again. They're fast, really fast. The one with the sword catches up to me and it swings. As soon as it does, I duck and trip it. It lands face first into it's own sword that goes straight through it's head. The other one comes and tries to fight me hand-to-hand.

I don't play that shit, if I got something to use, I'm gonna use it. It goes for a punch and it almost lands. It hits my hair and kind of pulls it. I fall and bend over a little bit.

''Look at her panties!'' A gamemakers gets excited and laughs.

What the fuck! What pervs.

''Look dude, her pants are sliding off!''

I roll my eyes and quickly pull them back up. I knew I should've wore a belt considering how every capitolite has been staring at me ever since I came here. I slide under the holographs legs and get up. It turns around to my knife cutting it's throat. I smile as it falls and dissolves. This was way too easy, if they really wanted to test me then they should've came up with something worse.

I put up a little sweat, what a simple exercise that was. ''Times up.'' The head gamemaker stands up. I recognize him from the chariot rides. I wipe the sweat from my cheek and drop the knife. I walk out of the training room and go into the main building where most of the tributes are at.

''We gotta kill Stabby!'' I hear someone say. I turn to see the careers. ''That kid is a complete psycho. He's gonna skin someone alive in the arena! Take him out during the cornucopia-''

They turn around and notice me listening. They give me dirty looks but I honestly don't care. Stabby can go die in a hole to tell you the truth. I honestly don't give a crap about that bastard, I hope one of these guys kill him in the cornucopia. I might do it myself to tell you the truth.

 **Stabby Needle (17) District 8 Male**

I poke at my right hand where my thumb used to be. It's not there anymore but that doesn't bother me, I can still kill. It's what I do best, and it's how I'm gonna win. I remember going back into that mutt room earlier before anyone else was awake. They supply that room with failed mutts every day so I had a fresh new supply. There was this turtle thing that was supposed to fly. It was kinda cute but I killed it.

I then saw this.. This.. Ugh, this kitten... I hate kittens, I can't deal with them. As soon as I saw it, I ran out of the training room. It was the only mutt I wasn't able to kill. Damn my fear of kittens! It angered me so much. Another victim that was left unharmed. THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! EVERYTHING NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED! I see Janet walking out while holding her pants up. What the hell?

Fucking slut! Ha ha, trying to get that easy score, huh? I walk into the gamemaker room with blood sticking onto my shirt. The smell is strong, you can easily tell that it isn't fake. The colors are different, it's mixed, it's.. It's.. It's sensational!

''Show us what you got kid..'' I hear a gamemaker say. I stare at them. I stare at him. Straight into his eyes. Straight into those pupils filled of fear, those shaking pupils. The ones that I see every time I kill another creature, human, or whatever thing that's living. You know... Life is meaningless to some people. And that's why I help them out, I help them by ending their lives. For good. I kill 'em, slice 'em, cut 'em up, and dispose of the waist. I can't have them around for much longer. Luckily the police system in Panem is ass. They don't care about us, they care about themselves haha.

I continue to stare the gamemakers down, just stare.. It's quiet, dead silent. There is nothing that they can do to get me to leave. ''Time.. Time's up!'' I hear someone say. I'm not leaving, I just won't.

''Do you need help?'' I ask in a cold and harsh voice.

''H- Help?''

''I can end your life.'' I lick my lips.

Their pupils shrink to the size of raisins. They shake in fear. I think I've done my job here. I walk out of the training room past every tribute. I make my way to the main building where I hear the careers speaking.

''Yeah, Vixen, you take the kill. We'll distract him and you swoop in with your boomerang and throw it at his neck. Just decapitate him. No need to take too long just-''

''Hey, what you guys talking about?'' I butt right in between Vixen and Trinity. Trinity has sweat streaming down her cheek and I wipe it off. If only this was blood. She starts to shake a little bit, and Vixen stares at me in disgust. I smile at him and then move away. I walk backwards slowly and stare straight into Mase's eyes. He reminds me of myself a little bit, except I'm not going to die.

Good luck to them all. They'll need it...

 **Melisande Bylings (15) District 9 Female**

Once that creep walks out, I go in. I look up at the disgusting snobs who will watch me dominate in the arena and I pick up a sharp weapon. I chose a really large knife. I choose it because it matches my sharp personality. I'm not much of a weapons person but I can make due with this. I could stab tributes with it easily, especially Kitana. That bitch! How dare she make that boy hold me so that she can steady her aim at my head.

I'm gonna kill her in the arena. Her head will be mine! I slash at a dummy with the weapon and it slices so much. It's basically decapitated, it's head just hanging by a threat. I laugh and smile thinking of this as Kitana. Kitana's decapitated head just hanging there with me standing right on top of it. I'll crush that cocky bitch like it's nothing!

I pretend as if every dummy that I hack at is Kitana. That idiotic bitch. That stupid slut! That infuriating piece of shit! That.. That.. THAT! THAT LOUSY NO GOOD DAUGHTER OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL HER, I'M GONNA STAB HER NECK MULTIPLE TIMES AND THEN PULL HER HEAD OFF RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE OF HER ALLIES IN THE CORNUCOPIA!

I haven't realized that I've hacked at ten dummies. Each and everyone of them being decapitated. Each having every part of their body sliced off except for the legs. Each and every single on those bastards. Kitana is gonna get it! I cannot stand her. The way she walked out of the training room, you can easily tell that she did anything for her training score to pop out.

I look at up at the peacekeepers who stare down at me. I didn't realize that I completely annihilated the dummies. That anger took over me, and it should take over again. I will easily win my way through the games, with or without the anger. Ha ha, I'm gonna go up a step from Princess of Panem to Queen of Panem.

 **Saad Bindsy (13) District 9 Male**

I wipe my eyes before watching Melisande walk out of the training room. She stares at me and I stare back at her. I don't regret slapping her that day, but I feel bad. I shouldn't of done it no matter how rude she was to me. _No, she has been mean to you ever since you were reaped, kill her. Kill her. Kill her now!_ I shake my head removing the thought from my head.

I walk into the training room and wave at the gamemakers. They look at me in uncertainty and I sigh. I pick up a sickle and start to show them my abilities with it. I've never used a weapon in the days of training so nobody knows that I'm alright with a sickle. I start lashing at the remaining dummies and it simply cuts through them. The sickles here are easier to use then the ones back at home. They aren't heavy and they definitely cut through things easier.

The gamemakers nod at my use of a sickle. I think of this as approval and I drop it. I walk over to the plants and survival section and start to look at which plants are and aren't supposed to be touched. I can easily recognize the poisoned ones and I avoid those. I pick out a couple of berries that are edible and I start to eat them. It's very sugary, I wonder what type of berry this is.

I stand up and shrug at the peacekeepers and continue to eat. I mean, I really enjoy the taste. _Rye!_ Her name flashes in my mind. I picture what she might look like and I start to cry. The gamemakers look at me and I feel terrible. I get out of the edible section and walk out when they tell me that my time is up. I storm out of the training room, not in anger, but in fear. I run and take the elevator up to district 9's floor.

Senwe notices that I get up there and I'm balling my eyes out. I touch the scar on my eye from that meanie, Stabby, and wipe the tears away.

''What's wrong?'' Senwe asks.

''Why didn't ANYONE help my mother?!'' I yell. ''You guys knew her but didn't care that she went through those struggles?''

She looks at me in shock. She quickly realizes that I wasn't sleeping when all the victors were in the room at the same time. I quickly run into my room and find a note on my bed.

'' _Saad, you can go choke on a giant dic-''_ The bitch didn't finish. I don't feel bad for slapping her now. I wipe my tears and crumble up the paper and throw it away. I fix up my room as she messed it up. I walk into her room and piss on her bed. Her pillow, specifically. I wipe my hands on her bed and then go into the bathroom to wash them.

Hope you get pink eye, bitch.

 **Athena Wolfshire (13) District 10 Female**

I walk in after the boy from 9 runs out crying. I feel bad for Saad, luckily he's my partner. We can make it far together, I can become good friends with him and make him trust me. I know that I can trust him, he seems harmless. He's a tiny lion who wouldn't attack you no matter how much you bother him. He's cute, but not the best at surviving.

I smile as the knife racks are the closest near me. I quickly pick up three knives. One in my mouth, one in my left hand, and another one in my right hand. I run up to a holographic enemy and attack it. The gamemakers send multiple at me. I cut the first one with the knife in my mouth, it cuts its chest and the holographic feature disappears. I use my elbow to block another ones attack and slice it in the neck with my left hand.

I hear footsteps from behind me and quickly turn around hitting it with the handle of my knife. It stumbles and then I shove the blade up it's jaw out of its head. It quickly disappears and multiple others come after me. Each are simple to kill. I throw a knife at the first one running who dodges it and it goes through two figures. Nice, a collateral!

I get distracted and the one that dodged jumps onto me. It lays on top of me and I kick it off. It lunges into the air and I toss my knife up hitting it in the chest. I smile as it falls with a loud thud onto the floor. My knife sticks into the ground and that is the end of all of the holographs. I look at the gamemakers wondering if there is more and then they tell me that time is up. Well that was easy. Sure, it got a little bit of energy out of me but it wasn't all that difficult. Thanks for the challenge, totally worth it.

 **Miles Brandt (17) District 10 Male**

I smile as Athena walks out and I instantly get into this. I throw a couple of weights and they all reach pretty far. The gamemakers stand up in excitement as they see my skill. I smile at that and start to lose my focus a little bit but quickly regain my strength. They're pretty easy to toss. I use my left hand and right hand to throw them all around the training room.

Once I finish with those, I wipe the sweat from my forehead and start to show them my skill with a whip. I haven't seen many tributes use a whip in the games so I find this very interesting. It's easy to use for especially since I live on a farm. The farm had many batons and whips. I can't find any batons around here which is disappointing but I don't mind.

I use the whip to attack the holographic figures that come after me. Pew, pew, pew! I kill all of the holographic figures with one hit. Every time that I hit them, it's always a head shot. I smile as the whip makes an amazing sound. The sound it makes as the holographic figures let out groans and moans. I didn't think that they could do that but hey, you learn something new every day.

I continue to attack over and over and over again. I don't stop. It's not fun but they just keep coming after me. Then, they just suddenly stop. ''Your time is up.'' Wow, that went by really quick. I laugh at that and smile at the gamemakers. They look at me funny and I turn away. I drop the whip and I believe that I did well. I feel happy but I'm really hungry. I walk back to my hotel room and order a nice lunch with rice and chicken followed by chocolate cake. Athena's missing, I wonder where she went.

 **Lia Fidelio (17) District 11 Female**

I waste no time running as soon as I enter the training room. I sprint around the whole training room which is a HUGE! There are multiple areas and it takes a while to get across but I think that I can do it. I time it and it only takes about three minutes. I smile at this and I'm out of breath but I can continue.

I quickly move onto heavy weaponry as I pant and gasp for air. I'm trying to show off my stamina to prove to them all that I can make it far. I'm not really good at this heavy weaponry stuff because my mother didn't train me after she won her games. So I really have no knowledge of weapons or how to use them. All I know is that I must avoid them if another tribute is holding it.

I try picking up a giant hammer; It strains my muscles but that's fine because I'm keeping up my pace. I try my hardest to hit a dummy with the hammer but it doesn't work much. I force and force and force even more just to be able to hit it. I look up at the peacekeepers while wiping the sweat away from my face. They tell me that my time is up and I understand this, walk out, and get a drink.

I think that they expected more of me since I'm a victors' daughter but I really haven't learned much from mother besides the pain and suffering that you go through once you win. I wonder how she's doing back at home. I really, really hope that dad is taking care of her. I really do...

 **Jacoby Wilsons (16) District 11 Male**

I walk into the training room groaning and moaning. I honestly don't want to be here, it pisses me off at how much crap we have to go through before starting. First the chariot rides, then the practice days, then these private sessions, and then tomorrow is the interviews. Come on!

I step up to the plate and watch as a peacekeeper gets up. ''I need you,'' I say as he tries to walk away. He groans and picks up a weapon. I tell him to put it down and fight me hand-to-hand. Relief fills his face and he smiles. His mask is on the floor and his peacekeeper uniform is ripped. I smile and tell him to go. The gamemakers watch closely as I fight him.

He swings up, I duck down. I punch him in the stomach and he groans in pain. The fights with all those bullies have paid off. I chuckle as he goes for a kick. What the hell? You kick in a fight bruh? Oh my god, I'm gonna beat his ass. I tackle him onto the floor and repeatedly punch him in the face over and over again. Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek, right cheek. Ha ha, this is fun. He pushes me off of him and grabs an ax and chucks it at me.

''What the hell?!''

I duck and drop onto the floor. He runs up and tries to slam his foot onto my face. I stand up in my fighting stance and right hook him across the face. Peacekeepers aren't anything without their guns haha. I continue my punches left and right. I hear the gamemakers yell at me, ''TIMES UP!''

I start to run away from the peacekeeper and start doing the obstacle course inside of the training room. I jump and flip over multiple rails and dodge weapon racks. They smile at me as I run but continue to tell me to get out. I do as they say and walk out. The only two that are left are the 12 tributes. I look back at them and the girls eyes follow me. She goes into a smile and waves while the boy crosses his arms and looks away from me.

 **Astrid (14) District 12 Female**

As soon as I walk in, I hear the groans of the gamemakers.

''Not her again.''

''This bitch is crazy.''

''Yo, she climbed up here last time, you think she'll do it-''

Before he even finishes his sentence, I'm up on top of their area. Without a weapon, I completely climb it. Those are my mad ups, living on the edge of life definitely helps out. I run up to one of them and hug them.

''HEY I REMEMBERS YOU!'' I yell into his ear.

He quickly pushes me away and I swipe his wallet out of his back pocket. I run up to another one and steal a bracelet on his arm. I don't know how he didn't notice that. Too easy. The next victim suspects something and backs up. Last but not least, I believe is the youngest gamemaker of them all. I run up straight to him, grab his hands and sway them in a back and forth motion and stare into his eyes.

I put on a large and bright smile and hug him. He begins to become uncomfortable. I take his glasses off and put them down on a table with food on it. He tries to pull away from me.

''Uhhh, physical contact with a female species...'' He snorts.

I quickly let go, has this guy ever had a girlfriend? I quickly take whatever is in his back pocket. It feels like a... A sweat rag.. I quickly stuff everything into my pocket along with a couple of pizza poppers that they had. I chew on them and jump off of the high area. Dang it! That hurts!

''Ahh!'' I let out a yell. I should've known that from the last time I did this that it wouldn't work out. I smile and walk at a steady pace. ''Where's my sweat rag?'' I hear, and then I take off. I push through the doors and tap David on the back.

''Good luck!'' I shout.

The last tribute to go in is my partner. I wonder how he'll fend off against the challenges that await him in the arena. I hope that he does the best he can!

 **David Tyler (14) District 12 Male**

With that good luck shout, I have the energy to actually go in there. Once I'm inside, I realize that I have no idea what I'm going to do. What should I show them? I got it, survival skills!

I quickly run over to where there are barrels of paint and I paint myself in the color of a tree. I lay on the side of the tree and they look curiously to find out where I am. Once I appear out, I rinse myself. The don't seem too impressed but I start to show them my hiding skill. I'm not good at all with weapons so I don't bother to show them. I try hiding in plain sight since that usually helps. I mean, I did play a lot of hide-and-seek back home with the other kids in 12 so I'd say I'm an expert at hiding.

I stay quiet and they yell that time is up. I jump out of my hiding spot and ask if they could find where I was located. They yawn and fan each other. I frown at them and walk out. I can do this, I can win and show them all that I have the skill. They don't know me.. I can do this, I know that I can.

Once I walk over to the main building, I notice the careers all coming up with strategic plans. ''We need one more ally.'' I hear a girl say. I make a noise as I take a large step. They turn and look at me. They all turn at each other and smile.

''Hey, kid, you wanna join our career alliance? We can help you make it far.'' A guy smiles at me. ''You seem like you have potential.'' I think that's the guy from two, Mase. His partner and the district four girl look at me. They smile and lure me into their group. But, I really can't concentrate on that because of what's showing on TV.

The district one male and district four male are both watching television. They're watching a rap video and twerking is the only thing you see throughout the video besides people throwing money on their asses. I can't help but get excited and blush. I try to cover myself but it doesn't work.

''What the fuck?!'' The district two girl yells.

The district four girl turns around and bursts out laughing while Mase stares at me in an uncomfortable manner. The district one girl turns around and quickly turns back around trying to get the attention of the other two boys.

I try to quickly change the subject, ''T- That beat is hard...''

''So is your dick.'' The girl from four laughs out loud. I'm super embarrassed. Why now? Oh my god, I think I ruined my chances of surviving. The district two girl starts to make fun of me and dies out laughing. The other two boys don't notice and continue watching their video.

I turn around and try to leave but I feel two hands grab my shoulder. The boy from two and the girl from four both turn me around and tell me to join. I gulp and nod my head rapidly and storm back into my hotel room. I feel so embarrassed. Oh god why did that have to happen? I sigh and sit down on the floor and turn the TV on.

Damn it what was that channel? I continue to flip through the channels until I find the music station and that satisfies me. Oh god, that's nice. What are you guys thinking? I'm just enjoying the video... God I hope that they don't tell the other tributes about this. I'm so ashamed.

 **Well, here are part two. I think that I did a better job on this chapter than the last one. I don't know, I feel more pleased with myself on this one. Anyways, tell me what you guys think. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, so here are the questions.**

 **Which POV was your favorite and why?**

 **Least favorite and why?**

 **Did you like this one better than the last one?**

 **Predictions on any tribute(s)?**

 **What was your favorite sentence or quote of this chapter?(I've become very curious ever since Annabeth brought it up lol Thank you for that, it's hilarious to view what quotes you guys choose)**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. I hope that you guys have a wonderful day/night. See you until next chapter, bai!**


	29. The Tribute Interviews

**Heyy! Here are the session scores, I don't know if you'll all agree on me with them but oh well. It took some time to think of the scores that some of your tributes would get. Some might be too high in your opinion or too low. I don't know but let's hop into this chapter. It's more than just the training scores by the way. I can't do this crap where I have to wait another chapter just to start the games, fuck that lmao. So here is two chapters in one. :)**

 **Janet Berinski (17) District 8 Female**

''Janet honey!'' I hear from my room. It's my escort telling me to come watch the training scores. ''Honey! The training scores are up, come see how you and your ally did!''

I wipe my hair away from my face and close to television in my room. I take the blanket off of me and yawn as I get up and put on the slippers that the capitol left for us. I walk out looking as if I just woke up. My escort and Stabby are both staring at me. Stabby, of course, is licking his lips. That kid is a creep. God I hope he dies in the bloodbath. Someone push him off the pedestal or something. I don't care if they have to jump from pedestal to pedestal just to kill that psycho. JUST DO IT!

I can't help but feel very tired. I don't know why but the capitol beds are amazingly comfortable. It's as if I'm sleeping on a cloud and I just don't want to get up. I rub my eyes as the host sits down on his seat. Quite a handsome man with the last name of 'Flickerman' picks up a paper that I believe has the list of tributes and their scores.

 _''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to your 25th Annual Hunger Games Training Scores! I'm your host, Caesaren Flickerman. I know everyone here is excited to get into the training scores, lord sure knows that I am. Haha!''_

He continues to ramble on about how excited he is to see us all duke it out in the arena. I begin to yawn and my escort puts her hand over my mouth. ''Hush child!'' She squeals. She shakes up and down in her chair and I role my eyes. I remove her hand from my lip and sigh. I walk into the kitchen to get a drink of orange juice and the first thing I see when I walk back in is Maeve.

 _''Maeve Alexis Saunders with the score of... an 8! Not bad... But not too good for a career.''_ I can't see how she got an eight. The girl is deaf but she is good with a knife and first-aid. But she has a huge disadvantage. Does nobody else here realize that she's deaf? Her chances of surviving are slim.

She won't here when the timer runs out to run unless she pays attention and watches her surroundings and the holographic numbers. I don't see her making it far no matter how high her training score is.

 _''One of my person favorites, Vixen Rucker. Vixen got a score of.. a 10. Wow! Fabulous and excellent!''_ I can see why Vixen got a 10. Although he didn't do much on the first day besides steal, he does have mad skills with a boomerang. I remember training day two, I couldn't keep my eyes off how well he was with that weapon.

I don't know why he chose it because it doesn't seem like something a career would choose, but I'm not going to question his skill. I gotta keep my eye on him, he could be a serious threat.

 _''Kitana Striker of district 2. I honestly know that she has been one of the gamemakers favorite tributes this year. I have no idea why, maybe it's her spunk or her ability to do well with her weapon but I'm not too interested. Her score was... An 11! Magnificent. Incredible. Simply amazing, it's been years since we've seen an 11.''_

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she could have gotten a 10 or above. I honestly didn't see her with a 12 but 11 was definitely correct. She's very skilled and definitely an opponent I have to watch out for. Seriously, I can't trust her, nobody here can. If she makes it up to the final 5 then she basically has the win in her hands.

I can't let her win. It just isn't optional. It's gonna be difficult to kill her in the bloodbath and it'll be even worse when she and her career alliance leave the cornucopia and stick together. That's going to be complete hell and misery for every other tribute.

 _''Mase Nary with a score of 10! The careers are on fire this year!''_ I didn't see much of him in the first two days and I'm really curious to what he did. I don't feel as if he did anything that everyone would talk about because he just didn't seem like that type of tribute to be mentioned.

I feel as though he won't stick to the career alliance for long. He looks like an early career death to me. I just can't possibly imagine him making it far. He just.. He doesn't seem like it. I know that he has a plan but it will definitely back fire on him. He won't be able to execute it properly, I just have a gut feeling.

 _''Allius Louise Dane, this girl has been stuck in my mind ever since she came to the capitol. I haven't heard much of her and I feel as if she's hiding something from us. Allius with a score of... an 7! Not bad...''_

I don't know much about her either but I know that she won't make it far. She's definitely not a bloodbath as she has that confident smirk to her. She just doesn't seem like someone who would let up easily but I just can't see her making it far.

 _''Gabe Kenton with a score of... A 4? Wait, wait, we have more news on Gabe. A video has just been sent of his private sessions and I have been asked to show it. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Gabe Kenton.''_

' _'Uhhhh yeah! Suck it, suck it, suck it real good bitch yeah!''_ What the hell is this? He's hacking at the dummies with his eyes closed. I can't picture this kid making it far. He's easily a bloodbath. I feel bad for his district. Someone this mentally challenged comes from district 3? I can't see anything good happening for him. He's going to die horribly.

 _''A favorite of mine, Trinity Belnot! Now before I read this, we have news that she is friends with a victor of our own, Harley, who won the games 6 years ago. I wonder what type of training they did together, maybe he's taught her a few things, ha ha! Trinity with a score of... A 10. Wow, the careers definitely have a great lineup this year.''_

I don't know much about her. She's young and seems like she poses a threat. She has potential to win but I don't think she can. Once the career alliance splits, I can see her dying first or second. She won't stand a chance by herself.

 _''Marlin Rivers with a score of 9! Well, that isn't bad at all. Hah! I love the careers this year. They're all exceptionally talented!''_

I've seen Marlin train. He's not the sharpest tool in the shed but he does have the street smarts. He's definitely a challenge. I don't know why they gave him a 9, he deserves much more. I can see him with an 11 but they saw him differently. The careers are down but what's to come next? The other tributes could be trouble, those who could be bloodbaths could turn out to be huge threats.

 _''Brea Cadwell with a 5.''_ I'm not interested in her. She doesn't seem like a threat at all. She seems like the type of tribute to just get in the way. She did volunteer for her sister which was a huge mistake. She's not winning for sure, either a painful and slow death by mutts or she'll be jumped by multiple tributes.

 _''Declan Diarmuid with a 9 for his survival skills and decency with a weapon. Good job, Declan.''_ The guy with a history of raping a girl got a 9. That's the only thing that sticks out to me whenever I hear his name. I remember overhearing him speak to himself about. ''I didn't, I didn't rape her.'' He continued saying to himself.

I kind of felt bad for the guy but it's none of my business so why should I care?

 _''Carty Ferrary with a score of 5!'' Well everyone's getting a higher score than Gabe, huh?''_ Caeseran laughs and I roll my eyes. Stabby is poking himself with a pin that he found on the floor and I hope, I just hope that he pops a vein or something. Come on, shove it through your arm and die already!

 _''Alexander Rivers with an 8! Not bad for a district 6 tribute!''_ I get quite hungry and press the buttons that bring down a meal for you. I choose meatloaf and mashed potatoes on the side and start to eat. I sit down on top of the couch and put my meal to the side.

 _''Ava Birch, the female from district 7 with a score of 8. Congratulations, Ava.''_ Ava has potential but I really feel as though something bad will happen to her. I don't know why but I see her with a terrible death. It just doesn't seem right to me. She'll probably get one kill and then die terribly. I don't know what it is but I sense bad luck for her.

 _''Alan Swanson with a score of 10 for fierceness! The gamemakers have let us all know that they favor him in the arena. This might help him win, but hey, who knows? They could do the same with other tributes. We'll just have to wait and find out!''_

''Ohhh, goodie!'' My escort squeals. She runs up and puts me in a tight bear hug and lifts me up! ''You're up next sweetheart! She gives me a wet kiss on the cheek and puts me down. I wipe my cheek with a napkin and look at her in disgust. Stabby stares at me and starts to laugh maniacally. He turns to our escort and asks, ''Where's my hug?''

She turns to him and says, ''Once you get a right thumb, then I'll think about touching you.'' He looks at her with hatred in his eyes as if he's going to grab my fork and stab it in her eye. He gets up and walks back into his room.

''Aren't you going to stay and watch?!'' She yells. He sticks his middle finger up and enters his room. We can hear the click of his television and he's watching the scores in there. Caeseran announces my name and then starts to speak about my score. He continues to talk about how he didn't expect this and I'm just asking for him to hurry up and tell it already.

 _''Janet, you got an 11 honey. Congratulations and may the odds be ever in your favor!''_ This doesn't shock me too much but I didn't expect myself with an 11. I don't want to brag about it so I won't. My escort quickly runs up to me and gives me another kiss. I try to escape her grasp but I can't so I let it happen.

I role my eyes and finally yell. ''Please get off me! You're ripping my piercing!'' I lie to her. She apologizes and removes her grip. I sigh and walk off into the kitchen where I eat my meal on the counter where I can see the TV and not get smothered.

 _''Stabby Needle, what a name, with the score of a.. 0? That has never happened in Capitol history. We've never had a tribute with the score of a 0.''_

This makes my escort gasp. I smile and start to chuckle silently. I don't care if he got a 0 or not because I know that he will be a monster in the arena. I don't know how many kills he'll get but I know that he will torture his victims. I feel bad for anyone he occurs him.

 _''Melisande Bylings with a score of a 7, congratulations.''_ The girl who got slapped by her younger partner got a 7? I could see her with a 6 but definitely not a 7. I know that she's hated by a ton of tributes. She's treated multiple of them like crap. That bitch is lucky that she didn't try anything on me.

 _''And her partner, Saad Bindsy with a 7 an 8.''_ I'm not too surprised. The little ones always have a big impact when they go into their private sessions. He's most likely a survivalist. I cannot see him using a weapon well.

 _''Athena Wolfshire of district 10 with a score of a 10!''_ I didn't expect less from her. The way she beat Melisande's ass in the training room two days ago was a beauty. I couldn't help but snicker and put my hand over my lips. Athena is going to be a struggle in the arena. I know that she's gonna make it far, I just know it.

 _''Miles Brandt with a score of 9.''_ I know that he's good with a whip but I don't see how he's going to kill anyone with it unless he repeatedly hits them with it in the same area. Maybe they'll get tired and drift off into sleep? I don't know but I fear he might be a challenge to compete against.

 _''A victors daughter, Lia Fidelio! Lia, honey, you got an 8.''_ Sure, Lia's the daughter of Helene, a past victor. I remember watching Helene's games, she made it to the finals with her district partner. I studied her games a lot. She slept with her district partner those games and I believe that she used him to make it far. She killed him in cold blood and claimed her title as victor.

Lia's dad was killed by her mom. Wow. I remember watching the victor tour and her stomach had enlarged. I don't believe it was because of mass amounts of eating because I don't see someone gaining that much weight from binge eating.

 _''Jacoby Wilsons with a score of a 7.''_ I never saw him pick up a weapon once during the days that we had for training. It really bothers me because I don't know if he's doing all of this on purpose or if it's seriously his lack of knowledge. I don't know but it really does bother me, I might have to keep my eye on him.

 _''A district 12 tribute, Astrid with the score of a 6. Not bad for a district 12 tribute, especially since both of them last year only got a 2.''_ Astrid doesn't seem like much to me. I don't think that she has the heart to kill but she definitely has the will to survive.

Her partner on the other hand... _''David Tyler from district 12 with the score of 5. Congratulations, David!''_

Those are the end of the scores. I yawn after finishing my meal and my escort says goodnight. I'm the last one in the living room and I shut off all the lights. I turn around after putting my dish in the sink and I see a shadow figure with yellow eyes staring at me.

I quickly grab a knife from the kitchen drawers and turn on the light. Of course it's Stabby! Dammit that kid needs to fuck off! I put the knife back and go into my room. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I lay down and watch some more capitol TV. I watch past victories just to study how they all won and how I can add that to my game. My eyelids start to close and I fall asleep with the TV open. I'm ready for the games, I'm ready for the games, I'm ready... For... The... Games...

 **Caeseran Flickerman, Capitol Host**

''LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to the tribute interviews! This is the last day the tributes have to prepare for until they go into the games and you guys know what happens then. They fight to the death until only one tribute makes it out alive! I'm your host Caeseran Flickerman and over there are this years tributes!''

''Find which one that you all love and sponsor them to make sure that they survive in the arena. I'm sure with your help that they will be able to win! They'll probably be able to fly by the other tributes easily with your help and bring home that victory! Enough of me talking, let's bring out your tributes. Up first is district 1's very own Vixen Rucker!''

The crowd cheers and roars with applause. He's definitely a fan-favorite. He pushes through the curtains and starts to cheer and punch the air. ''Duh duh duh.'' He makes noises. This riles up the capitol and they absolutely love him. He starts to show off his outfit by posing. I like what his stylist chose: A light blue dress shirt with a light brown blazer and a dark blue tie. They added a nice touch with the white pants and black shoes, one of my absolute favorites.

Vixen finally makes his way to sit down next to me after pleasing the crowd. ''Well, hello there Vixen!''

''HELLO CAPITOL!'' He rolls his tongue. They absolutely adore this kid. ''So, tell us Vixen. What are your plans for the games?''

''Well, Caeseran, if you all must know.'' He jokes. ''I'm going to stick with my career alliance. We'll destroy and defend the cornucopia. Anyone who marches into our territory will definitely get struck by one of us. Especially me, I won't hold back, not one bit. Everyone out there needs to watch out for me, I will win.''

I love this kid, hes cunning and appears to me as deadly. He definitely seems like a tribute who will be raining with sponsor gifts. I just hope he doesn't turn out to be the ones amazing with interviews but end up dying on the second day.

''Vixen, tell me. Is there a woman back at home waiting for you? Is there anything special waiting back home that you will absolutely run to once you finish with these games, I mean, if you win after all.''

''If I win? No, I will win. I will carry the capitol with all of my heart and kill these tributes one by one as I make my way to victory. Everyone will remember the name 'Vixen Rucker.' And for the special thing back at home. No, I don't think anyone is really waiting for me.''

''Isn't there a special girl?''

''Nope.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, I'm sure. There is no special girl waiting for me back at home.''

I stay silent and the audience gasps into and seems disappointed. This might've ruined the boys chances of sponsors. I think that it's over until he speaks up.

''But when I win there will be!'' The capitol turns up. Everyone jumps out of their seats and applauds him. I can't help but smile. ''District 1's male tribute, Vixen Rucker everybody!''

''And also your 25th Victor! I'm gonna destroy the competition! The boy with the boomerang. I'll do it, I promise the capitol and district one that I'll do it. Nobody's getting in my way!''

He walks off stage and high fives his stylists and mentor. I can't help but smile at all of the fans this boy will receive. Moving on to his district partner, ''Maeve Alexis Saunders!'' The crowd claps but not as loud. I wonder if she can top off Vixen.

She walks to the stage wearing a pair of black slacks and a beautiful blouse. I can't help but admire the young lady. She sits down next to me with her legs crossed together.

''Maeve. How do you feel about your district partner, Vixen? Are there any feelings towards him.'' She looks at me and towards the capitol. You can see disgust in her face but it seems like an act. The silent but deadly type. She just shakes her head and this makes the capitol happy somehow!

Everybody starts to clap for her. She face-palms and shakes her head even more. This makes the capitol even more happy. ''You know who Maeve and Vixen remind me of guys?'' I ask to the capitol. ''Who!?'' They all shout in unison.

''Do you guys remember Cartier and Pia? The two from one in the first Annual Hunger Games?'' The capitol gives me a nod and tons of capitolites start to squeal. ''Remember how they pretended to hate each other at first and then became a couple? Poor Pia and Cartier, may their souls rest in peace. I feel as though Maeve and Vixen pretend to dislike each other and then we'll see a power couple, what do you think!?''

The capitol lets out a roar. I'm helping these tributes out so they should expect sponsors. I truly can't wait to see how they do in the arena. ''Maeve Alexis Saunders, everyone!'' I hold her hand and help her get up and show her on the way out. She gets pulled in by Vixen for a hug and he waves at me with a bright smile.

Oh that kid is good!

Next up is Kitana Striker. The female tribute from district two. She got a score of 11 so she must have something up her sleeve for the capitol today. She walks out crossing her legs every time that she takes a step and waves to the crowd. She blows kisses and bows for them. The first thing that I notice is her outfit. She has mass amounts of jewelry on her. Diamond rings on each finger, gold chains on her neck, and a silver bracelet to match her gray gunmetal heels. She wears a beautiful deep blue knee length dress that just makes her stand out.

''Kitana darling, how do you think you will do in the arena?'' I ask her. She gets closer to the mic and takes her time to answer. She begins to speak in a confident manner, ''Well Caeseran, I think that I will do well. I can see myself winning, after all I did get a score of 11.''

''You sure did! Was it surprising to you?'' She starts to play with her hair and blink multiple times. ''Well, I wouldn't say it was surprising because I did show the gamemakers a little bit of this and a little bit... Of that.'' She says as she lifts her skirt up slowly.

The capitol begins to clap. They stand up and whistle for her, they send roses flying after her and one lands on her lap. ''Oh you guys are amazing!'' She laughs. ''I think you all deserve a little treat.'' She says as she gets up and starts to spin around. She begins to slow down and lifts her dress all the way up showing her underwear. The crowd is totally satisfied by this and they all get up and start to cheer.

She quickly sits down and smiles at me while crossing her legs. ''The career alliance, have you guys come up with a plan?'' She nods her head rapidly and starts to speak, ''Oh Caeseran, of course we've come up with a plan! What type of careers would we be if we didn't? I would love to tell you but I can't. I don't want to spoil it for the capitol, after all, everything is supposed to be a surprise. Even the victor.'' She says amusingly.

I hold her hand and raise it high above her head. ''Kitana Striker, everyone!'' The audience claps as she walks to the other side of the stage along with the district 1 tributes. Up next is Mase Nary, her district partner. He walks out innocently and respectably. He has a different interview outfit, one that I've never seen before.

He wears a bronze chest plate and a hammer. Almost as if he's a super hero or something. Maybe it's Roman times since that's what district two seems to be based on. All of their tributes act like fierce warriors! ''Hello Mase!''

''Hey, what's up?'' He acts normal. ''Nothing really. How do you feel about your chances of winning this thing?''

''I feel confident. I have the skill and the talent to do so. Plus, I have some really amazing partners by my side in Kitana, Vixen, Maeve, Trinity, and Marlin.'' The capitol respects what he says and they applaud. I nod my head in respect at what he says also.

''Would you betray your partners?'' I ask abruptly. He looks at me in shock and clears his throat. ''Well, I wouldn't say betray. I mean, if the number of tributes are getting at a low then I'll definitely pack my things and leave when I have the chance. There's no way that I'm sticking around, but hopefully we don't meet each other again. I don't want to k- kill them...'' He smiles.

I know that he's lying but I can't say anything about it. I'm supposed to help him get sponsors. I smile and raise his hand up high. ''District 2's male tribute, Mase Nary!''

The capitol cheers and whistles for Mase. Up next is the female from district 3, Allius Louise Dane. The crowd smiles and cheers when I say her name. I realize that she wears almost the same thing as her chariot ride outfit. Her stylists have given her a bra with sleeves that has sparks flying out of it and she wears a short skirt that has lights flashing all around. She's quite revealing if I say so myself. It's a touched up version but still very revealing.

''So Allius, how do you think you'll do?'' She grabs the mic and smiles. ''I got this, it'll be a simple win. I don't see anyone here beating me.'' I smile at her confidence but she's very cocky. The capitol doesn't say much to this besides a few claps.

''Do you have any alliances?''

''I'm in with the careers!'' She shouts. ''With them, I'll easily win. I mean, they're good but not good enough.'' She says as she crosses her legs. Her skirt flows up and you can hear someone yell in the crowd, ''HOLY SHIT YOU CAN SEE HER VAJAYJAY!''

Everyone in the audience gasps. They start to cheer and she quickly puts her legs down. She removes the crossed position and the capitol finally gets that boost that they needed from her. ''Well...'' I say in the microphone. I knew that outfit would lead to her privates revealing. She smiles shyly but you can tell that she's embarrassed. ''All-'' She quickly grabs the microphone.

''If you'd like to see more of that, then you'd better help me win with those sponsors. I know that I can do it easily without them but the sponsors will definitely help.'' She says shyly. She quickly lifts her legs up and back down to get the crowd riled up even more. I can't believe it.

Props to her, I would never do that if I were a tribute. I've still got my dignity. ''Allius Louise Dane!'' I shout into the microphone. She gets up and bows for the crowd while speed walking to the other side of the stage.

Before I can even say anything, her district partner comes running in. He wears a silver suit and starts to hump the air. ''Suck it, suck it, suck it!'' He yells. The capitol stands in awe as the boy begins to dance up on stage. I grab his arm and tell him to calm down. He listens and smiles at me as he sits down.

''Gabe, that was quite the entrance.''

''I know.''

''Ok, well. How do you think that you'll do in these games?''

''Caeseran, listen, I have a ton of respect for you but are you really asking me that question? Isn't it simple that I'm going to be the next victor here? Nobody here can stand up to my level!''

''But, you got a 4 as your training score...''

''And I should care why...?''

''Ok, well how do you feel about your partner flashing the capitol and I like that?''

He looks at me with serious eyes but then it quickly disappears. ''I never got flashed by her, what's up with that? I deserve to be flashed but you know what? It doesn't matter. Once I win these games, I'll have all the girls that I want flashing me.''

The boy is very confident. I don't see him making it far. The capitol stays quiet as he stays up on stage and he tries to show off his silver suit. I can't help but chuckle and they throw a couple of roses at him. He begins to hump the air again and runs to the other side of the stage yelling, ''I'M YOUR NEXT VICTOR! SIMPLE AS THAT! NOBODY HERE CAN MATCH MY SKILL!''

I can't help but shake my head.

Up next is Trinity from district four. She starts to spin as she makes her entrance and blows kisses to the capitol. Many people reach up to catch them. The wears a light green knee length dress and she smiles brightly.

''What do you think about your partners?'' I ask her. She looks at me and tries to think it over. ''They're ok.'' She smiles. I become confused and ask if there is more to that. She decides not to answer the question fully and says, ''Yeah.''

I quickly change the subject and ask her if she believes that she can win. ''Easily.'' She replies. She says that it will be simple with all of the training that she's done. I applaud her for that honest answer. She smiles, gets up, and bows for the capitol. ''Tr-Trinity. Is there anything that you'd like to say?''

''Only one thing, don't be surprised when I bring district four back on the charts as Panem's best career district.'' She gets multiple cheers. I smile as I know that the girl has potential to win. She's over confident but she has the right to be.

Next up is Marlin from district four. He wears an amazing emerald tie with a black suit. The emerald tie really stands out in my opinion. He gets multiple cheers when he walks and sits down. ''Marlin, how do you feel about the games and your chances?''

''I think that I'm capable of winning. I have the streets smarts and the knowledge of how to use a weapon properly. I've got multiple other skills but I don't want to brag.'' The capitol laughs and cheers as he's being honest. He seems very likeable and someone to be able to win. After all, the careers always are.

''Do you have anything that you'd like to say?''

''No not really besides the fact that I'm gonna do my best to win and bring district four the honor and victory that they so deserve. It's been a while since we've won but we can easily do it again. After all, we are the under-looked career district who always turn out to shock Panem.''

He brings a joy to my heart as well as the capitols. We all smile and cheer for the young man. He has definitely shown us his attitude and his honesty. I know that the kid will make it far. There's no doubt in my mind that he can win this thing.

Brea Cadwell of district 5 walks out next. She wears a lovely short red dress with the same color high heels. She seems to be having trouble walking so I offer her a hand. She politely accepts it and we sit down.

''Brea! How are you doing?''

''Terrible,'' She says. I look in shock and ask her why. She doesn't believe that she has the chance in the games. I don't blame her, that score that she got was awful but she should still have some confidence no matter what others believe.

''Come on, you can win this,'' I tell her.

''No I can't! There's no way in hell that I'm going to win. I'm dead, a bloodbath, I'm done. Nobody's going to send sponsors for me and nobody's going to ally with me. If they did then maybe I could have a chance but I don't!''

This utterly shocks the capitol and I. The capitolites begin to shake their heads in anger. They start to boo Brea as she tries to tell everyone that she isn't kidding. This isn't a funny joke, we expect to see the best in our tributes. She starts crying and tells everyone that she's done. She runs to the other side of the stage and I'm in shock.

I sit in shock for about five minutes before her partner walks out introducing himself. ''Declan Diarmuid here!'' He shouts and that slips me out of my trance. I smile and offer him a seat. I notice his classy outfit. A light tan blazer with slacks and a hankie inside of the blazer. He wears light brown dress shoes that are the same color as his belt and a blue checkered flannel.

Absolutely stunning, he doesn't have to say much to get liked by the capitol. Everyone applauds the way he's dressed. His stylists deserve a reward for this amazing outfit. Where can I get something like that?

''Declan, that outfit is fabulous!''

''Why thank you!'' He smiles. ''My stylists did a great job, didn't they?''

The crowds cheer and whistles for him. They absolutely agree and so do I. I can't help but really stare him down. I don't mean to be awkward but I can't help myself. ''Eyes up here, Caeseran!'' He jokes and this makes the capitol laugh. I begin to laugh as well. What a charmer this kid is!

''How have you been doing ever since you arrived at the capitol?''

''What do you mean?''

''How has it been ever since you know, the rumors? It's caught on quick to the capitol and we're all interested. Are they true? Did you rape that girl?''

He looks at me and sighs. I believe he tries to say this in the easiest way that he can put it. ''I was drunk, she was drunk, we had a one night stand and I thought of it as nothing more than that. I guess that she didn't.'' He sighs.

The capitol boos at him for what they believe to be is true. ''I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean for it to happen but that's why I gotta get back home. I gotta prove to my district that I'm not like that and that I'm a good guy. I'm not a savage who goes out grabbing women and doing things to them.''

The capitol forgives Declan for what he has just said and they smile and cheer for him. He apologizes multiple times for the misunderstanding and bows for the capitol. They all cheer and he walks off to the other side of the stage.

''Up next, Carty Ferrary.''

The capitol claps but they soon stop at the sound of cars, horns, trains, and bikes. Carty walks quickly with her black dress. She flips her dress up and down showing her underwear and dances around for the capitol. She falls back onto the seat making sure to lift her leg up and put them crossed together.

''How you doing Carty?''

''I'm doing good, boo! How about you?'' She says grabbing my tie and reeling me in. ''Well, um, I'm fine, thank you.'' I smile and sit back in my cheer. ''Oh don't be so shy!'' She says rubbing my leg. This is something else...

''How do you feel about your chances of winning these games?''

''I don't know? How do you feel about your chances of having a great night?''

The crowd laughs and throws more roses at her than they have at any other tribute. ''Wh- What is your strategy for the games?''

''What is your strategy in bed?'' She laughs.

I quickly get up, hold her hand and yell her name in the microphone. The capitolites cheer and want an encore. I don't know if I want to give them one. I spin Carty around and let her off to the other side of the back stage where the other tributes who have finished are.

Her partner runs up after I say his name. He wears nothing but a plain gray tux. He fist pumps into the air and he winks at the capitolites in the front row. He takes a quick seat next to me and goes in for a high-five. I deliver one to him and he shouts, ''Yeah!''

''Alex, how do you feel your chances are of winning?''

''I don't know,'' He smiles. ''How do you guys think I will do?''

The capitolites cheer for him and he smirks at me. ''Does that answer your question?''

''It sure does!'' I smile. ''So tell me, do you have any allies?''

''Maybe I do, maybe I don't.'' He nods his head.

''Ok, well can you give us a hint to who they are?''

''Sorry but I can't let the cat out of the bag yet.''

''I understand, so how do you feel about the other tributes?''

''I look them all, there's nothing bad that I can say about them. If we didn't have to battle to the death, I would like to be friends with most of them.''

''Well aren't you friendly, your district 6 male, Alexander Rivers!'' I hold his hand up and he walks to the back of the stage confidently.

Ava Birch from district 7 walks up. She wears a dress that is made out of leaves with a brown belt and shoes made completely out of bark.

''Can I touch?'' I ask Ava.

''What?''

''Your shoes!'' I say.

''Oh, oh! Of course. She picks her leg up.''

''Completely made out of bark!'' I yell out to the capitol.

They all cheer and laugh as I knock on it. You can here how hollow they are. I ask Ava how she thinks she'll do during the games and she tells me that she's not telling. She's that type of tribute. The ones who are reserved to themselves and are shy.

''Come on, you can tell us, can't you?''

''N- No I- I can't...'' She turns away.

I don't see much to do here since she won't tell me anything. I smile at her and raise her hand up. ''Ava Birch, everybody!'' She smiles at scurries off to the back of the stage. I announce her partner, Alan, who is wearing a pure white tux. He walks out looking charming.

''Alan, you got a really high training score. How did you do it?''

''Well, I beat a peacekeeper up.'' He says jokingly. The crowds start to laugh as so do I. ''Did you really?'' I ask.

''Yeah, I beat that ass,'' I crack up laughing and the capitol does as well. ''How do you feel about your chances of winning?''

''I dunno, I think they're alright but I don't want to be overconfident.'' He says.

''Oh please! Someone like yourself with such a high training score. I think that you've got this in the bag. Right?!''

The capitol applauds Alan and he puts on a large smile. ''How charming.'' He gets up and it's time to move onto the next tribute, Janet. Alan smiles and I show him his way to the back of the stage. The capitolites cheer as he leaves and they chant his name.

''Janet!'' I smile. She sits down in her black ruffled dress. ''How are you doing?''

''I'm doing great, Caeseran, how are you?''

''Fine, myself.''

''Janet, so you got a score of 11. How did you do it?''

''By showing my skills.'' She smiles with her eyes closed. I let out a long laugh. I love it when tributes are able to make me smile! I have no doubt in my mind that she can pull off the victory. She has the attitude and the skill of a victor.

''How do you fair with your district partner?'' She looks up with her eyes wide open. ''I hate that guy, he's such a creep. I'm serious, he stared at me while I was eating last night and tried to hide in the dark.''

Oh my goodness that cracked me up, the capitol enjoyed her comment and started to laugh. What is up with all these funny tributes? Every time a new one is introduced, they make the capitolites and I laugh. I can't help it, I need a break. My stomach hurts from laughing so much.

''District 8's female tribute for this years Hunger Games, Janet Berinski!'' She raises her hand up and walks to the back of the stage where she meets her stylist. Her partner, Stabby, walks out before his name is called and sits down. Once he sits down, the laughs stop and we all stare at his outfit. A vest spattered with blood.

''St- Stabby? What is that on your shirt, is that blood?''

''Yes, that is an interesting question. There are many ways to kill.''

''What? I didn't ask you th-''

''You can decapitate a tribute, stab a tribute through the neck, stab a tribute through the brain, stab a tribute through the heart, suffocate them, check them, drown them, repeatedly smash their heads on a hard surface, pinch their nose and hold their mouths shut, kill them in their sleep, poison them, push them off a tree and have them land head first, snap their necks, skin them alive until they finally can't take it anymore, shove a stick up their ass and have it reach their limbs, cut their limbs off and shove it down their own throats, stomp on their necks repeatedly so that they can't breath...

 _Two more minutes of Stabby's ways of killing._

Throw a knife at their brain, shove a stick in their ear and out the other one, throw a bladed-''

''OKAY! Oh my goodness, Stabby your time is up. Please, remove yourself from the premises.'' He gets up and follows me with his eyes as he continues walking forward. He bumps into a wall and holds his nose. He finally turns around and Melisande Bylings walks out.

She walks out wearing a long tan grain colored dress with silver high heels. She sits down calmly and smiles. ''What are your questions?'' She asks.

''W- Well, do you think that you have a chance at winning?''

''NO! Not one bit because I don't have a chance like everyone else.'' She says sarcastically. That little... I force a smile and look at her. ''What are your strategies?''

''I'm going to crush my competition.'' She says clutching her fists. ''I'm going to destroy every single other tribute in this competition. They won't know what hit them. Neither will that so called partner of mine, Saad.''

''I notice that you wipe your eyes a lot. Do you have pink-eye or something?''

''No! I don't have pink-eye, I scratch my eyes because I want to.'' Oh that's it. This little bitch needs to get off of my stage.

''Melisande Bylings!'' I yell into the mic. I push her to the back of the stage and sigh as I sit back down in my chair. Her district partner, Saad, walks out and I smile. I hope he's nothing like her. He's wearing a suit or dress made of vegetables... I can't really tell which it is. I think it's a dress though, it seems like one.

''Saad, we all heard about your confrontation with Stabby. Is there anything you'd like to tell us?''

''No, I got scratched in the eye but it doesn't mean much to me. It didn't hurt, I took the pain like a man and put it aside me.''

A stoic huh? Haha, I like this kids style. You can tell that it hurt when he had gotten scratched but he doesn't want to show it. ''Didn't you feel anything at all?''

''No,'' He says. ''I didn't feel a single thing because I'm not a coward. I know I'm not the best but I'm definitely not the worst. I can do this and I have a chance just like everybody else in these games.'' He stands up and raises his fist in confidence. I smile and show him his way to the back of the stage.

Athena Wolfshire in her blood red strapless dress walks out. She waves to the crowd and blows a couple of kisses. ''Hello capitol!'' She shouts out. The crowds all say good and she asks how they're all doing. ''Good!'' They all say in unison.

She sits down and she starts the conversation. She's such an outgoing girl. I haven't seen a tribute like her in a while. ''How you doin'?'' She asks. ''Great, how about yourself?''

''Amazing! You know, your outfit reminds me of district 10?''

''Oh really, and how is that so?''

''You've got the number 10 on your sui!''

''I have every number from 1-12 on my suit.''

''Yes, but 10 is the largest!''

The crowd starts to laugh as she makes small talk with me. Ha ha, I love this kid. She's definitely one of my favorites. I can't help but continue to smile and smirk at everything that she says. She starts saying multiple cow jokes.

''Why don't cows have any money? Because farmers milk them dry. What did mama cow say to baby cow? It's pasture bedtime. What do you get if you cross an angry sheep and a moody cow? An animal that's in a baaaaaaaaad moooooooood. What do you call a herd of cows masturbating? Beef strokin' off. Why did the cow cross the road? To get to the udder side!'' She cracks multiple of these jokes and I couldn't stop laughing.

She gets up, bows down to the capitol and I announce her name. She runs to the back of the stage where she hugs her mentor and her stylists. ''Killer job!'' I heard them say. Her partner, Miles, walks up to the stage and takes a seat.

He wears a classy deep plumb suit and he seems quite confident. We talk about his plans on the games and what he'd like to do if he won. He is a very quiet guy who seems confident. I ask if he has anyone waiting for him back at home but he says nothing. I feel bad, I feel as though something terrible happened to him. I announce his name and he walks to the back of the stage slowly and his mentor pulls him in for a hug.

The district 11 tributes interest me. Lia, the daughter of Helene was wearing a long black dress with slits on the sides. She tried hard to imitate her mothers interview angle but it really didn't work out. The capitol thought of it as funny instead of serious. Here partner, Jacoby, wears a dark free suite with a tie. He acts as a confident boy but he tries to put things off until later. The two interest me and I'm curious to as how they will cope together.

District 12's Astrid walks out. She wears a green flowering dress with a rosey headpiece. It reminds me of her train ride outfit. I love this girls personality, I think that she's a surviver. She acts like a cute and shy girl. I know that she's not though. She acts very cooperative towards the capitol and they absolutely loved her.

She skips to the back of the stage and her partner walks up. The last tribute of the night is David Tyler district 12's male tribute. He wears a white sports coat with a black shirt under it with pants. His style is very different but I'm not one to complain. ''I saw you talking to the careers, are you in an alliance with them.''

He just nods his head and smiles and starts to sweat. ''Are you ok? You don't need to be shy, there's no pressure here.'' He smiles and starts to laugh. I ask if he's in an alliance with Astrid and he shakes his head. I begin to ask him another question, how he feels about his district choosing him to volunteer for the games. He looks up at me with wide open eyes. The only things he says are, ''That's just something I would call _District Betrayal.''_ Wow that's deep. ''David Tyler everybody!'' The crowd shows weak applause towards the kid and he runs to the back of the stage. He walks up to his escort and they start to talk.

''Those are your tributes for the twenty-fifth Annual Hunger Games! I hope that you all enjoyed these tributes, I know that I sure did. Don't forget to send in your sponsors once the games start. It will help the tributes that you love have a better chance of winning. Until next time, I'm your host, Caeseran Flickerman! GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!''

The roars of the capitolites echo throughout the city. You can hear everyone. Inside a house, outside a house, inside a building, etc. The capitol loves these tributes. I wave my hands at the crowds and flowers and roses are thrown at me. I can't wait to see the games tomorrow. These games will be spoken about for ages.

 **Agh! This chapter took the whole day to write. I'm so worn out but it's worth it. At least I can bring you guys something. Hope that you all liked it, I don't have much to say except that you should expect one more chapter and then the games will officially start. The last chapter is all of your tributes talking to each other, threatening each other, and telling each other their best moments in the capitol and stuff like that. Anyway, here are the questions!**

 **What was your tribute interview and why?**

 **Which was your least favorite and why?**

 **Favorite quote of the day?**

 **Any new predictions?**

 **You think any of these tributes' plans will backfire?**

 **Did you like the cow jokes?**

 **Which one was your favorite and which was your least favorite?**

 **That is all for right now. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next time. Love you all, bai! :3**


	30. Up The Tubes We Go!

**Welcome to the last chapter before the actual games begin! I'm pretty excited, even I don't know who the winner will be and that's up to you guys. I'll put up like two more polls after this and whoever has the highest on the final poll with most likely be the victor so yeah, hope your tribute wins. And one thing I'd like to say before I start this chapter is that you guys should totally check out FlawlessCatastrophe's story. It's called ''Stuck In the Same Place,'' you guys should totally check it out. It's really interesting and awesome. Flawless is on the same part of the story as I am. We're both around the interviews and about to start the games and is they're almost at 300 reviews so you guys should totally help out. Flawless shouted me out a while ago on my old story and I'd like to repay the favor, so you guys should totally check it out if you haven't yet. :) Now let's get into this chapter!**

 **Lia Fidelio (17) District 11 Female**

I sigh because I'm scared. The games are starting tomorrow, TOMORROW! What am I going to do? I don't have anyone to comfort me and I don't even have an alliance. You'd think that everyone would want to be in an alliance with a victors' daughter but nope. I'd take anyone, at least one or two people, no more than that.

Just as I'm walking with my head down I bump into that kid with the score of a 4. ''Watch where you're going, idiot!'' I look up at him and I'm about to apologize but why should I? Before I can even think, the words come out of my mouth, ''Do you wanna be partners?'' He looks at me in shock and then it turns into a smirk.

''Why should someone like me ally with someone like you?'' He asks. I look up at him and fib. ''Because I'm a victors' daughter and my mother has taught me everything. Easy survival tips, how to use a weapon, and how to dominate in the arena.''

He looks at me and his expression changes. He nods his head and tells me that he'll accept an alliance. I don't know why I chose him out of all people, he's annoying and has one of the worst personalities that I've ever seen. I need another partner, but who? I look over and see the girl from district 6 shaking in her boots. She's tired, you can tell just by the expression on her face. I walk up to her and she looks at me with afraid eyes.

''You ok?'' I ask.

''Y- Yeah! Why wouldn't I be ok?''

I roll my eyes and hold her shoulder. I look straight into her eyes while she's shaking and I ask her if she'd like to be my partner. She looks at me and asks who else is in the alliance like she was expecting someone else. I tell her it's Gabe and she nods her head rapidly. I pat her shoulder and walk away. It's great to have formed an alliance before the games but will it last? How do I know that Carty is seriously messed up and not planning on killing me when I least expect it? No, don't think like that. Carty is harmless, she wouldn't hurt a fly.

This isn't the strongest alliance but it will definitely help. It's better than being all alone and by myself. I can't help but not trust either of the two. I don't think Gabe will kill me behind my back but he definitely will do something stupid that will piss Carty and I off. Carty though, she's something else.

 **Trinity Belnot (15) District 4 Female**

I hug Harley as the interviews finish. ''Great job, kiddo! You too Marlin!'' Marlin nods his head and walks off somewhere else. I turn around and see a lot of other tributes walking to one certain area. Almost as if it's a bonfire or something. They all gather around and I see shadows sitting down. I look back at Harley and he taps my head. ''Go ahead, but don't forget to wake up early tomorrow for some before games training.'' I nod my head and run off and catch up to the other tributes.

I'm not too sure about training early in the morning. I mean, training is good and all but won't training on the day of the games make me rusty? I mean, I dunno. I just hope I do ok. I don't want to disappoint Harley because we've been training for years. I need to win for him, for district 4. All that training cannot go to waste. It just can't. I shake my head and remove the thoughts from my mind, I can't afford to think about it this early. I walk over to the lighted area where most of the tributes are sitting.

The careers are here, district 5, 12, 11, and 7 are here as well. Everyone walks closer and closer one after the other. There goes Janet with her score of an 11. Definitely someone we have to look out for. If I'm not careful, she could kill me and make her way to win. This goes for any of the careers as well besides Maeve, I can't see her killing me. She just doesn't seem like she has it in her. Why the hell would her district choose her anyway? Aren't they looking for someone who can actually win?

No, don't judge the girl like that. You keep saying crap like this and she could turn out to be the most vicious and evil deaf girl that you've seen. I don't bother to think about her and that girl from district five starts to sing. Everyone sits and listens to her. She looks up and I don't think that she realized she was singing. She blushes and everyone, well almost everyone starts to clap for her.

She covers her face in the cup of her hands and starts to blush. ''What was your favorite in the moment?'' That little boy with the scar on his eye says. ''Who are you talking to? Me or everyone in general?'' Melisande asks.

''Not just you bitch. I'm talking to everyone.''

I start to laugh as well as a couple of tributes do too. She looks at the boy and lifts her hand up to slap him but she quickly puts it down. Saad's grown a pair but will it help in the arena? You think this bad-boy thing is just an act? I sure do. Nobody answers so I do. ''My favorite moment in the capitol would have to be... The train rides! Those were simply amazing, especially my outfit!''

Everyone looks at me and a couple of tributes start to speak up. ''Definitely the training sessions, those were awesome. Watching Athena beat Melisande up and Saad getting cut by Stabby. Those moments were simply amazing.'' I look over at the kid who says that and it's Mase. The hell? I mean, Athena and Melisande was interesting but Saad getting cut made me feel... Sad!

''The interviews,'' Kitana says. ''I showed them something that they'd never forget.''

''You mean what every slut shows the capitol?'' Declan laughs.

''Shut up you little bitch.'' Kitana stands up.

''What? It's true.'' Declan stands up as well.

''At least I'm not a rapist.''

''You don't even know my side of the story!'' He grunts.

''I don't need to. I know that you're a rapist and nothing will change that.'' She jokes looking serious.

''Fuck you!''

''No, fuck you!''

''No, fuck you!''

''Fuck YOU!''

''NO, FUCK YOU!''

The two stare eye-to-eye and I can't resist a chuckle. Kitana bumps into his shoulder and he gets pushed back a couple of feet. ''Your boob touched my shoulder,'' He joked.

''Bet you liked that, didn't you?'' She looks at him in a mocking face.

They both take a seat and she mutters something. ''I'm gonna kill you...''

''I dare you to. Bet you won't though.''

''Is that a challenge you little shit?''

''It sure is.''

Kitana smiles and shakes her head. I think that this Declan kid got into a situation that he might regret soon enough. I don't think he'll make it that far but I sure do hope his death is quick and painless. I don't have a problem with him but I definitely don't feel like watching him struggle to survive. Good luck to the both of you because I'm planning on winning this thing.

 **Brea Cadwell (14) District 5 Female**

I look as the two start fighting and start to fake cry. ''Why are we all fighting?'' I cried. Everyone looked at me and I try my hardest for them to feel pity on me. ''Because neither of us like each other and we're planning on killing each other painfully in the arena.'' Melisande says.

''That may be true for you, but I like my allies.'' Alex calls out.

She looks at him and rolls her eyes. I stare back at the boy who started asking the questions, Saad. He buts in and asks another question. ''Who do you all dislike the most out of everyone in this group of tributes?''

''Melisande!'' We all say in unison.

''Kitana.'' We hear from one person in the group which is Melisande. ''Actually, I can't choose between her and Athena. They're both ass-wipes.''

Kitana and Athena stare at her and at each other. They snarl as if they're wolves hunting for their prey. I feel bad for Melisande because she's drawing attention to herself. That's why I pretend to be helpless and afraid. So that no one will bother to give a crap about me. I look to my right and see Janet staring in my direction. I cup my hands together and put my face in it and pretend to cry softly this time. She rolls her eyes and I quickly stop.

''So, you guys got any questions for each other?'' Saad asks.

''You're gay.'' Melisande interrupts.

''What's wrong with being gay?'' Miles asks.

''Nothing. Bitch, I'm not homophobic. I just hate and despise all gay people.''

''Shut up bitch! This is questions and answers not statements and facts!''

Everyone pauses for a second and stares at Saad. I don't think he understood what he just said. He quickly snaps back into reality and starts saying no homo. He realizes what he said and I can't help but start laughing. ''Look who finally spoke up. What's up with you crying and giving up before the games even start?'' Ava asks me.

I sniff and just stay quiet. Crap! I drew some attention to me and now everyone is curious to why I 'gave up.' I ignore her question and everyone forgets that I even exist. Good, that's exactly what I want. I sigh and let it all out. The games are going to be interesting. I don't want to jump straight into the games because I still have to finish off my strategy but.. I think I can do this.

Declan looks at me and for a second, I'm tempted to ask him for an alliance but I tell myself not to. It isn't worth it because you're an independent young woman. You got this, you don't need no man! You got this Brea, you got this...

 **Stabby Needle (17) District 8 Male**

''Who are you guys aiming to kill first?'' I ask quickly. Everyone stares at me. ''Melisande, and Declan.'' That fine bitch Kitana says. Ooh, what I'd do to her. I look straight at her and she looks at me in a disgusting manner.

I sit and wait for everyone to tell me who they're aiming for. Nobody says anything. ''Come on! You're all obviously dying to kill someone here. You all know that there's that one tribute who pisses you off and you wanna end them!''

Everyone turns and looks at each other. Everyone here is fake. Just come out and say it. You all know that there is someone you wanna kill in this bunch of tributes. I surely know who I want to kill. Every single one of them. I want to kill everyone here. I want 23 kills, the most that there will ever be in the history of the games. Nobody has done it yet, and I plan on being the first. Anyone who gets a kill before me will surely get it.

I get bored of this conversation and I quickly get up. I move back to the floor of the training room where the failed mutt rooms are. I'm gonna get over my fear of those kittens. I'm gonna kill everything in that room. And once I get in there, nothing is going to stop me from killing each and every one of them.

What I do to these mutts is what's going to happen to the other tributes. I love it. I turn and make sure that nobody is watching as I enter. It's perfectly unsecured and I smile evilly. I look at all the pelicans, the wolves, the harmless gorillas. All the unimportant pieces of shit. I quickly take out the hidden blood-stained knife behind the gorilla cages. I walk over to the pelican and start to pet it. I jiggles around a little bit and enjoys the rubbing.

Before it can even react I pull the knife up to its neck and it screams in pain. The other animals start howling and I quickly shut them up. The only couple of mutts that are left are the small baby monkeys and the kitties. I shrug at the thought of even going near them so I immediately attack the two baby monkeys that are left.

One of them jumps over me and leaves the other one to be off by itself. I quickly grab it by it's tiny neck and strangle it as I stab it in the skull. You can tell that it's dead because it has stopped moving and has completely given up on life. I drop it and turn around to see the other monkey looking in horror. Who knew that animals had emotions?

I run towards it and it tries to jump away but I catch it by its tail. It tries to claw at me but it has no nails. I laugh at its puny struggles and quickly bring it down. I stab it straight in the jaw and it howles in pain. I can see a.. tear? Yeah! YEAH! A TEAR! Oh god, that's hilarious! Animals cry too?! Oh my god! Hahahahahaha! I continue pushing the knife deeper into its jaw until it falls out and there's a huge gash in its mouth.

I quickly pick up the dropped knife and stab its neck. I cut it off and rip its head off. I quickly turn and stare at the kittens. They purr at me and I continue to shudder at the sight of them. I can do this. Just kill it, come on!

 **Alexander ''Alex'' Rivers (17) District 6 Male**

It's 11 right now. I'm pretty tired and beat up. The interviews were awesome. I couldn't believe what some tributes did just to get sponsors. It's none of my business though. I smile and tell everyone that I'm going to bed.

''Good night.'' A couple of tributes say.

I'm actually surprised that they said it back. I didn't believe that many tributes would've been this nice. Declan gets up, and so does Astrid. All three of us start walking and talking. ''You guys ready for tomorrow?''

''Tomorrow...?'' Astrid asks.

''The games are starting.'' Declan says. Astrid sighs and says, ''Oh,'' in a disappointed voice. I don't think she wants to enter. ''You guys remember the plan?'' I ask.

Astrid rapidly nods her head and Declan does as well. ''You and I go into the cornucopia and Astrid stays back. We get three bags each if we can and at least two weapons. We split them evenly and stay together. We pick tributes off if we're being attacked and do the best that we can to survive. We got this.'' Declan says.

I smile and nod my head. I need to get a spear and not get too distracted in the cornucopia. If I do, it might just be the end of me. We all take the elevator up to our rooms and I get off at 6. I'm kind of interested to see what the other district floors look like but I'm not gonna even go up there. I stay in my room while my escort starts eating something.

''Ready for the games?''

''Yeah...''

''Good. Try to win, kiddo.''

''I will, night!''

''Good night.''

I walk into my room and jump face first onto my bed. I don't bother to open to TV because I'm not interested. Fuuuuckkk. I still regret my districts decision of choosing me. Oh god, why me? I'm happy that I met some new people, but I'm gonna have to kill them and they're gonna have to kill me. What do I do? _You win._ The voice in my head says.

I realize that the thought is true. I gotta win, but I don't want to hurt anyone. _But you have to._ Shit, shut up! Jesus! I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win. You got this, Alex. You can win. Be confident in yourself and know that you can do it. Know that you can do it.

 **Maeve Alexis Saunders (18) District 1 Female**

I wake up suddenly after having the dream of someone wiggling me all around. I wake up to Vixen shaking my shoulders and yelling at me. I quickly move his hands away and roll off of my bed. I look up and my hair is in a mess and he's snickering. Oh, very funny.

He helps me up and walks with me. My hands holding his, he brings me to the stylist who later takes me into the room we were in when we got prepared for the chariot rides. She makes a signal and this instantly tells me to strip. I roll my eyes and take it off as she writes down the word ''Shower.'' I nod my head and take a quick five minute shower.

I walk out and there are clothes prepared for me. Why would I need this? Oh! Every year, they have a special outfit design for the arena. Let's see here. The clothes that I have are: A gold and silver vineyard vines swim shirt and swimming underwear with gold wedge swimming shoes.

I put everything on and smile at how cute this outfit is. Sure, it's pretty short but it's really cute. I look up at my stylist and mouth, ''Thank you.'' She smiles and she accompanies me to a tube. I'm the only person here besides her and she places me into the tube. I guess that everyone is accompanied by their stylists or mentors into here individually. She mouths something that I can't comprehend but I assume that it's ''Good luck!'' I smile and mouth thank you once more. She smiles and I'm lifted off into the arena.

Before I even see the arena, I think that it's a beach. There's no way that they would give us these types of clothes if it weren't. What else could it be? I'm lifted into the arena and it's exactly what I expected. Every girl is wearing the same thing except for a few which aren't that different. I look around me and I'm positioned in between Alan and Stabby. Shoot, I can't help but become scared because the both of them are vicious. Stabby got a training score of 0 but I feel as though he's more than that and Alan got a score of 10.

He must be good. I start to sweat and the arena is pretty hot so it makes it even worse. I take a turn to my right and notice that there is a sparkling blue substance pouring. I come to a conclusion that it's water and I smile. I can easily get a bag and run over there. I look up at the holographic numbers and we're 60 seconds left until we start. I take a large breath and see from my peripheral vision that Stabby is staring at me. No, god no! NO!

I sigh once more and close my eyes. I open them and we're at 24 seconds left. I'm scared. I don't know who is going to die but I'm very frightened. 10 seconds left... 7... 6... 5...

This is it. The time is now. Get to the cornucopia, get a bag and a couple of throwing knives and get out of there! Wait for the careers in a safe distance.

4...

Come on!

3...

You got this...

2...

 **YAY! Finally. C: So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for ending it right before the games were about to begin but I wanted to have a separate chapter for the bloodbath and yeah. I said most of what I needed to say in the beginning of this chapter so here are the questions.**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Least favorite?**

 **Quote?**

 **Predictions: How many tributes do you think will die in the bloodbath and who do you think they will be?**

 **That's all for this chapter. I hope that you all have a fantastic day and night! I love you all, and I'll see you guys next time, which is probably later today or tomorrow since I really want to get this next chapter up! :)**


	31. One, Two, Three, Who's It Gonna Be?

**We're finally here guys! Now, prepare to watch as all of your tributes die except for one of them. Ahem, before I start, I'd just like to say don't be angry at me if your tributes die. If they did, I had a perfectly good reason... Or, you completely gave up on the story and I can't keep your tribute alive unlike the people who actually continue to let me know what they think. So yeah, let's get into this.**

 **David Tyler (14)**

I look around and notice the careers. I wave at Vixen and he waves back chuckling. I don't know why. I turn my head to the right and Mase is staring at me and nodding his head. I got this, the careers are totally by my side. I see the far right and Kitana and Trinity are right next to each other and Maeve is in between Stabby and the boy from 7.

I sigh and look up at the holographic numbers. 60... I wonder how I'm going to do here. It really scares me. The cornucopia is a lot larger in real life than on TV. You'd think that the pedestals were little but they aren't. These things are HUGE! I look down and just try to keep my balance so that I don't fall off.

We all know what happens when you do... Poor, Catilia, the girl from district 1 a few years ago placed 24th because she didn't listen. She thought it was a joke and look where she ended up... Dead! She probably could've won too, but oh well. That's her problem. I look to the left of me and it's the girl from five. She sobs and I'm tempted to ask if she's ok but I don't. I don't care about her. I gotta care about myself.

I look back up at the holographic numbers and it's down to 10. Oh man, it's coming down to this. Sweat drips down the side of my temple and I begin to shake.

9...

I look the my right and it's Janet. She gives me a mean look and I can't help but feel intimidated. She looks perfectly calm. Normal as if this isn't anything to her. She's ready to kill, ready to win these games. I can't help but shake in my clothes.

8...

7...

6...

5...

I hold onto my bucket hat and start to twitch. I can't help it, my adrenaline is going to kill me. I'm scared that I'm going to jump off of the platform way too early and be exploded. I can't help it, I'm about to jump out and get an early head-start.

4...

I look up and around. My body is warm, I feel hot. I can't help it, I'm gonna jump jump jump! What do I do? Snap out of it! Focus on what you're gonna get first! I notice a whip! I need that! That's one of the only weapons that I actually used during the training days.

3...

Janet gives me another dirty look and I'm scared. I'm about to shit my pants. I can't help it. Oh god, leave me alone!

2...

I look up. Hopefully I make it out of here alive along with the careers. I hope that none of us die because I really think that they have my back.

1...

After all, they did give me a nickname... Boner boy.

0!

The gong rings and every tribute runs. I'm the last off of my pedestal but I quickly catch up. The first one to reach the cornucopia is Janet. She picks up a two bags and a couple of knives. She places six knives in her short pockets and keeps one in her hand. A backpack is on her back and another in her left hand. She's sprinting away from the cornucopia towards me and I drop to the floor.

I look back and blood is splattered on my face. I look in horror as Janet tackles Brea to the floor and repeatedly stabs her in the forehead. Everyone stops at the sound of Brea's endless screaming. Janet continues while everyone just watches.

The first kill of the games, right in front of me. Janet quickly gets up and runs. Brea's blood is all over me. On my face, my neck, my arms, my outfit. It's everywhere. I look in horror as the girl lays dead on the warm sand. Janet quickly runs away to the second layer of the beach where some of the homes are. I can't see her shadow anymore; she's gone.

I quickly struggle to get up as I notice the careers have all gotten their weapons. Everyone quickly resumes to what they were doing. I take a look inside Brea's gash and see her brain. It makes me want to vomit and I can't hold it back. I throw up and everyone runs past me. I look up and see the boys from five and six running towards the cornucopia. They both get two bags each and the boy from six gets three spears while the boy from five gets one large sword.

I quickly get up and struggle to run. I continue to fall and finally pick up my pace. I run and grab a bag. ''Boner boy!'' I hear. I quickly turn around and a trident is lodged into my stomach. I look down in horror as my own ally has betrayed me. I look up at Trinity who just threw the trident straight through me. I thought she wasn't a long range fighter, I thought she wouldn't betray me, I thought she was a good teammate!

I look down as the trident is stuck there. I don't even bother to remove it as I know that it'll only make it worse. I look at her in horror and the other careers come walking near me. ''I wanted.. kill.. him..'' My hearing starts to fail me and I can barely see anything. My body feels like it's on fire and I feel as if I can't do anything.

No words come out of my mouth and I can't even move. I look up in horror at the careers as I fall backwards and land on the warm and comforting sand. I let the darkness over take me and I fall asleep. Except this time, I'm not waking up.

 **Vixen Rucker (16)**

I watch as Trinity impales a trident straight through our supposed ''Ally.'' She looks over at me and I just nod and smile. I quickly search for a boomerang and I can't find one! Where the hell are the boomerangs?! WHERE ARE THEY DAMMIT? I look over and around the cornucopia and find one near Maeve. She's picking up a bag and then she runs for it. Why doesn't she wait for us? Is she in another alliance? That back-stabbing...

I quickly pick up a bladed boomerang and throw it at the boy from district 10 who is running with his partner. They're both holding hands and carrying two bags each. The girl is sprinting way ahead of him and she's just trying to keep him still and alive. I throw the boomerang perfectly at the two and it completely slices the boys head off. The girl looks terrified as her partners head completely falls off. I smile and we make eye contact. She's scared out of her mind, and quickly picks up the two bags. Kitana quickly runs over and throws a knife that she barely dodges. She falls onto the floor and is picked up by the boy from 9 who helps her and they run to the third layer of the arena.

They're at one of the highest points. They made it there quickly. I thought about throwing my boomerang but I know that it won't reach them. They made it far in about 2 minutes. I turn around and see Kitana throwing knives at the girl from nine who is struggling to keep her own. I think about helping her out but I forget about it because she definitely has it. I smile and get three bags along with three boomerangs.

I look and see Allius trying to help Kitana take out Melisande. Kitana gets pissed off and slices the knife at Allius's neck. It's a horrifying scene as Allius falls to the floor and holds her neck. I can't help but feel bad for the girl. She should've known to stay away, especially after the threats that Kitana made. She's laying on the floor and Kitana is flicking her wrist as one-by-one, a throwing knife either hits her arm or legs. Melisande takes this advantage to run away but to no avail. She is later chased by Marlin and the boy from 6 throws a spear straight at Melisande.

She back-flips and starts pouring out on the floor. I look over and she's not moving. She's probably dead, great going boy from 6. You stole a kill and now you're gonna get killed! Marlin quickly runs towards him and he takes off along with his ally. Wasn't there another one to their group? I notice the girl from twelve running away with three large bags. This surprises me but she's already long gone along with her allies. Melisande lays dead on the floor, Miles is headless, and David has a trident through his stomach.

I turn around and yell at Marlin to get Gabe. Gabe hears this and he flicks us off. His partners, the girl from 6 and the victors' daughter both run away while he stays behind. ''Fuck you!'' He yells. I roll my eyes as Marlin runs straight at him with a sword. The both of them are in a sword battle and it actually lasts a while. The sound of metal clanging together, it actually surprises me that Gabe has survived this long.

I sit and hold my bags as the two fight. ''VIXEN, DO SOMETHING!'' I hear Mase yell. ''Shut up!'' I call back out at him. I've done something alright: I decapitated an outer district tribute, gotten three bags for us, and pointed tributes out to my fellow allies. What have you done? Jack shit you little punk so don't start to turn angry at me. It's not my fault that you're the worst career here. Maeve is better than you and she's deaf!

Marlin finally gets the upper hand and elbows Gabe in the stomach. He lets out a huge groan and Marlin brings the sword down and slices straight through his head. The sword gets stuck inside of Gabe's head and you can see pieces of his brain. I let out a vomit and quickly wipe my mouth. The gruesome sight of something like that is horrifying, coming from a boy who just decapitated another tribute! I turn away as Gabe continues to twitch with a sword through his head. I look back and Marlin pulls it out and stabs in straight into his head again.

Gabe instantly stops moving this time and I quickly get up. ''So that's it?'' I smile. Everyone looks at me. There's no one left in the cornucopia. Melisande's dead, David's dead, Brea's dead, Gabe's dead, and so is Allius.

''What did everybody get?'' Kitana orders us all to group together.

''I got boner boy.'' Trinity smiles.

''I got the boy from 10.'' I speak up.

''I got Gabe.'' Marlin chuckles.

''I got Allius, that annoying slut!'' Kitana grins.

''Who'd you get, Mase?'' I ask quickly. He looks at me and doesn't say anything. Kitana interrupts before he even begins to open his mouth. ''If you don't kill someone by tonight, you're out of this alliance!'' We all nod our heads in agreement. How can you not get a kill in the bloodbaths?! Even Alex got one!

Come on Mase... Something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I notice the boy from district 11 run out of his hiding spot. His feet are drifting into the sand and it slows him down and I give Mase and opportunity to go after someone.

''MASE, GET HIM!'' I yell. The boy realizes and he bolts off into the second layer of the arena. I make him out running inside of a sand house and he shuts the door tightly. I look as Mase makes his way up the second layer and finally enters the home. I wonder if he can get him.

The bloodbath is officially over. Everyone knows it. We all look at each other and start walking. We continue to stay in the first layer where there is a beach bar that is in the shape of an octopus. We all settle down there and share the equipment that we got.

 **Melisande Bylings (15)**

I look around one more time and make sure that nobody is still around. The careers have all made their leave and the bodies around me are gruesome. The smell of their corpses, they all smell like shit. Complete and utter shit. I look over the Gabe who's head has been split in two parts. David, with a trident through his stomach, Allius with a cut in her through every limb... ever. And then there's Brea who's brains can be seen.

I get up and wipe my chin and forehead. I was running away from Marlin when Alex threw a spear in between us. It unfortunately hit my chin and somehow my forehead. I stayed still and held my breath so that they thought I was dead. I obviously took breaths as I stayed still but they were really short ones. I got up and started walking towards the cornucopia. Anything, just anything to help. I find a sharp knife that isn't too large but it will do. I also find one backpack. I quickly take them and run off onto the third floor which takes about ten minutes. The third floor has many houses but also a large patio. It holds a beautiful and streaming waterfall.

I'm tempted to just jump off there but I don't. I knew that the beautiful stream of water meant something. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that it meant something. I walk over towards it and stand on the patio. I lean against it and stay quiet and still. Do you hear that? It's the beautiful sound of the waterfall. It's so calming and peaceful. I feel so relaxed and at ease even though I'm fighting to the death here. I put my knife aside and dig through my backpack.

I pull out a long feet of rope, a bowl of at least ten dried fruits. Apples, peaches, oranges, you know, basic shit. I find a bottle and I shake it a little. It's a bottle full of water, oh my goodness yes! Thank you! Holy crap. I'm saving this though, I need it. There's more to my bag but I'm not interested in it right now. I look up and I'm surprised by what I see. The games have literally just started and somebody has already gotten a sponsor. I feel as though it's for me for a second as it's coming my way but it soon drops down and I stare from the patio at who it's for.

I'm surprised as I see it's for Maeve, the girl from one. That's an absolute shocker to me as I thought she would be dead at the bloodbath. I stare as she opens it up; She pulls out a brand new pair of clothes, why would she need that? Are those the elite shit that my escort kept talking about? Dammit, if she has that then she's basically unstoppable. She pulls out a notepad and pencil, a large first aid kit, a back pack, and jerky.

Wow, she got the jackpot. She rummages through all of that and she still has another backpack! How lucky did this girl get? The capitol absolutely loves her, I should've acted the same way that she did. But I knew her luck would run out soon. I notice that creepy guy without a thumb walk behind her, slowly. She doesn't notice until a large shadow casts upon her. She stops for a moment and looks terrified. She tries to get up until a knife is thrown into the back of her head. The girl falls instantly and you know that she's dead. The way she's stopped moving, everything, she's done. Good try, girly.

Stabby runs through her backpack and finds two full bottles of water along with a large knife and two apples. He digests one of the apples in an instant and drinks some of the first water bottle. He quickly leaves and that's all I see of him. My pupils enlarge at the gruesome sight in front of me. Maeve is bleeding out of her skull. I become terrified at the sight of her being taken away, I don't want that to be me!

I quickly pick up all of my stuff and start running. I need to find somewhere to stay for the night and I notice a nice vacation area. There are three roads that I can take. One probably leads to mutts, the other probably leads to paradise, and the other one I have no idea what it leads to. I pick the middle road and start to head out. I walk and walk and walk until I notice chairs and lunch tables, but there are also crab mutations swarming the area. One turns around and makes eye contact with me while screeching a disgusting noise. I quickly change my mind and run back to the right. It's a much better spot, less crabs, less mutts, less tributes. I can hide out here until a tribute dares to come over here and then I can surprise attack.

I take a sip of my water and lay down on a couch outside of a large home. It's starting to turn dark; The faces in the sky should light up soon. I already know who's dead but seeing them in real life rather than on TV is probably a whole different thing.

 **Jacoby Wilsons (16)**

''Where are you little boy from 11...'' I hear the voice of that Mase faggot following me. It's been one whole hour and he's still following me! He needs to let up and leave me alone. I hide behind the couch inside of the living room. I'm surprised that he hasn't found me yet. I quickly start to panic and look around to my left and my right.

My gut hurts, I'm scared. I've never been in a life-or-death situation like this before and I've never wanted to be in one. I turn around to see that there is an open vent. I don't know where it leads but it's way better than this. I start to crawl silently and accidentally knock over a vase. It shatters and Mase comes running into the room where I'm in. He notices me and chuckles evilly. He quickly throws a knife near me and it stops right in front of my face. I quickly jump down the vent but I can't block it since he knows where I am and there's no time.

I hear footsteps coming closer and I slide down. I end up back near the cornucopia and I start to run and climb back up to the second layer. I smile as I think I've lost him but he quickly catches up. I don't know if he notices me but he's definitely on my trail. I try to to hide behind the rails that tell you that you're on the second level but he sees my fingers and chuckles.

''Oh, I wonder where Jacoby could be...''

He throws a knife at me and I barely dodge it. What the hell?! How could he possibly see me through the... Shit, I forgot that they're like stairs. You can see what's hiding behind them. I quickly try to run to the third layer and he soon follows. He's on my trail and he's literally right behind me. I quickly turn around at the sight of a knife about to plunge into my nose.

I quickly duck and fall onto the floor. He looks at me and continues tossing knives. This guy is freaking quick! How did he get from the cornucopia to the second floor in forty seconds? ''No! No!'' I yell. ''Stay away from me!'' I quickly get up and he grabs my arm. He's about to plunge a knife into it until I punch him in the face. I have no weapons, no nothing except for a bag. I punch him the nose and he begins to bleed out. I continue to hit him and he cries out.

''This is MY arena!'' He yells.

''What does that... H-Have to do with anything?'' I question him.

He runs up to me and I pick up sand from the ground and throw it in his face. It gets caught in his eyes and he begins to cough. I take this as my opportunity to flee and I jump back down to the first layer. I quickly begin to run and sprint further away from that menace. I can still hear him coughing but it soon stops. I make my way to an area of many bushes and I see the girl from 6 and Lia walking. I don't bother to do anything because it won't end well for me.

I sigh and take a deep breath. It's officially dark and I'm about to go to sleep until I hear the sounds of five cannons.

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

 _Boom!_

I think that it's all over and I sigh. I look to my right once more and see two shadow figures. Lia and the girl from 6. They both made it extremely far ever since I got here. I swear that it's only been ten seconds and they're already so far ahead of me. Then I one of the girls pull out a long object. I can't make it out correctly because they both have gone quite a long distance from me. One begins to run from the other around in circles and dodges the attacks. This is crazy! I thought they were on the same team. One of the girls trip and fall face first into the sand. They kick away and back up and I hear faint screaming.

''STAY AWAY!'' Is all I can make out besides ''No!'' I watch and hold my hands up to my mouth. I don't know what's gonna happen, why doesn't the other girl just run? Get out of there. Grab your backpack and run! Grab your weapon! Fight back! And all of a sudden, the girl gets caught by her long hair and the long object gets shoved into her back and comes out through her stomach. I stay quiet at the terrible scene a large amount of feet away from me. The shadowy figure of a tribute being killed from the distance is terrifying. And then the sound of someone else's cannon sounds.

 _Boom!_

This scares me. Who did what? Did Lia kill her or did she kill Lia? I immediately stop questioning in my mind and the Panem Anthem comes on. First is the capitol logo and it is quickly changed into Maeve's photo. Wow, a career gone already? It quickly switches to the girl from three and then Gabe. I sigh in relief, I couldn't take much more of him. Up next is Brea, and then Miles. Miles is a surprise to me. He was such a fit tribute, he was a huge threat but he had a soft-side to him. I still can't believe that he's gone though. It truly surprises me.

Wait a minute. They skipped district 6 and went straight to 10. D-Did Lia really..? No, she couldn't have. There's no possible way that Lia was killed. That's impossible. It has to be someone else. Come on, the girl from ten? No, they show girls before boys so it can't be her! Come on, how about the girl from 12? Then it shows Lia's face in the night sky.

No way! She was trained so much by Jemi! There is no way that she died! The gamemakers messed up! That's the wrong face in the sky! No way! Lia's actually... dead? I sit back in the bushes and let them pull me back. That's impossible... I can't believe it.

After Lia is the boy from district 12. No shocker there, I knew nothing good was to come for him. The faces have stopped showing and I look at the wavy trees and the beautiful dark sand. It's much colder now but it feels amazingly smooth. I still can't believe it though. The bushes slap my face multiple times and I let it continue to hit me. I hear the voices of tributes walking and I don't bother to find out who they are.

I hide my equipment and fall deeper into the bushes. It's uncomfortable but it's better than being seen out in the open. I have no allies and I haven't checked my backpack yet either. I don't know what to do besides survive, but how? I shut my eyes and cover my face but leave a little hole to breathe through. When tomorrow comes, the questions will be answered.

 **Well, that's the bloodbath. Like I said before, don't be mad at me because your tribute died. If you don't know why some people who haven't reviewed didn't die, then it's because they PM me. Or, because they gave up on the story which is what I assume. So yeah, I don't mind if you stop reading the story but don't you wanna find out if the tribute who killed yours will die? Don't you wanna find out who wins? If not then oh well. It was fun writing your tributes but only one can come out alive and I had to choose.**

 **Brea Cadwell. Stabbed in the forehead multiple times by Janet. Sorry iliketurtles557. I liked Brea, I liked the idea of her being silent. She pretended to be weak to survive but I can't make a Johanna. There is one and will only be one Johanna. I felt bad for Brea because she volunteered for her sister to make sure that she was safe but it didn't end up well. I didn't plan on killing her in the bloodbath. I was thinking about around the 15 tributes left but I think you gave up on the story and what's the point of having a tribute stick around if the creator won't tell me what they think?**

 **David Tyler. Impaled by a trident that Trinity SonOfTheSun14. I always thought of killing David early but I wanted to make him last a while. The reason I killed him was because you were on hiatus and you don't update or review on many stories anymore. There was no reason to keep your tribute alive for this long but he originally would have. I'm not trying to be rude or anything because I know that people have things to do in real life but I really can't keep a tribute around for that long.**

 **Miles Brandt. Beheaded by Vixen's boomerang. Fuego, I loved Miles. I thought he was an amazing character but you showed no sign of following the story at all. That's no why I killed him though. I always planned Miles and Athena both making the final 10 and then Athena leaves him to go hunt for food and stuff and he stays at a bad time when the careers would show up in their area. I was gonna make him try to fight them off and then get his head sliced off by Vixen then but I did it now. Athena would've came running back and become furious at his death and just destroyed the competition. I don't know if she would've won but this is about you, YOU! I had many ideas for Miles but then I lost my train of thought and they never came back to me. I tried harder and harder but they never did come back. Eventually, I thought of Miles as someone I couldn't keep around so I had to kill him off.**

 **Allius Louise Dane. Throat slit and every part of her body had a knife stabbed through it by Kitana for trying to assist in helping her kill another tribute. Zero, to be completely honest, I originally thought of killing her in the bloodbath before the games even started. I loved Allius' character but I didn't think she would make it far. Being someone she wasn't just seemed to turn into a bad idea for me and I thought she would definitely be killed early. I then later changed my mind and was actually going to allow her to make it to final 12 or so and then get killed by Kitana. But then I realized, Kitana hated her ever since the training days. She tripped Kitana and Kitana promised to kill her. And... She did! Sorry that Allius died, I really thought of her joining the career alliance would turn out to be a terrible thing. Especially when you put assist them in killing at the bloodbaths. The first thing that shot into my mind was death by Kitana. Helping her kill in the bloodbath seemed like it would piss her off and she would kill Allius.**

 **Gabe Kenton. Head slit into two parts by Marlin. TheEmeraldQueen, believe me when I tell you that I loved Gabe. At first, I planned on him being a bloodbath from the beginning. I thought that he wasn't going to make it far. I later changed my mind and thought of making him go into the final 10. I thought of him going for and making a great alliance with Carty and Lia. I was originally planning on him making fun of Lia for having a terrible victor mother and then Lia wiping him out and then Carty taking Lia out because she would freak out but it didn't occur. I really wanted it to happen but then I changed my mind. His attitude was going to get him killed. Not probably, it was definitely going to. It's sad because I really wanted him to make it far but I just didn't see it happening.**

 **Maeve Alexis Saunders. Knife thrown in the back of her skull by Stabby. Rosemarie Benson, I wasn't going to kill her, but you gave up on the story because I didn't write a POV for her in the training days. There was no point in keeping her alive if you aren't going to read anymore. I originally thought of her as a bloodbath but then gave her another chance. I quickly changed my mind and tried to make her go far. Then you gave up and I was like forget it, she's a bloodbath or an early death. So I made Stabby kill her.**

 **Lia Fidelio. Carty becomes unstable and kills her own partner with a sword through her back out her stomach because she didin't have her drugs to keep her calm. TrickstersImp, When I first saw Lia I was like, ''If I don't make a poll, this girl is definitely going to the finals along with [insert name here].'' But after a little bit of thinking, I was like should I really make a victors daughter win? I thought it over and decided to give her a death by Carty because... Well, she's unstable without her drugs and would do some crazy crap. I thought of her killing Gabe for talking about her mother being a crazy victor and then Carty slicing her in the shoulder with a sword. I really enjoyed Lia. She was one of my favorite tributes but I never saw any activity towards the story from you at all. Like I said before, what's the point of keeping a tribute alive if their creator doesn't tell me how I'm doing with them?**

 **Team Names:**

 **The Careers: Vixen, Kitana, Marlin, and Trinity.**

 **Emo and A Psycho: Janet and Stabby(Yes, they are allies but for a completely different reason. Jms2 probably knows what's gonna happen)**

 **Awkward Threesome: Gabe, Carty, and Lia.**

 **I Wanna Return To My District: Alex, Astrid, and Declan.**

 **Sexy People Who Carry Axes: Ava and Alan.**

 **Underdog Lovers: Athena and Saad.**

 **Team Names That I Thought About:**

 **Lesbian Trio: Allius, Lia, and Maeve.**

 **Hated Bitches: Kitana and Melisande.**

 **I'm Gonna Fuck You Up: Athena and Melisande.**

 **Aiming To Kill Melisande: Athena and Kitana.**

 **Best Partners: Marlin and Kitana.**

 **I'm Surprised She Hasn't Caught Me Staring At Her Tits: Vixen and Kitana.**

 **Fuck You!: Declan and Kitana.**

 **Can't I Touch Once?: Mase and Kitana.**

 **Odd Luxurious Couple: Vixen and Maeve.**

 **Boner Boys Squad: David, Vixen, Maeve, Kitana, Mase, Trinity, and Marlin.**

 **A Fake Personality That I Can Go Along With: Allius, Kitana, Mase, Marlin, Vixen, Trinity, and Maeve.**

 **Here are the bloodbaths for you all. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I don't have much to say anymore besides the reasons why I killed off those tributes. I really hope you enjoyed it and there will be a couple of chapters like the next one which will probably have no deaths. I'm still thinking it over. Questions!**

 **Who's POV was your favorite?**

 **Least favorite?**

 **Were you surprised by any of the deaths that occurred?**

 **Did you think that someone was going to die that didn't?**

 **Who do you think will die next?**

 **Predictions on how many kills a certain tribute will get?**

 **Favorite Team Name?**

 **Favorite Team Name That Didn't Happen?**

 **That is all for now. I'll probably be updating later today, maybe... Anyways, I hope that you all have a fantastic day and night! I love you all, and I'll see you next time! Bai! ^-^**


	32. Run and Hide, You Will Be Mine

**Hey all! Here is day two. Just a warning: There isn't really anything special that happens but I won't spoil it. There's nothing to spoil anyways so yeah. Expect at least three or four chapters like this one. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Alan Swanson (18)**

Ok, so six faces in the sky yesterday. How many will there be today? I don't know, we still have a couple of hours until their faces show up. Hopefully one of them isn't me. I couldn't stand for it to be me because I wouldn't be able to go back home. And that's what everyone wants. To go back home.

I look behind me and Ava is looking really tired. We've been walking all night. Neither of us have taken a break. She kept groaning and telling me that we should go to sleep but I didn't trust the night. I didn't trust the other tributes finding us and slitting our throats in our sleeps. I just couldn't deal with myself is something like that did happen.

She seems extremely tired now and she's lagging behind. ''Ok, let's stop,'' I sigh. I turn around and see her smiling at me. Her eyes sparkle in the sunlight and she yells, ''Thank you, thank you, thank you!'' I look at her and nod my head. She places her bag down and I rummage through it. She seems to have no problem since we're allies. Ok so we both have an axe. Mine is larger than hers but only by a little bit.

Ava has one empty water bottle and one full water bottle. She also has a short feet of rope, a new pair of pants, two apples, a small hunting knife, and a pair of sandals. I have three apples, a small hunting knife, a full water bottle, a medium length feet of rope, and sunglasses. Ava is asleep in the warm sand. I can't understand how she can go to sleep at a time like this. Plus, the sun is out and it's like 100 degrees. Good thing we stopped near the ocean though. It gives me refreshment and a place to cool off.

I'm definitely not going inside that water; I can't swim. I just sit, take off my sandals, and put my feet in the water. The ocean feels nice and cool. It's not too warm and it's not too cold. It's very relaxing and I can definitely get comfortable with this. I take off my brown bucket hat and place it on the side. I'm not a fan of the pants that they made the guys wear. They're so short, like I hate pants don't go past my knees.

It's probably for the better though. It's pretty hot so I take off my sleeveless swim shirt and lay down on the sand. After placing my shirt on my side and laying down shirtless, I hear a clicking noise. I quickly sit up and look to my right. Nothing is there. I take a look to my left and five giant hermit crabs are swarming Ava.

''AVA, WAKE UP!'' I yell.

I quickly get up and grab my axe. I run over to the closest hermit crab and swing my axe onto it's head that's sticking out. It quickly gets squished in and falls to the floor. The others notice me and they start making their way towards me.

''AVA!'' I yell one more time and this time, she wakes up.

''Huh?'' She says and then realizes the crabs around her. She lets out a shriek and begins to crawl away. Shit! All of her stuff is by the water! I shouldn't of taken it. She continues to crawl and I quickly make my way to the right and retrieve a knife. I toss it to her and she grabs it like it's nothing. I quickly turn around and slam my axe into another crabs head. The next crab to my right tries to pinch me but I quickly jump back.

I swing my axe and it hits it in the eye. The eye completely falls off and into the ocean and I take this moment to run and bash my axe into it's back. It's shell is rock hard and it pinches my chest. I let out a quiet scream but Ava seems to hear it. I quickly try to get it to leave me alone but it won't let go. I fall onto my knees and it pinches harder. I let go of my axe and I begin to feel hot. My body is heated up and I feel as if I'm going to faint.

''Alan! Don't you dare go to sleep!'' Ava yells at me.

I quickly grip my axe again and cut the crabs arm off. It let's go and I rub my chest. It's bright red and it burns like crazy. I quickly slide under the crabs legs and chop it in the skull from the back. It quickly stops moving and falls to the floor. I hear Ava screaming and throw my axe straight at one of the crabs. It turns around at the whirling noise of my axe about to slam into it and it hits it dead in the face. I quickly run towards Ava and she tosses up her knife. I try my hardest to catch it by the handle so that I don't get cut and I do.

I jump onto the crabs shell while catching it in the air and quickly stab it's head. Six dead crabs lay around us and I pull my axe out of one of their heads. I hand Ava her knife back and she runs up to me.

''My hero!'' She cheers.

I smile faintly and pet her head. I try to get away but she holds onto me for way too long and I have to force her off. She apologizes and I tell her that we should continue hunting and she agrees. It takes us about twenty minutes to make our way up to the fourth layer of the arena. I wonder if anybody has made their way up to the fifth. It's super high up and if you fell off, it would mean instant death.

On our way to the forth floor, I noticed multiple houses on the second and third floors. The fourth floor is nothing but a flat plain of sand. It has a couple of bridges to it and Ava and I decide to stay there for the rest of the day. We've spent hours walking and from the look of the sun, it's probably only 2 or 3. I sigh and lay down in the small amount of shade that we have.

I put my shirt to my right and fall asleep. I suddenly feel Ava rest her head against my chest and I just let it stay there. I don't know if we can both go to sleep because anything could happen but I let it go. I just shut my eyes and hopefully I wake up. If I do, then I will be extremely fortunate. I want to be rested so that we can start hunting later in the day. Or maybe we can spend the whole day resting and wake up tomorrow fresh and energized. Anyways, I need to get some shut eye...

 **Kitana Striker (17)**

''What the hell do you mean 'you thought she was dead?' You didn't actually kill her?!''

The other careers just stare and don't say a word. That pisses me off...

''So you're telling me that you ran after her, but because a spear looked like it hit her meant she was dead?''

''Y-Yeah...'' Marlin answers.

I look at him in complete anger. Come on! You've gotta be kidding me. I want that bitch dead, NOW! If she doesn't die, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm probably gonna slit my allies' throats one by one. Her cannon better go off soon. I swear to god if she doesn't die by tomorrow... Oh I'm gonna mess someone up.

Yesterday we settled down at the beach cafe that we're staying at right now. Instead of sharing what we got, we all decided to just sit and talk. Trinity was talking about how she killed David and crap like that. Oh goodie, you killed our fake alliance partner, you definitely got a huge kill with him out of the way. I would've killed him if she didn't.

''Take your bags out!'' I yell. I can't take it anymore. The first day was terrible. Only five deaths in the bloodbath and six deaths in total? That's absolutely horrible. It should've been at least eleven. When have we ever had a games with only five kills in the bloodbath? Are you kidding me?! Everyone quickly pulls their bags out and dump whatever is in it out.

Vixen has one empty bottle, a large hunting knife, one apple, and a shirt in both of his bags. What the hell? He gets the same exact crap in two bags. Trinity has a full water bottle, a pair of boots, and two bananas. Marlin has a pair of boots, pants, a pocket knife, and a long feet of rope. I have a bowl of dried fruit, an empty canister, and some beef jerky.

''Give me all of your knives,'' I shout. ''NOW, DAMMIT!''

''Why?'' Trinity questions. I look the young girl straight in the eye and grab the back of her head. I pull her closer to me and stick a knife right up to her chin. She's starting to sweat and she takes a huge breath of air and gasps. She sweats either from the hot ass son or because she's afraid that I'm about to slice her shit.

Marlin and Vixen watch and tell me to calm down. ''Don't kill her, she'll be useful.'' ''Leave her alone, she's young,'' They say. I don't give a crap about either of those things. I look at her and repeat what I said before. ''Give me... All.. Of yours knives!'' She quickly hands them over to me and I smile. When you have teammates who listen to the leader, everything runs way more smoothly. I place everyone's knives with mine and keep them all.

Pocket knives, hunting knives, throwing knives, whatever the hell they are, I'm keeping them. They'll all be useful for throwing. I count them all and my inventory is 40 knives. I place them all in my backpack and place the food that we all gathered in Marlin's bag. I place two containers in Trinity's bag and then throw the rest out. The rope goes into Vixens. Everyone holds onto their weapons and we start to hunt for tributes. We continue moving forward instead of heading back to the cornucopia and we see a light in the distance. We move closer and closer to it and it's a fire! Why the hell are tributes lighting up a fire during the day!?

Ugh! Stupid shit like this pisses me off. I can't handle these tributes. They all say the dumbest crap, they do the most annoying shit, and-

''Kitana?''

''What, Vixen?!''

''Tributes! There are tributes there! Let's go!'' He says running and the others soon follow. They better not get any kills. As I can make it out, there are three shadows. Three tributes, four of us. One of us will have to stay back and it definitely won't be me. I quickly sprint ahead of them all and make my way to the campfire. The tributes aren't there, but they're a few feet ahead of it.

 **Alexander Rivers (17)**

I lay down while Astrid and Declan speak to each other. I don't bother to say anything as I'm too tired. I had way too much time to sleep yesterday and I've woken up tired and very fatigue. I hear a loud thud on the floor and immediately think that Astrid threw her bag on the floor because she probably got something she didn't want.

''Alex, it's for you!'' Declan says. I quickly sit p and look. It's a sponsor gift! It's in a large and pure white sparkling package. I quickly tear it open and my allies look at me in excitement. A couple of moments later we hear another loud thud. It lands next to Declan and I and we both look at it.

12F

It's for Astrid. Declan hands it over to her and he sighs. She quickly pulls out 10 throwing knives. She smiles at how shiny they are. I look closely at them and they are definitely different from the ones back at the cornucopia. These are way larger and sharper and in different colors. She has two green ones, two purple ones, two red ones, two black ones, and two white ones.

I try to figure them out. Ok, so purple is obviously poisonous, green looks like maybe something that would get you sick, black seems like regular, red is usually the color of explosions, and white... I can't figure that one out. Declan doesn't seem to be able to figure it out either. Declan and Astrid both quickly turn around and look at me.

''Hey, guys, I'm afraid to die. Like, I really don't wanna meet up with another alliance.''

''Open up your package, dammit!'' Declan orders.

''What's in it?'' Astrid asks curiously.

''Guys, I'm seriously scared-''

''Dammit Alex, open up the damn box!''

''I'm seriously scared guys- OH MY GOD IT'S PEPPERONI! OH MY GOD, YES! I CAN TELL BY THE SMELL!''

The first thing that I see are two regular sized backpacks, I don't know what's inside of them but I'm looking forward to finding out. I know that there is pizza in here because I can smell it. I lean over and my hand falls deeper into my package and I feel a hard surface. I make an expression on my face that Declan notices and he quickly asks how do I know that it's pizza. I smile at him and pull out a large pizza box and it says ''Capitol Pizzeria.''

I quickly open it up and there are 10 super large pepperoni pizzas waiting inside for us all. When I say huge, I mean they're larger than my head and even bigger. These will take forever to finish though! Astird and Declan both start drooling at the sight of the pizza and we're all pretty hungry so I quickly pull two out and hand them both one each. They both nibble on the pizza and Declan looks like he's saved.

Astrid nibbles on hers but saves it. I don't know what for. We all spend about twenty minutes until we finally finish one. There are seven remaining and three of us. I'll get three more and they both will get two. I feel so full. My stomach hurts from that large pizza and I feel like throwing up but I hold myself from it. I look up while Astrid and Declan are both quiet.

Then it hits me: I have four bags. How am I going to carry all four and a pizza? All of a sudden, I see four figures charging at us. What alliance has four tributes...? Oh my god! The careers! I quickly make their faces out and they all come racing towards us. I quickly shout. ''GET UP, GET UP!''

Declan quickly jolts up and Astrid looks behind her. She see's all of this and she quickly grabs her three bags, puts the throwing knives in them, and runs. Declan picks up two of his bags and puts his sword in his pants and starts running. That seems like it would just hurt... I quickly pick up two of the bags that I got as sponsors because I think that they're definitely better than the regular ones. I quickly pick up my pizza and two spears. Astrid and Declan are both way ahead of me and I'm just lugging around with the gifts I've gotten.

''HURRY UP, ALEX!'' Declan yells at me.

One of them throws a knife at me and it scratches my shoulder. ''Shit!'' I yell out. I groan in pain as I fall onto my knees and struggle to get up. I finally make my way up and start running again. Astrid, Declan, and I all split up. I start sprinting and my adrenaline boosts me away from the careers. I move past a volleyball court and make my way up to an mountainous block. I look straight up at it and quickly hide in between the cracks. I nibble on the crust as I watch two careers walk by.

''Where the hell did he go?!'' The girl from four asks.

''I dunno.'' The boy from four answers looking droopy eyed.

''Come on, Marlin! You were in front of us all. How did you lose him?''

''Shut up, I tried to find him but he's gone. I have no idea where this guy is. I was looking forward to killing him too after he stole my kill by throwing the spear at that girl.''

''She's not dead...''

''Oh.''

They eventually walk by and I see Declan running. Chasing him is Vixen who seems to be catching up. Declan swings his bag at Vixen and it hits him in the jaw. The boy falls and rolls off of the small sandy cliff and onto the sand. I hear a loud thud and quickly get out and tell Declan to get inside. He sprints in here and we wait.

''Where's Astrid?'' He sounds worried.

''I don't know!'' I'm scared for her too. If Trinity and Marlin both came after me, and Vixen went after Declan... Holy shit, Astrid's a goner! Wait, she has the throwing knives... That's when I see a giant explosion. Boom! Is that a cannon or..? I quickly see Astrid's shadow sprinting away and the debris of the sand and smoke all over the place. I see Kitana's shadow and she's coughing. You can hear her anger all the way from here.

Declan and I have the same idea and we quickly run and catch up to Astrid. On our way there, I hit Kitana in the chin with my bag. She falls to the floor and yells in anger. We quickly sprint off and make our way to the third layer of the arena and quickly enter a nice sandy home. The windows are like prison bars and the inside furniture glistens whenever the light hits it.

We all settle down right here for a long time and I pant for air. Declan is hyperventilating and Astrid is shaking quietly. ''What was that?'' I ask Astrid.

''I threw one of the red knives at the floor by her and it went BOOM!''

So what I thought was correct. The green ones are probably diseased as I suspected also, and purple is poisonous. That's my conclusion. I still believe that black is normal and I have no idea what white is. That kind scares me...

We never heard a sound of the careers after that and I'm relieved. She needs to save those knives in certain situations. Just in case we're in a stick situation with too many mutts or ambushed by tribute alliances. I walk up the stairs in this home and see three bedrooms. One for each of us, we can spend our nights on these... Comfy beds. I call the two up here and they start to smile. At least we know have an actual place to sleep. Thank god!

 **Athena Wolfshire (13)**

The third floor is nice. The homes are beautiful and... And... And I miss Miles! God dammit! His head completely sliced off, right in front of me too! I can't get over it, he was the best partner I could ask for. I would choose Miles over anyone here. I mean, sure I'll have other partners but Miles was my main dude. He always had my back, he kept me out of trouble. He's like... He's my Knox of the Hunger Games. Always keeping me out of trouble and the voice of reason in this alliance.

I start to tear up a little bit and Saad walks near me. The boy wraps his arm around my shoulder and starts to speak about Miles. ''I miss him too. I didn't know him much but I really do miss him. He was a kind soul and watching his head get sliced off was one of the most terrifying things I'd ever seen. I truly miss him, and I hope that he's resting wonderfully right now. Maybe he'll send us a message if we look up into the sky at night. It's worth a try, isn't it?''

He wipes the tear from my eye and points up to the sky. We both look up and a couple of stars are shining. It's gotten kind of dark pretty quickly. I think it's only around 6 but it's really dark. He picks me up and we start walking. He says that we can't stay still for too long and I agree. I pick up my knives and two bags. I never checked what was inside them but I think it's a good idea to. I look back at Saad who's following me from behind and he's completely defenseless. He has no weapon. Nothing but two bags.

He smiles and I turn around. 'Thud.' I quickly turn around and pull out a knife. I drop my bags and push Saad behind me. I hold the knife up to my face and block to hold my guard. To my surprise, it's a sponsor. I thought it was a tribute but I quickly run over to it.

9M

I pick up the large grain colored package and hold it over to Saad. ''For me?!'' He acts surprised. I nod my head and smile as he opens it up. He pulls out a large sickle that has a pure gold handle and a silver and light brown colored blade. At the tip of the sickle is a a glowing purple light. It beams a little and it looks pretty effective. I smile at Saad. Now he has something to protect himself with. That's not all that's in the bag though. He pulls out a large backpack and a large water bottle.

I look as he opens up his backpack and he pulls out a large first aid kit, a couple of matches, a long feet of rope, a new pair of clothes that are light brown and glisten in the night, a large water bottle, a tent, two loafs of bread. Jesus, that's a lot of stuff. 3 Apples, a large and weird shaped knife, a small dagger, some lotion, and...

He got a map of the arena. Holy crap that's a lot of stuff. How is he gonna carry all of that? Looks like we'll have to make some sacrifices. I grab two of the bags that he got from the cornucopia and throw them down a layer. A large thud hits the ground. I pick up three of the bags that I got and throw them all down as well. They all hit the ground one after the other. I hold the last backpack that I got and he puts everything back into his bag.

We climb up even higher onto the fourth floor which was probably a mistake. The way we got up here has just disappeared and there's no way down. There's nothing here but a plain surface full of sand. We look at each other and start walking forward. He pulls out his map and it's a 3D picture of the whole arena. We look up and all the way at the top is the fifth layer. How the hell is anyone supposed to get on top of there? We continue walking and there's a key that shows us and every time we move, it moves along with us showing us exactly where we are.

We keep walking forward for about twenty minutes and Saad is having trouble carrying that backpack. I tell him to stop and we stay under a bridge for the rest of the night. I lay down on the sand while Saad sets up his tent. He looks at it and isn't satisfied. He looks at me looking disappointed. ''Hey, this is a one person tent.''

I look at him and shrug. ''That's ok.'' I reply, ''You go ahead and sleep in it. You did get the sponsor after all.'' He shakes his head vigorously and looks at me in the eye. I look straight at his eyes and the scar that he got from Stabby is gone. The capitol medicine made it disappear, that's good. He asks me to try and fit inside of it. I sigh and go ahead and get inside. He then crawls inside of it and we both lay down on the comfortable small mattress that they put in here.

''See, I knew we could both fit in it. We're both pretty small so it had to be simple.'' He laughs. I chuckle a little and we start making small talk. ''Did you hear a cannon blast yet today?'' He asks.

''No.'' I shake my head. He smiles at me and seems relieved. I don't though. The sound of those cannons are amazing to me. It's one less person out of the competition, but when they're your allies, it hurts. You just don't wanna see them go but you know that only one of you can make it out alive so you grind until the very end. But in some cases, they die before you even know it...

Saad sits up at the same time as I do and he just stares at me. He knows that I'm thinking about Miles and he brings me in for a hug. I sit with my eyes wide open as he holds me tight. ''I'm sorry.'' He whispers. I don't say a word and a tear comes strolling down my eye. I quickly wipe it away and smile. At least I know I still have someone to look out for me.

We hear noises from outside the tent and Saad quickly lets go. He grabs his sickle and I grab my knives. ''No, you stay here. I can't let anything bad happen to you.'' He says. I look straight at him with a poker face and he smiles. As soon as he walks out, he gets attacked by an antenna. He quickly becomes shocked and is pushed to the left. I quickly run outside as I see the large animal pass by.

To my surprise, it's a giant shrimp. Almost the size of the bridge that we're under. I quickly run back in and grab my knives. Saad tries to fight the animal back while I throw a couple of knives at it. The animal gets hit in the back and the knife is lodged into it. It screeches and quickly turns around. It comes charging at me and I roll to the right. It swipes it's antenna at me and sends me flying towards Saad. He looks at me and becomes angered.

He quickly runs over to the shrimp and legit jumps onto it. He's riding it basically at this point. I sit up and wipe my chin. He continues to stab the shrimp over and over again in the head and it continues to shriek and scream. It hurts my ears and I hold them shut. The animal wiggles Saad off of it and it then begins to turn purple. It yells and begins to quickly run away but it doesn't make it far before it's paralyzed. The animal stops running and it's skin enlarges. It eventually explodes and Saad and I sit there in shock. My knife blasts over towards me and lands on the right.

My mouth wide open and Saad with shrimp guts all over him. He's in a state of shock just like me and quickly snaps out of it. He wipes the parts of shrimp that are on him off and quickly cleans himself up. I walk back into the tent and he makes his way over there as well. I can basically hear the capitol sitting there edged on their seats curious to what's gonna happen next.

He looks straight at me as I'm about to go to sleep. ''You wanna get sponsors?'' He asks me. I look over at him and my eyes are wide open. He looks over at me and leans closer. ''Give the capitol something that they want. I don't know what I did but they'll send you something if you at least try.''

I realize what he's saying and smile. I hug him tightly and thank him much for the help. I don't know what's up with me. Ever since Miles died, I've never been the same. I really hope I can go back to that old Athena who wasn't scared. The mischievous little girl who wasn't scared of a fight. The one who wouldn't back down. I quickly hold Saad's face in the cup of my hands and bring him in for a kiss. I can basically hear the capitol cheering and screaming for us.

''Is that good enough?'' I ask.

He looks at me in shock and nods his head vigorously and blushes. I smile and then lay down to go back to sleep. ''Night, Saad.'' He says it back and we go to sleep. But we're later woken up by the sound of the capitol anthem. I don't think anyone died today, but we'll check just to make sure. We crawl out of the tent and look up at the sky.

 **Janet Berinski (17)**

I sit down and make my self comfortable in one of the sandy homes. I quickly run upstairs and make my bed. The Capitol Anthem starts to play and I quickly run down and open my door. I look up and it shows the capitol signal and no ones face shows up in the night. There's no point in showing a five second clip if nobody's dead. That's honestly a shocker to me. I thought the girl from 9 would've been dead by now.

''Hey,'' I feel an arm touch my shoulder.

What the fuck?! I quickly push it off and punch the person in the stomach. I pull out the knife that's in my pocket and pin whoever it is against the door of the house. ''Who the fuck are you messing with?'' I pin my knife to their throat and I couldn't make out the face at first. Then the moonlight shines onto his face and it's revealed as Stabby. Oh this gives me even more pleasure.

''You gonna pin your partner like that?'' He says.

''You're not my damn partner, shut up!'' I reply.

''Ok, listen to me real quick. Be partners with me. Imagine it, you and me together, we can easily dominate the competition. Nobody will be able to stop Janet and Stabby. Don't you like the sound of that?''

I look at him and I'm tempted to stab this knife through his throat but I don't. I think about it and I agree to teaming with him. Not because I'm actually falling for that Janet and Stabby bull crap but because I've got a plan. He'll regret ever teaming with me and then it'll be the end of him. We agree to an alliance and I walk back into the house that I was in. He follows me and I sit down and he sits right in front of me.

''What do you know about the deaths at the cornucopia?'' He asks me.

''I don't know anything about them. You know that I killed the girl from five and then ran away. That's all that I did. I'm not about that sticking around and watching other people die shit.'' I tell him.

He chuckles at me and stands up. ''You wanna know what I did?'' I look straight at him with an uninterested expression on my face. ''No.'' He smiles and says that he'll tell me anyway. ''I killed the girl from one. She got a sponsor back on the first floor and she was sitting by the ocean and the waterfall. I threw a knife at her head as soon as she tried to stand up and stole some of her sponsors.''

I honestly don't care. You killed a deaf girl, someone who was never a competition in these games to begin with. And now you're bragging about it like it's some sort of accomplishment. Come back to me when you kill Kitana or Vixen. Then we'll talk. I quickly get up and start walking back to my room. He follows slowly and I can't take this shit. ''There's only one room on the top floor, yours is down stairs. Leave me alone, please!'' I shut the door in his face and I feel as though he's still standing there.

I can hear awkward breathing and I feel like killing him but he'll be useful. For now. I sit on my bed and take out one of the two apples in my bag. I bite it and brush my hair with my hand as I eat. I finish my apple and open up my window with it in my hand. I toss it out of the window and I hear a loud thud hit the ground.

'OW, God dammit, I hate these games!'' I hear someone say. ''People throwing shit at me now? Man this is some bull!'' I quickly lean against my window and look out to see who it is. I look outside and it's the boy from district 11. He looks up and see's me staring out at him. We stay there looking at each other and then he starts running away. He runs to a far side of the arena that I can't see from here. I hear a whirling noise and I see a parachute moving his way.

Lucky him. Hopefully he uses it to his full advantage. I didn't have the strength in me to jump out the window and fight him. I wouldn't do it even if I did have the strength. That's something that could easily get me killed. I could not think and hurt my legs and he could've had to opportunity to kill me with whatever weapon he might have had. It's gotten pretty dark and I think it's about time for me to go to sleep.

Before I leave my window, I see a large tentacle slap the water from the ocean up into the air. The arm of the thing is huge! I look out, my eyes wide open, and I catch a glimpse of the large kraken. It frightens the crap out of me. I stand there with my mouth wide open and the thing swims off. That's a huge mutt! I see it's shadow in the water and it moves past a rocky cliff to the left. The ocean is moving at a fast pace and the waves crash down onto the cornucopia and first floor. I feel bad for anyone who might be out there.

I sit and wait for a cannon to blast but it doesn't. I lay on my bed and try to go to sleep but I can't. Thinking about what I just saw frightens me to the core. I never thought I could see an animal that large. I eventually start to tire out and eventually fall asleep. Tomorrow needs to be a good day, and someone needs to die. The competition is still pretty full and I can't continue days without a death. I need to go hunting, do as I please, and get Stabby killed. The plan needs to be set out properly and correctly.

 **No deaths today, unfortunately.**

 **:I There will be either one or two next chapter so that the story doesn't go slow paced. Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope that you all have a wonderful day. :) Questions.**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Least favorite?**

 **What did you think Janet saw? I know I said kraken but what do you think it is. Like, if it isn't obvious or if I didn't say it already.**

 **Who do you think the next tribute(s) to die are.**

 **Predictions on any tribute?**

 **Have a wonderful day and I'll see you all next chapter. Bai!**


	33. Two Down, Fifteen To Go, Show The Kraken

**Heyy! We're gonna pick the pace up a little bit on this chapter and unfortunately, someone has to be sacrificed to the... You know what, let's just save it for when you guys read the rest of this chapter. I'm not gonna say much, let's just hop straight into this!**

 **President Snow**

I watch the games and I begin to grow impatient along with the capitol. Day three and only six deaths? The games usually only last about a week and at least nine people day by the time day three arrives. These games are going slow and I want to pick up the pace. Each career so far has one kill only, that's not interesting. The capitol wants to see blood, gore, these children chopping each other up into little pieces one-by-one. I can't have these games running any slower than they are now.

I quickly get up and put my coat on. I walk into the control room and watch as my gamemakers work. They all seem to be busy laying out mutts such as turtles, pelicans, and comodo dragons. I watch as one of our four female gamemakers, Jessica Ilnia, work on the comodo dragons. I quickly turn around to see Hiro ordering the other gamemakers around and telling them that these games must be special.

''HIRO!'' I yell. The entire gamemaker room becomes quiet and everybody stops working. Hiro quickly runs over towards me and asks what is going on. What is going on? He knows exactly what's going on, I don't pay him to sit around all day and not kill tributes!

''Hiro, you do realize that these games are going awfully slow, right?''

''Yes, President Snow. I have an idea for-''

''No, I don't want to hear your idea. Please bring out the mutt you were talking about. The giant one that you sent out yesterday to roam the waters when it turned dark. You know, the giant one, yeah, that one!''

''But, I was waiting to bring it out during the final 6 so that three tributes would easily be killed and it would force the rest to hurry it up before they were swallowed by it.''

''Listen, Hiro, I don't care if you bring it out during the final 6, but send it out now! The capitol is getting bored watching these tributes just talk all day. They're getting sponsors, but not doing anything with them. Send out the large mutts instead of that tiny crap that everyone easily kills. You have been a gamemaker for seven years and you've done everything correctly. Don't mess it up now, we can't have another gamemaker go 'missing.'''

I walk out of the control room and back into my office. I sit down and watch the games. The camera is on the careers right now who are about to see something very interesting. I feel bad for the poor tribute who gets killed by that thing. It's going to be a disgusting and terrible death for them. Happy Hunger Games!

''Hah, haha, hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''

 **Marlin Rivers (17)**

Vixen's pissed, Kitana's pissed, Trinity's... She's chuckling. Laughing at our alliance partners getting their asses handed to them. Kitana and Vixen both hold their jaw lines and move them around just to get the feeling back to it. Vixen bit his tongue and was severely bleeding from it. Kitana just didn't say anything. You can tell that she's holding in her anger. The veins are basically popping out of her head and her face is red.

Even though it happened yesterday, they're still holding grudges. I look at Kitana and comfort her. She doesn't do anything to repel it. I guess I'm the only one she allows to come any where near her or touch her. I remember meeting up with her at the bloodbath in the middle of the cornucopia when she told me to get anyone that I wanted. I smiled and she smiled with me, that was one of the only times I actually saw a good side of her smiling without making fun of another tribute.

I rub Kitana's hair and whisper in her ear. ''It's gonna be ok. We'll kill those little tributes another time.'' She looks at me and doesn't say anything. She looks like she's calmed down but Vixen hasn't. Trinity walks over to him and she crouches down.

''You straight, bruh?''

We all look over at her and I'm surprised that he hasn't thrown a boomerang at her yet. They both seem to be getting pissed off at Trinity lately and I don't know how much longer she has left to stay alive. Hopefully they don't kill her too badly.

Vixen quickly gets up in anger and looks as if he's gonna punch her square in the face. I quickly stand up as well and tell him to calm down. Punching Trinity wouldn't lead to anything more than his amusement... Which he's probably aiming for. He breathes harder and harder as the passing moments go by. He then lifts her up by her shirt and I believe that he's going to kill her. She looks straight at him in the eyes and they stay in that position for a while.

He drops her and then starts to calm down. She lands on a rock and begins to roll around. ''OW, MY ASS!'' She yells. I cover my mouth with my hand and begin to crack up. She rolls around and rubs her butt. They should've given the girls some actually pants to wear instead of just swimming underwear. She rolls around rubbing her cheeks and we all start laughing except for Kitana.

I continue to laugh and then I hear the sound of a creature. I can't make out the noises but it sounds like hissing mixed with the sound of a flat trumpet with a little bit of growling. The ground begins to shake and it feels like there's an earthquake about to occur. We hear a loud splashing noise and we all quickly turn around. Trinity quickly stops rolling around and quickly gets up in pain.

Vixen opens up his mouth and looks stunned at the water blasting so far up into the air. I quickly turn to my left and for the first time, I think I see a little bit of fear in Kitana's eyes. I don't understand what this is. I look more closely and then I see it. There it is, a giant squid looking creature with the head of a leviathan. The animal is a sea dragon with eight octopus arms and a squids body. I become horrified at the sight of the creature that is larger than the beach.

It begins to roar and quickly picks a tribute up who looks like a girl. You can hear the screams of the little girl from here and she just continues. Poor girl, she's gonna die a terrible death by this monster!

 **Ava Birch (15)**

Alan and I finally start to move further after a whole day break. We see two tributes in the far distance and a large tent. I look over at him and smile, he doesn't smile back. I don't know what it is, but I think he's hesitant of killing another tribute. I elbow him softly in the shoulder and poke around with him a little bit.

I never told him, but I find him really cute. I know I'm three years younger than him but I think it could work if the both of us could make it out alive. I remember first seeing him, thinking he was shy and wouldn't be talkative. He turned out to be exactly that and it's adorable. Someone like Alan will always be the person I look forward to meeting. He looks at me and starts to smile. I can tell that it's fake and he doesn't want to kill the tributes over by that tent.

I can't make it out that well but they look quite young. They turn around and see us. The two quickly pick up their items, including the tent that they quickly managed to unfold, and quickly ran away. Both of them seemed to be quick and handy workers. I don't think that they were scared because I saw the girl from 10. She's never scared, and she never backs down to anyone. I start to run while holding my knife and Alan continues walking. I quickly run back to him and grab his hand.

''Come on! We can't let them get away. I don't wanna do it either but we need to in order to lower the competition and survive!''

We both start to run and catch up to the two 13 year-olds pretty quickly. Alan didn't want to do anything so I told him that he didn't have to. I'd fight the two on my own and if I was losing, he could jump in and help me out. I begin to catch up to the little boy and I grab him by his hair and trip him. He yells and the girl quickly turns around. He drops his sickle and begins to crawl for it but he can't reach it.

I stomp on his leg and bring him back over to me. I pick up my knife and I try to stab him in the back until I hear a knife thrown at me. I quickly pick my knife up and block Athena's. She runs over towards me and we have a knife fight. The sound of both of our metals clanging together makes me cringe. You can see sparks flying out of them a little bit. Whoever gets the upper hand here surely wins the fight.

She continues to fight and she won't give up, no matter how tired she is. I look back at Alan for a quick glimpse and he watches as we fight. The thing I forgot about was the boy from district 9. He quickly grabs his sickle and tries to hit me with the blade. I quickly duck and Athena moves out of the way. I turn towards him and hit his stomach with the handle of my knife. Athena quickly grabs my by the arm, turns me around, and right hooks me in the face. This drops me down to the floor and she's about to stab the knife into my stomach.

I quickly roll to the left and stand up. ''Alan!'' I shout. He quickly gets up and grabs his ax. He begins to walk slowly and then picks up his speed. He later stops and turns his head to the ocean and I don't know why. ''ALAN!'' I shout once more. He's in a trance and he won't snap out of it. I look over at the two tributes fighting me and I start to lose. They both team up against me and I have to block right and left.

The boy tries to stab my neck with the sickle and I block it with my knife. The girl goes for my chest and I block that with my knife too, quickly pulling it back. I jump sideways and they both miss their attacks. They both quickly turn around at me and both of their hairs flip. They look at me at the same time like they're mutts with teeth out and their growling. They have a mean and fierce look in both of their eyes and it makes me back up. I'm tempted to flee but I can't leave Alan. They both run towards me and start to attack. I dodge one of them and quickly kick the other in the gut.

Athena falls to the floor and looks up and groans at me. She throws a knife that I dodge that is quickly moving towards Alan who is still standing in a single position. I turn around and shout out towards him.

''ALAN WATCH OUT!'' The knife hits right next to his foot and he still hasn't moved a single position. Athena tires out and holds her stomach while watching from the ground. Her partner quickly picks up his sickle and swings at me. I dodge it and he pushes the handle towards my stomach. It hits me and I groan. Spit comes running out of my mouth and he lunges it straight at my head. I somehow find the strength to move and I tackle him onto the floor.

I quickly run and sit on top of him and pin my knife to his chest and block his hands from retreating his sickle. I look straight into his eyes and he struggles to keep a straight face. He grunts and tries to move but he can't.

''Forgive me,'' I say while I'm about to stab him in the chest. I hear Athena saying ''No,'' in the back but she can't move either. I bring the knife up and as soon as I'm about to stab it into his chest, I hear the sound of a flat trumpet and a roar. I quickly look to the right and see a giant leviathan with the body of a squid and eight octopus arms. I stay still, shocked at what I have just seen. The boy quickly pushes me off of him and grabs his stuff and he runs off with Athena.

I sit there on my knees and stare at the large sea monster along with Alan. It's larger than the damn beach! The monster begins to crash against the waves and they reach up higher than I could even imagine. The monster begins to roar and move it's arms around. Before I know it, it looks straight at me and swipes it's tentacle towards me. I try to jump out of the way but I'm pushed into it's suction cups. It quickly lifts me up to its eye. The eye is larger than a skyscraper, it's larger than an entire building. The only thing that I see is it's large pupil. I can barely make anything out.

The animal roars and I see it's sharp teeth by just a little bit. ''ALAN!'' I scream out for help. I try to turn my head and I see Alan jumping down from layer to layer. He doesn't care about his safety at this point and he completely crashes his legs but continues moving forward. He makes his way by the cornucopia on the first floor and picks up his ax. ''ALAN!'' I yell once more.

''Ava, NO!'' He yells back. He quickly picks up his ax and the leviathan creature swipes it's tentacle at him. He quickly throws his ax at the tentacle and it shrieks. It lets me go but then it quickly catches me again. ''ALAN, HELP!'' I yell again.

''LET HER GO!'' He yells back at the monster and takes his ax out of it's tentacle arm. He tries to throw it up at the monster, but it quickly blocks using me as it's shield and the ax hits me in my stomach. I begin to cough and my body is on fire. The monster puts on an evil smile and it puts me out of my misery. All I know is that I feel sharp teeth bite against my neck, and then I see nothing but black. W-Was that the end?

 **Carty Ferrary (15)**

I look up as the monster completely bites the girls head off.

 _Boom!_

The monster begins to chuckle evilly and you can hear it's disgusting and raspy deep voice. It quickly moves its tentacle arms back and brings the girls headless body into the ocean along with itself and its large shadow swims off past a rocky cliff. The girls head continues to fall and blood spills out of her neck as it's in the air. I look up in horror and realize that this year is no joke. They brought out a huge mutt on the third day?

These games mean business. I need to win before they make that thing come onto land. It was larger than the entire beach! UGH! God damn, my headache is back! I begin to have flashbacks of that girl that I killed, Lia. I don't know why I did it. My mind was just telling me, _end her, it's for the best. You know you wanna do it. End her! Do it! The drugs have affected you, do it now! Kill the girl! You need to do it to win!_ My mind is all messed up right now.

I don't feel right for what I did. She ran away begging and screaming for me not to kill her but I couldn't help myself. I just had to do it. My mind told me that it was the best thing to do. One more person away from the competition would never hurt. In fact, it would bring me one step closer to victory and to going back home. I just couldn't let someone get in the way of that even if it meant breaking the alliance.

Gabe died in the bloodbath and he was our captain. He was our leader, he was gonna bring us to victory. It was gonna be us three in the finale but when he got his head split in two I just couldn't do it without him. If we were in an alliance, we needed a leader. Lia surely could've brought me to victory but she didn't have any weapon knowledge. She told me about her mother and how she didn't teach Lia anything after she won her games.

''I'm sorry I killed your daughter!'' I yell out into the open air with tears streaming down my eyes. I cry a little bit and quickly wipe them off. I gotta keep moving. As soon as I start to walk, a large object hits my head and knocks me down. I quickly get up and turn around. I see a pure white package and I run over to it, wasting no time to open it.

I pull out a large backpack, a large water bottle, and a blow gun with 15 tranquilizing dart. Five are purple, five are green, and five are white. I don't know what they mean but I quickly put them into my backpack. I turn my attention towards the water bottle and quickly start to drink it. I finish half of the bottle as soon as I get it and place the rest in my bag as well.

I begin to move further more to the right and I can't stop thinking about the girl who just died. Before I know it, I hear the screaming of a boy.

 _''AVAAAAA!''_

I turn around and can't help but feel sorry for him. Losing your partner like that must be tough. This coming from a girl who killed her own partner. Shut up Carty. I continue to walk and eventually I see a rocky mountain area. I feel as though it'll be better if I stay and hide inside of there for a while. I quickly make my way inside of the crack and try to wait it out. Eventually tributes will start to die, and then I can make my way to victory. I take a deep breath and lay down on the cold and hard surface. Just wait it out, just wait it out, just wait it out.

 **Mase Nary (17)**

I start to flip my token up into the air and catch it on its way back down. I can't believe I let Jacoby get away from me. He's gonna get it coming, trust me. I clutch my knives and then I hear the sound of pelicans. I quickly turn around to see a bunch of ravenous pelicans with sharp teeth making their way towards me.

I throw one of my knives and it hits the one of the four pelicans in the throat. The others come running at me and I kick one in it's big ass beak. The others, I fight off with a knife. I slice another one of their throats and then grab the other one and strangle it. It later stops moving and there's one left. The one that I kicked comes running at me and I stab it on top of it's skull and kill it. I quickly pull my knives out of their throats and heads and wipe their blood stains off.

I continue to walk and think about Jacoby. How could I let such a simple kill escape my hands. He had no weapons, no nothing! All he had was a bag and his fists and I let him beat me?! That aggravates me. Something so simple to kill escapes me! God damn! Jacoby is equivalent to the birds I normally kill back in district two. You can run all you want but I will find you, eventually.

Speak of the devil. Guess what I see! Jacoby. And what's that in his hand? Oh my, is that a sponsor gift I see? It won't be his for long. I quickly throw a throwing knife at the boy. It lands straight on his thigh and he yells in pain. He quickly looks over at me and puts his sponsor gifts into his bag. From what I can see, he has two bags of chips, one that he was just eating but didn't finish. A large water bottle and first aid kit.

That seems to be all that he has. I quickly run closer to him and throw another knife. This time, he blocks it with his bag and throws it back at me. I sprint forward and he quickly gets up, rips the knife out of his thigh and drops it. His blood dripping out of his thigh and the blood stain on the floor makes me smile. He's usually fast but with that wound, I have no problem catching up to him.

I elbow him on the side of the face and he drops to the floor and almost rolls off of the second layer. If he did fall, it would be a pretty deep fall and it would hurt. It wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt. He sees me running towards him and I'm about to plunge a knife into his neck but he quickly rolls to the right and off the second layer. A loud thud hits the floor and he groans. Jacoby quickly gets up and starts to limp.

I quickly jump off and I hurt my leg but it's worth it. I throw another knife and it lands straight onto Jacoby's left calf. He yells in pain and anger and pushes himself even further to run. I run up to him and he swings his bag at me and it hits. I groan and fall onto the floor and the back of my head hits the floor. I get up and look at him as he's made his way quite far. He runs up a bridge that wasn't there before and makes his way back to the second layer. I try to run up it but it quickly disappears.

I see the gamemakers are trying to make it a challenge here. I stab my knives onto the wall and climb up quickly. He doesn't make it far and I quickly run after him. I'm almost there, a few steps away, I pull my knife out and raise it up to his neck, but before I can stab him, he quickly turns around and stabs me in my chest with... A-A.. A dagger.

''W-W-Where did you get t-that?!'' I cough up blood.

''I-I...'' He pants. ''It was... A sponsor gift!'' He quickly takes that dagger out of my chest and I think that he'll spare me. The boy repeatedly stabs me in the same area on my chest multiple times with the dagger and I fall onto the floor. He grabs his bag and repeatedly hits me in the face with it. I'm surprised that I'm not dead yet, but it won't be long before I am. He stabs me once more in the chest and steps on my face in anger.

''I HATE YOU!'' He yells. He continues stomping and I can feel a tooth crack. ''I.. HATE... YOU! JUST... DIE... ALREADY GOD DAMMIT!''

He storms off and runs to the left and I can barely see now. My vision has blurred and my hearing is failing me. I quickly turn around and see Jacoby run into some type of fog that the gamemakers set up for him. He runs into it but then later jumps off back onto the first layer. I struggle to get up but I eventually do. I look up and see that it's coming from the clouds, it's water vapor. I don't think it'll do any harm to me so I stop walking and let it soak me in. I open up my mouth and breathe through my mouth because I'm struggling to breathe through my nose.

As I breathe through my mouth, I feel a slight burning pain in my throat. My throat begins to feel like it's on fire and it's hard to even breathe through my mouth. I quickly make my way out of the water vapor and try my hardest to run. As I make my way away from it, I trip and roll down a sand area and I hear the voice of tributes when I stop.

I see four tributes walking towards me and then I recognize who they are. ''Look!'' I hear one of them call. They all come running towards me and they stare at me. ''Guys, help me, we're allies!'' I manage to cough up. They look at me as if I'm crazy.

''Did you get a kill yet?''

''N-No...''

''Then we won't help you.'' Kitana says.

This angers the hell out of me. I quickly get up and pull my knife out. I throw it at Kitana but she moves out of the way and it hits Vixen in the leg. ''What the?! OW! That bastard just threw a knife at me! I'm gonna kill him!'' He says pulling out a boomerang.

Kitana quickly stops him and tells him to let me die on my own. ''I'll never... D-Die!'' I say chasing after her. She moves in side motions and toys with me. I keep trying to hack at her with my knife but it always misses. ''At least.. One kill! That's all I need... O-One k-k-kill!'' I eventually just start throwing them all and they all miss. I begin to feel my throat burn even worse than before and the stab wounds that I got from Jacoby begins to take a huge toll on me. I fall to the floor and I know that this is the end.

I just stop and drop all of my weapons. Blood comes pouring out of my mouth and I start to fall asleep. My eyes are drifting downwards and I feel as though this time I won't be waking up. But before I can even close my eyes and before that cannon sounds, Kitana quickly runs up to me, lifts my head up, and slits my throat.

I don't even bother to hold it because I was already dead. I never felt alive once, so why does it matter? My eyes close now, and then I hear it. The faint sound of my cannon. Maybe my next life will treat me better and I won't be a sadistic bird killing freak. Maybe others will like me. Maybe I'll have a mother to love me. And maybe, just maybe, will I have a family who I love and that loves me back... Oh what I'd do for a life like that...

 _Boom!_

 **Trinity Belnot (15)**

Wow. Mase is one of the few people that I didn't think would go early. I never thought I'd see him go so... Terribly. He had a deep stab wound in his chest and then he was coughing up a lot of blood. To make it even worse, his throat was slit to give him even more pain. I honestly thought he was gonna make final 8. Sucks for him.

''What the hell Kitana? You told us not to attack him!'' Vixen angrily says.

''What? You honestly thought that I was gonna let a chance like this to kill a tribute pass me by? Especially Mase?!'' She has a happy expression on her face.

I wonder who's next. Will it be whoever stabbed him? Stabby? Janet? I doubt it'll be any of them. They've all done some pretty rough damage in these games and I don't see them dying any time soon. But with this career alliance, someone needs to go. I don't know who it'll be but one of them needs to go. I don't care who it is, but I preferably want it to be Kitana. A threat like her can't be sticking around for too long.

I look over at Marlin who stares at me and gulps. Vixen is yanking the knife out of his thigh and Kitana. Well... She's enjoying herself. I mean, she's doing some-

''YO! OH MY GOOD YES! FINALLY! HE'S FINALLY DEAD!'' She yells. We all look over at her like she's insane but we don't say anything. ''Someone piss on his corpse, please! You know what, forget that! I'll do it!''

Vixen and Marlin both turn around as I stand there with my arms crossed. All I see is her quickly ducking down and... You know what, you already know the rest. The sound of liquid pouring on Mase's face is just... I can't even. ''You know all of Panem can see what you're doing right?'' I ask her. She looks straight at me and shrugs.

''I honestly don't care at this point. He's dead!'' She cheers.

''She done yet?'' Marlin asks. ''No.'' I reply. She finally finishes, bet she was holding that for the entirety of these games so far. She quickly puts her underwear back on after wiping herself with a couple of leaves and I roll my eyes. She begins to cheer and I tell the others that she's done. She quickly pulls out a water bottle and rinses her hands off with it.

God, this girl... She throws the water bottle somewhere away from us and she puts her hands on her hips. ''Ready to go hunting?'' She asks. Before we can even answer, she starts to walk and we soon follow. There isn't anything that we can disagree about with this woman. She swears that she's all that and that she can boss us around. I feel like just walking out of this alliance but I won't. They'll all gang up on me if I even say a word about leaving.

We don't find any tributes so we decided to climb up two layers. We went from two to four and what we saw completely shocked us. A flat plain full of sand and nothing else on it. The weather has changed into windy and the sand blows in all of our faces. I'm definitely not enjoying this. I want to go back but the way we got up has just disappeared. I look back and look shocked, the gamemakers have something up ahead. Something planned, and then I see it. A group of comodo dragons running straight towards us.

They start hissing and licking their scaly lips as they chase towards us. Everyone pulls out their weapons and I struggle to take out my sword due to this terrible weather. I remember placing my trident down and I can't reach it. Every time that I go for it, the wind blows it away. I continue to run for it and I finally make contact with it and catch the handle. I run in front of my partners and throw the trident into the first ones face. It quickly makes a disgusting gash and I get goosebumps just from looking at it.

More of them swarm around us and we have trouble fighting them. Eventually we kill them all and a couple of us have gotten bitten. Nothing too serious but it definitely hurts. They burn and we rub it off with a little bit of water. The sandstorm eventually stops and two turtles make their way towards us. They're cute and I just want to cuddle them. We all watch as they mate, dig holes, and lay eggs in the dark night sky with the beautiful moon glistening on them.

I'm the only one awing but I can tell that the others think it's beautiful. We eventually stop and set up for the night. Tomorrow needs to be full of impact. We all have one kill each except for Kitana. The competition needs to be going at least three deaths a day if one of us plans on winning.

 **Stabby Needle (17)**

Janet just got a sponsor. It's a device that tracks tributes. A tribute tracker. She looks at it and I lean in closer to see. It shows her as a triangle and it says the name of every tribute in the arena. Two cannons went off today, so who ever isn't on here will be the ones that we know are dead. We see the boy from district 7 all by himself, the girl from 6 alone, a group of the girl from 12, boy from 5, and boy from 6. Then there are the careers and the girl from 10 with the boy from 9.

Last but not least is the boy from 11. He seems to be constantly moving while everybody else is in a resting spot. I look over at her and ask to go kill the group with district 6, 5, and 12. She looks at me and tells me that that's a dumb idea. I look at her short-tempered and become angry. She looks back at me and rolls her eyes. She fixes up her piercings as some have gotten out of place.

We both stop at the sound of a knock on the door. I quickly open it before she says anything and there's a dog in front of us. She looks straight at it and gets her knife. I crouch down and clap my hands for the little thing to come here so I can cut it's neck! The poor thing believes that I'm trying to help it, ha!

He jumps onto me and I believe that it's playful. It knocks me down and then it starts to sniff me out and lick me. Before I get it off, it bites my neck. I scream in pain and agony as Janet quickly pulls it off. It growls and saliva quickly drips out of it's mouth. The animal starts barking and quickly rushes towards her. She ducks and moves out of the way and runs over towards me. The animal jumps and she quickly puts me in front of her so that it bites me instead.

I yell in agonizing pain and stab the thing in the back with my knife. It squeals and jumps off of me and tries to move away. I quickly get up and follow the thing. It's stuck in a dead end and my shadow casts over it's furry body. I raise my knife up as it runs through the gap in between my legs and I hear it squeal. I turn around to see a knife lodged into the things face and it quickly dies on the floor. Janet pulls the knife out of it's body and wipes the blood off.

She looks back at the tribute tracker and looks up at me. She tells me that a couple of tributes are on a higher floor than us and that we should hunt down the ones that are on the first floor or the second. I nod my head and she opens up the door. I shut the door on my way out and I follow her as she brings us near a volleyball court.

I'm confused for a second. What do the gamemakers think this is, recess? We're not gonna play volleyball when we're all thinking about killing each other. My mind quickly tracks away from the volleyball court and back to the two cannons today. I remember that giant sea monster swiping a girl into the air and it did something to her. I'm not sure what it was but I saw something circular falling onto the floor.

Then there was this weird foggy substance on the ground today. I wasn't interested in what it was but I feel as though it had something to do with the second cannon that blasted. That's when all of a sudden, the Panem Anthem starts playing. Janet and I quickly look at each other and back into the air. The capitol logo shows up and then I'm shocked by the first face that I see in the night.

Mase Nary of district 2.

This shocks me because of how skilled he was in training. Who could have possibly killed him? It should have been me to slay him. It wouldn't of been a quick death, that's for sure. Next up to show up in the sky is the girl from 7. She was on my list to kill but I never got the chance. Darn shame. I look back at Janet's tribute tracker and we've just passed the team of three. I really wanted to take them out but she insisted that we shouldn't. Three on two is a terrible idea, sure, not if you're with me. I'd kill them all and she could just watch as I do it.

We finally make our way up to this rocky surface area and Janet says that this is where the tribute is hiding. Where? I don't see a tribute. That thing is broken, it's messed up. I start to groan and complain to her and she tells me to shut up.

''There's gotta be a way in here,'' She says. ''We just need to find it.''

''Sure, it's not like there's a crac-''

''I found a crack!'' She exclaims.

She fits herself through the crack pretty quickly and simple like. It takes me quite some time just to fit half my body into the crack but I eventually push my way through it. I fall onto the hard and cold rocky surface and quickly dust myself off and get up. I look at who's right there and it's the girl from six just as the tribute tracker said. I look at Janet who continues to stare at the girl and I start to whistle.

She doesn't wake up so I do it louder. She finally starts to groan and I crouch down and stare at her. She finally raises her head up and when she sees me, she quickly gets up and scatters to the back. I smile and stare at her while Janet just watches.

''Hey, Carty isn't it?''

''Leave me alone!''

''Calm down, we're only here to play a little game.''

''W-What game you sadistic bastard?!''

I look back at Janet who closes her eyes and then looks back at the tribute tracker. ''More tributes are moving, get this over with.'' She says. I turn back at Carty who pulls something out of her back. She pulls out a blow gun and a tranquilizing dart. She puts it in and she's about to blow until I quickly hold her by her neck press her against the wall.

I smile at her and she looks at me and starts to cry.

''The game I was talking about...'' She looks at me and I can see the fear in her eyes. Her pupils are shaking and she's just become tense. She starts to sweat extremely and her skin becomes warm instantly. She tries to move her left hand but I quickly step on it. The girl looks at me in horror.

''It's a game,'' I whisper quietly to her.

''Called death.''

Her screams echo throughout the cave but no cannon. Looks like I'll have a bit more fun with her than I have with any other tribute in these games.

 **Ava Birch. Killed by the sea monster biting her head off and eating her headless body whole. Fangirl, so sorry that Ava died. She was a great tribute and I wanted to make her go far but because of Alan's past and her being his partner, I just couldn't see it happening. The peacekeepers would have done anything they could just to eliminate someone that Alan cared about and that was Ava, unfortunately...**

 **Mase Nary. Ludy, I'm sorry... Ahhh! Jacoby fucked you up, lmao! I would give the kill to Jacoby, but Kitana sliced his throat at the end. Nah, but I didn't see Mase going too far. The whole thing with the careers hating him and him being all creepy and stuff, I just couldn't see it. Plus, he was a recycled tribute and I guess that was sorta my fault because I didn't put that you couldn't use recycled tributes when I first wrote this, but... Oh well! At least you still have Stabby...**

 **Thank you Jms2 for the mutt ideas. He came up with the turtles which you guys will find out what they do in another chapter, the dog that attacks you if it senses that you're trying to help it, the ravenous pelicans, and the comodo dragons. If you guys need mutt ideas, Jms2 is the guy to go to. So definitely check him out, and if you haven't, check out his latest SYOT, he's currently working on it and it's great. So yeah, definitely check this guy out!**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker - Miles**

 **Kitana Striker - Mase, Allius**

 **Marlin Rivers - Gabe**

 **Trinity Belnot - David**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers -**

 **Carty Ferrary - Lia**

 **Alan Swanson - Assist in killing Ava, on accident. The ax in her stomach would've killed her anyway.**

 **Janet Berinski - Brea**

 **Stabby Needle - Maeve**

 **Saad Bindsy -**

 **Melisande Bylings -**

 **Athena Wolfshire -**

 **Jacoby Wilsons - Assist in killing Mase**

 **Mutts - Ava**

 **Boop! Sorry to leave you all with a cliff-hanger. I didn't feel like having three deaths in one chapter and I don't even know if I'm going to kill of Carty. That's up for you guys to decide who dies next with the new poll I've just put up. Go check that out and vote for your favorite tributes so that they don't die. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Question time. C:**

 **Who's POV was your favorite?**

 **Even though Flawless wants me to stop asking, you can tell me anyway what your least favorite POV was. ;)**

 **Were you surprised by the deaths?**

 **Did you think that was what the so called, ''Kraken'' was gonna be?**

 **Prediction on who's gonna die next? More than one if you'd like.**

 **How do you think they're gonna die?**

 **I know that this is super early but tell me who you think the final five will be. I already have them decided but they could easily change with the votes.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, love you all. Bai! Oh, and GO VOTE! Please.. c: I wanna know who you guys want to live!**


	34. The Cannon That Went Off At Night

**Day four of the games, already. I really like the pace that this stories going in right now and I think you guys like it as well. You guys voted so quickly on the poll and I'm kind of surprised by the top tribute. Guess you guys like them a lot. Just an early warning though, just because you might have the top votes doesn't mean you're automatically safe from death. I don't know, I might put my opinion some-what towards your votes and maybe kill you off. That's only if everybody wants you dead, of course. But besides that, let's just get into this chapter.**

 **Saad Bindsy (13)**

I look up into the beautiful morning sky. I yawn and turn my head to the right. Athena's sleeping so comfortably on her side of the mattress. I was surprised by the first face that I saw in the night sky yesterday. Mase?! Who the hell killed him? I quickly grab my sickle and turn to see if there any enemies or mutts around. Looks like it's easy sailing for the morning. Even so, we can't stay here for the rest of the day. Something or someone will show up and eventually atttack us.

''Saad...?'' I hear a soft voice call out my name. I quickly turn around and see Athena crawl out of her bed and brush her hair with her hand. I smile at how beautiful she is in the morning sunlight and help her get up.

''What are you doing?''

I look straight into her eyes and smile. I don't know why I smiled but I just couldn't help it. Athena's that one person in this arena that I can actually deal with. Melisande was a pain, the careers were assholes, and everyone else just didn't interest me.

''Nothing, I was just thinking about how we should move soon,'' I say. ''The gamemakers are bound to send something after us pretty soon if we stay here.''

She nods her head and picks up her stuff. I quickly unfold the tent and we start to walk. I don't know where we're going but we have to go somewhere right? I look up on the wall and notice the third layer of the arena. It's pretty high up and I don't see any other way to get up besides climbing the wall. That will take some time. It seems as though they raised it a little bit. I quickly look back at the ocean that seems to be moving roughly. It must be that thing that killed Ava yesterday. She had it coming and I don't feel a bit sorry for her.

They, I mean, SHE attacked us! We saw them climbing up and we decided to leave them alone but once she came after Athena and I, I knew that we had to kill her. I thought that I was a goner yesterday, I thought that she would have plunged that knife into my chest and my cannon would've blasted by then. It scared the crap outta me to think that I'd leave Athena alone and she'd have to fight the two on her own. I smile at her and the plunge my sickle into the wall. It lights up a dark shade of purple and I continue to climb.

Athena soon follows and I stick out my right hand to help her up. She plunges her knives into the wall and climbs up more quickly. I watch as she moves past me. I stare up as she makes her way onto the third layer with no problem. It takes me at least five minutes before I even touch the top. Once I finally stick my head up, she starts to giggle. I smile and try to get up but my foot slipped and I quickly fall off. She becomes surprised and I fall at least ten feet.

My head impacts the ground after my back hits it so the damage wasn't as bad. It still hurt like a bitch though! She tried to grab my hand but the only thing that she got was my sickle and I quickly let go after that. I look up and rub my head as she places my sickle to the left of her and drops down two knives for me to use.

''Stick them into the wall and climb!'' She shouts.

I start to giggle and she looks at me seriously. I guess my laugh became contagious and she started laughing too. The two of us are the youngest in the competition remaining and I think that we've made it pretty far. I mean, we're not past half-way yet, but I think we can get there together. Hopefully we can both make the final five. Although it'll suck if it comes down to the two of us. I'd probably let her kill me but not before a little action goes on. I mean... That's if she wants to that is... Maybe the capitol will feed on our love interest and then she'll become their favorite victor.

 _But what if one of you dies before then?_ What the hell? A frightening thought pops into my mind and I start to sweat. What if one of us does die before then? I'd rather it be me then her! I couldn't stand for Athena to die. If she did, my life would be even more ruined. I had a troubled past before but when I met Athena, my world started to shine and turn upside down. It's like this mischievous little girl was sent by God to be my guardian angel or something.

''Come on, Saad!'' She shouts once more, giggling.

I get up and rub my head a little bit. I become a little dizzy but it ends off pretty soon. I stick both of her knives into the wall and begin to climb quickly. She reaches for my hand and helps me up. On the way there, I see myself hanging off a cliff and her one her knees and we're face-to-face. I could see us being opposite of each others position. Me on the cliff helping her get up and her hanging off of it.

I get closer and our noses touch. I begin to blush and so does she. What do I do? I've never been in a relationship before? I've never kissed a girl before either... Well, until two days ago, I didn't. It was the best kiss ever. I didn't know what I was supposed to do so I stuck my tongue out. Was that bad? Do you think she hated it? She just smiled after she let go of my lips that night and didn't say anything. She finally grabs my arm and pulls me up. We both fall onto the ground and lay next to each other. My hand on her stomach and her hand on my shoulder.

We begin to laugh and look up into the sky. The past three days with Athena have been the closest thing that I've ever felt to love before in my life. Mother would be proud of me if she saw this. Maybe she's looking down on me right now as we speak from heaven. But what if mom was still here? What if I did have love in my life? What if I did live in the victors' village and everyone in district nine adored me? Would I have still been the same person I am now? Would I have been a nice guy or would have I been a cocky, rich, and arrogant victors child?

Would I have been more skilled with weapons? Would I have even cared about Athena? I sure hope so because without her, I'm nothing. I quickly look to my right and she catches me staring. ''What is it?'' She asks.

I don't know what got into me or why I did this but I quickly rolled on top of Athena and brought my lips down for a long kiss. I don't know why I did it, I guess I just... I really like her! We stay in that position for the longest time, I'm not sure how long though. I then let go and we both smile at each other. Four seconds later, we're back at it making out on the floor.

I don't know what this feeling is, but I think they call it love. It's definitely something I could get used to. Especially if it's with her.

 **Declan Diarmuid (18)**

Alex and Astrid are both still sleeping while I keep watch. I never realized how boring it is to just sit in one position and think to yourself all day. It was as if I was going mad. I couldn't deal with it being so quiet and everyone else is in a deep sleep. I look up at the rising sun and realize that my time for watch is up. I had a great six hours of sleep but now it was their turn to wake up. Alex took the first three hours, Astrid took second, and I took third.

I shake Astrid calmly and smoothly and she quickly wakes up and swings her hand that slaps me across the face

There's a loud popping noise and that quickly jolts Alex awake. It burns like shit! I rub my hand over my left cheek and she quickly jumps up. ''Oh my gosh! I'm so so so so so sorry...''

I just smile at her and wave my hand like it's nothing. She looks at me as if she's worried and Alex yawns as he wakes up. ''Sleep well?'' I ask him. He nods his head and picks up one of his spears. Apparently we're supposed to go hunting today, but I don't think that Alex has it in him to kill another tribute. I know that I don't, but if it comes down to it then I will. Astrid definitely doesn't, I just can't see her killing someone. She'd probably assist very well with her new so called 'Toys,' and explode a couple of grounds and maybe poison them a little.

She loves her throwing knives. Alex and I see them as dangerous weapons that she could easily use to kill us but she sees them as toys that she can play with. We smile and just nod our heads whenever she has an idea. To be honest, they aren't bad either. She tells us about survival and stuff like that but we never use them the way that she does. She told us about her plan to follow the careers and stuff but Alex and I quickly disapproved. There's no way that we'll follow them around. They'll easily spot us and kill us.

We sort of had a disagreement yesterday to whether we should follow her plan or not. I think that was the first and only time that I ever saw her get anywhere close to being mad. She was so angry yesterday, I swear I thought she was going to kill me. I'm so glad that she didn't, though. I'd never get to go back home if she did throw one of those knives at me. I don't know what Alex would've done. Run away, throw a spear at her, or continue the alliance without me?

Can I really trust these two? Any moment now, one of them could easily kill me. They both have better weapons than me and could attack me from long range. I'd have to run up to kill them and they'd have some obstacle for me to run through.

No, stop! They wouldn't do that to you. You can trust them. Ever since the days of training they asked you to join an alliance. They obviously trust you and expect for you to trust them as well. But what happens when one of us die? What do we do? Continue the alliance and pretend as if that person never existed or...?

I quickly get up and pick up my sword. The two stare at me and I smile. ''We should go hunting,'' I propose. They look up at me and smile. ''For the careers?!'' Astrid's face lights up in the morning sky. ''No.''

She frowns and looks super disappointed. I believe that she thinks of me as a mean person. If I come off that way, I apologize to her but I'm not a mean person. I'm just trying to not die. I know Alex thinks the same thing but he won't ever say it. I don't know why though. Maybe to not hurt her feelings? Maybe she's the super sensitive type. I don't know, but that's not important.

I slide the blade of my sword across the sand floor and continue to move. I draw a five while being crouched down. The others look at me and I quickly get up. I guess I'm leading this pack for now. Once we finally move up to the third layer, I notice a part of the arena that I never saw before. There are two roads, three actually. One to the left, one in the middle, and one on the right of the middle one. The left one looks like it leads to a flowery surface with... Concrete. I'm not interested in going there. Some tribute could be hiding and planning to ambush whoever walks by.

I walk to the middle one, not to the right, and Astrid and Alex soon follow. There, we find a bunch of mutts. They're all a bunch of giant crabs, no... Lobsters. They're giant lobsters and I wave my hand in a 'let's go' motion and we tip-toe past them. I think that we have a clear path to the bridge that leads to another part of the arena. I become happy, knowing that we can get to another side away from most tributes.

Yes, I know I said that we should go hunting, but I lied. I don't wanna go hunting, I just want to survive. The other tributes can kill each other off and then when the time is right and there's like 6 of us left, we all split. We slowly make our way across the bridge and I know that you aren't supposed to look down, but I can't help it. I look down and see a giant shadow swim by.

Holy shit! It has the same shadow as that sea monster that popped up yesterday. I quickly run across the bridge and it begins to shake. ''DECLAN!'' Alex yells dropping onto the bridge and holding it so that he doesn't fall into the water. ''I'm sorry, I panicked!'' I reply.

That's when the lobsters hear us. They all quickly make their way towards us and we all get up and start running. I don't know where we're going but I see nothing but a large body of water and we're trying to hold our balance on this rocky mountain. I look down and see a bunch of bushes. There are two more layers down but after that, it's nothing but water. And if you fall, you're done. I gulp and continue sliding across the thin ground that there is to move on. I quickly look back and see all the lobsters trying to run across the bridge at the same time and multiple of them fall off. Some make their way past the bridge and quickly run towards us.

We later see that giant see creature jump up from the ground and swallow the bridge whole. It also eats two lobsters who just made their way across and there are only three left that actually got across. I look in horror at what I just saw until a voice calls out. ''ASTRID, DUCK!'' Alex yells.

''Okie dokie!'' She smiles.

Alex quickly throws a spear that goes through one lobster and then lodges itself into the other ones shell. The last one quickly makes its way near us and Astrid quickly pulls out one of the black knives that she got stabs it into the giant lobsters head. She pulls it out and juices come flying out of its skull. She quickly pushes it off of the thin edge that we have to walk on and I look in horror. They did everything, they saved me, they saved themselves!

They do just fine without me. I stood there and did nothing but watched as they fought those creatures off on their own. I didn't help. I just watched. I feel so useless. I'm angry at myself for not doing anything. Alex got a collateral and Astrid actually killed something! I watch as Alex picks up his spear from the lobsters body and pulls it out. He quickly kicks it aside and watches as it falls from layer to layer.

Damn it, Declan! You need to start doing something instead of depending on these two for the rest of the games. I stand quietly as Alex starts to lead the way and Astrid soon follows. I quickly follow after her but I can't help but feel so useless! It just pisses me off that I didn't do anything. Damn it, I can't rely on the two of them for the entirety of the games. I have to do something!

 **Melisande Bylings (15)**

I go through the backpack that I got as a sponsor gift two days ago. I saved the loaf of bread that was inside it just in case I needed it, but now, I'm extremely hungry. I open up my backpack and rip a piece of the bread off. I quickly eat it and swallow. There's still much left, but I really want to conserve it. The clothes that I'm wearing now have gotten pretty dirty from laying down on the sandy areas of this tropical resort.

I quickly change into the different outfit. I take off the swimming underwear and put on a cleaner pair that seems to be... Warmer... I look up at the sky as I take my swim shirt off and lay down in my bra. I decide not to put on the second shirt that I received and get myself a little tan going on. I lay on the flat, beautiful, tropical colored chair and turn my head to the right at the sound of tributes running. I ignore it and just wait for the sound of all three of their cannons to go off.

That would be a pity... For them. I quickly turn to and lay on my stomach so that my back can get a tan until I feel something rubbing against it. I slowly turn around to see a mutt rubbing my back. I quickly grab the long and sharp knife that I had on the ground and start to stab it.

''GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!'' I yell as I continue to stab it. It's face becomes squished on the inside and the sight of it makes me want to throw up. I eventually do and it lands right on the dead mutt. I quickly stand up and grab my stuff but my bra quickly falls off. I flip because of this! I didn't know that it cut it. Those perverted gamemakers! Ugh!

''I HATE YOU!'' I yell up into the air. I quickly grab my bag and my knife and start to run into the home. I try to cover my breasts as well as I can so that the perverted viewers at home don't see my body. I turn and see my bra laying on the floor next to the dead mutt and I quickly enter the home. I release my hold and sit down on a table and get through the bag once more. Then it hits me, they have cameras everywhere! This creeps me out and I quickly put on the second shirt that I received in the bag.

It's a grain colored sleeveless shirt that is very stretchy. I move it away from my stomach and it reaches further. I let it go and it slaps the skin on my stomach. I growl in pain but don't do much. I search around the home and go up stairs. The gamemakers have been going easy on me. I've only had about three mutts in total come try to kill me and I've been sleeping outside for the entirety of the games so far.

If they were actually trying, I'd be dead by now. I look at the other bag that I got before this sponsor and there's a full water bottle inside. I don't know if it's pure or not, but I'm taking the risk. I quickly start to gulp it down and it's all worth it. My throat has been parched for days now and I'm surprised that I haven't died of dehydration.

One thing that I still haven't gotten over though is the two deaths yesterday. There was a loud crash of water shooting into the air but I didn't see what it was. All I know is that I saw teeth and a circular object falling onto the floor. Then some guy yelled out a girls name. Losers...

That guy from district two's face showed up in the sky yesterday night and I couldn't help but smile. Then when I saw the girl from 7, my cheeks rose so much. I couldn't help but enjoy the two deaths that occurred yesterday. I felt like a queen knowing that they get objects sent after them and I don't. Hopefully that's how it goes on for the rest of these games.

I'll probably have to do something interesting just for them to keep me alive but I don't know what. I'm not gonna flash the capitol and show my body to them. The only thing that I'll be willing to do is fight another tribute, but they have to be younger than me. If not, then the capitol can kiss my ass.

The sun is still bright and no tributes are near me. I'm not leaving my area until the feast comes so, they can send whatever they want my way. I'll fight them off and keep my ass safe while the others go and die. Lucky me. Oh how fortunate I am.

 **Carty Ferrary (15)**

Ugh! That asshole has trapped me in this place for the whole night. It's probably day by now, but I can't see due to his big ass body blocking the crack. He stabbed me multiple times in both of my shoulders yesterday and toyed with my emotions. He would pinch me and yell at me and kick me. He'd do the worst things, that I wish I had not experienced.

He's so much like Myrtin. He said some of the most sexist comments I've ever heard in my life and his partner just rolled her eyes at them. He was so aggressive. He's a complete psycho. I hated every bit of it. I couldn't do anything. Every time that I tried to crawl away or fight back, he would severely hit me across the face. He stayed up doing this all night. He even touched me in places I didn't want to be touched.

I'm glad he didn't do anything besides that, but still, it was terrible! I yelled for his partner to help me but she completely ignored me. I saw the pity on her face. She didn't want to let it happen but she looked as though she had no choice. I didn't want anything bad to happen. He ripped my clothes and I'm left in nothing but my cold bra and the swimming underwear that we got when we first came in here. He thinks that he stole everything that I had but he didn't take my weapon.

I want to fight back, but I... I don't think I can try. It's not worth it. What if I escape and he soon finds me again? He'll do even worse things to me and eventually kill me. He stayed up all night just to torture me. I haven't been let alone once. His partner fell asleep while he was punching and slapping me across the face and I was alone with just him.

He walks up to me and squeezes my cheeks. My lips pucker out and he quickly kisses me. I move my head and he slaps me. I then get a knife to my cheek and it cuts. He's a psycho! He's crazy, the boy is mad! I hate hate HATE HIM! I try to move away but he quickly grabs my burning shoulders and pushes me into the wall. I try my hardest to resist crying but I can't. He continues to slap me over and over again.

Janet finally wakes up with the sound of the hits that he gives me bouncing off the cave walls. I eventually start to cry and he sees my tears. He quickly licks them off my cheek and takes a sample of my blood and rubs it all over his arm.

I hate this guy, I can't stand him at all! ''What happened to that sexy and flirty attitude you had when you were interviewed? How do you think your family and district feel about watching you get abused and touched by someone you hate?'' He chuckles.

He begins to laugh maniacally and punches me in the face. I begin to tear up even more. He grabs the string of my bra and drags me on the floor with it. He later starts to throw me around with it and my face continues to hit the rocky surfaces around me. Eventually, my bra falls off and he begins to laugh. I cry even more at this and look up at Janet.

I plead for her to help me but she just covers her mouth. ''Please...'' I whisper. Stabby hears this and he quickly cuts my leg. I'm bleeding from almost every part of my body and I just want to die now. I can't stand this. I don't want to live anymore. God, please take me now. This is misery, a living hell, something I would never wish upon anyone in the world.

Bet the capitolites are loving this though. Watching a poor 15 year old girl get molested and beat up by some guy who's twice my size. I force myself to actually do something when he picks me up. I quickly put my feet up and kick him in the groin. He yells in pain and I try to run. I quickly bump into Janet who stumbles to the floor and I do as well. ''You bitch,'' He says. ''You'll pay for that severely!''

He pulls my by my hair and continues to slap my back and forth. He picks up and knife and slices my breast. I howl in pain and Janet finally yells. ''STOP, Leave her alone, dammit!'' He quickly drops me down and limps as he walks over towards her and holds his groin. ''Why?'' He asks her.

She tells him that she wants a piece of me. I begin to cry even more at the thought of this. He smiles and says that he'll guard the thin crack that leads me to freedom. Janet walks over to me and crouches down.

''Listen,'' She whispers. ''I'm gonna pretend to hit you. Don't let him know though. I'm only doing this because I feel pity for you. If you were another tribute, I'd certainly let him kill you so consider yourself lucky and try to never meet him again. Understand?''

I vigorously nod my head and she pretends to hit me. She moves her hand across my face but misses on purpose and slaps her other hand. It makes a large noise around the walls and she begins to yell. I pretend to cry even more and she starts yelling.

''SHUT UP!'' She yells. I look up at Stabby who seems to be enjoying this. ''FUCK YOU! SHUT UP AND JUST DIE ALREADY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR CONSTANT SCREAMING!''

She continues to yell as she just hits the palm of her hand. She drops my face and my chin hits the cold and hard surface. I see my backpack and the supplies that I got laying outside. Janet quickly tells Stabby that she's done with me and that he can kill me now. I look over at her in shock and she mouths to me. I can't understand what she says so she points to her lower area and motions for me to kick again. I completely understand what she's trying to say and when he picks me up, I quickly pull out my blowgun and blow a tranquilizing dart at him. He gets shot in the leg and immediately stops moving.

He starts to speak though. ''You little shit, Janet's gonna get you and you're gonna surely die!'' He smiles. I growl at him and stumble a little but quickly kick him five times as hard as I can in the groin. He starts to yell and shout but there's nothing he can do to stop it.

''OW, MY DICK!'' He yells.

''There's nothing down there to feel!'' I shout back at him. I quickly grab my backpack and the other supplies that I had and run out. I look at Janet on my way out and thank her. She nods at me and quickly pretends like I hit her.

''OW! That little fuck knocked me down!'' Janet fakes.

''DAMMIT JANET!'' I hear Stabby yelling in the background. ''HOW CAN YOU LET HER GET AWAY! I WAS GONNA KILL HER!''

I continue to run and cover the scratch on my breast. It hurts! It hurts like crazy! I have to stop for a bit and search through my backpack. I need something to cover all of the scratches that I got. I quickly search through and find some new pair of clothes. I quickly change into a new bra and a new shirt. It's sleeveless and seems to be hardened. I knock on it multiple times and it hurts my knuckles. I quickly change into these green colored sandals that cover my feet. I stay in the same bottoms as before but I tire out quickly.

I eventually start to lug around until I fall into an aisle of bushes. I let them sink me in and I gasp for air. My chest is beating quickly and whenever I breathe, it hurts. I'm so happy that I made it out of there alive but that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I lay in the uncomfortable bushes and let them sink me in. I think I'll just close my eyes and when the faces in the sky appear tonight, I'll wake up. But for now, I'll take a little nap. Hopefully I don't get killed. I'd like to live, thank you very much...

 **Astrid (14)**

We make our way to a dead end and I sigh. This is disappointing. They never listen to what I have to say. I mean, Alex does but Declan doesn't. It's like he doesn't like me or something. It really bothers me. I don't even know why I stay in this alliance if I can't share my ideas but they can. Where's the fairness in that? I puff up my cheeks as they suggest that we drop down to the second layer. I look at them and just jump down.

No need to wait for them. I start to turn and walk to the right. I can feel their eyes following me as I continue to walk. I place my knives in my pocket and just keep going. They drop down and I hear the thuds of their feet. They call my name and come running towards me. I look at the bottom and see another layer below and the ocean. I see the large shadow swimming around us and a small thing come up from the water. I'm not sure what it is but it looks like... A baby?

I hear it call out for me. ''Astrid...'' I look back and see Declan and Alex both staring at the water. This creeps the crap out of me. What's going on? It starts to come closer and that's when I see an antenna. ''Astrid, I just want to talk...'' It's high-pitched and creepy voice calls out. Before I can do anything, the thing jumps onto me. It's a giant Anglerfish! Instead of the glowing light-ball, it was a baby face. This creeps me out even more.

The animal lands on top of me and begins to try and bite me. I yell for help and they immediately come to my rescue. It's mouth was as big as a cavern and it's needle-like fangs were as long as my body! It stared at me with dull, lifeless eyes as it tried to rip out my throat. Before I knew it, Declan quickly slices the fish in the face. He continues to cut it and it quickly roll off. The fish later starts to roll around and jump. It lands on Declan and he shoves the sword through the center of it's body and out. The fish screams in pain and squishes Declan. I become scared and worried and I pull out one of the purple knives.

I quickly run towards the animal and it turns purple as soon as my knife makes contact with it. Before I know it, Alex quickly throws a spear inside of the things mouth and it slides out coming through the opposite side. It lands next to my feet and the animal rolls off Declan. It lands on the first layer and back into the sea. We later see a large explosion in the sea and the large sea monster that killed the girl yesterday swallows up the rest of the Anglerfishs remains. I look in horror at what just happened and quickly get up. I dust my self off and hand the spear back to Alex.

We both help Declan get up and he starts to cough. He did so much to help out. I'm thankful. He smiles at us and pats my head. It quickly turns night and the Capitol Anthem begins to play. We look up straight into the sky without saying a single word. Nobody's face is shown. I guess that's why they sent that mutt after us, they wanted at least one person dead today. I quickly turn around and see Alex and Declan set up for tonight.

They start talking about who gets to take first watch and I volunteer for it. They look at me and smile. They thank me and then head off to sleep. I wait about an hour before doing what I do. I quickly pick up my small bag, and the sponsor gift that I received and left. Yes, I left Declan and Alex but it's for the best. Neither of them listened to a single thing that I had to say.

If they die tonight, I'm sorry. It'll be my fault for not waking them up because I left. I'd feel terrible for the rest of the games. I quickly wipe the thought away from my mind and run to a dead end. To get to the other side of the arena, I'll have to go through the small bridge all the way at the bottom. I gulp and start to climb down quickly jumping onto the thin and dark brown bridge. I run across it and as soon as it falls, I jump onto the underground cave.

I have no light so I have no idea what I'm doing. The cave is quite small and my head touches the top. I stab the ceiling of this cave and continue until I see a light. I quickly climb up using my knives and end up where we first were. By the three cross-roads. I quickly move away from them and notice a ladder that wasn't there before. I quickly climb up it and the first thing I see is a windy storm and the careers. I look up to see who's keeping watch and it's the boy from four. I smile and try to sneak up behind him. I pull out my purple knife and slowly step behind him. I sneak up right behind him and put my knife up into the air.

My shadow casts upon him and he turns around. ''What the hel-''

 _Boom!_

 **Sorry to leave you on another cliff-hanger. So, as you know, a cannon sounded but who's? It might not even be one of the careers but someone far away from them. Could it have been Alex or Declan? You'll find out next chapter. Anyways, I don't have much to say as I said most of it earlier. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm really pleased with this chapter, and I think it turned out well and I wanna hear what you guys think, so let me know your opinions. Anyways, here are the questions. Btw, I'll stop asking the least favorite question since you guys don't want it lmao. :)**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Who do you think died?(Remember, it might not be Marlin or any of the careers or anyone near Astrid)**

 **I remember asking you who you predicted making the finals, but who do you want to make the finals?**

 **Who do you want to die?**

 **Do you guys hate Stabby as much as I do after this chapter? And that's with a burning passion. I know some of you already hated him before but did that hatred become even worse? Do you wish you could enter these games and kill him yourself in the most painful way possible?(That's kinda dark... ._.)**

 **Do you guys want me to close the poll? There's already but a ton of votes and many of you will probably be happy with your tribute standings so let me know if you'd like me to close it now.**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles**

 **Kitana Striker – Mase, Allius**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe**

 **Trinity Belnot – David**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers -**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assist in killing Ava**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve**

 **Saad Bindsy -**

 **Melisande Bylings -**

 **Athena Wolfshire -**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assist in killing Mase**

 **Mutts – Ava**


	35. Holy Crap! Three More Gone! Good Good

**Heyy! Sorry for leaving you all on a cliff hanger last chapter, the death that occurred will be answered. I'm sorry, I might have given you all some false hopes. Whoever died in this chapter might not have been the person you suspected. :/ It pained me to do this so... Enjoy!**

 **Vixen Rucker (16)**

''What the hel-''

I was just in a light sleep until I heard a masculine voice call something out. I look up to my right and see nothing so I think it's no big deal. I lay my head back on my bag and fall asleep.

 _Boom!_

The sound of that cannon instantly wakes me up. I look up ahead and Kitana is rolling her eyes as she wakes up from the cannon as well. I look down at Trinity who is in a deep sleep. Then I look up and I see it. Marlin looking lifeless in a choke hold. I quickly wake myself up even more and see the girl from 12 holding up a purple knife. Marlin's eyes look lifeless and I think that he's dead until he takes a huge gasp for air.

I quickly get up and grab my boomerang. The girl from 12 notices and tries to stab the knife onto his neck. ''NO!'' I yell while trying to get up. Before it even hits his neck, another knife hits hers and it knocks it down. So the cannon that just went out obviously wasn't Marlins. That's good to hear. I scramble up and start running, but I forget that Trinity is right in front of me sleeping and I accidentally kick her head pretty hard and she instantly wakes up.

''OW!'' She looks up and yells.

I trip onto the floor and scramble myself back up. I hold my boomerang aiming at the girl from 12 who quickly takes out a green knife. Shit! I throw the boomerang and she quickly puts Marlin in front of her. If that thing hits him he's a goner! Crap! Marlin knows this and somehow drops down onto the floor along with her.

She quickly looks like she's about to stab her knife into him until one is lodged into her arm. I quickly get up and run towards them. This is MY kill! She quickly gets up and holds her green knife while running backwards. She pulls the knife in her arm out and holds it up. I toss my boomerang and it hits her knife blade and knocks it out of her hand along with her falling onto the floor. She quickly gets up and starts to sprint but to no avail. The way up has been taken away by the gamemakers and the only way down is by jumping.

Kitana quickly picks up three knives and tries to throw them all simultaneously. ''My kill,'' She smiles. I quickly turn around with tired eyes. ''No she's not!'' I roar. She looks at me and sticks her tongue out. She quickly throws three knives but before they hit the fleeing girl who looks like she's gonna jump off the layer, a trident comes flying past us and impales the girl straight in the back and out her stomach as soon as she jumps.

The girl falls off the layer with a trident in her. Before she falls onto the floor, we hear another cannon blast signaling the girl from 12's death.

 _Boom!_

Two cannons on the fifth day and we just started.. And neither of them were my doing! Ugh, I don't get mad much but I'm pretty pissed off. We all turn around and look at Trinity. Everyone seems mad. ''You had to steal my kill?'' Kitana asks.

She shrugs and smiles. ''You were too slow. It's not my fault that you can't to manage a single kill without any of us getting in on the action. This just proves that you're the worst career here.'' I look straight at her with angry eyes. I know that she's a career and we should all stick together, but this girl has gotten on my last nerves. I don't know what her mentor taught her but it isn't benefiting our alliance.

I walk over to Marlin and help him get up. He's holding his throat and coughing. He has a stab mark on his neck indicating that the girl actually did stab him. He continues to cough harder and eventually blood comes out of his mouth.

''What happened?'' I ask.

He continues coughing and looks up at me. ''I.. I.. I was keeping watch and... I... I-I saw a large shadow cast over... Me... And I turned around... And she put me... In a... Choke hold!'' He eventually spits out blood. I look up into the sky and feel like complete and other crap.

''WHERE'S OUR SPONSORS?!'' I call out.

I'm waiting and expecting one to pop up out of no where but nothing happens. All of us could use something. Marlin is now sick, Kitana's running out of knives, I'm getting tired of the lack of kills I'm getting, and Trinity. She needs to fuck off.

If she gets a sponsor and we don't I'm gonna flip shit. Calm down, Vixen. I look back and see the two talking. Kitana pissed off as usual and bitching her around. Trinity is just arguing back. They both pull out sharp weapons and hold it up to each others necks. I just look back at Marlin 'cuz I know neither of them would actually hurt the other.

Kitana quickly gets up and looks at two colored knives on the floor. Her jaw drops and she quickly runs over to them and picks them up. She starts hugging the knives and looks over the edge to see the girl from 12's dead body on the floor. She stabs the two knives onto the wall and climbs down. I peek over the edge to see her pull the trident out of the girls body and throw it somewhere else. She reaches into the girls pockets and sees multiple knives. Two white, two black, one red, one green including the one that she had, and another purple.

Her eyes light up as she looks back up to us and she begins climbing. ''Hello! Did you not see my trident?'' Trinity asks. Instead of an answer she got a flip of the middle finger. Kitana looks at me and begins to shake my shoulders.

''DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE ARE?''

''No...''

''Sponsor knives! Sponsor throwing knives! They're colored and that means they were sent to her. But, why?! I could've used these much more than she did.''

''Why is there only one red?''

''I chased after her a couple days back and she threw the one of the red knives at the ground. They exploded the ground and debris went flying everywhere. That was the day when you lost Declan.''

''Don't remind me...''

She quickly places the knives into her pocket and I crawl back to my bag where I rest my head. I just wanna sleep, that's all. I'm so tired right now it's not even funny. Everyone seems to be wide awake and I hear Marlin continuing to cough. But one thing that sticks to me is who's cannon went off before the girl from 12's? I can't predict who it was because I don't know many of their names. I'll say the boy from 8 since I really, really don't like him.

He's also a threat. Someone who purposely gets a 0 for his training score knows what he's doing. That creep. God I hope he burns in hell. If he isn't dead though then I can't wait to get my hands on him. My boomerang and I will definitely take care of that guy. No matter how good he thinks he is.

 **Janet Berinski (17)**

I told her to run. I told her to not stick around. I told her not to let him find her. Now she is here dead. No longer breathing, no longer alive. Her cannon went off about seven minutes ago followed by a second one in about three minutes. She tried to fight him off. She had gotten a shield for a sponsor gift but she didn't use it properly. The knife hit her in the forehead and she bled out. I think she would have died even if we didn't find her, but it would've been better for her not to be in a situation like that.

I watch as he crouches over and rips the knife out of the dead girl from six' forehead. He licks his lips and I just walk closer. I put my hand on his shoulder. ''Where did you get those clothes from?'' He looks straight at me and smiles.

''I thought you weren't interested about how I killed the girl from 1.''

''How does that have anything to do with-''

''They were in her sponsor gift. They're a little tight on me but they're worth it. I tried stabbing myself and the clothes reflected it back.''

''Let me wear them,''

''What?''

''Just real quickly.''

He takes them off and stays in the clothes that he originally had in the beginning. I put the clothes on and smile. They fit me perfectly and I begin to walk. He follows and I look down at my tribute tracker. If my plan goes correctly then we should be meeting up with the careers pretty soon. Once we do, the plan can continue forward.

There isn't much to go to. The sun has just rose up and it's still kind of dark. I don't even want to go hunting right now. I'd rather just lay down and sleep. I didn't really have that much time to sleep with all of the yelling that he was doing when we were in the cave. After that he insisted on going hunting for tributes. I didn't mind. Just as long as we didn't run into Carty. Too bad now, I really wanted to see her go far, but I guess it just wasn't possible.

I lay down and shut my eyes to actually get some sleep. Before I do, I make sure that tributes are heading our direction. If they don't change their paths, it will totally be a fun surprise. Right now though, I need to get some shut eye.

I place my tribute tracker behind me on a bush and I just let it soak me in. ''You're not coming?'' Stabby asks me. I shake my head. ''Go hunting without me. I'll find you later.''

He nods his head and goes off running for tributes. There are only 13 of us left, hopefully, someone else dies today and makes it twelve. I know that sounds cold and harsh but it's true. If I want to win, multiple tributes need to die. I'm not giving up. I was entered in here for a reason and I'm coming out whether they like it or not.

 **Athena Wolfshrie (13)**

''RUN!'' I yell.

Saad and I bolt away from the mutts but they soon follow. They're awkward looking fish with legs. I don't know what you call these things but they're very ugly. We continue running and it's almost as if the gamemakers are trying to bring us closer to other tributes. Every single time that we take a turn, more of those things come out and make us turn around.

They push us towards a three-way road area. We look to turn to the left but more of them are there. We then turn around and head straight up the middle. More keep appearing so we take a turn to the right. That's where we see a bunch of beach chairs on the floor and a large house. Maybe the gamemakers are trying to push us towards another tribute or tributes! It'll be a two on two battle. Two of us might die or three. All four of us could go!

It really depends on the number of tributes there. Saad and I quickly enter the home and close the door shut tight. We push the furniture in front of the door so that those nasty looking fish things don't enter. I don't know what they are but I don't care. I just hope that they don't enter the home. After pushing all of the furniture in front of the door, we hear footsteps. I turn around and we see Melisande staring at us.

She quickly realizes that it's me and she bolts back upstairs. Saad and I quickly follow. He holds up his sickle and I pull out a couple of knives. I throw one at her and it barely skins her. It cust off a couple of her hairs and landed on a portrait in the house. She quickly shuts the door and locks it. We try opening and banging out the door but she won't open. I don't blame her, I wouldn't open either.

I see that there's no point in knocking so I stab the door handle with my knife. I start playing around with it and the it finally opens. The door budges and she stares back at us. We quickly run up to her and I throw a knife. She jumps out of the window and a knife lands in her shoulder. I hear her yelling pain as she drops down onto the floor. I'm the predator and she's my prey. I quickly jump out as well and Saad seems hesitant in jumping.

''I'm gonna go after her!'' I yell back and he nods his head.

I chase after Melisande who seems to be quick, but not quickly enough. I catch up to her and she quickly turns around and pulls out a large knife. I hold two knives in my hand and attack at her. She blocks it with her knife and it makes an awesome clanging noise. The sound of metal hitting itself just makes me cringe. I continue to aim at her head but she always ducks.

She tries to stab me with the large knife but she misses. One of my knives skin her stomach and she cries out in pain. I smile at her and she quickly jumps at me. She tries landing on top of me but I move to the right and she falls face first onto the floor. I quickly stab her in the back with one of my knives and she yells.

She quickly turns around and kicks me in the gut which sends me flying. I fall on back and struggle to get up. It hurts because I landed on a large rock. I see her running at me, screaming while holding her knife up just about to slam it on my chest but I quickly pick up the rock and throw it at her face. It hits her in the nose and she drops her weapon. I quickly kick her in the shin and she drops to the floor. I throw a knife at her head and she quickly rolls out of the way.

To my surprise, Saad caught up pretty quickly and starts to attack her. He throws out his sickle that almost lands near her head. She quickly picks it up and starts to run. I follow her and throw a knife out at her. It lands on her right shoulder this time and she quickly falls onto the floor. She drops the sickle and yells at Saad.

''Fuck you! I always knew you were a little bitch! Attacking me and shit! Hope you die in hell, asshole!''

I quickly chase after her and she gets up. She just completely throws her only weapon at me and I front flip so that it doesn't hit me. I turn around and see Saad with a cut on his leg. He starts to pour out bleeding and I quickly call out for him. Instead of running after Melisande, I go back to help Saad. He looks at me in a painful expression and smiles.

''Go get her, I-I-I'll be a-alright...''

I smile at him and nod my head and then set off for Melisande.

 **Melisande Bylings (15)**

SHOOT! I have two stab wounds on my left and right shoulders and they hurt like a mother... God damn, I can't continue to run all day. I begin to slow down and when I look up, I see the girl from two staring at me.

She looks happy to see me but I know that it's only because she wants to kill me. ''Look who it is!'' She begins to laugh. ''Shut up!'' I comment back at her. She begins to grow angry and picks up one of the knives from the cornucopia. She throws it at me and I quickly move back. It almost hits my stomach but luckily I moved out of the way just in time. I hold onto the scratch that I got from Athena. I look back up at the girl from 2 trying to get something with her for a little bit.

''You know, me and you could make a great tag-team,'' I say. ''I mean, all the other chumps in this competition have nothing on us. We could rule this arena. We could dominate the competition. We could be gods.. I mean goddesses of the Hunger Games. Just imagine it, Melisande Bylings and Kit.. Kity.. Kati.. Kitana. Right..? Yeah Kitana! Melisande Bylings and Kitana... Whatever the hell your last name is could make the finale and destroy the last tribute.''

''Ok, keep speaking...'' She says as she reaches into her back. If she throws another one, I know that I won't be able to dodge it because of how tired I am. I gotta say something interesting, NOW!

''We could be the last tributes remaining. Think about it, me and you, you and I. We could make the final two and maybe the gamemakers will be so impressed with the way we played these games that they'll absolutely love the both of us and let us both win.''

''Interesting... But no thank you!'' She quickly throws three knives at me. All of them seem like they're about to hit me and then my body moves on its own. I didn't try to move. I was actually going to let the knives hit me but I'm glad I did move. Voluntarily or not, at least I'm not dead.

Just as I think that she doesn't have any more, here she pulls out at least ten. I try to run but I start limping. She laughs at me and calls me a bitch and all that jizz. I flick her off and she begins to grow angry. She has precise aim as one hits me in my lower back and the other hits me in the arm. I quickly pull them out and howl in pain as I throw them all back.

Then I hear footsteps running towards me. I begin to cry, I hate everyone in this damn arena. Hope they all burn in a fiery pit of hell. I hope they all get raped by the devil. Fuck everyone in these games and fuck everyone who put me in them. The footsteps begin to grow louder and then I hear it.

''Catch you on the flip side, asshole!''

I want to turn around but before I can even move, I feel a strong and large knife get stuck in my middle back and it knocks me down onto the floor. I begin to fall asleep and the light starts to dim. Dammit! This shouldn't of happened. I should've killed all of these tributes. Neither of them should win! They don't deserve it! I deserve to go back home! The princess of... The princess of... Oh It's over. What's the point of trying if... If...

 _Boom!_

 **Alexander Rivers (17)**

Goes the dynamite. That's the third cannon that went off today and the most that's ever happened ever since the bloodbath. Every other day has either been two or none. That's good, at least the competition is moving down quickly. I remember when the first cannon blasted, it scared the crap out of me and I almost fell off of our layer and into the water. I remember waking up at the same time as Declan and Astrid was gone.

Declan and I went out and started looking for her but we couldn't find her. We kept on looking and we found a bridge and a cave, but nobody was inside of it. We saw a hole on top of it but we didn't exactly feel like climbing up. We thought it would lead to something bad. I hope Astrid's ok. I don't blame her for leaving though, I should have stuck by her side even when I knew she was wrong. Now I feel bad. She could probably be one of those faces in the sky tonight, and part of it will be my fault. I could have possibly killed Astrid!

The sky begins to turn darker and darker and then he Panem Anthem begins to play. Duh duh duh, duhhhhh. I look up and Declan does as well. First face in the sky, Carty Ferrary of district 6. We jumped straight to six so that must mean that the lower district tributes died. Sad to see me district partner go though. I know I wasn't really a talkative guy with her but she was still from home. And that matters...

I'm curious on who killed her. I continue to watch as the second face lights up. The girl from district 9. Jeez, I wonder why she died... I know it's a messed up thing to say, but I'm really glad that somebody finally put an end to her constant bitching. I'm not one to complain about people, but she kind of deserved it if I'm being honest.

Is it just me or have there been more girls dying than boys now? If I'm correct, there are only four girls still alive and there are twelve of us remaining. The girls still alive are the two from the career alliance, the girl from eight, and the girl from 10. Holy crap, and there are the boys from 1 and 4, Declan, me, the boy from 7 and 8, 9, and 11. I think its safe to say that a male will win this years games but I can't speak too early.

All the guys could go on like a death streak and the final four will be all the girls. That would be something wouldn't it? I lose my concentration for a second and start to daydream. I'm so lossed right now that I don't even realize who died.

''Alex.. Alex... ALEX!''

''HUH?''

''Look up.''

I look up and then I see it. The girl from 12, Astrid. I can't believe it. Astrid died? Who killed Astrid?! What? This is all my fault. If I stuck by her side then maybe she would have still been alive. This is all my fault! I put my hands on my head and begin to stroke my hair.

''Alex...?''

''This is your fault...''

''What?''

''She wouldn't have died if you had just listened to her!''

''What are you talking about? She had a dumb idea, and if we followed it then we were all going to die! Is that what you would've wanted, Alex?! Huh? For us all to die?''

''We could have at least done some of it. She would have been satisfied and wouldn't have been caught! She would have had back-up but no! We left her behind and I listened to you instead of her. We could have probably taken a couple of careers down!''

''And aren't you worried about us dying?''

I look straight at him and I can't really control my anger as of now. This is his fault! I blame myself for falling into his plans. Hiding out like what? A bunch of scared little insects. This happened because of him! If we went out and hunted like these games are supposed to be, then we could changed her faith.

''At least she would have been SAFE! She was a harmless little orphan who never had anything going on for her in the world. Winning the games would have helped her out so much! But no, you wanted to let the girl go off on her own and now she's dead!''

''Alex,''

''NO! Don't say my damn name! This is your fault!'' I quickly pick up a spear and chuck it at him. He ducks down and it lands on the rocky wall.

''Is that how you want to play it?!'' He asks quickly grabbing a sword. ''You know that one of us will die if we continue this fight. I don't plan on it being me.''

I quickly pick up my second spear and charge towards Declan. ''Is this really how you're going to act, Alex?! I don't want to kill you but I will if I have to!'' He quickly strikes out at me with his sword and I swerve to the right. I have height on him and that helps, but it can also be a bad thing. I quickly swing and hit Declan in the face. He stumbles to the floor and quickly gets up.

He strikes out at me with his sword but I duck and he knees me in the chin. I bite my tongue and blood comes flying out of my mouth. It lands on the floor and I quickly cover my mouth. I feel a hard object hit my stomach and I quickly see Declan's sword handle in my stomach. Luckily it wasn't the blade. I quickly swing the spear at him and he ducks. Some blood comes flying off of his cheek and he trips and lands backwards.

He falls on his back and drops his sword. It almost slides off of the layer and I notice him reaching for it. I quickly run and kick it aside while he struggles to find something useful. Before I can react to what he's about to do, he quickly picks up sand and throws it at me. I'm blinded for about ten seconds and I feel multiple punches hit my face. I fall backwards and lay on the ground. I feel him climb on top of me and hit me with his elbows and I quickly kick him off and run over to the rocky wall. I wipe some of the blood off of my face and I struggle to remove my spear from the wall.

You can tell that the capitol is enjoying every single second of this fight. I can just hear their cheers and applaud for us trying to kill each other. He chucks his sword at me and it slides right past my face. I quickly remove my spear and attack him with two in my hands. He front flips under me and rips his sword from the wall.

''Hey, catch!'' He calls out as I turn around. The first thing that I see is multiple rocks thrown at me and one hits me in the eye. It hurts it hurts IT HURTS! My eye feels like it's swollen! I can't reach quick enough to dodge the sword that Declan slices at me. It skins cuts into my neck but it doesn't do any major damage. I hold onto my scratch and he quickly stabs me in the stomach with a sword. It doesn't cut too deep in but it really hurts. I cough up blood and he knocks me upside the head with his palm.

I fall but before I do, I stab him with my spear in the stomach. It doesn't cut too deep in but it's enough to damage him. I know that it won't kill him but it was worth a try. Before I land on the ground I quickly put my hand on the floor and push myself back up. I punch Declan in the face and then grab onto his shirt to pull him into a headbutt. I continue to punch over and over again even though the burning pain in my stomach is holding me back from doing the best that I can do.

I continue to hit him the hardest that I can in the stomach and he continues to cough. I pick him up with the most force that I can pull off and suplex him onto the rock hard surface. He cries out in pain and I kick his stomach. He struggles to get up but eventually does and I quickly pick up one of my spears that I throw into his shoulder. He cries out in pain and I run up to him and continue to hit him. My fists go flying into his face and he eventually begins to fall and become unconscious. I quickly rip the spear out of his shoulder and I pick up my other spear.

I begin to faint and lose my balance but he quickly retaliates with his last bit of energy before he falls down. He quickly low-blows me and I stumble onto the floor. I shout in pain and he punches me in the stomach. I fall to the right and eventually flip off the middle layer and onto the lower one. The lower layer doesn't have much space so I instantly fall off of that one as well and land in the cold water. It's so cold that it burns and I begin to fall deeper in it. I feel as if I'm going to drown and die but something pushes me up. I notice a large whale that pushes me up into the air.

I know how ridiculous it sounds but I actually land safely in the water. I fly through the air and land straight into the shallow water near the cornucopia. What are the gamemakers trying to pull here? Is this a hint of the upcoming feast? Hopefully I can survive to get there. I mean, I'll need the medicine and whatever else the capitol is willing to give me. I'll take it all.

I sink into the water but quickly rise back up. I gasp for air and realize what just happened. Even though I lost the fight with Declan, I consider it as my own personal win. I think I damaged him quite a bit and it's definitely worth it. I chuckle as I float back and then begin to cough. Blood pours from my mouth and into the ocean and I crawl out of the water. My stomach hurts and I feel a pain in my side.

I look back and see the bags that I carried somehow flow towards me. I quickly pull them out of the water and hug them tightly. I lay down on the cold sand of the cornucopia and rest my head on my bags. I begin to cry a little bit and realize that whatever just happened means that our alliance is officially over. There's nothing that I can do about it now because it's over. Astrid's dead and Declan and I have officially been broken. I don't regret the fight because it was meant to happen sooner or later but I still can't believe it.

I begin to fall asleep and I pray that I don't die. I hold onto the cross necklace that my mother gave to me and my tears fall onto it. I pray harder and harder as I hope to not die tonight. The cuts and soars that I have will definitely take a toll on me and I feel as though any moment now that the gamemakers will send a mutt after me. Hopefully a tribute doesn't find me and hopefully no mutts eat me alive. I should probably climb on top of the cornucopia but I'm too tired. I can't move, my body hurts, I'm too fatigue! God help me, just let me survive a little longer. It would mean the world to me and I really appreciate. Please... Please please PLEASE! Let me live...

 **Thank you guys for reading and I'd just to say thank you for reviewing. Thank you SkylarRide99 for being my 200th reviewer. I know that it's not a lot unlike some people with 800 reviews (Haley) or people with 300 (Brooke and Jms2) But it's totally fine by me. I'll get my way there somehow lol. But thank you all for reading this. I kind of rushed this chapter because of all the homework that I've been getting and I tried to update as quick as I possibly could so yeah! Oh and check out my boy Caleb's story! His name on the website is IvolunteerAsAuthor and his story is Lego Land: The 226th Games SYOT! You guys should totally check it out. He updates hella quick and he'll probably finish his story before I reach the finale. Trust me, this guy is quick and you guys should definitely check him out if you haven't. :)**

 **Carty Ferrary. Even though I didn't really state that well how she died, Stabby fought her with a knife and she eventually gave up with the thoughts in her head and got a knife thrown into her forehead.**

 **20, I'm sowwy. :( Carty's cuts and scratches would have killed her nonetheless. When I wrote her just walking and laying down in the bushes I was like, ''This is a terrible idea, she's gonna die horribly.'' Then I had a daydream segment of Stabby meeting up with her and she got her new sponsor with the shield and she tried to fight back but it didn't work out properly. Her mind went blank and all these thoughts kept popping up and it eventually got the better of her where she forgot where she was and got a knife in her forehead. I know I didn't say it, but I'm sorry that Carty's gone. She was a great tribute that I have fun writing and may her soul rest in peace.**

 **Astrid. Trinity's trident was thrown into her back and went out her stomach.**

 **Brooke, I'm sorry as well. Astrid was an amazing, fun, and bubbly tribute. She was one of my personal favorites and I really wanted to make her go far. Then the poll votes came in and I was like, ''Shit, only one person voted.'' I was so sad to write her death and I really didn't want to do it. I hesitated so much writing that part when Trinity threw her trident at Astrid and it went straight through her back. I kept backspacing and continued writing. Oh my god I became so emotional when bae died. I'm sorry for Astrid's death, but at least you still have Alex. May Astrid's fun soul full of spirit rest in peace. She will always be one of my favorite tributes.**

 **Melisande Bylings. Athena threw a knife in her middle back.**

 **Sorry rising. Everyone thought that Melisande was going to be a bloodbath and I was like, ''No. This tribute has so much more potential to be a bloodbath. Her attitude, her bitchiness, all of that jizz needs to make it semi-far.'' I thought over and over again of her being a bloodbath but ultimately decided to give her a boost. She made it into the final 12, I'd be happy about that. Sucks that she had to die though. The whole thing with Kitana and her making the final two and dominating the competition was soon cut off by Athena's knife in her back. I thought it was a fitting death for her, but that's just me. She will always be one of my favorite bitches.**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles**

 **Kitana Striker – Mase, Allius**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe**

 **Trinity Belnot – David, Astrid**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers -**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assisted kill on Ava**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve, Carty**

 **Saad Bindsy -**

 **Athena Wolfshire – Melisande**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assisted kill on Mase**

 **Mutts - Ava**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. I know that it was kinda suckish because I rushed but I hope that I can make up for it next chapter. I know that some POVs were really short and I apologize for that. Like I said before, I rushed... Anyways, time for the questions.**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Who'd you guys vote for? Like, name all of them. I'm just curious. :)**

 **Do you like where your tribute stands in the polls?**

 **What tribute(s) do you think will die next chapter and how? If there are any deaths next chapter. Who knows?**

 **Until next time, love you all! Bai! :)**


	36. I Didn't Expect Them To Die So Early

**Welcome to day 6! One or more of your tributes will die today! Maybe... I dunno, you'll find out later though. Anyways, I think I'll make this a fifteen day games. I don't want it to go more than 3 days past two weeks. So here's the chapter, hope you all like it!**

 **Jacoby Wilsons (16)**

A couple of days ago, I got a sponsor. I opened up the large package and I found a brand new pair of clothes inside. I thought it was useless because they would just get torn up like the original ones I got were. Ever since Mase kept looking for me and tried to kill me. It's not my fault that he's dead. He provoked me.

Serves him right. I know that it's a cruel thing to say but I honestly could care less about him right now. Taking care of myself and trying to survive is the best thing that I can do. I continue to walk around my sandy area and see a bunch of homes. I could go inside of one of them but who knows what awaits me? I quickly turn my head to the right and see the cornucopia. It's so simple to see from any distance of this arena.

I see a shadowy figure there laying on the floor. It's another tribute. He's probably dead, poor guy. I even missed his cannon due to my thoughts. Well, I can't confirm if he's dead or not but if he is then that's a good thing for me. One more down. Anyway, back to the clothes. I put them on after I received them and before I could even put on the hoodie, a bunch of mutts came out of no where and attacked me. I had to fend off with my knife but there were just too many of them.

I dropped almost everything except my bag and weapon along with the sponsor gift and took off. They followed me and instead of doing what a normal person would do in a situation like this; throw everything I had at the mutts, I continued to put the clothes on. I don't know why I did it but I just had a feeling that the sponsors wouldn't send me new clothes for no absolute reason.

After putting everything on, I tripped on a rock. Classic horror movie type shit. The disgusting looking fish all swarmed me and tried to bite me with their ravenous teeth. I thought it was the end but one of them bit it and their tooth completely cracked. I look up and began to chuckle. The only thing about this outfit is that there is no head protection so I'm kinda screwed if anyone goes for my head. I quickly fought back with the knife that I had and cut them little shits into pieces.

It was quite simple but they smelled terrible.

''Damn it! I can't find any tributes!'' I hear a masculine voice yell out.

I quickly hide in some bushes and stay still making sure to steady my breathing. He walks right past me and I realize that it's the creepy guy with the score of a 0. I would go out and attack him but I'm not that brave. Once he's out of the clear, I quickly get up and start to run away carrying everything that I had in my hand. I think he saw me but I don't care, I'm just gonna leave.

I decide to actually walk into a home and set up there. I place everything down and hold up my knife. I look into my bag and find some water. Damn it, the games wouldn't just give us good water would they? There's gotta be some catch. It's probably salt water and I'll die if I drink it. I need to take the chance though, my throat is so parched.

Every year the gamemakers give the tributes water, well in some bottles, and they give them that nasty shit that you have to purify. Hopefully they're generous this year. I quickly drink from the bottle and finish all of the water in about forty seconds. I don't feel strange or like I'm going to die so I'm guessing it was good. Ha ha, that's a relief. It's almost hard to swallow but I'm glad I drank all of that.

I walk up the stairs of the house and begin to set up bed. The day has been going by quick. It seems like only a couple minutes ago it was morning and now it's almost afternoon. I put down my bags and start to play with my knife. I hear a noise and something is climbing up the stairs.

''What the...''

A bunch of... Baby sea turtles are making their way up here! I watch as they all bite parts of the house and swallow them whole. Holy shit! I quickly pick up my stuff and try to open up my window. It's shut and locked tight! Damn it come on! I try everything. I punch it, kick it, even headbutt it but nothing happens besides me getting a cut on my forehead. They make their way up and completely chew my door away.

SHIT! I turn to my last resort and stab my knife into the window. It breaks a little but it's not a large enough hole for me to jump through. I continue stabbing and the mutts are right behind me. No! I finally make a big enough hole and jump through as soon as one of the turtles bites my hair. It rips it off and it hurts like crazy. I cut my neck a little by jumping through the fit sized window but the glass still hit me.

I fall and the turtles quickly follow. There are way too many of them and I can't fight them off. I continue to run and jump down from layer to layer. I eventually make my way across the cornucopia and notice that boy still there. He's not dead, if he were then the capitol would have swooped in and taken his body by now but they haven't. He recognizes me and quickly climbs up the cornucopia with everything that he has.

I follow him and climb up the cornucopia as well. He looks at me and I look at him. We're both breathing heavily and we both just completely land back first on the cold cornucopia.

''Don't kill me. I... I-I won't kill you,'' I breath slowly.

''Deal,'' He says.

''Thanks!''

''No.. Pr-Problem...''

 **Kitana Striker (17)**

''Hey, I still don't know where you threw my trident,'' That young girl from four says. I look over at her with a mean expression on my face and begin to smirk at her. She's annoyed the shit out of me as of lately and I'm really thinking about killing her.

This alliance won't last for long. There's not that many people left and we're almost in the final 10. You know how quick that will be? Only 12 people left. There's four of us careers left and 12 people, three kills each and then we go and rip each others throats out. I cannot wait to get a one-on-one fight with one of them. You know how fun that will be? That's gonna be a blast! Especially Vixen, if he and I ever get into a fight. Oh god, that's gonna be interesting. I mean, I'm obviously going to win but still, he'll put up a fight.

''HELLO?''

''Listen, I don't know where your damn trident is, ok? I don't care either, bother me one more time and I'll kill you. Plus, aren't you a sword user? You're long distance game isn't that good. You hit Astrid by luck.''

''Oh shut up.''

Jesus.. I'm gonna rip this alliance apart from the inside out. I was planning on starting with Mase, but he died. I was going to move on to Trinity but I decided to wait until later but now she's really getting on my nerves. It's very annoying to hear her complaining every damn day. I didn't plan on taking Marlin or Vixen out because they could be very important pieces in this game in the future.

I continue to polish the knives with my shirt and look back to see Trinity walking around in circles. Damn, even her moving just pisses me off. I take my sandals off and place them to the side. I quickly stand up and look over at Vixen and Marlin who are talking. I can make out a couple of words but I can't place the pieces together.

''Yeah.. So.. She is.. So hot.. I'd tap... Destroy that ass.. With my di-''

I look up at them and the both of them quickly look up. We all meet eye-contact and I place my hands on my lips. ''What are you guys talking about?'' They look at each other and back at me. ''We're talking about the final tributes that remain, and how we're gonna k-kill them.'' I nod my head and continue to polish my knives. I look at Trinity who holds up the white ones. What the hell is she doing? I didn't tell her that she could touch Astrids.. I mean MY knives! I quickly walk over to her and snatch it out of her hand.

She looks over at me and my blood boils. I stab one of them to the walls and slap her in the face. She looks up at me in anger and pushes me. I slap her again and this time the sound of her cheek echo's and bounces around the walls. She goes for a swing but I quickly duck and pick her up by the legs. She hangs upside down and I step on her head and push it into the sand. She quickly flips while kicking me in the face.

We stare each other down in anger. I pick up four knives and she has no weapons. I could easily kill her now and I want to. I'm gonna kill her. I walk towards her and she begins to back up looking for any weapon to use. ''Guys, stop!'' Marlin calls out. I swing my knife at her and she ducks down. Some of her blood flies up into the air. She falls on her back and I throw a knife near her foot. She quickly picks up back and picks up my knife.

I swing back at her and she blocks it with the purple one that she found. Shoot! Purple is poisonous, isn't it? If that hits me, I could die! I hear Marlin's intense coughing and his back being patted. I take a glimpse back and I hear the whirling noise of a knife about to hit me. I quickly turn back and fall to the floor on purpose. I hold myself up and back-flip to a stand. Trinity swings at me once more and I jump over the low knife.

I land a punch to her and she begins to stumble back. I smile at her and throw a knife at her foot that hits. She jumps and begins to yell in pain. ''AHH, SHIT! What's wrong with you!?'' I run straight at her and she looks up at the perfect time. My fist flies into her face and her nose looks like it's broken. Blood flies out and I continue to hit. I grab her by her shirt and begin to shake her around. She begins to look dizzy and almost as if she's about to faint.

Punch after punch she looks like she's done. I should probably stop but I don't feel like it. I finally let go of her shirt and she stumbles backwards to the floor. I'm about to stab my knife into her throat until I feel an arm grab mine. I hear someone whisper in my ear, ''Don't.'' I try to switch the knife into a different hand but the person pulls me and turns me around and his arm reaches for my hand. He misses incredibly bad and grabs my boob.

I look at who it is and it's Vixen. He starts to blush and I grow angry. ''M-M-My... My bad...'' He stutters. I look straight down at him not saying a single word. He begins to smile at me and his face becomes bright red. He begins to squeeze, twice. I look at him in anger and my mouth flies open. He looks back up and chuckles. He squeezes five times now and I slap him upside the head.

''What the fuck is wrong with you!? Touching my boob and shit?! DON'T EVER DO IT AGAI-''

I feel a leg hit mine and I fall backwards and land on my ass. I look up to see a knife about to plunge itself into my face. I bring my legs up and kick the hand. The knife flies out and I see Marlin quickly pick Trinity up. We all begin to shout and argue.

''WHAT THE HELL?'' Trinity yells.

''I'M GONNA KILL YOU!'' I shout.

''STOP IT!'' Marlin yells.

''I touched her boob! It was so SOFT!'' Vixen smiles.

Everyone stops and looks at him for a moment. He shrugs and begins to walk towards his bag. We all continue to argue and then we feel a rumbling noise on the floor. I quickly turn around to see hundreds, maybe even thousands of little baby sea turtles. I look up at everyone else and we all begin to panic! Those are the damn turtles that the two adult ones made! I knew we should have killed them but no! Trinity insisted that we watch as the cute turtles mate and lay their eggs.

Now we could all die! ''PICK UP YOUR BAGS!'' I yell. We all grab everything and Marlin continues to hold Trinity. We all start to run as the turtles begin to catch up. They're near my feet and I forgot to pick up my sandals. I look back and see them eat it hole. Shoot! I sprint past closer to Marlin and yell, ''LET HER GO! SHE'S SLOWING YOU DOWN! MAKE HER RUN FOR HERSELF!''

He shakes his head and says that he can't. We continue to run and I start to bolt faster. On my way past Marlin, I stab him on purpose. ''OW!'' He yells and falls to the floor. ''I'm so sorry!'' I smile. I did it on purpose so that he could drop Trinity. He falls and she falls as well. She's behind him so if they attack, she's a goner. I quickly pick Marlin up and we begin to run.

Trinity gets up and starts to sprint as well. I tell Marlin to go and that I'll help Trinity and he does. ''There's no where to go!'' Vixen shouts up ahead. ''JUMP OFF THE LAYER!'' I shout out to him. He nods his head. Him and Marlin both quickly jump off with the bags in their hands and begin to run. They look back at us and I don't think that they can see anything from their length. Trinity begins to run and passes me and I quickly trip her.

She groans and yells in pain. I quickly stab both of her legs and kick sand in her face. She groans and tries to crawl near me and I stab both of her hands. I see the turtles catching up and I begin to run away.

''F-Fuck you, Kita- AHHHH!'' She begins to yell. I pick up one of my regular knives and watch as she begins to get swarmed by the sea turtles. I throw the knife and it sticks in her forehead. She begins to yell and cry and I look as the turtles completely rip the knife out and eat it. She yells in the pain and I watch as they begin to eat her up. Her legs begin to disintegrate. She yells out in pain and I watch as her arms do as well.

I turn my head aside after there's nothing left but her top half and her head. The turtles swarm around her even more and they begin to feast on the rest of her body. I can still hear her screams and I begin to chuckle. I jump off of the layer and run near Vixen and Marlin.

''W-Where's Trinity?!'' Marlin begins to cough.

I begin to tear up but in a fake manner. ''I-I tried so hard to help her. As soon as I jumped off of the layer, she tripped and fell! I tried holding her hand and dragging her along with me but she just let go!'' Vixen looks over at me and obviously knows that I'm lying.

Marlin's jaw just dropped down and he begins to look up at the layer we were just in. ''TRINITY?!'' He yells. All we hear is a fainted scream and then the sound of her cannon blasts.

 _Boom!_

I look up and smile. I begin to chuckle but make it sound like a crying noise. Vixen rolls his eyes and Marlin begins to pat my back. ''It's ok,'' He smiles at me. ''You know that everyone of us is bound to go sometime if we want to win. Maeve, Mase, and now Trinity. Three careers gone before the final 10.''

I get up and hug Marlin while looking at Vixen. I begin to smile and he looks at me in disgust. ''Sorry,'' I mouth. He looks at me and shrugs. I let go of Marlin and quickly run over to Vixen and give him a hug to make it look like he's sad as well.

''Fuck her, she was only a waste to us anyway,'' I whisper in Vixen's ear. I let go and hold him by his shoulders and smile to fool Marlin. ''You know it's true. She was just holding us down and you know that you wanted her dead as much as I did''

I begin to chuckle and he walks away. ''Come on, let's go hunting.'' He says. We all begin to walk and we follow his lead. Looks like someone else is taking charge besides me. Let's see how he does as career pack leader.

 **Declan Diarmuid (18)**

 _Boom!_

That's the first one today. Who's was it? Alex? Was that Alex's cannon? I remember the fight yesterday and I hit him into the water. His cannon didn't blast yesterday. He probably swam to the surface or something but he did have multiple cuts on his body. The fight we had yesterday ended badly and our alliance broke.

It pisses me off. We were such a great alliance too! I should have listened to Astrid. He's right, it was my fault. I did the wrong thing, I never listened to her. We could have at least tried her idea, _but I didn't want to die._ God damn... The cuts that I got from Alex sting so much! He threw the spear through my shoulder and now I have a large cut in between. You guys can't imagine the burning pain that I received from his spear. It hurts so much.

I continue to hold it and lay down on the ground. The rocky floor is cold on my legs and I begin to shiver. Boom, Boom, Boom. No way! Three more cannons? What the hell? Boom, boom, boom. No.. Those aren't cannons. They can't be! Boom, boom, boom! I look up and around the corner comes a large blue shark with legs walks around the corner! The thing smirks at me and begins to run forward. They sent a mutt after me! They sent a MUTT after me! I turn around and pick up my sword with my right hand and begin to run at the shark.

It opens up it's mouth and expects me to run in but I pick up my sword and shove it straight through the sharks mouth. The shark looks at me and begins to chuckle. It's nasty, deep, raspy voice begins to faint and I push the sword into into it's throat. Blood spits out and lands on my face. I continue to slice up the shark and hit it multiple times with it in the head and I stab it's eye.

It begins to stumble back and I cut it's leg. The disgusting shark starts to cough and makes a high-pitched shrieking noise and I quickly push it aside. The shark falls off of the layer onto the area where Alex fell and it breaks the ground even more. The ground begins to shake and the middle of the final layer begins to crumble and fall. It lands in the water and it makes a giant splash that reaches up near me. The water lands on my face and it washes the blood off.

I place my sword aside and lay down one my bag. I begin to wash my face with the rest of the water that fell on the ground. I sigh and don't feel like moving so I stay still and try to fall asleep. I then hear a faint chime noise and I quickly look up to the sky. A silk parachute lands straight in front of me and I read it.

5M

I smile and then open up the package. I pull out some... Ice cream and a blanket... I read the label, ''BJ's Ice Cream Capitolites Edition,'' and then I pick up the long, baby blue colored blanket. I stay in shock and awe at the sponsor gift that they gave me. A blanket and some ice cream... I pick up a note that says, ''I feel you man. It always helps to get some ice cream in your system after a harsh breakup. ~ Love Brooke.''

Really? Really?! I look to the right and notice a red beep. I look straight at it and realize that it's a camera. ''Fuck you..'' I say sticking up my middle finger. I wrap the blanket around my body and begin to open up the ice cream. ''What, no spoon?'' I say as I look up.

''Chime!'' Another one drops down on me. I open up the package and take out the spoon. ''This one was free! ~ Love Brooke, again!'' I open up the ice cream case and begin to dig in. There is so much of this ice cream. There's no way that I can't possibly finish all of this on my own. If only Alex or Astrid were here.

Stop moping around! They're both gone! They're both gone... Forget about them. It's over, ok! It's over... Ugh! Brain freeze! I lay back down and snuggle against my blanket. I eat my ice cream as my head is on top of my bag. I continue to put the spoon in my mouth and a tear flows down my eye.

''ALEX WHY?!''

STOP! This is weird... I feel gay... Just enjoy your ice cream for today and then head out tomorrow. It is getting quite dark too so I should calm down and go to sleep, but not before the faces show up in the sky. I gotta know who died today. I don't know how many people are left so I need to count them up before I rest tonight.

 **Alan Swanson (18)**

Shoot, it's pretty dark out. I haven't gotten a single sponsor ever since we started. I mean, I'm fending on my own here but it'd be nice to receive one. Ever since Ava's death it's been pretty hard. That mutt could have easily swooped in and took me out too but it didn't. It just snatched her away and decapitated her.

Poor Ava, it was a terrible death. I tried the best I could to fight it off and have it drop her but he just brought her in front of my ax and it hit her. When I saw it happen, I broke down. He swam off with her and my ax. I did recover Ava's ax, but it's not the kind that I'm used to. I took the small knife that she had and watched as her token fell into the water.

Speaking of water, that's what I'm on right now. The cold water has just taken me in and drifted me off towards somewhere else. I eventually drifted off onto this really sandy area. It was almost like a playground. There were many sandy blocks lifted in the air almost as if they defied gravity. Every time that I would try to reach up I would get blown up into the air. It would land on rough sand and just be pushed back into the ocean.

I didn't want to stay in a place like that so I let the water push me away. I have no idea where I am now. My head hits a large rocky surface and it hurts. I pat my head with my hand and look up. It's a large rock and I begin to climb up on top of it. As soon as I reach it, a large squid jumps out at me. It wraps itself around my body and I quickly stab my stomach with the ax. Well, not my stomach but the squid. It falls on half and makes a weird dying noise.

Before it dies, it makes a whistling noise and a ton of squid come at at me. One jumps on my face and begins to hug me. Something sharp is poking at me and sucks my face in. I quickly pull it off and blood drips from it's mouth. I quickly throw it back into the water and fight off the other ones that come after me. I rip each and everyone of them off with my ax. While I'm fighting the Panem Anthem begins to play. I start to run because there is just too many of them there.

I jump into the ocean and that's when I see a giant whale with a large mouth look to swoop me in. I'm scared of water because I can't swim but I'm afraid of dying even more! I quickly run through the shallow water back to my rocky area and begin to run through all the squid attacking me. I jump back into the shallow water and begin to run. I knew letting it drift my tired body away was a bad idea. I would have woken up in the middle of water drowning...

I turn around to see the giant whale swallow the rock whole along with all of the squid. I continue to run and I look up right as the anthem stops playing. I see the girl from district four up there. ''Who killed her?'' I murmur to myself. Holy crap! Dammit! I need new items soon.

I can't continue to fend off for myself like this. I'm in such a bad shape and all of my clothes have been torn apart. I need to find somewhere to lay down. I make my way towards a bonfire and don't see anyone there. I don't trust it for a moment but then I eventually decide to go there. I place all of my stuff down and begin to get cozy around the fire. I still can't believe that another career died. They're all going by so early. Ha! I like the way that they all went. 1, 2, 4. In order, get it?

The girl from 1, then the boy from 2, then the girl from 4, see, it's funny because... Ugh.. There are only three careers left each. Hopefully they all die soon one after the other. I need to rest even though I have been for the past three days. Hopefully, nothing too drastic happens while I'm sleeping. Until tomorrow.

 **Trinity Belnot. Eaten alive by cut baby sea turtles.**

 **KK, sorry about Trinity's death. I don't know, you never reviewed when I started this SYOT. You just submitted and then disappeared. That's not the only reason why she died though, it was time for another career to die in my opinion and I chose the ones who showed that they still followed. Some people are probably like, ''Why didn't Vixen die?'' Vixen's creator was one of the most frequent reviewers in the beginning so that's why. I just thought the whole annoying the other career thing wouldn't work out and with the cute sea turtle mutts that Jms2 created, it would end badly. They would hatch and kill one of the careers and that unfortunately was Trinity thanks to Kitana. Plus it felt like you gave up on the story and I was running out of ideas. I thought about her going solo but it didn't seem right. The whole thing with her being trained already made it all the more why I killed her off. She just seemed perfect with the training even though she wasn't.**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles**

 **Kitana Striker – Mase, Allius**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe**

 **Trinity Belnot – David, Astrid**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers -**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assist Kill on Ava**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve, Carty**

 **Saad Bindsy -**

 **Athena Wolfshire – Melisande**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assist kill on Mase**

 **Mutts – Ava, Trinity**

 **Here is day 6! I don't have much to say right now so on to the questions!**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Did you expect who died today to die?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Do you think there will be any deaths next chapter?**

 **That's all for now. Oh and sorry that this chapter was so short, I wanted to give a small amount of people POVs and didn't really have anything planned that much besides one death for day 6. See you all next time! :)**


	37. Friends and Family Watch You Struggle

**Heyyo! This chapters gonna be all about the families/friends of the so far living tributes. No, this is not the interviews. That comes at the final 8, this is just them watching the games and sharing their opinions on how they think their son/daughter friend/bae is doing. I don't have much to say so let's just get into this chapter!**

 **Sterling Gray, 17. Vixen's Friend; District 1**

I sit in Vixen's home trying my best to comfort his family at a time like this. They don't really need it though, I'm pretty sure that Vixen will easily win this thing. He just has to watch his back against his allies and that Janet chick. Bitch has a tribute tracker and she could sneak up on them anytime now. But it doesn't matter to me because I know that my boy Vixen's prepared.

I look over at Jada who sits to my right and smile. She continues to stare and drink the water that his father offered us. She shakes in her boots, she's trembling while watching Vixen and his allies look for tributes. Only three of the careers remain so they should all choose who they want to kill. Knowing Vixen, he has no idea what their names are. In my opinion, I think Vixen should try to kill Janet, Stabby, and Declan. It just seems right to me, go for the harder ones first.

''Hey, why you shakin'?'' I whisper in Jada's ear.

She quickly turns towards me and blushes. I know that she likes Vixen. It's so obvious but Vixen can't seem to put the pieces together. Oh well. I look over at his sister who's only a year older than I am. I stare as she sits down and scoot over towards her. I know that this is my buds sister but come on, she's hot as hell. The way she dresses up like a capitolite, now she makes it work if you know what I mean. The small tattoos scattered around her body, the bright colored eye-shadow. Good god this girl is... Uhh!

''Topaz,'' I call out.

She turns around quickly and looks at me while she chews on her sandwich. ''Why didn't you volunteer this year? It was your last chance.''

''Because I didn't want to.'' She says. Simple as that. Oh god, she's so fine! The capitol style clothes that she wears makes her look even more approachable. She turns away and stares at the TV screen as she sees Vixen yelling at his allies. Barking orders and creating history. I bite my lips as I stare at Topaz and feel an elbow hit me in the shoulder. I quickly turn to see Jada shaking her head at me. She does the same with Vixen so why can't I with his sister?

I begin to stretch and make sure to show my muscles and smile at Topaz. I place my hand on the couch that she's sitting on and place my hand over the beautiful fabric in their house. I place it next to her ass and ''accidentally squeeze.''

''Oh, my fault. I didn't know your... Was there,'' I say trying to come up with an excuse. ''You can hit me if you want, I'll understand.''

''No, it's fine.'' She continues eating.

''Your skin is so smooth,'' I laugh. I say that because she's wearing feel-through leggings. It's like she's not wearing anything at all. She looks over at me and smiles, ''Thanks.'' She replies. Oh I'm getting my way tonight. Sorry, Vix, I gotta have your sis.

I begin to take off my shirt and sit in a tank top until Jada quickly stops me. She tells me not to try and pull off any stunts and it really bothers me how much of a buzz-kill she is. God, just let me do my thing! Vixen's parents walk into the room with a bunch of snacks. A bunch of crackers with peanut butter for Jada and I and they left us both sandwiches. I smile and thank them as so does Jada.

Topaz quickly gets up and begins to walk away. I can't help but stare. I begin to cough and quickly push my shirt down as Vixen's dad is about to say something. I knew I should've rushed and stayed in the tank top. ''It's hot,'' would have been an excellent excuse. I begin to flex as soon as she walks back in and she doesn't seem to notice.

''Topaz, you're so fine. I want you, please...'' I've never said such a thing like that before. It's just that she's playing hard to get so I'm really starting to get desperate here. My charms work with every girl, even Jada fell for it the first ten times. She looks at me funny and starts to chuckle.

''You're not bad,'' She chuckles. ''You're just younger than me.''

Crap!

''I like older guys. If you were a bit older, maybe one or two years ahead of me then I could see it working out. But I do admire your charisma, maybe some other time.'' She smiles and goes back to watching Vixen.

He punches the floor in anger and I don't know what for. I feel bad for him, he hasn't received a single sponsor yet. Neither of the careers have. What's going on this year? Are the careers not that interesting to the capitol? Dear lord, someone needs to send him something.

I watch as he lifts his head up to the sound of at least twenty mutts. His face is red, he looks pissed. He quickly grabs his boomerang and easily decapitates at least five of them. He runs up to one and actually begins to smack it with the boomerang. He flips the blade on and begins to cut its body. He easily wipes them all out on his own.

I begin to chuckle as I know this guys got it in the bag. The only thing in his way is the amount of tributes left. This is so simple. Everyone knows who the winner of the 25th games will be. It's not even a competition. Vixen Rucker. There's no competition for it. District one is gonna have another victor this year, and it's gonna be all because of this guy. Hah! I can't wait to see the look on the other tributes' faces when he kills them. It's gonna be priceless.

 **Kitsune Striker, 17. Kitana's Twin; District 2**

God, this whole crap with Vixen taking the lead is so fake. She's just gonna back-stab them in the end, I know Kitana like that. After all, she is my twin. Watching Vixen completely destroy those mutts gave me the shivers. The kid is a savage. Kind of cute, Kitana won't go for him though. She's not about the one-year-younger than her thing. I wouldn't mind him though.

I stay still and watch the TV as the careers make their way towards the cornucopia after the mutt attacks. One their way there, they begin to settle down and start talking to each other. I listen closely in and they start to speak about their predictions on the final 5. Everyone brings up the girl from 10, the boy from 8, and the boy from 5. The careers this year are a different cast. You got pretty-boy, a bitch, and a not-so-smart tribute from four. What a group of careers we have this year.

I watch as they all begin to sharpen their weapons even more and laugh as they do. Looks like they're taking turns being career pack leader but I haven't seen the district four male lead yet so far. It's as if they could hear me from the TV and actually let him decide where to go. He directs them towards the ocean and he starts to jump in and swim. He laughs while the others watch. Vixen shrugs and eventually jumps in and Kitana just watches.

She finally gives in and sets feet in the water. Wow, the careers having fun in the arena instead of being serious. I mean, isn't killing fun for the careers? So why not do that instead? I dunno, and I'm not really interested. I can't really stand to watch this with no action. There's just.. No point. I get up and begin to walk around my neighborhood. I smile as I kick the pebbles around the park. I sit on the swing set and nobody is outside.

Everyone is too busy hoping for Kitana to win. Don't get me wrong, she's my sister and I love her, but would it really be that bad if I kind of hoped that she doesn't return? I sit on the swing set and rock myself back and forth. The wind blows smoothly on my hair and brushes it against my face. I move it away and start to think about me being in the games. What if I were in the games instead of Kitana? Would I have made it this far?

Yes.

There's not many people left and with these tributes, I think I have a fair chance of winning. I would try to become friends with everyone though, even if I had to kill them all in the end. It would be worth knowing each and every one of these tributes before their sudden deaths. I would have loved to have met Carty. She seemed like such a nice girl who just lost her way in life. God I feel bad for the poor girl.

When they showed the knife in her forehead a couple of nights ago, I felt so bad. She was just a misunderstood girl, one who didn't have much going for her but that could've easily changed. She could have been the victor this year if it wasn't for the problems that she had. I felt so bad for her.

I turn to my left and hear footsteps. They crunch against the rough concrete and make a crunch noise on the fun wood chips in the park. I smile and see a couple of peacekeepers walking by.

''Kitsune, why are you out?'' Says Jeffery.

''I just wanted to take a break from the games. Not much action is going on right now and I'm really not in the mood for it at the moment,'' I smile nicely.

''You know it's a federal crime not to watch the games, right?'' Says Jony.

I smile at him and yawn. ''I know, but I really don't see the point if nothing exciting is going on. Promise you'll tell me if I missed out on anything?''

They both nod their heads and smile. See what being nice gets you? Friends, people you can trust. Unlike Kitana. She's a bitch to everyone even her own friends. God, how can you be friends with something such as that in the first place? How can you like that person? How can you love a daughter like that?

I don't understand how anyone in this district puts up with that type of crap. I certainly can't. Maybe she'll end up dying before I know it. That will be alright, I guess. I shouldn't be thinking of things like that. It's just not worth it. It's just not.

I head back towards my home and sit down. It's gotten pretty late and today has gone by quick. It's 6 already and nothing important has happened in the games. Mom and Dad are both snuggling and eating and saying that nothing happened. Nobody died, no new alliances broke. Nobody has ran into the other. It's quite boring if you ask me.

I bring a bowl of cereal on the couch and begin to sit and watch again. Multiple tributes are already asleep and only like four are awake. Why such an early bedtime? The boy from 7 is being swarmed by mutts and he's sleeping. He's like the only person in the games who gets consistent mutts sent after him. I kind of feel bad. Hopefully he doesn't die a terrible death by mutts.

Oh well, let's see what goes on for the rest of the night.

 **Priscilla Rivers, 22. Marlin's Sister; District 4**

Uck, I can't stand these games. They form murderous kids and terrible situations for the family of these tributes. Watching as your son or daughter get killed by another child his age. You know how messed up that is? How can someone actually enjoy that? How could you laugh and cheer at the terrible thought of your fellow district member dying?

Marlin's friend, Piper, is over here. She's quite nervous for Marlin. I am TOO! He's my brother. One wrong move and he could be dead. Sticking too long with his alliance could kill him! Going to the feast could kill him! We've already had one member of district four die. BY HER OWN ALLY! What's to say that she won't do the same to Marlin?

She seems to be very close with Marlin, but I dunno. Anything could happen in that arena. Marlin's not the smartest tribute so I doubt that he'll see it coming. I just pray that it doesn't happen. Piper smiles and tries to be an optimist on his situation. I admire her for that. I just can't deal with these games. What if I volunteered a while back? _But you would never volunteer._ That's what I'm trying to say!

Oh god, I just hope that Marlin can win. I look over at Piper who continues to bite her fingernails and I smile to try to calm her down a bit. She gets up and begins to walk away. ''See you later, Priscilla.''

I smile and wave at her. I continue to sit and watch the games feeling unsure about this whole situation. I just have a weird gut feeling that something bad might happen. God I just hope that this gut feeling isn't correct.

 **Damara Diarmuid, 41. Declan's Mother; District 5**

Things are so awkward now. The only alliance r-remaining is the careers and the two 13 year-olds. They make such a cute couple, it's adorable. I continue to cook and make dinner while my husband watches the games.

''HONEY,'' Ander yells out. I look straight at him while stirring the pot. ''They're showing Declan!'' I stop for a second and begin to look at the TV. It shows him holding his cut shoulder and smacking his fist in the air. He holds himself tightly around the sponsor blanket and tears up while he eats his ice cream.

What's this for? I begin to chuckle as he drools. Oh that son of mine. I shouldn't be laughing at a time like this but I can't help it. The expression on his face is adorable. You can tell that his heart is broken, but what for?

''ALEX, WHY?! POURQUOI!?''

Oh god...

''NOO!'' I hear him yell on the television screen. ''I'M NOT GAY, I JUST REALLY MISS ALEX!''

I look up. Dear god, first he rapes a girl and now he's gay? _No, he didn't do those things. You know that he didn't, don't even bring that up._ My husband looks straight at me and smiles. He chuckles a little bit and I begin to chuckle as well. Declan slides his arm to the left and accidentally smacks his sword away from him. He drops it down a layer and it's on the edge of falling. I look closely to see what he's gonna do.

Ander walks near me and begins to smell the pot. He looks at me and begins to hug me. I drop my spoon to fill a bowl up for him and he locks me in a bear hug. I start to laugh and tap playfully. He smiles and starts to speak.

''Why don't we eat later?'' He whispers.

''What did you have in mind,'' I ask?

''A little bit of fun?''

I smile and place a bowl of soup in his hands. I push them against his chest and I place a seat down for him. He kisses my cheek and I blush. ''But what about Declan?'' I ask.

''Declan will do just fine. We haven't had a single bit of fun ever since he left. He's made it this far, I think he can survive until the end. After all, I do believe in my son.''

I smile and we both chuckle. He places it in the microwave and says that he'll reheat it. ''Let's just have a little bit of fun.''

I feel as though it's wrong to be doing something naughty at a time like this but can you blame me? Yes. Yes you can. It's not everyday that your only child gets reaped into the games. And it's not everyday when your husband is off from work. Oh Declan, please forgive me. Don't do on us now, I believe in everything you've told me. Just don't get killed in that arena. I won't forgive myself if you never come back.

 **Ami Gonzalez, 14. Alex's Friend; District 6**

As I watch from town square, just to take a break from the surroundings of the orphanage, I look up at Alex's screen. It recently just flipped from the district 5 male to Alex who is now on top of the cornucopia with the district 11 boy. I watch as they form a bond and talk to each other kindly.

They smile and understand each other. I guess they're good friends? That's nice. I smile as they continue to talk. Alex holds his shirt and wipes it over his sweaty face. The other boy panics and begins to point. He yells as he watches the mutts under the cornucopia get killed in an instant. They see the two tributes from district eight climbing up until they hear noises.

Wow! The careers have just made their way over here as well. I look in awe as there are seven tributes at the cornucopia. This is like an early feast! I'm curious to see what happens. If nobody dies here then you know that the capitol won't be pleased. The girl from eight quickly pulls the boy off of the ladder and tells him to run.

She said something that I didn't really hear. ''Wait for the feast,'' I think it was. The two run off even though the boy continues to look back. You know that he wants in on the action. Alex looks in shock as his partner quickly grabs a knife. The boy from four begins to climb up the cornucopia and his hand gets stabbed.

The boy from one jumps onto on it and climbs the tough surface. The girl begins to use her skills to get her way up there slowly. The boy from 11 continues to fight them off while Alex holds his spear. ''GET BACK!'' He yells as he tries to spear the girl. She tosses a knife that the two and they both dodge. Alex quickly jumps off the cornucopia and begins to run.

The all jump the boy from 11 and stab him. Alex is long gone leaving a friend behind. I saw him grab the guys hand but the two slipped away. The boy from 11 feels no pain and quickly rolls away. He drops down onto the sand and begins to run. He follows Alex and they both leave the cornucopia quickly.

Oh, Alex. I hope that you can win. Please do. Come back, please! Please...

 **Albert Swanson, 11. Alan's Brother; District 7**

''Alan's gonna win! He's gotta win!''

I watch from my room as he gets swarmed by mutts. They pinch his face and he wakes up. He jolts up and picks up his ax. I watch as Alan escapes his dire situation and continues to run. He swings in front of him as he runs and yells in fury. He's angry, big bro is angry.

I jump out of my seat and watch. Don't die bro! He sprints away from the mutts and sits down. He starts to pant terribly fast and he yells. He punches the floor and yells in anger. As soon as he does, the faces in the sky appear. He begins to yell and throw a fit. No ones face shows up. He makes his way up to the third floor and watches as two tributes receive a sponsor full of drinks. They both cheer and begin to drink it.

I realize them as the two tributes that Ava tried to kill. No freaking way.

Alan completely ignores them and lays down on the ground. He's angry and continues to smack his ax on the ground. If big bro wins, I'll be super happy. If he loses, I'll hate the capitol and the peacekeepers forever. Putting him in a terrible situation such as this one. I'll never forgive them. Ever! I watch as he realizes that if he falls asleep that they will just send more mutts after him. He continues to move and looks to climb up a layer. It takes him a while, but he's almost to the fourth floor.

 **Alice Wilsons, 49. Jacoby's Mother; District 11**

Oh god, Jacoby please make it out of there alive. I don't know what I would do if you died. I sit and watch as my son begins to lose the other tributes. He begins to hide and he watches as they run right past him. I smile at his bravery and beg for him to live.

Jacoby can do it. I know that he can. After all, he does have it in his genes to never surrender. His sister is fast asleep and many people in the district are in their homes. Some might still be working from what I know but I doubt it. I want to send him a sponsor, but the district doesn't have the money. Lia's mother does but I doubt that she'd be willing to let anything happen.

I watch as Jacoby falls asleep and I stare at him while he dreams. A tear strolls down my eyes as I know that my baby could die any day now. I smile at his face until the camera quickly turns to another tribute. The two younger tributes of the competition. The girl opens up a sponsor gift with ten throwing knives. All different colors like the girl from 12.

I just hope that Jacoby can defeat all the obstacles of this challenge and win. Do it, Jacoby. For mama.

 **Aghh! I'm so sorry that some of you guys didn't get family/friend POVs. I was like, let me just explain what happens to other tributes in other tributes' POV... Anyways, you guys will probably get those soon. I promise. :) Don't hate me, I know some of these were super short. I had to stop in the middle of typing this and I completely rushed to get it through. I was gonna do everyone's family/friends POV but some people didn't have family so... Anyway, you guys can expect deaths in every chapter from now on. Hope your tribute doesn't die next chapter, ha ha...**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Least Favorite? Some were short so...**

 **Predictions for tomorrow? Any tribute.**

 **Who do you thinks gonna die next?**

 **That's all for now. Sorry if it was rushed, I apologize. Hope you all have a wonderful day/night. I'll see you all later. And if I made any mistakes, please tell me. I didn't review over this chapter because I wanted to get it up quick so let me know if you see anything that looks ridiculously stupid. Thanks, bai!**


	38. Only A Handful of you Remain

**Welcome! Day 8 and 9 have arrived. Umm, not much to say today. You already know the new deal, someone dies every chapter now. You all know the drift, let's just hop straight into this chapter. See you at the end!**

 **Marlin Rivers (17)**

''Guys, I'm tired of the lack of deaths,'' I say. ''Can we step up. We're not acting very career-like. Every time we find a tribute they escape from our grasps.''

The two look at me as we settle down near a bunch of bushes. I yawn and begin to sigh. I play with my sword a little bit by poking it with my finger. Ah ha ha, not this time. You may have cut me three times before but not now. Heh.

I calmly look up into the sky as the furious wind brushes against my flowing hair. I hold myself together and cover my face as the sand begins to rush against us. As that's happening, I'm pushed backwards and into the bushes right behind me. I bump into something rough and I feel as though it's a person.

I quickly get up and warn the other tributes. The bush begins to move and it rustles in the wind. ''Guys, I think there's something in the bushes.'' Vixen looks over at me and begins to smile. ''What makes you think that?'' I tell him about what I just felt. Something hard poked against my back and I feel bruised up. I begin to cough and hold my neck from the cut that I received. I point to the bushes and quickly stab at it with my sword. It bounces back and is pushed away from me. I quickly get up to run towards it and the sand continues to push it back.

I finally catch grip of my weapon and look back at my allies. They both poke at it and we all stand back. I'm expecting something to jump back at us, but nothing does. We all turn around and I hear the rushed stomping of another tribute. I quickly turn around to see the boy from district 11 running with a bag in his hands. He wears different clothing than the rest of us and I quickly chase after him. I'm right on his trail and he begins to sprint forward.

I look back at my allies as Vixen begins to run. His shoulder is quickly caught by Kitana's arm and he falls down backwards. Guess this is my kill. I turn around and trip over a stick laying in the ground. I wipe the sand from my face and quickly look up. The boy has made it quite far and he's not gonna stop anytime soon. I rush myself up while rubbing the dirt off of me and continue to run. I've caught up closer to him but I begin to become very fatigue.

He looks back at me and continues sprinting. He's fast, too fast, but I won't give up. I kick my sandals off and run through the cold sand quicker than ever. I catch up to the boy only a little bit before he swings at me with his bag. He hits me in the face and I feel a tooth crack. I pick my dropped sword up by the blade and I accidentally cut my hand. I clutch it tightly and begin to swing at his fleeing feet. He jumps over multiple rocks and continues on sprinting.

Damn it! I look back at my allies who are pretty far back. Once I turn around, I see a knife swinging at my face. I duck right on time but my hair was cut in the process. It's totally worth it though. Good, this is what I wanted. A natural fight. I swing my sword at his face and smile at him. He puts on a scared expression and I grin my teeth. He drops to the floor and I swing my sword down at him. He quickly rolls to the left and slices at my leg. I jump back in pain and groan.

He gets up and swings for my neck. I try to move but my coughing stops me and I hesitate. I finally control myself and drop down but a little too late and the knife cuts my chin open. I hold it in pain and he punches me in the face. The boy jumps on top of me and holds his knife up by two hands. I quickly kick him off of me and his head bumps into the giant rock. He looks like he's about to lose consciousness and holds his head.

He tries to roll away but I quickly grab his arm. I slam my sword into it and he lets out a hollow yell. I smile and swing at him again. He quickly moves out of the way and gets up to his feet quickly. He dropped his backpack and began to ran. I quickly pick it up and chuck it at him.

The backpack lands on the boys straight back. I laugh as I see him fall down near the ocean. He begins to jump into the water and swims. OH YES! That's just what I wanted, for you to go into the water my poor little pebble...

I watch as he struggles to swim and I cough as I run. I sprint straight into the ocean and begin to speed-swim. I catch up to the boy in no time. I hold my sword in my right hand and swim with my left. I begin to hold my breath and swim underwater. I keep my eyes open and watch as he stops and turns around. He begins to wonder where I am and looks curiously. I grab his foot and begin to pull him underwater. I hold his head underwater and he struggles to get up. I begin to chuckle until he punches me furiously in the stomach multiple times.

I let out a painful groan and yell. I begin to cough and he punches me in the face as he gets back up. He holds my head underwater. I begin hold my breath and stay completely calm. This is my advantage area, not his. He doesn't seem to understand that. I get tired of this after holding my breath for about forty seconds and begin to hack at him with my sword. It repels it and knocks it out of my hand. Shoot! I could actually die now.

I quickly uppercut him and swim downwards. I pick up my sword and quickly sneak up behind the boy. ''Surprise!'' I yell out. The boy looks to turn around but not before my sword swings downward onto his neck. I cuts a deep and disgusting gash and I hold him by the top of his head and press his head downwards. I can hear his muffled yells from underwater and he struggles to escape. He can't though, there's no point in trying.

He finally stops and it's over. I let go of the boy and his body sinks into the water.

 _Boom!_

I swim away and reach back to shore. I run over to Vixen and Kitana and tell them about the fight. They smile at me impressively and agree that we should start hunting again. ''Wait, where's his clothes?'' Vixen asks me.

''What clothes?'' I reply.

''THE SPONSOR CLOTHES THAT HE RECEIEVED YOU IDIOT!'' Kitana furiously yells at me.

I look in shock and quickly run back to where the boy was. I search the water for him but he's nowhere to be found. I look back at the two and they look in shock. His body has already been picked up along with the sponsor clothes.

We could have used those. What have I done!?

''Really... MARLIN YOU-'' Kitana tries to finish her sentence.

''Calm down. Just forget about the clothes. We don't need them to kill tributes.'' Vixen says quickly interrupting Kitana.

I nod my head and smile. Kitana leads the way towards a new layer. I try my hardest to keep myself from frowning because of how angry she is at me. I don't know why she's so mad. I killed a tribute, and lowered the competition. Shouldn't you be happy when someone dies in these games? At least you know that someone who could have won just died.

God...

 **Stabby Needle (17)**

There goes a cannon that wasn't caused by me. I look over at Janet in anger and begin to talk to her about hunting tributes. She looks over at me tiresome and I groan in anger. I'm tired of sitting around all day and waiting for tributes to die down.

I look over at Janet who seems to be constantly looking at that tribute tracker. I quickly grab it out of her hands and begin to march away. She quickly follows and runs after me. I pull the tribute tracker away from her as she tries to grab it. I laugh as she struggles to reach my height. She picks up a knife and grabs my arm. She quickly stabs me and rips it out of my hands. I yell in anger and she tells me that she's the leader of this alliance.

''You want deaths, you'll get 'em!'' She yells in anger.

She quickly leads the way to the third layer where there is a waterfall. She climbs up using a knife and I trail right after her. She leads us towards two tributes with a tent. I tell Janet to be quiet while I slowly sneak up towards the two. She rolls her eyes and I quickly open up the tent. I scream and the boy quickly gets up.

He picks up a sickle and lashes at me. The girl runs up and she begins to attack me as well. They both have weapons and I have _A_ knife. I groan and step back trying to hold my balance while calling out for Janet. She looks at me and begins to laugh.

''Thought you could take everyone out on your own.'' She laughs.

I struggle as the boy almost his me in the neck with his sickle. I begin to run and they chase after me. The girl goes straight after Janet while the boy runs for me. I smile and lead him towards the waterfall. I don't see Janet anymore or the girl come to think of it.

The boy continues running at me and he swings at my leg. I jump above his sickle and he continues hacking at me.

''You think you can just get away with cutting my eye?'' He asks.

''Yes.'' I reply.

''WRONG ANSWER!'' He yells.

I take out my knife and begin to fight against him. He yells in fury and continues to swing at me. I trip to boy and he lands face first in a ground full of sand. I swing my knife into the ground at his head and he quickly rolls away. Little piece of...

He kicks me in the shin and I jump back in pain. I yell and he continues to scream. I try my hardest to escape. I don't know what it is but the kid has changed. Jesus.. He swings his left hand and it hits me dead in the face. I yell and my spit flies out. He grabs my legs and flips me onto the ground. This kid... He tackles me and lays on top while trying to slice my neck.

I move left and right just not to die. Can I actually die by the hands of a thirteen year old?! No! I better not! I quickly grab my knife and cut his stomach. He yells and I punch him off of me. The boy slams his sickle into my leg and it pierces through.

''AGH!'' I yell out.

He continues to slam his sickle against it and I feel something moving through my veins. I look at the boy who begins to laugh and joke around.

''You're gonna die,'' He smiles. ''There's poison at the tip of this sickle. It doesn't matter what you do, you will die.''

He laughs and tries to end it quicker. He slams it closer towards me and it gets stuck in the ground. I laugh and quickly get up. I won't die. You just can't kill me. I get up as he struggles to remove his sickle from the ground and grab him. I start to headbutt him multiple times and pinch his nose so that he can't breathe. He struggles to move away and I repeatedly stab my knife in his stomach.

He yells for help and spits blood. I let go of him and begin to chuckle. He finally picks up his sickle and he begins to move away. He crawls away from me and he tries to get up. I quickly grab his leg and he kicks my chin. I let go and hold my nose.

''You little...'' I quickly open my eyes and see a sickle coming towards my face.

I pull my head back but at a terrible time and the sickle lands straight into my neck. It hurts! There's a burning pain in my neck and I can't get rid of it. I begin to choke a little bit and start coughing. The sickle isn't deep in my neck but it's left a semi-big hole. He pulls it out and my skin rips open. I hold onto my neck and begin to cough. He could end it right now but the kid decides to run away.

I get up and chase after him while holding my neck. I pick up my knife and throw it at him. It lands in his calf but he ignores the pain. I see the painful expression on his face, but he doesn't do anything about it. I quickly catch up to him while continuing to cough and he yells. He rips the knife out of his calf and cuts me in my nose.

He runs up onto a patio next to the curved waterfall and begins to smile at me. He jumps onto it and stands on the ledge.

''If you jump you're dead,'' I tell him. ''You're dead either way. There's no where to go, It's either me or the waterfall.''

''Waterfall it is then.'' He chuckles.

''NO!'' I scream out.

He flicks me off and holds my knife along with his sickle. The boy leans backwards off of the ledge and falls at least fifty feet into the water. I run and stare as he lands in the deep water and doesn't float up. I see a trail of red float in the water. I grin my teeth and snarl. Janet quickly follows after me and begins to smile.

''You didn't chase after the other girl?'' I ask her.

''There was no point. I left her in the sand after I tripped her.'' She smiles.

I look down at her and don't say anything. I just hold onto the cut on my neck. I look back down at the waterfall as he floats up but with his face down. His cannon probably went off already, but I missed it. Maybe. He may be right about the poison, I feel tired and my neck feels swollen along with my leg. I begin to move away and smile as I know he's gonna die. The cuts won't allow him to swim and he's gonna drown. Heh.

That's fine by me.

 **Saad Bindsy (13)**

I don't wanna die. Not yet, I can't. There's so much that I want to do. So much that I haven't gone through. Puberty. What about that? My voice is still high as ever. God, I can't let that guy kill me. Who does he think he is? Victor my ass.

I just can't. Someone like that doesn't deserve to win. He doesn't deserve to have the victor life. I try my best to flip around and remove my face from the water but I just don't seem to be able to. What about the feast?

Will I really be one of those tributes to not make it? No... Number 10 isn't good enough. I have to prove everyone wrong. Remove the doubt from my name and show them all that this tiny 13 year old can be more than just someone that you feel pity for. I can win. I can! If I try hard enough and do my best then it's a sure fit for me.

Come on. Don't let me die now. I'm too young. I have so much to live for. So much that I've wanted to do! Please, let me survive.

I try to turn my head but it won't work. My body is sinking in down like a broken ship. It's worth a try to survive. I can't be beat by such an unworthy tribute. Am I really gonna go down by the hands of Stabby? NO!

I can get out of this situation if I believe. You just gotta believe. YOU JUST GOTTA BELIEVE!

I remove my head from under the water and begin to swim towards shore. I reach it and begin to cough. I crawl back to the cornucopia with the water dripping from my body. The water that I fell into was deep. I opened my eyes and looked down and couldn't even see the bottom. It was just a pitch black trench. I heard rumbling noises and the same sound that the mutt that killed Ava made.

It scared the crap out of me knowing that anything could have happened. I think me wanting to live pushed me further and made me want to live. I wonder where Athena is now. I didn't hear a cannon boom so she must be fine. Either that or she's fighting against both of them. I hold my sickle tightly in my hands and left Stabby's knife in the ocean. He doesn't have a weapon so he can't do much harm. But that Janet chick can.

 _''Attention tributes, tomorrow is the feast of the twenty-fifth annual Hunger Games. It will be located in the cornucopia. This years feast will be quite early, you might be able to guess why. Attending the feast isn't mandatory but it is HIGHLY recommended. Have a great day, and see you all tomorrow.''_

With that, the sky turns dark. I dry off next to the golden cornucopia but then realize that I need to move. Staying here won't do me much good. I don't think that they allow you to stay near the cornucopia before the annual feast so I gotta keep moving.

Just keep moving.. Just keep moving.. Just keep moving.

 **Alexander Rivers (17)**

It's pretty dark now, the faces in the sky should be lighting up soon. I wonder who it was. Hopefully it wasn't the boy I met yesterday. He was so nice and so simple to speak to. I understood him, he understood me. It was fairy simple to get along. He wasn't like most of the other tributes here who are just bloodthirsty psychos. He was an actual human being. Someone who had feelings and could understand you.

He went through so much. His father being in jail. His mother struggling to provide for his family. Him getting bullied. And worst of all, I left him to hang dry when the careers attacked us. I didn't take one moment of hesitation to just run. I don't even know where he is now. I should've grabbed his arm and ran with him but no... I just left. I sprinted away as fast as possible and left him behind. He so desperately tried to chase after me and I was gone. I left him in my dust...

I don't know where he is but I NEED to find him.

''J-Jacoby... Where are you? Jacoby?!'' I shout.

I look all around. Left and right. Up and down. East and west. Above and Below. Come on, he's gotta be somewhere around here, right? He can't be the cannon that boomed. There's no way. He can hide just fine on his own. _What if he killed someone? What if he doesn't want anything to do with you after you left him all alone? What if he hates you and wants your blood now?_

There's no way that h-he would want my blood, right? There's no way. He's still cool with me. I shouldn't of left him! I clutch onto my final spear and walk slowly as I make my way past a bushy area. Dried blood lies where I walk. I kneel down before it and look at it closely.

''Who's is it?'' I ask myself.

I look around to make sure that nobody sees me and I quickly get up and walk. I turn around because I hear voices and feet stepping against the dry, sandy floor. Maybe it's just the wind. It is blowing pretty heavily. That's why I can hear the voices. Stop, you sound crazy... Please, no.

I sit down next to a never-ending fire. I'm pretty sure this has been lit since day one and it's never gone out of flame. Interesting, but cozy. I sit down and let myself become warm by it's toasty flames. I smile, but it soon fades once the Panem Anthem begins to play.

I watch as they show the capitol logo and take extra time to show who's face will be in the sky tonight. They finally switch and I close my eyes before the picture appears. I slowly lift them up and see District 11. I flip my eyes open and see Jacoby's face. He's smiling. He's freaking smiling. They chose a happy picture and play it to show his death.

A tear streams down my left eye. I sit in shock for a while and then the picture fades. More tears begin to fall and I feel heated. I feel angry and sad at the same time. I-I can't even move. I don't know what to say or what to do. I can barely move. I'm frozen stiff like a deer caught in a headlight. I, I, I... I let Jacoby die. This is all my fault.

First Astrid, and now Jacoby? How could I possibly let this happen again?! _Because you're scared you little pussy._ The comment in my head pisses me off even more. I was so scared of dying that I let my allies, no, my FRIENDS, go off and get themselves killed. I left them both short-handed and they probably hate me for it. I'm still alive and they're dead. Somewhere beyond the sky's in who knows where? Heaven, hell?

Who even knows if those places are real? I mean, come on! If there was actually a GOD, then why wouldn't he have already stopped this chaos? This mayhem. T-T-This living hell! How can I believe in a man who won't help us out. We've been doomed for twenty-fucking-five years now and not ONE sign has been shown to help us out.

Is this his way of calling us all home? Having us all kill each other. No, no. I can't blame god only for this. God and the damn capitol! ''FUCK YOU ALL!''

I repeatedly stomp and punch the ground. I kick the sand all over the place and fall on my knees and cry. I hold my face and begin to sob. I didn't mean what I said. Of course there's a god. If there wasn't, I wouldn't survive for up to this long. I would've been killed a long time ago if he didn't help me out, but still!

Why let us all continue to fight to the death when we all know it's wrong. What have we done to deserve this? I wasn't even born when all of this started, and we've already had twenty-four different victors. Some dead and some still alive. Woo hoo, lucky them. They get to relive the drama and misery of having to kill others. I bet that they're all satisfied and definitely not traumatized from all this bull shit.

I-I hate this world. This cruel and maniacal system that they call entertainment. This misery. And to believe other districts like one, two, and four actually enjoy it. Four wasn't even part of the career alliance until like six years ago and now they're enjoying themselves with the victors that they have. And districts like mine, the ones the capitol doesn't give a damn about, don't have any victors because we're not cut out for stuff like this.

We have no training. No nothing.

And that's why we won't have a victor for a long time. Carty died a while back and they expect me to win this thing? No way. I'll be damned if I don't die tomorrow at the feast. That's if I'm even going. I'll just sit here and wait for the gamemakers to throw mutts at me. Hopefully that giant creature comes back and eats me up like it did with Ava.

Forget all of this. Tomorrow I'm a dead man. I'll just have to cry myself to sleep.

 **Alan Swanson (18)**

''Awwww..'' I say waking up to a never-ending yawn.

I rub both of my eyes with my fists and begin to stretch for the morning. I let out another yawn and smile once I realize that there are no mutts surrounding me. Maybe the gamemakers are finally giving me a break. I can't help but smile at that. Wherever the cameras are, I know that they're watching. Maybe they haven't sent any because of how easily I can defeat them. They've probably given up. I will make it home to show them that they can't stop me.

They haven't announced when to go to the cornucopia yet so I'm guessing not everyone is awake. I wonder what's waiting there for us. New weapons? New gear? Water? This is one of those days that every tribute dreads to make it to. Dying any time before the feast is alright as long as it's in the bloodbath but if it's anything like yesterday then damn...

If I was Jacoby and I was looking down at the rest of the tributes remaining, I would be pissed off. Knowing that _I_ died the day before the feast would really anger me. I could've gotten materials that would be super helpful and give me the advantage to win.

God, poor guy.

Finally, a voice comes on the intercom. I wonder what they have planned for us. Last years feast was nothing special. There were only three tributes there and neither of them died. They were all too scared to attack each other except for one who intentionally went after the poor girl from 8. Hah, they both missed with their weapons and barely hit each other. The girl from district four stood and watched as the girl from eight and the boy from three both fought it out.

To be honest, I couldn't help but die of laughter when I watched it last year. The boy had a sickle and the girl had a sword. He occasionally yelled, ''Huh ZAH!'' and she would call him weird. The girl from four just watched until they both ran away and then three days later, the wizard boy got a trident stuck in his throat and died by choking on blood.

District four with yet another victory but I doubt that they'll get one this year. Two years in a row my ass.

 _''Attention all tributes, please make your way to the cornucopia. Remember, it is not mandatory to attend but it is highly recommended. Unless you wanna die you fucking idiots...''_

He forgot to remove his mouth from the mic.

 _''Oh shit! Forget that last part, my bad cuh. AHEM! Please make your way towards the cornucopia and may the odds be ever in your fucking favor...''_

He forgot to remove his mouth once again. I listen quietly as I hear footsteps and then they run back towards the microphone and finally shut it off. Wonder what's gonna happen to that guy. I don't know if I really wanna go. _Of course you do. Get up and go already before other tributes arrive._

I finally slap some sense into myself and decide to go. I pick up my ax and bag and start to walk. The cornucopia is quite the distance away from me and I really hope that nobody gets there before me although many people are probably on their way there as I think.

I begin to sprint full speed ahead until I finally reach the vast, sparkling blue ocean that indicates I'm only a couple feet away from the cornucopia. Now the thing is, there's really nowhere to hide. There are a couple of trees surrounding the cornucopia but I bet multiple tributes are already hiding on top.

I find a small area with bushes that I didn't notice before and head straight there. I lay down on my stomach and place my bag outside. Maybe a tribute will be attracted to it and come reach for it. I haven't gotten a kill yet because I'm hesitant, but today's the day. I've fought off multiple mutts so one tribute can't be all that hard.

I look up through the hole in the bushes and begin to wonder. Which tribute is gonna have the balls to run out there first and not get chased by the careers to give an opening for the others? It sure as hell won't be me. The cool and rough wind blows vigorously against the bushes. My face gets slapped by multiple branches and it cuts me a little.

I stare straight at the golden cornucopia and think that I see a tribute running but it was my mind playing tricks on me. I thought it was all fake until I see the tall boy from six sprint in and back out. He stopped as soon as he reached the cornucopia and ran away. Not even grabbing his bag. He done fucked up.

I take this as my opportunity to go and I hold my ax. I quickly sprint towards the cornucopia and straight after me are two careers. Kitana bolts from the left and Marlin bolts from the right. Kitana ran straight through bushes and Marlin jumped off of a tree. Holy shit they're quick. I start to slow down so that I don't run over the cornucopia.

Wait, aren't there three careers? Did the other one die? Where is he? I reach the cornucopia and reach in for my ba-

''YEET!''

''What the f-''

 **Janet Berinski (17)**

I watch as the tall, skinny boy from district 6 runs in to get his bag. He quickly stops and turns around though. He saw something, he saw something! What did he see? Obviously somethings wrong. He saw something that he wasn't supposed to see and it scared him off. What could it possibly be though?

I look over at Stabby who's on top of a palm tree. He smiles at me and licks his lips. I'm done, you're dying today. Before I realize anything, the district 7 male sprints towards the golden cornucopia for his bag. Quickly following him are two careers: Kitana and Marlin. The boy outruns them but they quickly follow. He reaches his hand to grab the bag that has a silver seven in the middle.

Before he even realizes it, Vixen quickly peeks his head over the golden cornucopia and throws a boomerang at him.

''YEET!'' He yells out.

''What the f-''

 _Boom!_

The decapitated boy lays dead on the floor. Blood pouring out of his open neck. His head lays only a few inches away and the three careers stand tall, daring anyone who has the balls to come and pick up a bag. Vixen stands in the middle clutching his blood stained boomerang with a smile on his face. Shoot.

They don't even recognize the girl from 10 run right behind them. On her way past them, she stabs her knife into Marlin's back. He turns around and his shirt is ripped with blood on it along with a stab wound. He yells out in pain and she quickly runs away with her silky bag with a silver ten on it. That's when the idiot, Stabby, decides to jump off of his palm tree and quickly runs towards the cornucopia head on.

He holds up his throwing knives and I have no choice but to follow after him. I pick up my knives and quickly follow after him. ''You idiot!'' I call out. He tackles Marlin to the floor while I do a left spin around Kitana. I clutch my knife in my mouth and she attacks at my face. I block it with the knife in my mouth and quickly fall to the floor but pick myself up.

I smile at her and Stabby quickly pulls her back and starts to attack. He later gets pulled off of her by the other two careers and I yell at him to RUN! He punches Vixen in the face and Marlin is on the floor coughing. He quickly gets up and sprints towards me. The three careers follow shortly and start laughing.

I slow down a little bit on purpose and let Stabby pass me. Oh you little shit, ha! He's totally dead. I quickly grab his shoulder and squeeze. He lets out a loud roar and I quickly get on my knees and stab his leg. I dig my knife straight into his leg and pull it back out. I shove it back in once more and quickly let go.

One knife isn't that big of a deal to lose.

He yells on the floor and holds onto his leg. I smile and wave as a painful expression takes over his face. I look up ahead to see the district 10 girl mouthing to someone. The boy from 9 quickly runs in and grabs his bag. He sees me and runs behind me and to the left. I smile at him and quickly continue running. I stop for a second once I've reached my secure destination and turn around to watch. Kitana and Vixen both stumble over each other over this kill and finally reach him.

They both kick and punch his face in before even looking to use a weapon. I smile as Marlin arrives lastly but still on time before he's dead. Marlin quickly joins in on the pounding but coughs while he does so. They all laugh while hurting the psychopath. I would laugh too. Did he honestly believe that he could win?

They all finally bring out the weapons while everyone watches in horror. The boy from nine pukes as Kitana slices his throat. Vixen slices the back of his neck. And Marlin shoves his sword through the boys skull like he did with Gabe. A smile crosses my face and I watch as they all hold his head together and rip it off. Vixen by the hair, Kitana and Marlin by the neck. They all hold it victoriously and begin to laugh. They all throw it at once and it lands by the feet of the boy from district six hoping to get his bag. He has a look of disgust on his face and begins to shriek.

 _Boom!_

The boy from six finally gets his bag and drops his spear. Why would you do that? The careers notice and Marlin quickly chucks it at the fleeing boy. I laugh as another death might occur but it doesn't. He ducks, seeing it from the corner of his eye. He lands in the sand and begins to run even quicker. He picks up the spear in the sand and begins to sprint for his life.

All the careers pick up their bags and begin to leave. They forgot about the District 5 bag. Idiots. I'm about to sneak in there and grab it along with the District 7 bag until the boy from five comes running over here. He's sprinting and sweating heavily. I guess they brought the mutts out on him, ha ha. He quickly picks up the bag next to the decapitated boy from seven and he shutters doing so. He grabs his own bag and jumps over the decapitated body of Stabby.

He sees me and we make eye-contact. He quickly sprints off and I watch him. I should've killed today but I wasn't in the mood. Stabby's death was enough for me to enjoy. It's overwhelmingly satisfying. Glad that burden's finally out of the way. It took long enough.

 **Ahh! Three deaths! Are you guys happy? At least you know that your tribute is still alive... Well, some of you. And I'm sorry if your tribute died today, some tributes had to. On to the deaths, so sorry...**

 **Jacoby Wilsons. Neck cut and drowned by Marlin.**

 **EmeraldQueen, I'm sooooo sorry. I loved Jacoby, believe me when I tell you that I do. Other people didn't like him as much but I really did. I saw him as the different one in the bunch of tributes. He was like the lazy guy who didn't wanna die. I mean, nobody wants to die but he was special. He was the one that wouldn't give up but didn't feel like working. He put it off until later. I really loved writing him. He was a fun character and it sucked writing his death to tell you the honest truth. I was going to kill him off but not until later. I went by what everyone thought in the reviews. If everyone thought Alex was gonna die, he would've. If everyone thought Kitana or Vixen was gonna die, they would've but everyone said Jacoby, even you. Have faith in your tribute :) He was a pleasure to write and I'm so glad that you submitted him. Hopefully you keep on reading and if you want, you can sponsor other tributes if you'd like, anyone can. May Jacoby's procrastinating soul R.I.P. And may his family get through their struggles. Amen.**

 **Alan Swanson. Decapitated by a surprising Vixen.**

 **Jms, I probably wouldn't of killed Alan this early if it wasn't for the votes. He had only one vote and I was like, ''Damn, this is gonna suck.'' I didn't wanna kill him but I took off the people with one vote only and unfortunately that was Alan. It really sucked because when I first got his submission, I thought of him as maybe a victor. Not really, but like final 6/7. I enjoyed writing him, but hey, at least you still have Janet.**

 **Stabby Needle. Fucked up and decapitated by the careers. Assit by Janet.**

 **Ludy. Stabby was never going to be my victor. He was always gonna make it far in my opinion. I always thought of him as a final five type of guy but then the poll votes came in and I was like, ''Forget this. Kitana's gonna be the main antagonist of this shit.'' Stabby was a very, very psychotic character to write. I felt like he could be the Joker, except the Joker can be funny sometimes. I thought of Stabby as a fucked up animal killer who enjoys hurting others and with everyone wanting his blood, the games were never his to be won.**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles, Alan, Stabby**

 **Kitana Striker – Allius, Mase, Stabby**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe, Jacoby, Stabby**

 **Trinity – David, Astrid**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers -**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assit on Ava**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve, Carty**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea**

 **Saad Bindsy -**

 **Athena Wolfshire – Melisande**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assit on Mase**

 **Mutts – Ava, Trinity**

 **Hope you all enjoyed day eight and day nine. I know that the feast was quite early but that's only because I want to get to the finale. I already have the tributes planned in mind but that could all change with this new poll I just put up. So, GO VOTE! Please... c:**

 **Anyway, onto the questions.**

 **Favorite POV**

 **Did you expect the feast to come so early?**

 **Who do you want to kill who?**

 **Predictions on who's gonna die next?**

 **Predictions on any tributes doing something?**

 **Are you satisfied with the results of today?**

 **I will see you all next chapter. I'll try to get that in as soon as I can. See you all until then! Byee! :)**


	39. Your Families' Interviews About You

**Welcome to the family interviews. Congratulations to those of you who have made it to the final 8. Your journey just gets worse and worse as these games continue. I can't wait to see which one of you guys make it out alive but that's all up to you all. Have fun on these polls. There will be one more around the final 5 or 6. It will be blind, obviously, and I'll be happy with whoever comes out the victor. Hopefully you guys will be too. I can't wait to kill off 7 of you. Enjoy! ;)**

 **Caeseran Flickerman, Interviewer, District 1**

I fix up my bow tie and check my image through the camera lens. I smile and show my sparkling white teeth and cue the cameraman to start rolling. I walk up to the lovely house of Vixen Rucker in district 1 and knock on his door five times.

A beautiful woman who opens up the door shyly and sweetly walks out. She looks to be no older than 40. Interesting. She should move to the capitol and be with me, ha ha. I stare at the beautifully silver painted front door on Vixen's porch. The beautiful golden colored doorbell adds a nice touch to the sparkling diamonds encrusted on the side of his home.

''May I help you?'' She says quietly.

I'm snapped out of my trance and smile at her. I tell her about how I'm here to interview her and her family about Vixen. She smiles shyly and unnervingly and opens up the door to invite me in. I enter his lovely home and the first thing I notice is a baby picture of him and an older girl. She seems to be his sister. I hear noise coming from the living room on the left side of the orange chimney and see multiple people sitting down on the fuzzy blood red couches. They all immediately stop once I enter the living room and smile.

''This is Caeseran, the capitol interviewer,'' Vixen's mother tells the family. ''He's here to interview us.''

Everyone begins to mumble and smile and scoot over and invite me to sit. I smile at them and begin to greet each and everyone of them. I ask for all of their names and who they are and they willingly tell me. District 1 has some pretty polite people unlike those snobby outer districts who never win. But it's not my job to hate them, I gotta show love to each and every district out there.

''So, how is everyone's day going?'' I ask politely.

''Great, how about yourself?'' I believe his father says.

''I'm fine myself. Now onto Vixen,'' I begin. ''How do you feel his chances of winning are? Good, bad? Do you think he can pull through and even make the finale?''

''Of course,'' One of his friends begin to start. ''Vixen is one of the best tributes I've seen in games history! One of the best district one tributes I have ever seen in my entire life. He can easily pull the victory as long as he doesn't get caught by that Kitana bitch.''

''Language!'' Another friend interrupts.

His sister sits there quietly with her longs crossed. I smile at her because of how much she looks like a capitolite. She can fit right in with the rest of us capitol people. Vixen's father has started speaking about how well Vixen will do.

''Vixen will do just fine if he puts in a little bit of effort. You know that he never puts time and effort into his work? I mean come on. If he just put his time and dedication in the things he does then he would have no problem winning.''

''Don't say that, sweetie! Vixen will do just fine. He has the strength and skill to do it!'' His mother says nicely.

I look over at the quiet boy who continues to stare at Vixen's sister. ''How do you feel about Vixen's chances of winning?''

''W-Who, me?''

''Yes.''

''My boy Vixen's got this. No doubt. Easy victory. He's gonna bring it home for district 1 this year, trust me. District 1, District 1, District 1!'' He begins to chant.

I smile at the confidence in his friend. I begin to speak about the capitol predictions and tell them about Vixen's predicted placing.

''Do you agree with the capitol predictions of Vixen getting placed number two?''

''NUMBER TWO?'' His friend explodes. ''NAH! No way! Number two my ass, Vixen WILL win!'' The girl begins to stand up and shout at me. I smile at her trying to be polite and don't say anything. She is quickly interrupted by his sister who says he'll win.

''Vixen is talented, he's funny, he's outgoing and has the skill to win. There's no doubt in my mind that he can easily win the games. Anyone who doubts him is wrong.'' His sister smiles.

I laugh at her confidence and his family all agree. I smile and tell them that it's time to go. He definitely has good support behind him and may the boy do the best he can in these games. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll make the finale.

I let myself out and they all wave goodbye. I wave and smile back and think about how he's doing right now. They were watching the games as we spoke but I didn't see much. Oh well, at least I didn't miss a cannon.

I get on the hovercraft and we make our way to district two. We're there fairly quickly since district two and one are pretty close to each other. The two best districts that provide us interesting tributes year after year are back-to-back. I wonder if one of them can pull off the victory this year and get the lead over the other.

 **District 2**

I knock on the door and it quickly opens up. I look inside the beautiful Roman themed home. Paintings of gods are on the walls and multiple pictures of Kitana are there. Aww, look at how adorable she looks holding that toy knife as a toddler. Cute girl.

Someone opens the door and I'm shocked at what I see. Did the games finish already? Is Kitana back home in D2? ''Kitana?'' I ask. The girl looks at me with a disgusting expression on her face as if I'm mocking her.

''No, I'm Kitana's twin, Kitsune.'' That explains a lot. She says that she recognizes me from the capitol interviews every year. I smile at her and applaud myself. She invites me inside and I gladly enter. She leads me into the kitchen where three girls are sitting down along with her mother and father.

''Uck, who is this?'' One of the girls asks.

''That's the capitol interviewer,'' Says a woman I believe to be Kitana's mother. ''He's here to interview us, sweetie.'' She says that as the idiotic girl puts on a 'what' expression on her face. I can't see someone like her coming from district two.

The three girls simultaneously let out an ''Ooh!'' I smile in a fake manner at the idiotic girls and begin to speak. I ask for all of their names and I pick them each out one by one. Adrienne is her mother, Marcus is her father, Kitsune is her twin, and Nike, Diana, and Bridget; the idiotic girls, are her friends.

''How do you feel about Kitana's chances of winning?'' I ask loudly.

''Kitana's a simple victor in these games,'' Her father says confidently. ''Her skills are quite unique from all the others. She already has three kills as well. That's my daughter.''

He smiles and begins to crack his knuckles. He does have quite the confidence in her, huh? I wonder if his inferences will turn out to be true. She is the capitol's prediction to win after all. I don't blame anyone for thinking that she can win. The girl is talented and skilled with a lot of weapons, I can't doubt her ability to do well in the arena.

''She has it in the bag. I can't see anyone killing her unless it's Marlin. Actually, scratch that. I can't see anyone killing my daughter period. She's the best thing that's happened to the games and will be by far the best victor to ever be.'' Says her confident mother.

''She's gonna die,'' Says her shocking sister. ''Her being a bitch will get the careers to dislike her and eventually they'll kill her. Trust me, she won't make it further for long.''

Wow. The unimaginable answer from her own twin sister. It's very surprising to be honest. Oh well, the life of having a twin. Her idiotic friends begin to speak and talk about how she'll dominate the rest of the tributes. They have great confident in her but I doubt their slurs will help.

''The capitol has predicted Kitana to win the games, do you agree?'' Obviously they do.

''Of course,'' Her mother interjects. ''Easily. She could have won it at the feast if she wanted to but she wanted to make the games last a bit.''

Her father nods his head, so do the three girls and her sister just yawns. She seems nice but you can tell that their relationship isn't very strong. Maybe they can resolve it if she wins. Well, time is up and I'm off to district four. I let myself out and the family waves goodbye.

 **District 4**

We walk past the beautiful beach and make our way to Marlin's house that is near the ocean. District four reminds me a lot of the arena so he should have a great advantage. I knock on his front door that has sand laying on the bottom. I play around with the sand a little bit with my shoes and then a tough looking man opens up the door. He greets me and instantly realizes who it I am and invites me to come it. I smile at him and walk in.

Once I get inside I'm greeted by the whole family. They all smile at me and I begin to talk instantly. I ask them about how they think Marlin will do and everyone says the same thing. ''Marlin's gonna win.'' A girl about Marlin's age looks nervous but she says that she's confident in him winning. They seem as if they're best friends.

A boy sits down on the rug quietly and fiddles with his fingers. I ask him about his opinion on Marlin and he suggest that he ditch the careers. I don't blame him for saying that, I'd ditch the careers if I had the chance at a time like this. His mother and father both say that they think he's got a good chance but he just needs to get his act together and kill his allies now to ensure his victory.

Smart parents. ''The capitol has predicted Marlin to finish sixth, what do you say about that?'' His sister stays quiet and has a frown on her face. She hasn't said a single thing this whole time.

''Marlin can do much better than sixth place. They're sorely mistaken if they believe that he'll go down that quickly. Final three, I bet money on it.'' Says the girl named Piper. I smile at her confidence and look towards his parents.

''He's going to win. He's prepared and trained to be in these games. I know he can. My son isn't a quitter nor is he a loser. He can easily overpower everyone in those games and bring the victory home to district four. Two victors in a row is soon to be and it's all because of Marlin. Trust me, he's something to be afraid of.'' His father says.

I have a feeling that his father has always wanted to volunteer for the games but I'm not sure. He just seems like that type of parent, you know? The one to push his or her child just because they didn't have that opportunity in life.

''NO,'' Calls out his sister. ''No, no, no! I'm tired of all this Hunger Games bullshit! Marlin can't die, he won't die. He should have never volunteered for this crap. It's gonna kill him! These games are STUPID, MANIACAL, and a BURDEN to all of Pane—.''

 **District 5**

We make it to the power plant district of five. Oh how rusty this district is and the air is filled with smoke. It's almost hard to breathe. How can anyone live in such a difficult circumstance? At least it's not district 12, hehe.

I knock on Declan's parents' door and smile at them once they both open it up. His father with arms around his mother and she is looking awfully tired. She seems as though she's worried about her son. But then again, who wouldn't be?

''Hello, I'm Caeseran, capitol interviewer. Declan has made the final eight and I'm here to talk to you all about how you think he'll do.'' I say with a charming smile.

''Come in,'' Says his father. ''We'd like you to meet Daft and Corra, Declans friends. I am Ander and this is my wife Damara. Nice to meet you.'' He says shaking my hand. What a polite man.

He offers me a seat on the silky smooth brown colored couch and I accept the offer. I waste no time getting into the subject and ask how they believe Declan will do. His two friends both speak in unison.

''Declan will do just fine! He's made it this far and can pull out the wi-.'' They stop in each others tracks after saying the exact same thing. They smile at each other and Daft begins to laugh. Corra stares at me and blushes. His father comes into the conversation and says that he believes his son will do fairly well.

''Declan has it in him to win. He's fought off the mutts that the gamemakers have sent after him, he escaped the ones that chased after him during the feast, and he's held his own against other tributes. If I didn't think that he could win then I wouldn't be answering your questions. I'm telling you Declan will not give up no matter what.'' His father says smiling.

''I-I.. I think he'll do well.'' His mother forces a smile on his face.

''There have been rumors going around about Declan raping someone? Any comments on this?'' I ask. His family and friends stare at each other and back at me.

''Declan would never do something so terrible as that. It was a misunderstanding. The two of them got drunk at the senior party and they banged, bro. She was drunk. He was drunk. They both thought it was mutual and went at it. Declan went deep in that puss-''

''He would never do such a thing as bad as that,'' Corra interrupts Daft. ''He's a kind guy who loves and treats everyone with respect no matter what. I know Declan and he would never do something like that.''

I look back at Daft and he has his index finger and thumb in a small circle and continues to move his index finger in and out while opening up the whole. Disturbing...

I turn to his father and he begins to smile at me. ''Declan wouldn't do that, just like these two have said. It was a misunderstanding and they both did it. Obviously, I'm not proud of my son for what he did but at least I know that he's not gay!'' His father slaps his knee and begins to laugh.

We all stare at him and then he immediately stops. We look at his mother and she has her head down. ''I don't know what to believe,'' She says. ''I love Declan and we've always been close but things have changed. I don't know if it's true or not and I just pray that it's not.''

She makes me feel very sympathetic and I smile at her. ''I pray for your son and hope that he does well.'' They all smile at me and it's about time that I wrap this up.

''The capitol predicts Declan of being getting third place. What do you think of that?''

''He's going to win.'' Everyone in the room says in unison.

I smile at all of them and tell them that it's time to leave. They all introduce me to the door and hold it open for me. I smile at the kind family and begin to make my way to district 6.

 **District 6**

I make my way over to Alex's home. I knock on his light yellow colored house with trains painted on the side of the windows. Creative of district six to have homes like this. His house is different from the other tributes' houses that I've seen. His is a one-story home while everyone else's was two-story. A woman opens up the home with her head peeking out and looking to see if any danger is out there. I smile and wave at her and she opens up the hole door.

''Hey.'' She smiles at me.

''Hi,'' I say. ''I'm here to interview you for Alex. He's made the final 8 but I'm sure that you already know that.''

She smiles and nods her head vigorously. She invites me in and the cameraman and I walk in quickly and quietly. We make our way over to the living room where a large TV sits on a table and a pale girl sits down on the couch drinking tea.

''Would you like some?'' Alex's mother offers me.

''No thank you,'' I refuse. ''What is your name?''

''Cherri. Cherri Rivers, and this over here is Ami.'' I smile at Ami and wave at her. She looks to be a poor state of manner. She waves back and drops some tea onto her shirt. Instead of wiping it off with a towel she lifts it up and starts to suck the tea from it.

I force a smile on my face and sit down to talk with Alex's mother. ''So, how do you believe your son will do?'' I ask.

''I don't know,'' She starts. ''But I hope that he does well. I don't know what I'd do without my son.'' I smile at her and tell her that I wish him the best of luck. I look over at Ami and ask her what she thinks of this situation.

''I think he'll do just fine. Alex has it in him to win.'' She says. Nothing more. Nothing less. I smile at her and turn my attention towards the television. It shows Alex walking and looking through his bag. He finally settles down and actually takes time to look through it. He takes out four small objects that are all different colors.

He holds them and begins to slide each one left and right and eventually spears are formed. A red one, a blue one, a purple one, and a white one. He begins to measure them all together and they're equal size. He pulls out one large water bottle and some medicine from the capitol. He smiles up and gets on his knees to thank the heavens.

His mother smiles and so does Ami. ''The capitol has predicted Alex to place number 7 in the whole entire games. How do you feel about that prediction?''

Ami quickly interrupts and starts to speak. ''Alex can do it. There's no way that he'll place seventh. Not with those items he has just received. Alex has more in the tank than people know. He'll surprise you all.''

I look over at his mother and she nods at Ami's words. ''Alex can do it, believe me. I never wanted him to go into these games because they're torture and all about death but the only way to come out is to kill. I didn't raise him to be a killer but he'll have to be one if he wants to make it out alive. I think my son will do better than seventh. He'll be a victor.'' She says with a tear streaming down her cheek.

I clap because of her small speech and the buzzer in my ear goes off telling me that it's time to wrap this up. I smile at the two and tell them that I have to leave. His mother opens the door for me and I get on the hovercraft. Seventh huh? Let's see what this kid can do.

 **District 8**

Janet's home. It's interesting and nice. She lives in a bigger home than most of the others but it seems to be falling apart. I can feel the vibes of the family having a good history but it being ruined by something a family member did. Who knows? I surely don't.

I knock on her door and a little girl opens it up. Oh my god, she's adorable. Her tiny hands hold onto the doorknob and she looks at me with her large pupils staring deep into my soul. It's not like the creepy stare though because she's adorable.

''Hello mister!'' The bubbly girl says.

''Hey there you! What's your name?'' I ask.

''Catalina!'' She says laughing.

Her mother walks out and starts to speak. ''Who are you?'' I tell her that I'm here to interview her and the rest of the family. She quickly understands and invites me in. She opens up the door and smiles neatly. She picks up some of the plants fallen from the table onto the ground. She offers me a seat and her husband comes out and smiles at me.

He quickly runs over to shake my hand and I smile at him nicely. He recognizes me because of the past six interviews I've been doing in the capitol. He smiles and begins to laugh. ''Honey! Janet made the final 8!''

''You guys haven't been watching the games?'' I ask. ''It's a federal crime not to.''

''We have,'' He begins. ''It's just that we've been busy and haven't seen much. I've been filled in by others in the district telling me that two tributes died yesterday and the day before that, only one did. Today is day 10 right?''

I nod my head at the man and he smiles at me. I turn around to see a girl sitting on the ground and is saying nothing. I ask who she is and they tell me that it's Janet's best friend, Candice. She's obviously a goth. You can tell by the clothes she wears and how she styles herself. The black lipstick with the spikes on her bracelet and the torn clothes with skulls on them.

''How do you guys think Janet will do in the games?'' I ask.

''JANET'S GONNA WIN!'' Her sister shouts. I turn to look at her mother and her father and they both nod their heads as well. They have confidence in their child and that's something good to hear. I look over at her friend sitting on the ground and she begins to mumble something.

''Janet... Janet.. Janet! She's gonna win. Easily. Trust me. She will rip each tributes' throats out one by one and salvage on their remains for dinner. She'll spit and piss on their corpses while the capitol and all of Panem watch for fun and entertainment. After winning, she'll come home to eight and do the same to all of her enemies. Kill and burn their rotten bodies as we laugh together in unison at the utmost death of all the tributes. The gore! The blood spattered all over the screen! The camera zooming in on her wonderful body filled with the bloodstains of other tributes and her licking it off of her body. Janet will go down in history AS THE GREATEST VICTOR EVER!''

The parents, sister, and I stare at the goth girl in fear of what she might be capable of. She looks up at us and a smile crosses her face. She licks her lips and then begins to roll her eyes back. She places her fingertips together and begins to meditate.

''Om, nwah shi yah katsuiori bahhh gahh!''

What the fuck?

''Mosh wih ki la sbada ka. IGREXIA KOTA BONSG KI NUSH!''

Holy shit this bitch is frightening. Is this some satanic prayer or some shit? She opens up her eyes and they're bloodshot. Uh uh, fuck this shit I'm out. I let myself out of the home followed by the cameraman and we aboard the hovercraft. The family run out and ask what the capitol predictions are for her.

''FIFTH!'' I yell out. The goth girl walks out and I tell the pilot to move. Uh uh. Hell no. District 9 here we come. Shit! I never wanna come back to district 8.

Janet needs new friends, fact...

 **District 9**

I get to district 9 and knock on Saad's home door. No one answers. I open up the door myself because it's unlocked and walk inside. The house is a mess. Food is laying everywhere on the ground and his clothes are all thrown into a pile. I walk out scratching my head not knowing what to do. I shrug at the camera and smile.

I turn to see an old homeless bum staring at me. ''Nobody lives there, y'all...'' I smile at him and approach him. A couple feet away, I smell his sent. The man smells like feet and shit. I plug my nose with my fingers and begin to talk to this him.

''Do you know the boy who's in there?''

''Yeah, I used to watch that younger sleep thar.''

Ok...

Doesn't he mean there?

''I used to see him bathe,'' Oh my god this guys a creep. ''He would always try to remove the little hair from his chest and whenever he found a pube he would-''

''SIR!'' I call out. ''How do you think he'll do in the games?''

He smiles at me. ''That little shit's dead. I hope he gets killed for not inviting me in at times. We could've had some fun...'' So these are the type of people that live in district 9...

I look at the man and begin to turn around. He grabs my shoulder and looks at my eyes. ''What are the Capital predictions?''

''It's Capitol...''

''Same thing.''

''They predict that he will end up in 8th place. They originally thought of him as twenty-second but the kid has made it far.'' I smile.

''Good. Tell that younger when he gets back that his booties all mine.''

''What?'' I say widening my eyes.

''Well, that's if he wins!'' The man begins to laugh.

''Please let go...'' I say frightened.

''You know. I've never had capitol booty before. I'm curious to what it feels li-''

I quickly turns around and elbow the elder in the face. I quickly run to the hovercraft and try to close the door.

''I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR DI-''

The door closes and I'm sweating in fear. My god. I think I'm gonna quit my job after these interviews. In all of my exploring of the districts I have never seen two horrendous things back-to-back. Maybe district 10 will be better? I doubt it, but I really hope so.

 **District 10**

I knock on Athena's farm-like door. She has a two-story home that's colored a cowboy brown. The color is actually quite nice unlike most of the other ones in this district. The door opens and a tired mother opens it. She gestures me to walk in and I smile. Once I reach the beautiful living room with so many decorations I introduce myself to everyone. They all introduce themselves back and I smile.

She has three older brothers and two are still eligible for the games. Well, one of them won't be after these games. I smile at all of them and immediately get into the questions.

''How do you think Athena will do?'' Her brothers all say the same thing and have confidence in her. Her mother agrees with them and says that she has a great chance. Being one of the younger tributes helps her out a lot by not getting too much attention drawn to her.

I look over at her friends and they all smile at me. Tanya, the same age as Athena, says that Athena has the games in her hand. She just needs to get rid of Saad before he gets rid of her. Vince begins to joke around saying stuff like she'll easily eat the competition up. He starts cracking jokes that aren't very funny and I can't help but completely ignore the kid.

I turn to see Knox smiling at me. ''She's gotta kill Saad before he kills her,'' He smiles. ''Plus, I don't like him kissing my Athena like that. Who does he think he is? Psh, kissing Athena and shit...''

We all look over at him and I can sense a hint of jealousy in his words. Looks like she has the guys eating out of the palm of her hands. Athena being one of the last girls in the competition is interesting especially since she's one of the youngest.

''How do you all feel about her kill on Melisande?''

''The bitch had it coming.'' Says her older brother, Roman. Jaxon and Roan agree and Athena's mother tells them not to swear in front of television. What type of example is that? Hah! Tanya begins to chuckle and says the knife going into her back was hilarious. The gamemakers replayed the scene back and forth multiple times in slow motion just to add a touch to it. The cannon boomed slowly and it was hilarious when I saw it too.

Knox begins to smile and says that Melisande also had it coming. I never thought Athena would have killed though. She seemed like such an innocent girl but I may be wrong. Vince begins to crack jokes about how the knife went straight into Mels back and I can't help but laugh at one of them. You can tell that this kid is the happy-go-lucky type.

It's almost time to wrap this up and tell them the capitol's prediction for Athena. They think that she'll get fourth and I think she could make it up there.

''She can go further than fourth.'' Her mother says.

''I agree.'' Everyone says.

''Fourth isn't good enough for Athena, she'll make the finale. Trust us, you don't know Athena like we do.'' Knox says smiling.

I smile at the family and tell them that I have to go. Roman leads me out of the house waves me goodbye. I wave at the family and wish them the best of luck during these games. I can't wait to see who pulls through in these games. I couldn't have asked for a better final eight.

 **There goes your family interviews. Hope you all enjoyed it. Look at how close we are to ending these games. Ack! Thank you all for voting and get ready for around the final 6. I've got something planned for that chapter. Anyway, I tried to get this up as quick as possible because schoolwork has had me staying up until midnight just to finish. :/ Onto the questions.**

 **Favorite Family?**

 **What do you think the twist at the final 6 will be?**

 **If your tribute doesn't win, who do you think will?**

 **If you were in the final 8 what would your strategy to win be?**

 **There are your family interviews. I'm glad that these tributes made it to the final even though I would have liked others to make it. These tributes have been fun to write and I'm gonna make sure to kill them all in their own special ways whether they know what kills them or not. Ha ha, see you all next chapter! ^-^**


	40. Lightning Strikes In The Arena

**Day 11! :D Somethings gonna happen to the arena and I wonder what it is. We'll find out when only six of your tributes remain. I just wanna say that it's been fun writing all of your tributes. I never thought we'd make it this far, haha! It seems like just yesterday that twenty-four of them were alive. 'Sniff' To be completely honest, I have no idea who's going to be the victor. I have six of these tributes in position for the winning spot. I can't friggin' choose. Glad you guys are here to help me figure it out! Enough of me talking let's just get straight into the chapter.**

 **Athena Wolfshire (13)**

You know, things have been tough lately. The multiple amounts of death. The carnage. The mayhem of all this crap. I... I don't know what to do now. I never thought of myself making it this far. I mean, the final eight? Come on, that's absurd! I thought that I would reach far but not this far, and now that I've made it here I plan on seriously winning.

Everything I saw while being in this arena—from the bloody beheading of my ally to the gang kill of a terrible tribute—reminded me of how terrible the Capitol is. How terrible these games are. How they force others into killing each other, pushing each other to the limit, destroying each others lives! How can we possibly do something like this? I thought entering these games was gonna be a challenge but I realize now that it's nothing more than a misery. All the other kids who have gone through this, where are they resting now?

Are they even resting? What if they have all just been reincarnated but in a completely different district just waiting for their twelve years of life to reach them just so they can qualify to participate in these games. How many of them do you think live in the Capitol now? What are the chances of being born a Capitol baby? Maybe like two percent?

The remaining tributes—each over the age of twelve—all ran towards the golden cornucopia yesterday to get their items. We killed each other viciously. The boy from seven didn't even see it coming and next thing you know, his cannon went off. Is there no possible way to end this? I'm having doubts about this now. I wasn't happy when I entered these games but I was excited to bring District Ten another victor.

Imagine me being a victor. Joining Charley as one of District Tens two victors. I'd be incredibly happy knowing that I could return back home and enjoy my life normally. Although, would it really be the same? Would I still be the same Athena that I was before I entered these games? Would causing mischief and crime actually be appealing and fun again?

Of course it would be, right?

And what about me? What about Saad? I continue to think about these other tributes who have all died terrible deaths. If I die in these games I would rather it be quick and painless. Something like me breaking my neck by falling from a high area. That would be quick and easy. Nothing painful. What about Saad? _What about Saad? You need to look after you, not him, you!_ Is it that simple to leave your ally?

I know that Saad is strong. He can compete. He's proven that. He's fought by himself multiple times and look at him now; he's still alive. I should be more like him. Stand my ground and look upfront and proud of who I am. _But you already do. He learned from you._

What am I doing to myself? All these negative thoughts are affecting me critically. Why am I still with Saad? It's the final eight and I continue to stick around with the boy from District Nine. I can survive without him. I don't need Saad. _But he needs you and you know it._ I know that without me Saad might die but I can't stick around with him for long. He's a great guy and I love him, but sticking with him will just be me pleading for my death to come.

I turn my head to look at his resting body. His breathing is calm and peaceful and I almost feel bad for doing what I'm about to do. We lost the tent and almost all of our supplies because we went to the feast;the only thing we have left is a ton of drinks and I still have all of my knives. I still haven't checked what's inside of my bag and neither has Saad.

I get up slowly and quietly while brushing my hand against the smooth sand. I try my hardest to make no noise and simply and slowly grab my equipment. All my knives are placed inside of my feast bag and I place at least eight bottles of the drink we got from sponsors in there. I leave the rest to Saad. I know that he'll need them more than I do.

I slowly slip on my sandals and do my best to make no noise.

''Athena...?''

Those words crush my soul. They make me shake in fear. In fear of leaving my partner. My friend. My lover. I can't possibly imagine abandoning him. My strategy at the beginning of these games was to earn as many allies as I could and I did that, but all of them are dead except for Saad. One of them left me the day before the games to join the careers and he got a trident stuck in his stomach. The other one forgot about us and died two days ago.

All of my allies a died besides Saad. Is it bad luck or something? Is it being with me? Saad's probably the next one and I can do nothing about that besides leaving him to his unfortunate death. I slowly turn around on my heel. My sandals move slowly as I look around. My eyes ,filled with tears, meet up with his groggy face. His facial expression shows that he has no idea what's going on.

''Y-Yes?''

He looks at me as if he's drunk. He hasn't fully awoken yet. I walk near him and sit on one knee. I place my sandy, tan hand against his cheek and stroke it. I smile at him as a tear streams down my eye.

''What's going on?'' He awakes fully.

''Shh.'' I cry. ''Just know that I love you, Saad, and no matter what... I always will.''

''Wha-?''

''Good luck.''

Before he can even recognize what's going on I've already ran away. I feel like kicking my sandals off to make me sprint faster but I don't. I just continue to run as the tears stream down my eyes. I can hear his voice faintly yelling for me. He's calling out my name. _Athena? Athena. Athena!_ I hear my name. His voice begins to fade and I turn around to see a shadow begin to follow.

He's on my trail but I'm way too far now. There's no way that he can catch up to me now. I'm too far gone. I'm out of the layer that we were just in and have made my way somewhere around the fourth. It's been forty minutes since I've ran away from Saad and I regret my decision but it was the right one to make. I had to save myself. There's no room for allies anymore, it's almost near the end. Who knows how many days we have left?

All I know is that I regret what I just did. I've officially lost all of my allies and I have only one thing to say to that.

Good luck, Saad.

 **Declan Diarmuid (18)**

You know, I think the Capitol is getting sick and tired of me. You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Because I've done nothing but hide ever since Alex and I broke up. No homo. It's just been rough you know? Do you know what it's like being in a death game and have no allies? It's terrible!

Alex is probably having the time of his life right about now knowing that he won't die. He's probably been out doing stuff and I haven't. That makes me feel like crap. He's gonna get all the sponsors and what am I gonna get? Jack shit, that's what.

At least I got two bags. I don't even know what happened to Alan. I ran over his decapitated body after being chased by mutts and it really messed me up. Seeing something like that just doesn't leave you to be the same person you once were. His blood dried over the rough sand and... It was just gruesome. I didn't know that was what a beheading looked like.

I mean, yeah, I've seen it on T.V. because I've watched the games before, but I didn't expect it to be like that. Stuff on television is way different than stuff in real life. I felt like vomiting all over his body when I saw it. It was disgusting. It was just horrifying.

I remember what life in the Capitol was like. How well it was. How beautiful it was. The Capitol—sunny and beautiful with a crimson colored sky—was an amazing place to be. I just loved it. Even the simplest tasks—washing, dressing, cleaning, and cooking—were nothing but simple because you had people to do it for you.

I search through the boy from Sevens bag first. He has at least three bottles of medicine and two water bottles. He also has an extra pair of clothes, but they aren't anything special. Simple clothes, just not ripped and sweated on.

I toss his aside while I search through mine. Two water bottles, some medicine, pain killers, and a brand new shiny golden sword with a crested handle. On the side of the blade is two spikes sticking out. This is gonna help a lot.

I quickly pick up the medicine that they gave me and it's labeled; one is for my shoulder, another one for the cuts on my face, and the final one for my stomach. It rub the medicine gently on my cut shoulder and it quickly restitches the skin back to place. That large gash from Alex's spear is gone. I quickly place some of the ones for my face on and they cure it. It feels as though all of my cuts have disappeared and I'm glad.

I place more on my stomach and it cures it as well. I quickly stand up after the gashes have been closed and begin to sort things out. I take Alan's water bottles and clothes and place them inside of my bag. I walk a long way while taking a pain killer and drinking a little bit of the first water bottle. Hmm, it's icy cold.

While walking, I realize that the gamemakers have been going sort of easy on me. I'm probably boring the crap out of the Capitol right now. I mean, I was fan favorite after all and now...? I don't think so anymore. I'm pretty sure Vixen or Kitana are, because they both have like three kills don't they? You know that Capitol is in love with the killer tributes. Especially someone like her...

While I'm walking I begin to feel a stinging pain in all of the areas I applied the medicine onto. I quickly take a look over at my shoulder and it's blood red colored. Agh! That hurts... I drop my bag and begin to hold my shoulder. I reach for my stomach and my face just kills me! I feel like it's blistering but it's not! Is this what Capitol medicine does to you or did I just use the wrong ones?

Maybe I did. I probably used Alan's instead of my own, but I doubt it. The medicine I got was from _my_ bag so it couldn't have been Alan's. This is nonsense!

Before I know it the pain begins to cool down. It seems like it was an eternity before the pain stopped, but it was only about ten seconds in real life.

I'm all heated up now and sweating. I don't even feel comfortable in my own skin now. I turn around to look at my left and see the cornucopia. I'm currently on the third layer; I plan on remaining on this layer for the rest of these games. There's an area that I haven't explored yet and it's the left side of the intersection. There's gravel and cement over there with what looks like roses and bushes.

I ponder over it for a second and then come to the decision that I should. Maybe I can hide in those bushes and ambush any tribute who dares to run past here. It's not a bad idea, I think it'll work.

I walk slowly past the gravel and reach for the bushes. Before I know it multiple clams jump out at me making chirping noises. One jumps straight at me and bites my arm. I scream in pain as I realize the gamemakers have decided to give it sharp fangs. It bites deep into my arm and I feel as though it's going to go through it.

I squeeze my eyes and hear others getting closer. I quickly grab the sword that was in my bag and stab the clam with the blades on the side. It lets go quickly and falls on it's side. It lets out a gasping noise and then fades to dust. I hold my sword in my left hand and squeeze my right arm.

Shit! I just got healed and now I'm already getting attacked again. Come on. Do they never give me a break? At least twelve come running at me and jump all at once. One of them gets stabbed straight in the stomach while I kick the others away. One of them flies towards the bushes and another skids all over the concrete and then it fades away.

I swing my sword towards the right and it cuts one in half. Another accidentally ran towards the spike and it killed itself. Two of them that I didn't notice bite my knees and I fall in pain. There are like only three left but I can't even kill them! Agh! Come on!

I look up at the jumping clam about to swallow my head and quickly swing my sword up. I quickly grab the one on my right knee and continue to slam it against my left knee. The other clam eventually falls and I force its mouth to open and make it kill the other one.

It slowly backs up and my shadow casts over it. I hack my sword up and swing it down straight onto the disgusting juice spitting clam. It falls straight in half and I stumble backwards. I land straight on the ground and I hear a large roaring and pounding against the floor. They just won't leave me alone.

I turn to see every one of the dead clams dust particles move towards the middle. One of them flies by my head and knocks me downwards after I just got up. They all assemble together like some Power Rangers shit. Don't ask me how I know that. They had a marathon where they re-played old shows from before the dark times. He he. Anyway, they all formed into one giant clam that towered over me like I was nothing. Nothing but a mere spec of dust in their all mighty power.

I slowly grip my sword and watch as the ferocious monster hops towards me. It screeches and calls out for me and I do nothing but sit on one knee and wait for it to come. I smile up at the monster with incredibly sharp teeth and let it swallow me up.

The inside of it's mouth smells terrible. It closed it tightly and it's fang stabbed my chest a little bit. I quickly hold up my sword and swing at it's teeth. _You can do this. Kill it from the inside_ I kick its teeth and slice up and down hurting it's gums. I turn around and see the throat of the beast and I quickly stab it.

I continue to hack at it and blood spills all over me. I honestly don't care at this point. It drips from the throat onto my face and completely soaks my face. I continue to cut even though I'm being spilled all over on and make a hole big enough for me to escape the clams mouth.

I let go of my sword and push straight through. It's a little tough to get it open but it eventually does. The tough skin of the clam breaks down and I quickly grab my sword and jump out. I run to the front of the dying clam that's just coughing and struggling for air. I pick up my bag and grab the open water bottle and hold it up in front of the clam.

It tries to hop towards me and I bring the water bottle towards the clam just to bring it back and drink some. It pours down my mouth and I quickly wipe it off.

The clam shrieks and hops slowly at me. I quickly swing my sword at it and it cuts straight through the clams face. It gasps and then dies. I smile at it and continue to walk. I let myself fall down onto the bushes and keep myself in a steady position to kill other tributes who walk past by.

Whew. I'm so ready.

 **Kitana Striker(17)**

These games have become boring and nothing more than a waste of time for me. Three careers have been killed already so we can't have a full-on career bloodbath. I have three kills but they were all boring. They didn't fight back, they just couldn't, and that eventually led to their inevitable death.

You can't avoid it.

I continue to walk with Marlin and Vixen and I'm thinking about killing them both. You see, Vixen's a huge threat. The kid is skilled and he knows exactly what he's doing. The thing is, he's too trusting and that will be his downfall. He won't ever see it coming if Marlin or I decide to kill him right about now. He thinks that careers should stick together no matter what. Even in the finale.

I know that I'm gonna make the finale. Who here is better than me? No one. I can beat every single one of these tributes in this arena in my sleep. If any of them decide to step up to the plate and actually challenge me then they'll just die. My knife will be thrown into their throat and they won't have a chance to dodge.

I'm just that good, y'know? As we continue to walk I stare at Marlin. He's trained and ready but he definitely isn't the strongest or smartest one of us here. He's the weak-link in our alliance as of now and I don't think he has a purpose for us anymore. He's still sick from Astrid's knife and he's gonna die soon. Why continue to keep him alive when we already know he's dead in a matter of days?

Is it really a huge deal if I kill off one of my own allies? I already slit Mase's throat, tripped Trinity and got her killed, cut Allius's neck, and now I'm gonna kill another tribute: Marlin. He was a great use in the beginning. He killed that annoying twat Gabe, and he actually had some pretty good ideas. It's not everyday that you see a tribute from District Four be that good.

But then he showed his dumbness. He wasn't smart at all. I thought more of Marlin, but he just disappointed me. I shake my head every time he says something stupid. The retarded ideas that he now brings out. It just pisses me off. It makes me want to slit his throat while Vixen isn't looking. Imagine two careers left in the games. The two strongest. The ones that everyone knew as soon as they saw them that they would make the finale.

Vixen and I.

We're the most powerful tributes in these games. Especially after we killed Stabby. If I had to rank the tributes in the order of strongest to least it would be me, Vixen, Declan, Janet, the boy from Six, and then the two thirteen-year-old tributes are equal to each other at dead end. They think this is a game. It's a game for me because I know, I repeat, I _know_ that I can slay each and everyone of these little hoes that remain in the games.

The spiny no good tributes that remain all just piss me off. They all think that it's simply easy to go around and survive. All they do is fucking hide and I'm tired of it. I want to kill each and every one of them all right now. I'd tie them all up and slit their throats one-by-one until I hear seven cannons boom.

Do you know how satisfying that would be?

After nine years of training, I've been reaped into the games to finally bring the honor to my district and show why District Two is the best—by killing. It's just been pissing me off how everyone just ran away at the Feast. Nobody stuck around to enjoy the action. You know how many deaths we could've had if people stayed and didn't act like pussies? It just makes my skin boil.

''Ana?''

...What the fuck did he just call me? Did I hear Ana? No, I better have not heard Ana. If I heard Ana, I'm gonna kill that bastard RIGHT NOW!

I turn around to look and see Marlin standing in front of me. ''...Ana?'' He says once more.

I look over to the front and see Vixen looking back. I force on a smile and look at him. He smiles back and I tell him that I'm going to go talk with Marlin in private.

''What for?'' He asks.

''I-I... I have to tell him that I love him...'' I manage to lie.

He looks at me and obviously doesn't believe it but he lets me go anyway. I force back on a smile and grab Marlin's cut shoulder. He begins to cough even more and I tell him to cover his mouth. We walk towards a bushy area where there are multiple palm trees that are very rough to see through.

Marlin places his bag on the sand while carving a number four in the ground. I smile at him and begin to walk around him while throwing my knife into the air and back.

I throw it straight past his face at a palm tree.

''WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!''

This catches him by surprise and he starts to stutter. He doesn't understand what's going on and I don't blame him. If someone as fabulous as me were to yell at me I'd show respect and want to be friends with that person.

''W-What? I-I-I.. I-I d-didn't c-call you a-anything...''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP, MARLIN! YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING THIS DUMB GAME FOR TOO LONG. YOU TRYNA DIE? I CAN FUCKING END IT RIGHT NOW?!''

I can hear Vixen's voice from a couple feet away yelling. ''What's going on over there?'' Marlin starts to sweat and pour like it's raining outside. He quickly grabs his sword and I rush over towards him and put him in a choke hold. ''Kit... Please!''

''DON'T CALL ME THAT!''

''Ana...''

''Say my full FUCKING name!''

His eyes look like they're draining from all life inside of him and I begin to smile. I'm just gonna end it now. I pick up a red knife and aim it towards his temple. If this hits then it will just completely explode his brain. I'm gonna laugh over his dead corpse.

I lost my guard and Marlin quickly flips me over him. He begs for me to stop and quickly picks up his sword. I turn around to see a shadow holding a long weapon staring over at us. It begins to run towards here. I turn back towards Marlin and he swings at my neck. I kick him in the stomach and flip him over while throwing a regular throwing knife at his head.

It hits and he yells in pain.

''Guys, seriously! What the hell is going on?!'' Vixen calls out.

Marlin quickly jumps up and runs around trying to pull the knife out of his head. He cries in pain and drops his sword. I quickly run towards him and try to grab his neck but he stops moving. Before I can do anything a blue spear goes straight through Marlin's back and sticks out of his stomach. The spear is a thunder blue color with golden lightning bolts on it. The tip of it is a nice silver color and Marlin spazzes out. He begins to shake and electricity courses throughout his body. This causes the knife in his forehead to shoot out. I quickly pick it up, wipe clean the blood off, and put it in my bag.

He begins to shake and fry as the spear is stuck inside of him. It smells terrible. Marlin's body is fried and he just continues to get electrocuted. Within seconds his cannon booms.

 _Boom!_

His fried corpse falls on his back and he continues to shake with the spear through his body. His mouth is filled with blood that continues to spit out because of the vigorous movement. His mouth is also filled with foam and it just shoots out whenever he shakes. His eyes are wide open and he continues to shake.

I look up at the boy who threw the spear and smile at him.

''That was for my friend.''

The boy smiles and runs toward me with a red spear. I pull out a white knife and run straight towards him. That's when I hear the rustling in the bushes signaling Vixen coming over here. I quickly duck and grab the boy from Six by his shirt. I throw him towards the bushes and his head hits a palm tree. I hear him falling off of something and his fainted scream followed by a thud.

He's not dead.

Vixen comes running and I sit on my knees and fake sob over Marlin. Marlin continues to shake even while he's dead and Vixen helps me up.

''What happened?''

''The boy from Six killed him with a spear while we were talking, a-and.. And.. And-''

Vixen gets up and grabs all of our supplies. ''Let's go.'' He says.

I get up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

''We can't mourn over our dead ally. Let's go avenge him. No one gets away with this. No one!''

I smile up at him and narrow my eyes towards Marlin's body. Rest in peace, Marlin. You were never gonna win and we all knew it. It just wasn't meant to be. District Four will never surpass District Two or One.

While we walk we hear a chime noise. Sponsor! Vixen and I run towards the silky bag and open it up. There's a note says:

 _Capitol Predictions_

 _Victor: Kitana Striker_

 _Runner Up: Vixen Rucker_

 _3rd Place: Declan Diarmuid_

 _4th Place: Athena Wolfshire_

 _5th Place: Janet Berinski_

 _6th Place: Marlin Rivers_

 _7th Place: Alexander Rivers_

 _8th Place: Saad Bindsy_

 _Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor._

Vixen looks at the note and narrows his eyes towards me. I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

''Second place?'' He murmurs.

''First place!'' I call out loud.

He sucks his tongue and smiles. ''Whatever.'' He says.

The Capitol already knew who their winner was when they saw my reapings. They've always known me as the Victor of these games and is it really that shocking? Trust me, I'll finish these games off with a bang. Nobody will interfere with that. Not even Vixen.

 **Saad Bindsy (13)**

Why would she just leave me like that? Was I really that bad of a guy? Was it because I was a terrible kisser? Was I not good enough for her? What do girls want from a guy? Did she want someone tough and brave like Declan? Did she want someone handsome and skilled like Vixen? Did she want someone dumb but pretty like Marlin? Or even someone kind and full-of-heart like Alex? What's wrong with me?

Is it because I'm not big enough? I'm only thirteen! What do people expect? A giant... Ugh... What did I do that was bad? Was it because I'm not clean? Did my breath stink? There's nothing to use to clean myself! We've spent eleven days without any lotion, shampoo, shower, or toothbrushes. God, what's wrong with me?

Tell me, please. Just a sign to let me know that I'm a terrible person.

I wipe the tears away from my face and blow my snot away. I can't believe it. My one true love has left me all alone. What did I do that was so bad, Athena? She left me all alone. The one person in these games that I could relate to and the only person who I could actually talk to has just left me.

Why?

I think I know why. She still likes me, I know it! She j-just didn't want it to come down between the two of us. It wouldn't matter to me. I don't care about anyone else besides her in this arena. We could have somehow come out alive. We could have made the gamemakers let us go together. Would two Victors be all that bad?

I become shocked by the sound of the Panem Anthem playing. I look straight up into the sky and the Capitol logo is played for about thirty seconds. The anthem is nice. I like it but it can be scary at times for me. Just watching the tributes that you met a couple of days ago have their faces shown up in the sky is creepy.

And then to top it all off they play a nice and sort of cheerful song to add to it. Is this some type of celebration to them? How would they feel if their children were to be reaped into the games? I would love to see that happen. Watching as those evil Capitolites get killed in games like this. They'd have no training whatsoever.

Just imagine them in the games. They would be looking at each other on the pedestals thinking it's a joke but then realize that it's not. Imagine one stepping off the pedestal too early because it would be funny and their guts exploded everywhere. Just imagine the pain and suffering that they would go through. Then they would know how we feel. How terrible and disgusting these games are. How much I disapprove and hate them!

After a couple of seconds Marlin's face finally appears in the sky. Surprising. The careers have all been dying so quickly. Only two remain. Last year four careers made the final seven but were later killed by outer district tributes. The girl from Four had a helping hand in killing both from Two. Maybe that's what happened? District Two probably got revenge on Four.

I turn around to my left after hearing a weird noise coming from over there. I see something with two legs and a large body move towards me. I quickly reach into my bag and grab the medicine inside of it and apply it to the cuts that I received from Stabby.

It quickly heals but I feel numb. I try to stand up and grab my sickle but I can't. My body feels weird and the thing begins to run towards me.

The monster is tall as hell! It towers somewhere between ten to fifteen feet. Holy crap... It has a bracelet around it's neck that tightens it's throat up and it lets out a disgusting roar. It's spit flies all over my face and I try to crawl away.

It swings it's sharp yellow claws at me and I duck. My leg finally feels normal and I grab my sickle. The monster holds a yellow spear in it's hand that's shaped like a thunder bolt and runs towards me with it. It swings at my head but I dodge. It quickly turns around and it's tail slaps me in the face. I feel a hard slap and my skin flies off. I can feel the blood pouring down the side of my face.

The thing runs towards me and throws the spear. It lands right in front of me and the ground begins to rumble and shake. I look up at the towering monster that jumps over and leaves a large crack in the rocky surface area. It quickly picks up the spear and lifts it into the air.

That's when it begins to rain. The sky quickly becomes crowded by dark clouds that shoot lightning out towards the spear. I look up at the tip that's filled with electricity. My jaw has just dropped and I know that this won't end well.

The monster claps it's hands together and rubs the spear that expands every time that it's touched. It squeezes the spear and begins to grow larger. It's claws begin to grow even more and spikes shoot out of it's arms and tail.

Holy... shit...

Before it can strike at me I pick up my sickle and shove it straight into the monsters stomach. It was a little bit too high for me, but I somehow managed to reach it. It yells and shoves the spear into the ground.

The ground begins to spark and eventually explodes. It catches on fire and pushes me so far away from the giant mutt. My bag lands right next to me and my sickle is aiming for my face. I close my eyes and it lands right in between my arms. That was a close one. I look up and I can see the large monster is on fire from a distance.

The flames burn it's raw skin and it soon disintegrates. I sit up and touch my burned cheek. It burns so damn much!

I grab one of the three water bottles and drink some of it. The rest I dump all over my body. Oh man. These games are getting harder by the day. First tributes, then a couple of small mutts, and now a tall monster with a lightning bolt spear? What's to come next. If that giant monster that killed the girl from Seven comes back then I'm just gonna kill myself.

This is so difficult. If Athena were here it would have been easier.

 **Marlin Rivers. Electrocuted by Alex's spear.**

 **Sorry Haley. I was planning on killing someone else but then I saw the poll votes. Marlin had zero and I was just surprised. There was no way that I would kill someone with four plus votes if Marlin had zero so I hope you're not mad at me for that. He was a fun character to write and I really loved when you submitted him. I just couldn't help but love Kitana over him and that's why he was the one to go. Hey, Kitana's a beast so at least you still have her. I'm glad that you submitted Marlin and I hope he rests wonderfully in the SYOT graveyard.**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles, Alan, Stabby**

 **Kitana Striker – Allius, Mase, Stabby**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe, Jacoby, Stabby**

 **Trinity Belnot – David, Astrid**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers – Marlin**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assist on Ava**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve, Carty**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea**

 **Saad Bindsy -**

 **Athena Wolfshire – Melisande**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assist on Mase**

 **Mutts – Ava, Trinity**

 **Day 11 was such a fun chapter to right. I can't even explain it. I dunno, I just really loved this chapter. I think it's probably one of my favorites that I've written so far. I don't know why, I just love this chapter lol. Hopefully you guys did too. Just a heads-up, once it turns to the final 6 I will be putting up a new poll and whoever wins that poll will most likely be the Victor so if your tribute makes it get anyone you can to vote for them. :) Lol, please don't cheat though. Like don't make multiple accounts just to vote for your tribute but I doubt you guys would. I trust you all completely and can't wait to see who wins this thing! ^-^ Onto the questions!**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Was this chapter long to you? Do you like longer chapters?**

 **Would you go out with someone like Saad? Lmao. If I were a girl I probably wouldn't. I mean, he's chill and all but like nawwww... I'd want a man to clean for me, help me raising the babies, cook with me, sing with me, not cheat on me lmao, and if he touch me without my permission Ima beat his ass lmao. No homo doe. ;)**

 **Prediction on any tributes?**

 **Who do you think will kill who? Not everyone will die by each other, some of the rest might be mutt deaths so just keep that in mind.**

 **What did you guys think of the two new mutts? Did you enjoy them and which one was your favorite?**

 **I want to get the next chapter up today because this one was supposed to be updated yesterday but I couldn't. I'll definitely start working on the next chapter today but I don't expect for myself to update it just yet. Either later today or tomorrow, but whatever. I hope you all have a wonderful morning/day/night. See you all until next time. Love you all, bai! ^^**


	41. I Think I Just Crapped In My Pants

**Yay! Two updates in one day and there will probably be one tomorrow. Agh! Expect two deaths next chapter! I'm not gonna lie now. I think I do have my Victor and I know who the finale will be but that can all change once again with the number of votes. Congratulations to all of you for having tributes that made it this far. I hope that you can forgive me if your tribute dies and I'm sorry. Good luck to the rest of you and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

 **Alexander Rivers (17)**

My shoulder, my back, and my leg hurt. Every time I try to stretch them out they make a popping noise. It hurts terribly. Why did she just throw me off like that? I know damn well that she wasn't scared of me because she could have easily took me on. Maybe she was trying to hide something, you know?

I still have my spears and my bag so I'm all good. For now. I drink some of the water that I received from the bag. It's icy cold and drains the heat right out of me. It feels so welcome and lovely inside of my stomach.

Just how many of us are left anyway? Like, seven? That's fine though, I'm pretty sure that the Capitol will be sending something out at us pretty soon to make us all face each other. There's no way in hell that they will just let these games go on.

My back hurts like crazy though. Thanks a lot, Kitana. God it hurts. It pains me so much! I raise my hands up for a stretch but it doesn't do anything besides hurt me even more. I can't even move without hearing a popping noise coming from a part of my body.

I finally manage to get up but it hurts like crazy. Do you have any idea what it's like going through such pain like this? Not just your back aching but it being crushed by the force of a rock? Yeah, I fell on a rock and that shit broke my spine. Well, at least it feels like it did.

I'll stop complaining, because it won't benefit me in anyway possib-

 _''Good afternoon tributes, please make your way towards the fifth layer.''_

Of course, I'll go to the fifth layer—as long as it's in my favor.

 _''You all have fifteen minutes to arrive before every other layer explodes. It is highly recommended that you do go to the fifth layer. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor.''_

WHAT?!

 _''The timer starts.. Now!''_

A large holograph appears out of no where and begins to count down from fifteen minutes. What? I still can't believe this. The layers will explode? What?! I hope I can make it there on time! I quickly grab my bag even though I'm aching in pain and make sure that all of my supplies are in there.

I begin to run after checking and do my hardest to reach the third layer. It was much easier to get on top of here last time around when I was still with Declan and Astrid but now they've made it difficult. There's nothing to climb up onto this time and I'll have to climb with my hands. I shrink my spears and place them in my bag while grabbing onto each rock that sticks out of the sandy wall.

I reach higher and higher to get up as fast as I possibly can. I reach for a small rock that's sticking out of the wall and it quickly disappears as I let go. I stumble backwards a little bit and almost fall off of the wall but I quickly catch myself. I begin to vigorously climb and somehow manage to get on top of the third layer.

I turn around back towards the location of the cornucopia and look at the timer. Eleven minutes remain. I smoothly turn around to see a tribute racing past me. She didn't bother to say a word, but her hair slapped against my face. I soon follow after her and she makes her way up to the fourth layer. I try to use the same method she used but the gamemakers removed it to make it a challenge. Damn it!

I quickly look left and right as the timer ticks down to nine minutes. I finally see a long pole-like object sticking out to the far left and race down towards it

. To my surprise it's a ladder! I quickly climb up on top of it and roll around the floor once I reach the fourth layer; There's nothing but sand here.

I turn around as the sand blows roughly against my face and see multiple shadows in the distance. They're fighting but I don't know why. Why would tributes be fighting at a time like this? I'd be worried about getting on top of the layer.

I see one of the tributes lift their leg up and the other tribute falls down while holding their legs. The other tribute quickly searches for some type of area to climb up on top of. They eventually disappear with the blowing wind while the other tribute is being blown away. The person struggles to hold onto the fourth layer and is hanging by a thread before falling onto the third. I feel pity for them.

I quickly scramble up and look all around. There is NOTHING! I turn back and look at my far right. I see a large slope that moves itself up and I quickly think of going there. I turn back around and see the tribute hanging with one hand and calling for help. Tribute or myself? Tribute, or myself? That's an easy choice.

I quickly run over towards the tribute and it's the boy from District Nine. I'm surprised that he's made it this far but I gotta congratulate him for it. I reach out my hand and tell him to hold onto it.

''NO! I can't lose all my stuff!'' He shouts.

''F-Forget! Ack!'' I say as sand flies into my mouth. ''Forget your items and grab on! Don't you wanna live?!''

He takes no moment of hesitation to drop his bag. The only thing that I see is a sickle to my right along with a water bottle. He must have dropped those while fighting the other tribute. He quickly drops his bag and jumps onto my hand. He hugs it tightly and I pull him up.

''T-That girl tried to kill me...'' He coughs.

''What girl?''

''The one from-''

And with that, more sand blows terribly hard. It blows the boy away from me and I have no time to waste. He can manage on his own.

I quickly run back to the right and begin to sprint towards the slope. ''HELP!'' I hear from far away. I'm sorry, pal. I just don't have time. I just can't. The slope begins to fade, so I quickly jump onto it and race ahead while it quickly follows after me and breaks off every piece that's left. I did it. I reached the fifth layer and with... Six minutes left to go.

I move my head around a bit and stand in awe as I see the fascinating version of this arena. It's nothing like I imagined it to be and I'm just... Amazed by the beauty. The scenery is absolutely gorgeous. It's amazing. The sand is a rich color and trees are absolutely stunning.

I look up ahead to see another tribute making their way over here. They stand in the exact same position at me just admiring the beautiful structure of the fifth layer. So this is what paradise is like.

 **Vixen Rucker (16)**

''KITANA, HURRY!'' I yell.

Oh my god. There are only six minutes remaining. This is incredibly scary and my heart is racing. It's about to shoot out of my chest and there's nothing that I can do about that besides run and continue to pedal on faster.

I quickly sprint away from Kitana but rush back to help her. I grab her by the hand and rush towards the third layer. We thought it was a joke until we saw multiple tributes making their way towards the fifth layer. If anyone is still at the cornucopia then they are surely doomed. No doubt about it.

The gamemakers have made it quite easy for Kitana and I to make our way towards the third layer. A ladder was set out for us to climb so we did. I let her go first and you must obviously know why. He he. That's not important right now though! I quickly push her up and take a hold of her bags. I tell her to sprint as fast as she can and she quickly surpasses me.

I thought the gamemakers were going to make this easy on us, but I was wrong. A giant rock monster jumps out of no where and roars in our faces. We don't have time for this bull crap! I look back down towards the timer and we have five minutes remaining.

I quickly take out my boomerang and climb up on top of the monster. ''GO!'' I yell. She quickly runs past the monster but skids her knife on it's leg. The monster falls to the floor and I raise my boomerang up high and quickly flick it towards the head of the beast. It groans and is quickly decapitated. I jump off and grab my boomerang and head towards Kitana.

Two more jump out at us and Kitana completely ignores them. She does some parkour over the two by jumping over the first ones shoulder and doing a flip and a spin around the second. They look confused and I use this as my opportunity to sprint past one and slide under the other one. They both turn around and race towards us.

The gamemakers have left out a spiral slope that will allow us to get up onto the fourth layer full of nothing but sand. Kitana makes her way towards it and is completely gone by now; I can't see her anymore.

I try to sprint forwards but quickly stop myself because of the giant rock monster that jumps in front of me. I hear the loud banging on the ground and turn around to see the other giant rushing towards me. They both lift their arms up and punch towards me at the same time. I jump up over both of their fists and they end up punching each other which causes their arms to break off.

I quickly flick my boomerang towards the right ones head and it slices through. The boomerang goes over my head instead of coming back and slices through the other ones head. I catch the boomerang and wipe it against my shirt. See what years of training does? See the benefit of being born a blessed child with training? Ha ha.

I quickly grab the bags and make my way towards the spiral steps. I move around it and make my way up towards the fourth layer. Kitana is no where to be found. Damn it, she left me all on my own! That's fine though, I did tell her to go on without me.

I look back down at the timer that is at two minutes. I begin to roughly sweat and look all around. Nothing here, nothing there. Where the fuck is that opening that I need?! The sand blows roughly against my body and it begins to rain. It pours all over me and the clouds begin to come together. It starts thundering and a spark flashes.

I hear barking noises and turn around. A dog is wagging it's tail at me and runs off. This must be a sign from the gamemakers. They're trying to get me to follow the dog to get to the fifth layer! I quickly race after the dog that leads to an open hole inside of the cracked wall. I smile at it, but then it viciously jumps onto me and bites at my chest. I quickly kick the thing off of me and throw a bladed boomerang at it.

My boomerang cuts through the dog's stomach and leaves it in two pieces. I catch my boomerang and hear the sound of the gamemakers speaking on the intercom.

 _''One minute, tributes.''_

I quickly look around the cave and notice three ladders. Shit! Two of them could be the wrong one. I take a deep breath and sigh. I face the left one and quickly climb up on top of it.

I made the right decision and roll onto my back while reaching the fifth layer. I breathe roughly and my chest pops out multiple times. I sit up and look all around. Kitana is leaning against a palm tree throwing her knife up into the air.

''About time you made it.'' She says. ''I thought you were a goner.''

I sigh and look to my right. That's where the timer is. One thing that I notice is that the ocean is moving roughly. Two large shadows cast over it and I have no idea what they a-. Wait a fucking minute. Last time there was a shadow casting over the ocean it was that giant mutt!

No, no, no, no, no!

I look straight ahead and see the boy from District Six sitting on the ground, the girl from Ten leaning against some bushes, the boy from Five is hiding in a palm tree and hoping that nobody notices him. The only two people that aren't here are the boy from Nine and the girl from Eight.

Speaking of the girl from Eight, I turn to my left and see her sprinting towards me. She trips over some rocks and skids her knee. It's not a large cut but it definitely looks like it hurts.

 _''Thirty... Twenty-nine.. Twenty-eight.''_

The boy from Nine is going to die. If he hasn't made it here yet, then he won't make it here at all.

 _''Fifteen.. Fourteen.. Thirteen..''_

I use this time that the other tributes are using to relax as a time to look at my scenery. There are two amazingly large statues made out of rocks. One of them looks like an elephant with the trunk sticking out and the other looks like a man meditating. The fifth layer is like no other layer in these games.

It's almost as if the fifth layer is it's own arena. All of the tributes are in this large middle structure filled with grass and sand. Three large waterfalls cast over us and fill the moats around us with beautiful water. It sparkles in the sunlight and just makes you want to float around in it. The man has a waterfall towering over it and filling him along with an upper surface filled with beautiful palm trees and healthy green leaves.

The elephant statue _is_ a waterfall. It actually has two trunks from what I can see. One of them is deep inside of the water while the other one is in the air shooting water out. I smile at the beautiful scene and turn to see more. The last waterfall is shown in the distance. It's a large tree that looks like it's own personal island with water moving vigorously out of it's healthy green leaves.

To the right are a bunch of large mountain like structures in the water. They are absolutely beautiful. There are boulders sticking in the water though, so that can easily kill a tribute if we're rushed into the water. There are also two bridges that seem to be connected to each other. One part of the bridge leads towards the giant tree that looks like an island and the other part of the bridge looks like it leads to a small brown house with a hammock around it. Surrounding it at three more waterfalls.

 _''Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven...''_

That's it, he's a goner.

 _''Six... Five... Four...''_

One less competitor for me to worry about.

 _''Three.. Two..''_

''I'M HERE!'' Calls a high-pitched voice. Everyone turns their face to the right and sees the little boy from District Nine. He holds a hand up on the fifth layer and begs for help to be pulled up.

 _''One!''_

Every layer from the fourth to the cornucopia blow up. There's nothing left. The cornucopia where many tributes died is gone. Dust fills into the air and multiple rocks bounce up and come crashing down towards the fifth layer.

The boy from Nine looks like he's about to let go of the layer because he's losing his grip. He does! The boy lets go of the layer! ''NO!'' I hear the girl from Ten scream out. Before he can fall down though, the girl from Eight grabs his arm and pulls him up. She struggles but she eventually gets him up.

At least we know that he has someone to help him out. It would have been easier for her to let him go, but who am I to complain?

 **Janet Berinski (17)**

I helped the little boy from Nine up because I thought he would be useful to keep around for some time. I mean, I did just save his life. He has to repay me sooner or later. And if he doesn't, I'll kill him. It's as simple as that.

''ATHENA!'' He calls out. ''Athena, why'd you leave me like that?!''

Athena looks at him with tearing eyes. She looks away and doesn't say a word to him. He tries to move towards her and get closer but I grab his shirt with my hand and tell him to be quiet. Everyone stares at him and Athena and I continue to push him back.

''Stop! I need to talk to-''

''Shut up!'' I grin.

Athena looks over at him and forces on a smile. I look over at her and we make eye-contact. I smile and she puts on an angry expression. She makes her way towards Saad and I while everyone just watches. He tries to make me let go, but it doesn't work.

He then pinches me and I yell out in pain. He runs towards Athena but I quickly grab his shirt and drag him by the collar. He chokes a little bit but I let go. ''ATHENA! I LOVE YOU!'' He calls out.

She looks back at him and just says that she can't. ''I can't, Saad. I just can't. There are seven of us left and allying now would be a bad thing. What if it comes down to the two of us?''

''THEN I'LL LET YOU WIN!'' He calls out.

She stands there frozen and I look at him as if he's stupid. Let her win? Why would he do such a thing like that? Everyone else is probably thinking the same damn thing. He looks over at her and struggles to get away.

''BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM YOU! I JUST CAN'T!''

He's starting to get on my nerves. ''Let me go!'' He yells. He stomps on my foot and spits in my face. This angers me and I take out my knife. He looks at Athena and then back at me. We stare eye-to-eye and I knee him in the stomach.

He groans in pain calls for help. Everyone just stands and watches as I continue to torment the little boy. He coughs up blood every time that I knee him in the stomach. I hold him up and walk towards the edge of the fifth layer. I look down and notice that each and every other layer is still exploding. This makes a grin cross my face and I look at Saad.

 _''Tributes, please place down all of your weapons and-''_

I quickly throw Saad's scrawny ass up into the air. He didn't go up high but he's definitely going down a layer. He looks down at me and reaches his arm out for help. ''Athena?'' He coughs up.

Before she can even move I slice my knife across the falling boys neck. His head jerks back and blood flies out of his throat. He falls backwards while the explosions are still going on and disappears into the dirty smoke. I continue to look down as his shadow fades.

''SAAAAAAAADDD!'' Athena cries out.

 _Boom!_

He was eaten up by the explosions, ha ha. It wasn't my fault. He wouldn't cooperate. I look over at all the other tributes. Their eyes are all narrowed towards me. Heh, what? They thought the girl from Eight was just brain? I've got brawn too. That was my second kill after all.

The girl from Two chuckles at me while the boy from One stands in shock. Declan tries to hide so that I don't see him and Alex just backs away. Athena looks at me in anger and runs towards me. I turn around and a fist lands straight into my cheek. She knocks me down and blood spills from my mouth.

''YOU PIECE OF SHIT!'' She yells out at me.

She quickly grabs a knife and jumps on top of me. She places it on my cheek and begins to slice. She leaves a huge cut through my cheek and I kick her off. I try to hold onto my cheek but Athena quickly swings the knife back at me. I dodge it but she punches me as soon as I make my way back up. I fall on my back and all the other tributes just watch.

Athena's about to shove the knife into my forehead when we hear a voice once again.

 _''Tributes, stop! Take this time to admire to beautiful scenery ahead of you. We will resume these games in a little bit. Be patient and please place all of your weapons in the middle. Please, I repeat, please do not kill each other just yet. It is highly recommended that you do not, so please. Just stop for a moment and wait until we tell you to resume.''_

With that, I kick Athena off of me but she cuts at my leg. It cuts deeply inside and she throws her knife into the center of where we're all at. Is that all she really had, a knife? I limp over towards the middle of where we're all at and dump a couple of knives down. Vixen puts his boomerangs down onto the other weapons and Kitana opens up her bag and pours out at least thirty throwing knives. Alex slowly walks over here while we all stare at him and he places down four three.

He gets dirty stares from Kitana and Vixen. Mostly Vixen though who flicks him off. The two share words and it eventually ends up turning into a fight. They hold each other by the collar of their shirts and push each other back and forth.

Vixen elbows Alex and Alex retaliates with a punch. The two continue to go at it until lightning strikes in between them. It makes a huge fire in the ground and pushes the two away from each other. Alex stands up and Vixen is still on the floor groaning.

The rest of the tributes and I all look at each other and then we hear rumbling towards the ocean. Two large shadows cast upon it and I realize it. I realize that damn shadow! Before I can even say anything, it rushes out. The giant mutt that killed Ava reappears. Everyone stands in awe as the giant monster casts out of it's resting place.

That's not the only mutt though. Another large mutt jumps out of the ocean. The smoke is cleared up so we can see it perfectly. A large man with the face of an octopus and wings jumps out of the ocean. It glides across the air and lands right in front of the other large mutt. I stand in shock as the two towering beasts look straight at each other.

Before any of us recognize it, the Panem Anthem begins to play and the mutts both roar. I think I just shit myself...

We all look up towards the sky and see Saad's face appear. Everyone looks over towards me and then back towards the ocean. The giant man-squid creature stands taller than the other mutt! The sky begins to grow dark and rain pours onto the ground. Lightning sparks while the mutts crash the waves and break the coast.

The large man-mutt creature spreads the tentacles from it's mouth and they begin to spread all across the ocean. They break all of the rocks and drown the rest of everything remaining on the cornucopia into the water. I stand in shock and begin to stumble back.

I turn around to hear the shrieking of another tribute. Before I realize it, Alex has ran to grab his spears and Declan has jumped out of his hiding spot to follow after Alex. The both make their way towards the bridge that is soon crushed by the large tentacle of the mutt.

The large mutt jumps into the air and begins to fly around the arena. It breaks against multiple cliffs and picks up the other mutt. ''SHIT!'' I hear from the distance. I turn around to see Kitana and Vixen both grabbing their weapons and running away into the bushes.

I can't find Athena. Did she alread-

She punches me straight in the face and pushes me towards the edge of the cliff. I begin to stumble and barely hold onto my balance. I fall back on purpose but hold my legs onto the cliff so that I won't completely fall. I look upside down as the flying mutt drops the squid mutt on a cliff far from us.

The gamemakers really are trying to end this quickly! I wait a couple of seconds and then climb back up and then I run towards the center where all of my knives remain. I would have sworn that Athena would have taken them by now.

Since I'm the last tribute remaining in this certain area, I watch to see what happens. The man-squid opens up it's mouth and spits multiple babies out of it. Not baby, babies. More like smaller versions of itself. They are hideous and they all scatter across the arena. They start from where the cornucopia once was and begin to climb the walls.

Shit! No. I'm not doing this crap! I need to get the hell out of here. I run towards the area where Alex and Declan ran and jump into the water. I begin to swim and float around towards the beautiful house. It's gonna take a while but it's better than being in the same area as those disgusting mutts.

I look back to see the entire area that we were all once in begin to burn. It catches on fire and nothing else but flames that burn the beautiful structure. The man-squid flies all around the arena and hovers over me. I hold my breath and sink my head into the water.

After I can't hold it in anymore I get back up and see the flying monster jump into the water and swim back in. On the other hand, the other large mutt that we've already seen has been making it's way towards us. It's getting close, but not close enough.

This is terrifying. I've never seen this before in the games! How am I supposed to deal with this? How are ANY of us going to deal with this?

The games have never been this tough. Never. And I've seen them all. This might go down as the scariest games in history.

 **Saad Bindsy. Throat slit and burned in the explosions alive.**

 **I'm sorry 20. Holy shit, I can not tell you how much I've enjoyed writing Saad. Ack! When I first got his submission, I wanted to kill him first. I was like, ''This kid is gonna be an amazing bloodbath.'' But then I changed my mind after changing his personality up a little bit. Him standing up to Melisande and all that junk completely changed my opinion on him. I loved writing Saad and I will miss him. Saad is probably one of my favorite thirteen-year-old tributes that I've seen in an SYOT and I'm glad that you submitted him. At least he will join his Victor mother where they can both live happily together. Rest in peace, Saad. May you find the love that you so truly deserved in heaven.**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles, Alan, Stabby**

 **Kitana Striker – Allius, Mase, Stabby**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe, Jacoby, Stabby**

 **Trinity Belnot – David, Astrid**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers – Marlin**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assist on Ava**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve, Carty**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea, Saad**

 **Athena Wolfshire – Melisande**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assist on Mase**

 **Mutts – Ava, Trinity**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was like, I dunno. I only put three POVs because I already wrote POVs for all the other tributes besides Marlin in the last one. Maybe this will shorten up the POVs of each tribute now and have everyone in the rest of the chapters. I don't know yet, but it will probably happen. Oh, and the poll is up! Go vote!**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **What do you think the new mutt is? Whoever gets it right will receive 500 sponsor points. TheEmeraldQueen already knows what is. She gave me the idea of adding it into the story. I'll give her 500 since she brought it up. I remember seeing that shit on South Park, but it was a while ago and when I typed it in on Google, that was one of the first pictures I saw lmao. So, have fun sponsoring whatever tribute you want! ^^**

 **Predictions?**

 **Do you think the mutts will kill another tribute?**

 **Opinions on Saad's death? Did you see it coming? Were you shocked?**

 **Have a wonderful day/night guys! See you all next time I update! Bai! ^-^**


	42. Reunited With My Love

**You guys are awesome. The poll votes are going amazing! We've got a three-way tie for first and I've already randomly picked the winner. I've done an random pick, like the first person I chose was gonna die first out of the three. I just moved my mouse up and down until I finally stopped and it chose that person so yeah... But, the poll will be closing later today or early tomorrow and I won't display it until I reach the finale so then you'll see how I choose the Victor. I'm pretty happy with the order of the deaths that will occur and I'm sorry if your tribute dies. The odds aren't in everybody's favor, unfortunately. I think you all will love the Victor, but not everyone will haha. I've decided that these games will last four more chapters. One death this chapter, one the next, one the one after that, and then two in the last one and the Victor will be crowned. Enough of me talking, here's the chapter! :)**

 **Declan Diarmuid (18)**

The sky has turned a devilish color. It's almost as if we're in the gates of hell itself. The sky is a red and black mix, and tornado's are forming from the sky in this giant air column; there's like five of them all making their way up here, and the giant mutt with wings has been opening up it's mouth and spitting out mini versions of itself. This is a nightmare come true.

I remember staring straight into the eyes of the beast but it didn't see me. I saw something terrible. It created a terrible illusion to where I saw Corra and Daft both being killed. They both had axes decapitating them and it scared the crap out of me. I snapped out of the illusion screaming and crying. I don't remember how I moved myself away from the nightmare, but I did, somehow.

Alex and I were attacked by the mutt when we ran away from the center of the fifth layer. I remember it crushing the bridge that we crossed and it pushed us deep into the water. I remember Alex being passed out and I was afraid that he would die. I swam towards him and lifted him up, but during the process I saw multiple mutts with vicious, red eyes.

Then there was a giant one with the largest eyes. It scared the crap out of me. I couldn't handle it and swam up to the shore. I don't know where we ended up but it was like an island. It had a wide variety of plants and trees along with vines. It was all beautiful until mutts attacked an unconscious Alex and I. I had to fight them all off on my own, but it didn't bother me much.

I'm glad that I didn't place my sword down when Janet was attacked by Athena. I doubt that I would have ran back into the center. It might have just been another version of the cornucopia if I say so myself. I really wasn't a huge fan of them bringing us all together. Especially after Saad died. That was intense and horrifying.

How could you just kill a small boy like that? Is this what life has really succumb to? Killing each other for the chance of survival and pleasure of the Capitol? Districts One through Twelve have been at this for fucking twenty-five years now. When will this end? Hasn't the Capitol been pleased already? Just let us go, dammit!

What if District Thirteen was in this? Twenty-six tributes instead of twenty-four. That would make it much harder. It's worse to say that not many Districts have Victors. Take example my District or Alex's District. Neither of us have had a tribute strong enough to win. Sure, we've made it to the finale a couple of times but have never had the tributes strong enough or good-looking enough to get the sponsors that will help them win.

I turn around to Alex's unconscious body and continue to dry his spears. I went back for them after bringing him up to shore because I know that he would need them. I just couldn't let him die without patching things up. It might be tough because I'm pretty sure that he hates me, but it's worth a try. I just can't help it. Alex is like a brother to me, and letting him die without fixing things up would haunt me forever.

I turn around to the coughing of Alex and he begins to hold his neck. Water drips out of his ear and some flies out of his mouth and he begins to freak out. He has no idea where he is or what he's doing here. I bet he was dreaming about his normal life back in Six where he didn't have to kill others. I sure would love to go back to times like that, only I'm in Five.

I miss the water, the power plants, the beautiful smoke in the air that could potentially cause permanent lung damage, and the people back home. Speaking of the people, I wonder how Adaliah is doing. I bet you that she's screaming at the T.V. becoming curious on how I've managed to survive this long. She's probably begging for Alex to quickly stab me and get it over with. Why wouldn't she? She did tell everyone that I raped her when I didn't. It was just a party and-

''Hey,'' Says Alex in a calm voice, ''Why'd you save me back there?''

I look straight at him and just chuckle. I stand up and drag my sword across the grassy area and walk over to the beautiful sparkling water that looks so clean and pure of harm. I run my hand against it and throw some at him. He dodges thinking that it's a weapon until he feels the cold water touch against his skin.

''Because, I couldn't let you die. I had to patch things up with you, man. Letting you hate me for the rest of these games would be a terrible thing to have. I'd die knowing that you hated my guts and wished for my death.''

We look straight at each other and he smiles. He's got a couple of cuts on his skin, but they aren't that bad. I continue to think about Adaliah and what we did back then. She can't really blame me, can she? It was neutral for gods sake. She did it, and I did it. It's not like I forced her into doing it with me. I mean, she did do a lot of the work and then put the blame on me! Who does that? It's just not right.

I just don't understand why she would say something like tha-

 _Chime!_

I turn around to see a parachute with a first aid kit, some basket of fruit, a wash cloth, and a small water bottle fall into Alex's hands. He quickly tears open the first aid kit and places bandages on his arms and wherever else he has cuts on. Lucky him.

I watch as he peels the mango's with his bare hands and digs in. The juice falls off of his chin and he looks up at me with embarrassed eyes. I tell him that it's alright and that he has nothing to be embarrassed about. Shit, I'd eat like a savage if I got sponsors too.

He looks up at me and hands me an apple. I thank him and begin to eat. These apples are rich in taste and are like nothing I've ever had before. Mom used to cut apples and place them with our meals back at home, but they were never this delicious.

I stop again just to think about life back in Five. I think about the popular group and how Corra, Daft, and I were in it. We were never like the stereotypical popular kids: Mean, rich, inhumane, uncaring, and ignorant. They all made fun of the less fortunate kids and messed around with them. I wasn't like that nor was I one to get on others' bad side.

Now I feel like I do because of the whole rape thing. Like I said, I didn't do it. I just couldn't have. I don't do things like that. Sure, I get drunk every once in a while but I'm not a rapist. Everyone knows that except for... Stupid Adaliah and her family!

''Declan, I know what you're thinking about,'' Says Alex.

I look over at him and drop my shoulders. My eyes meet his and he has a serious face on. I'm not one to really back down from an argument with someone, but I think that I will listen to what Alex has to say. He holds onto his mango and opens up his mouth.

''Everyone knows about the crime that you caused. Well, call it what you want. Sex, rape, a miscommunication, I don't care. You still did it, am I right?''

I look up and try to come up with an excuse, but-

''Don't even try it. I know that you're thinking of some bullshit excuse to get yourself out of the situation but you can't think of one,'' He says. ''You know what I think? I think that you're denying the fact because you weren't totally drunk. This is just a hypothesis. Yes, I'm getting all scientific and shit on you now. I think that you weren't completely drunk but you just thought you were. You wanted to get with that girl because you liked her for quite some time and didn't really know how to get her. She got totally drunk and you walked up to her not fully drunk and asked to dance or something.''

H-He might be right... I might have actually done that. I feel terrible now...

''You danced with her and held her thighs or something and got a little bit too touchy. You probably reached for her panties or something and she probably denied. I bet that you somehow managed to get her to agree and made out with her. I'm also guessing that you went into whoever the hell threw the parties parents' bedroom or something and did it. I'm guessing parents' bedroom because well... Who wouldn't want the queen-sized bed? Anyway, she probably disagreed but you continued. Don't deny it Declan, if it happened, just say that it did. Maybe you thought her saying 'No' was a sign to continue or something. I don't know what you watch but the videos are different from real life, my friend.''

He puts on a poker face and smiles at me. Now that I think about it, something like that actually did happen. I mean, she groaned and tried to push me off but I thought it was a sign to continue. I... I'm so sorry...

I feel a tear drop down my left eye and I quickly wipe it off. Alex looks at me with a poker face and smiles. Ugh, he's so right. I actually did rape Adaliah. I need to get back home and apologize. I can't just die here and have the whole District know that I actually did it.

I just... I don't even know where to begin. I feel so terrible for my actions and I deserve death. She was innocent. She did try to push me off and did scream. I thought the reason why she did that was because it felt so good or something. I dunno. I felt like a fucking G, bruh. I really was wrong.

I just have to get back to Adaliah. I have to! She needs to hear the truth and the apology. I did something wrong to an innocent girl who put me in this game of death. I just... I can't forgive myself. Thank you Alex. For bringing the truth out of me and actually making me see it.

The light shines brighter on Alex and I stare at him. He glows bright like a star and I could definitely see him as a Victor. He'd be an amazing mentor and a better friend to anyone he meets. I don't want to kill Alex to get back home, and I know that he doesn't want to kill me. If the final two comes down to us then I don't know what to do. I'd probably abandon him while getting attacked by mutts but that would make me feel even worse.

Hopefully it does not come down to the two of us.

I look up and hold my Adam's apple. It pains a little bit, but not too much. I sit down near the pure water and move my legs around it. While I'm playing around with the water, lightning strikes near the water that we drifted from and rain begins to pour down onto the ground. I look up and it becomes heavy and difficult to see through.

I can't see Alex anymore. I call out for his name but nobody answers. Shoot, where is he? I hear footsteps running towards me and something bumps into me. Many things go flying and I see who it is. Alex quickly scrambles up and picks up his objects. He can't find his water bottle though, but I know where it is.

It landed in my hand and I gave it right back. He thanks me and as soon as he begins to speak something jumps onto him and tries to bite at his neck. It knocks him down and claws all over him. What the hell? I quickly realize that it's a cheetah and grab my sword. I look to strike at the mutt, but the cheetah quickly moves away. Almost as if it has eyes behind it's head.

And then I see it. It does! That gives me goosebumps and I jump back. Four eyes peer straight at me and I begin to lose sight of the thing. Before I realize it, my back gets scratched and sharp fangs poke the back of my neck. I can feel the drool of it fall onto my back. I peer up to see the animal whimpering.

A purple spear is cut through it's midsection and it faints and falls to sleep. Alex quickly rips the spear out and polishes it up.

''Thanks,'' I reply. ''I owe you one.''

''No, it's fine. Now let's get out of here. More dangers could be leading up ahead.''

I nod my head and smile at him. He's right. I guess I'll let him lead for now. I can't continue to hide the whole games and rely on other people. I'm eighteen for gods sake, I need to learn to figure things out and take responsibility for my actions.

Owning up isn't that hard to do, Dec. You got this. I know that I can win, and I know that I can defeat the other tributes here. The only thing that bothers me is that I might have to kill Alex, which is what I DON'T want to do.

Unless he attacks me, I can't see myself hurting him. Jesus, these games allow you to make friends and then it forces you to kill each other. How the hell am I supposed to handle that? I don't know, but I have to find a way.

 **Athena Wolfshire (13)**

Janet. I'm out for her throat. First she saves him, then she kills him! What type of freaking strategy is that? You're telling me that you only saved someone is so that you could kill them? Oh my goodness, I would just love to strangle her and slit her stupid throat!

I remember pushing her towards the cliff and waiting silently in a tree to see if she got up or not. Her cannon didn't boom so I knew that she wasn't dead. I watched her reach for her knives and run off near the bridge that was destroyed. I can't wait to find her and eventually kill her. After what she did to Saad, how could I ever forgive her?

I can't.

It's as simple as that. Janet doesn't deserve to live. She's probably done tons of terrible things in these games. She killed Brea, let her partner die, thrown Saad into an explosion, and she still thinks that she has done nothing wrong?

The way she turned around and looked at all of us. She shrugged and pretended like she did nothing wrong when she did. I still can't believe that Saad is dead. And here I am, all alone with the rain pouring down onto my body. _Didn't you tell him that it was time to leave?_ That thought in my mind angers me even more. I did! I freaking did tell him that it was time to leave. Part of his death is MY fault!

I have to make that up to him. I just have to avenge him and win for him. I can't let him die being known as nothing. He made it so far, but just couldn't pull out the Victory and that pisses me off! Just knowing that a boy like him didn't deserve this, but was forced into it because of some stupid draft! His freaking District chose him, they betrayed him!

Why? Why would someone like Saad deserve to be drawn into something as terrible as this? This is stupid!

The rain pours much harder and lightning strikes near the water. I sprint forward a little bit to see grown squid mutts jumping onto the fifth layer. I remember them all climbing up here, but didn't expect them to come up that fast. The gamemakers are really pushing us here.

Lightning strikes one more time and I see the large kraken making it's way near the area that I'm in. It's face in the dark scared the crap out of me. I quickly turn around and lightning strikes one more time and one of the man-squid mutts are right in front of me. It's mouth opens wide and it growls at me trying to suck my head in.

I quickly grab a random knife and stab the creature. The impact blasts me away and leaves a huge hole inside of the creatures body. It soon catches on fire and that draws itself onto the ground which flames many more of them. There's at least ten of them all burning and I quickly run away.

I move towards the water and look up to see a parachute moving somewhere above me. I smile and quickly follow after it.

I look to see a sword riding a spear along with a shield and a small first aid kit. I quickly follow it and it passes over a hill. I quickly run up and chase after the sponsor gift and find it landing near someone setting up a fire.

I quickly tumble down the small hill and look ahead to see who it is. It's a girl with long hair and that makes me chuckle. The only girls remaining in this competition are Janet, Kitana, and I. Kitana has a partner and I doubt that Vixen would leave her side, so this has to be Janet.

This makes me chuckle and I quickly run towards her and past a ton of bushes. They hit me multiple times but I really don't care as of now. One thing is on my mind, and that's to kill Janet. She's survived for way too long and I think it's time to repay her the favor for killing my partner.

Before I'm able to get too close to her, a mutt pops out of no where. A large cheetah looking mutt growls at me and jumps to kill me. I quickly dodge and it drools all over the floor. It's large fangs look like they're it's weakness. I quickly grab a green throwing knife and smack it against its teeth. It jumps back and purrs. I think that it's given up, but then it quickly jumps and pushes it's claws into my skin.

I yell in pain and try to stop, but I can't help it. It finally lets go and I kick it in the stomach. My knife quickly digs into it's neck, and it growls. It roars and somehow tackles me onto the floor. I quickly scramble up to my feet and jump over the running cheetah. It comes back for me and it's almost as if I'm playing with the cattle back at home.

It jumps once more and I quickly spin out of the way. I hear a sharp cut and think that it scratched me or something, but I turn around to see a golden spear with two sides shoved into it's face. The golden spear has two sides, one larger than the other. The larger side has two wings sticking out, one from the left and one from the right that are sharp. It shows a phoenix in the middle of the wings that is cawing.

The spear is trimmed a dark and royal blue mix with a beautiful handle in the middle that sticks out. There is a coating of gold back towards the bottom of the middle and it's solid. On the other side of the spear where the other blade is, there is a curved, golden blade that has a circular blade sticking on the right and sort of like a fire symbol on the left that looks like a curved axe blade. The weapon is amazingly crafted.

I turn around and see Janet staring at me. I know that if I want her dead, then this is the time to kill her. I waste no time to speak and just run towards her. I have a green knife held in my hand and I try to shove it through her stomach. She quickly pulls out a silver shield with a trim of gold and a golden lion sticking out in the middle.

My knife gets reflected and she glares at me. I angrily growl at her and swing. I know that it's a bad thing to do especially since she has a shield but I honestly don't care. I continue to punch the shield that she holds up and it pushes her backwards. My knuckles hurt like crazy and they begin to bleed but I continue to attack.

I finally lower my hands and punch her in the stomach. Her face becomes exposed and I quickly swing at it. It hits her cheek and she stares at me in anger. She quickly wipes her mouth and smiles at me. I pick up the green throwing knife and quickly toss it at her. She notices and dodges, but that just leaves her open for me to attack with the poisonous knife.

I quickly press it forward and it almost reaches her neck but she drops down to the floor. She trips me as I run and the knife almost lands on my head. I quickly get up and she's right over me with a sword. The sword has a golden handle with a sapphire stone held in between the handle. The blade of the sword _is_ all sapphire though. It's encrusted and is rough but a beautiful weapon to hold.

She quickly swings it down onto my face but I move away. It lands to my left and I look up at her. Dammit, I'm gonna kill her! I swear it! I flip myself up and pull my shirt down. She quickly swings right back at me and I pull a knife out from my bottoms. It's a pure white colored knife and I move it towards her stomach.

She dodges back and licks her lips. Before I can react a knife is thrown into my shoulder. How many weapons does she have?! I hold onto my shoulder and begin to bleed. I quickly rip the knife out of my shoulder; I scream because of it.

Janet wastes no time to attack me and punches my stomach. I can feel my insides being twisted all around as she moves her fists back and forth into it. I let out a loud groan and a tear falls down my eyes. Before I can even back away, she grabs my head and slams it against her knee.

Blood flows out through my nose and I fall back. My vision begins to blur and my breathing slows down. I struggle to catch my breath and watch as she hovers over me. She steps on my stomach and steps over. It hurts like crazy and my heart skips a beat.

She finally steps off and I cough multiple times. She circles around me while holding the sword over her shoulder.

I crawl to a palm tree and use it to help me stand up. I look back at Janet and she stands a couple feet away from me. I wipe my mouth and quickly grab the second poisonous knife.

''Just stop. Get out of here before I kill you.''

This angers me even more. She thinks just because she's older and taller than I am means that she can easily take me down. That's a lie. I'm gonna beat her, I swear it. I'm gonna freaking beat her!

Janet swears she's all that because of the stupid eleven she got for a training score. I don't care what you got as a score, what you do in the arena is what shows them your potential. You can get a fucking twelve for all I care and die in the bloodbath.

She ceases walking and rips her spear out of the mutts face. She shakes it so that the blood drips off of it and then faces me once again.

''Why are you still here?'' She asks. ''I'm gonna fucking kill you if you don't leave.''

''Try it,'' I dare her. ''Try and see what happens to you!''

''Oh you little shit!''

She throws the spear once more and it lands right above my head. I see her sprinting towards me while dragging the sword across the floor and I close my eyes. I let out a deep sigh and quickly scramble up to my feet.

I open up my eyes and she's five feet away from me. Dying here is not an option today. It just isn't. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let the person who killed Saad kill me. I just have to avenge him. I can't let him die without a purpose. He fought for me so why can't I fight for him? It just pisses me off. Knowing that someone like Janet is still alive and well in these games while Saad and I have been suffering for the entirety of the games just angers me.

I saw my partner get beheaded, mutts attacked us, a girl was eaten by a kraken right in front of us, and my last partner had his throat slit and thrown into multiple explosions! Why do I have the worst luck out of all the tributes here? It isn't fair! It just isn't fair!

I repeatedly slam my fist against the sand and grit my teeth. I look up and my eyes dilate at the sight of Janet's sword swinging. She quickly stops right in front of my nose and howls in pain. I look to the right and see a small squirrel biting Janet's right calf. She shakes her foot trying to kick it off, but it won't let go.

I smile and quickly throw the poisonous knife at her. We're such a short distance apart that it's going to hit her no matter what. There's no way that Janet can dodge this. There's just no way.

And to my surprise she lifts her leg up and it hits the squirrel in the skull. It lets go and falls to the floor and twitches. It's skin turns completely purple and it just stops all of a sudden. The knife drains of its color and Janet stares at me.

I make my way up and look back at her. My breathing is rough and my body is stiff. It's hard to move but I somehow manage to walk around her. She slowly follows me with her eyes and watches as I attempt to grab her spear. I can barely pull it out because I'm out of strength and it hurts me too much to use all my force.

She giggles at the sight of me struggling to pull the spear out and I quickly yell at her.

''SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR VOICE PISSES ME OFF, YOUR LOOK PISSES ME OFF, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU BOTHERS ME! I JUST WANT TO CUT YOUR STUPID THROAT AND KILL YOU ALREADY! ONCE I HEAR THE SOUND OF YOUR CANNON BOOM, I'LL BE AT EASE!''

Letting all my anger out has definitely helped. I breathe roughly and deeply and Janet's smile fades. She then removes her neutral expression to an angry one. Knowing her, she's going to attempt, I repeat, attempt to kill me. She won't though. This thirteen year old is stronger than she thinks.

She drops her sword and runs towards me with no weapons. Hah, does she really think that she can kill me with her bare hands? She's sorely mistaken if so.

She swings and I dodge swiftly as the wind passes my face. I quickly left hook her stomach and she grabs me. She quickly lifts me up lightly as if I was a feather and drops me on my face into the sand. The sand rushes into my mouth and I accidentally swallow some.

She notices this and drops her knee onto my back. I begin to cough as I gasp for air and she pulls my hair back. It hurts so much! It feels as if she's gonna rip it right out of my scalp! She repeatedly elbows my head and I can already feel the bumps forming on my head. After elbowing me at least fifty times, she begins to punch my head.

Tears stream down my eyes and I begin to cry. Her fists pound against my head like boulders crashing down onto the floor. It hurts so much and I feel the blood pouring down my head. I begin to sob now and she smiles at this.

I can't help it. I can't stay calm in every situation. She finally let's go and I grow angry. My sobs quickly stop and I rush up and tackle her onto the floor. She falls and lets out a strong call and I repay her the favor by smashing my elbow against her face. Her nose is all bruised up now and she begins to bleed. My fists come crashing down on her face and she yells at me.

She tries to block, but it doesn't work. I move her hands away and continue to attack. She screams and tells me to fuck off, but I continue. She reaches for her sword, but I quickly stab her arm with one of my regular knives. She lets out a groan and I continue to punch her. My fists rush back up and down against her mouth and I can feel her teeth cutting into my skin. Her mouth and my fist begin to bleed.

I just don't care anymore, I'm gonna kill, kill, kill her! She looks as if she's about to pass out and I quickly pick up a green knife. I lift it up against my head and bring it down towards her chest. It's about to hit until I hear a noise coming from the ocean.

I quickly look to my left and the man-squid mutt has flown up into the sky and it hovers over the entire arena. The giant monster opens up it's tentacle mouth and sings. It's horrible music causes me to look straight into it's eyes and I begin to see things. Things I wish were really here.

Saad? Saad is that you? I look forward and see a shadow figure followed by sunlight surfacing the figures body. Saad! It's Saad!

''S-Saad?''

''Athena...''

''Saad!''

''Athena..''

He gets closer and closer and the expression on my face brightens. It really is him! He's come back. He's gotten a second chance. He-He's... He's back! Oh my god, I can't believe it! He's actually back. Saad's back. I'm so relieved. It hurt me to know that another ally of mine has been ki-

Just like that, Saad disappears. His shadow has surfaced into the air towards the sun and it's gone. I feel a sharp sting in my stomach and I look down to see the sapphire sword shoved into my stomach; my blood all over it. I slowly tilt my head down and see Janet smiling at me. I begin to cry because of the unimaginable pain and slump forward.

Janet pushes the sword deeper into my stomach to the point where it comes out my back. She finally pulls it out and I watch as two intestines fall off of the blade. This frightens me even more and my eyes roll back. My vision dims and I fall over towards Janet. She holds me for a second or two and then finally lets go.

She places her foot against my chest to make me stop and then kicks me back. My body lands on my legs and that adds to the unimaginable, burning pain that I feel right now. My eyes begin to close as I see Janet holding up the bloody sword and smiling at me.

''Good night, Athena.''

The pain begins to cease and the darkness over takes me. I look straight ahead at the light that consumes me and brings me into a magical place with beautiful, shining lights. Is this what heaven looks like? I'm glad that I've finally escaped my misery's an moved onto a magical place. And look who's here with me, Saad.

We lock hands, and smile at each other. Our noses touch and we take off into a golden gate where access is granted. As we hold hands, he leans in for a kiss and I lean in as well. I've never seen a place so beautiful. I'm glad that I've come here. Life is so much better here than back in Panem. I see various tributes from the past. There's Asio, and Jordina, haha even Corio from Ten who made the final six! I never wanna go back. Life is so much easier here where everyone lives in luxury and is blessed with a wonderful life.

 **Kitana Striker (17)**

I left Vixen about an hour ago to go take a shower. Yes, a shower. I know what you're thinking. What type of crazy, idiotic person would decide to take a shower in the middle of the Hunger Games? And why the hell would that even cross their minds when anyone could sneak up on them and easily attack or kill them?

Well first of all, I'm perfect. Anyone who sees this body will be at awe and have no idea how to attack. Second of all, I'm trained. I'm prepared for situations like this no matter how strange they seem. I've hospitalized kids back in District Two for being perverts, what makes others think I won't do the same with the tributes in these games?

Plus, it's the Hunger Games! Back in Two, I couldn't go around killing as I pleased. I had to have a reason, ha. Even though I've never killed a Two tribute until recently, I remember this one occasion where a boy by the name of Nayan was chosen to volunteer a couple years back when I was around thirteen. His sparring partner was jealous of him because they were the top two in the entire District, so they had a fight. It was in the training center and I was there to live it that day. The trainers tried to separate the both of them but they couldn't handle the furiousness of the two.

So, Nayan's partner, Aero, fought with him and Aero had a curved axe on him. Nayan had a scimitar and the two just continued at it. Eventually, Nayan attacked and swung for Aero's head. Just to clarify, us children from Two have mad anger issues, so be on the look-out if you're ever in the games, hehe.

Anyway, Aero ducked and rolled behind Nayan and swung the axe at his head. It was stuck inside of Nayan's head and was pulled out after a minute. Nayan died that day and Aero took over his spot as volunteer. I know right, so cruel. The ones who die from Two aren't worthy. They never were. If you die by the hands of your own partner then we find you meaningless and a burden. You should know your allies strengths and weaknesses.

Nayan's parents were upset but mostly disappointed. They said that he was never part of their family because of how weak he was. How he died by the hands of his best friend and partner. Aero was already a son to them, so they really didn't care. They replaced him with Nayan and trained him vigorously for the upcoming games.

He volunteered and made the final five. He killed three people from his alliance and left the rest wounded for the other tributes to kill. He snickered evilly as he got each kill which was a total of seven. You'd think seven was enough for someone to win, but no! The idiot fell into a deep depression and killed himself in the final five.

District Two could have easily gained another Victor, but the idiot had to kill himself because he felt bad for what he did. He freaking slit his own throat and placed his head in water while repeatedly slamming the axe against it. I remember watching as a little girl hating him with every piece of my heart. I wished that I could've entered those games and killed him myself. I would have killed those other District tributes too.

Needless to say, I forgot who won those games. I remember their face in the days of training when they spectated, but I don't remember the District. Who cares, they weren't a career, or were they? I don't know, I can't remember, I don't care.

I finish up my little 'shower' and put my clothes back on. It was pouring with rain, but I decided to jump into some water and clean myself off. It's been a while since I've felt real water that you could swim in and this totally relieved me.

I walk over to the area that Vixen was in while drying my hair and I don't see him. I swear if he's trying to prank me I'm gonna kill him. If he jumps out of a tree and pretends to throw that damn boomerang at me I'm gonna-

 _Boom!_

Whoa! That was unexpected. Who could it have been? It was probably Alex or Declan. The two of them did drown in the water, right? Maybe Vixen got a hold of one of them and took them down while the other one fled the scene. I should've went with him so that I could have gotten the other one. Wouldn't it be fun to take them down? I mean, we are the last teams with a duos.

Well, that's only if Alex and Declan reunited or something like that. I doubt they did though. Alex probably got the kill on Declan for whatever the hell he did. I mean, if they were still a team then I'm pretty sure they would have been taking and arrived at the same time when we were in the center of the fifth layer.

Lightning strikes a couple feet behind me and I quickly turn around. The rain is pouring intensely and I can't see much. I run into trees a couple of times because of this and hit my head. I groan on the floor and make my way up. I turn around to the sound of a branch being broken in half and quickly run towards my weapons.

I pick up a random knife and hold it up to my neck. Whoever or whatever that is is gonna get messed up. I'm gonna-

''Oof!''

''Haha, sorry about that. I was just out hunting!''

I look up slowly and see Vixen holding something in his hands. I widen my eyes to see somethings head and for a moment I actually think that he killed another tribute.

''Who was it?''

''What?''

''Who'd you kill?''

''Some cheetah creature...''

I look up disappointed, but fake smile at his efforts. He got it for us to eat, but I'm guessing that he forgot about the dried fruits that we still have. I reach into one of the bags to pull out a can of apples and oranges and he face palms. I smile at him cut the oranges with my knife. I hand him a piece and he gulps one down his throat.

He begins to cough and I quickly slap his back. What type of idiot swallows without chewing? I look at him and he blushes. God, Vixen can be something else sometimes. At least he isn't as annoying as the rest of our alliance. I would've killed him by now if he was. He just seems so innocent, but then again, he's not.

He told me about how much he wanted to participate in these games and how he got his District to vote for him. He wanted to join to bring home another Victor. Sucks that he won't his way. I've made it this far because I'm prepared, and I'm not gonna go down just like that. I dare anyone to step up to the stage and try to kill me. I dare them.

''Who do you thinks gonna make the finale with us?'' Asks Vixen.

''Us?'' I question.

He nods his head and looks at me curiously. ''We are going to the finale together, aren't we? We're the strongest here and there's no way that we'd kill each other without going to the finale first. I mean, it's gonna suck when I kill you but who do you think is gonna make it?''

Oh, kill me? Psh! Ok, Vix. Think what you want. Like you could ever. I mean, you're good. Kid, you aren't bad but you don't have what it takes to kill me. You should have waited an extra year to volunteer once you turned seventeen. Then you could have won and we could've been the career duo and maybe best friends. Maybe...

''Y-Yeah. Definitely. Kill me? Ok! Ha ha, I'd like to see you try,'' I giggle. ''I think the boy from Six, Alex, will make it to the finale with us. I can just see him going crazy and eliminating his competition and then it will all fall apart once he hits the finale and then he's mine.''

''Don't you mean mine?''

''No.''

''Fair enough.''

The rain begins to cease and Vixen points behind me. I have no idea what it is, but something hovers over my body. I sit quietly and calmly and swing my arm back. I hear the ripping noise as my knife hits something in the stomach. Blood flies over me and onto the ground in front of Vixen.

I quickly flip up and turn around to see a crab looking mutt falling onto the floor. It lets out a disgusting screech and I rip the knife out of it's stomach and shove it into it's mouth. It squirts blood all over the floor and I jump away. It's as if that screeching noise was a call for backup and that's exactly what came.

Vixen quickly grabs his boomerangs and attacks. I watch as he kills multiple of them but more just keep coming over and over again. It's simply annoying to see all of these stupid mutts show up again and again. The gamemakers just won't leave us alone. If we were still a group of six careers, they would have left us alone until the finals.

I fight off the mutts too and kill a couple until Vixen pushes me aside and steals my kills. His boomerang slices through many of them and comes right back to him. I stand in absolute shock because I've never seen him do that before. These District One tributes sure are something else. Well, the boys mostly. Every One girl that I've seen was a retarded tribute who did something dumb to ensure her death.

The girls from One always piss me off. One of them freaking walked off the pedestal and died, ha! What a dumb ass. Tell me that you're a career tribute now. Dying first? What the hell type of career is that?

I'm so done with the dumber tributes. They always piss me off and force me to hate them. I just can't handle it. Luckily not all District One tributes are idiots. Take Vixen for example, or their female Victor who had a wonderful games. I'd like to visit District One one of these days to see what makes their tributes so idiotic. Is it because they all grow up with luxuries that they don't need a damn education? Is training all they do, and even if it is, not many of them are good enough to win the games.

Like the one from earlier these games. She was supposed to be in our alliance, but she completely ditched us. She died later that day though. I couldn't help but have a smile on my face when I saw her face up in the sky that night. I still don't know who or what got her. I doubt it was a mutt though because gamemakers never send out difficult tasks like that early on in the games.

I'm not really sure if she was smart or not, but she did seem intelligent for a deaf girl. Sucks for her family that they witnessed her death. Ha! That puts on a brighter smile on my face. But Stabby had the most amazing death of these games so far. I prayed for the day in this arena that I got my hands on him and I finally did.

His family all watched as he was beheaded by three careers. Speaking of three, Marlin also had a terrible death. I wanted to kill him but Alex just had to follow us. That was one powerful spear though, Marlin's cannon boomed in the matter of seconds. Usually a spear doesn't kill until like a minute or two. It takes time for the unimaginable pain to take it's effect on your body to the point where you can barely breathe.

I look over at Vixen who's panting wildly with excitement. He seems blood thirsty and I smile and walk over to him.

He quickly jumps back and shakes himself off. He wipes the mutt blood off of his clothes and throws his shirt into a pool of water. He begins to wash it and wipes his hand over his head. He rinses out his hair and then begins to chuckle at me.

''Want to spar?'' He asks out of no where.

I smile at him and nod my head. He quickly stands up and I watch as he wipes the sweat from his forehead away. He drops his boomerang and tells me that he wants to do hand-to-hand combat first. No holding back though. Ooh, is he trying to prove himself or something?

Maybe this is just his plan for getting sponsors. I wouldn't mind if it was, we could use some right now if I'm telling you the truth. I doubt anyone will be sending sponsors after us though because they're super expensive at a time like this. If we do receive any then I'm gonna be glad.

Vixen runs over towards me and begins to swing. I block with my hands and spin around him to punch his back. He gets pushed forward but quickly retaliates with a punch to my face. My cheek becomes swollen and I quickly repay the favor by right hooking below his temple. I quickly punch his throat twice after that and elbow the top of his head.

He grabs my foot and flips me over. I'm laying on my back and he puts me in a lock to where my feet hurt. I quickly begin to hold him up with my arms and flip him over. He looks stunned as he stares at me rethinks this sparring session. I quickly kick him in the face while he's thinking and turn around. I hear his footsteps approaching and I quickly duck so that he misses intensely.

He looks back at me and smiles. ''You're cute when you fight.'' He says. This catches me off guard and for some reason I blush. I don't know why I did but he uses this as a moment to tackle me onto the floor and playfully punch me in the face. He begins to laugh and smile and I chuckle a little. I'm not usually one to play with others, but he's different.

I lie on the floor and put on a poker face. He begins to laugh and hugs me while lying down. He begins to playfully punch me even more and once I turn my face his lips come crashing down against mine. Both of our eyes widen as this was a total accident. He stares straight into my eyes and doesn't let go.

I don't know why, but I hold his back and bring him closer. I close my eyes and he continues. I finally open them up after a couple of seconds to catch my breath and he does the same thing. We both let go and sit quietly. This just became really awkward. I mean, I don't regret it, but it just wasn't something I planned. I never thought of kissing another career. I mean, I did, but Vixen was the only one who I thought I could manage with.

But still, I never wanted something like this. It's just business, not a love game. I quickly push him away and he smiles at me. I can't help but put on a smile and blush too.

He touches my shoulder and begins to speak to me. I smile as he says the words he says and eventually change the topic back to the other tributes. He frowns but understands. I smile at him and then pick up my knife.

Before I can even say anything, he takes the words right out of my mouth.

''Ready for round two? This time with weapons?''

I smile at him and nod my head. He's probably the only tribute that I can actually be sort of nice to. Even so, it won't last for long.

I don't plan on being allies forever.

 **Athena Wolfshire. Sapphire sword stabbed through her stomach and intestines pulled out.**

 **Wincestcher, I cannot tell you how much I loved Athena. She was my Victor on multiple occasions to tell you the truth. I had her winning so many times and I loved the fact of that. After I killed Lia, Athena was my second in line besides someone else who's still in the competition. I was originally gonna make her reach the finale and fight against Lia and another tribute and have her almost win. I really wanted Athena to because she was one of my favorites. Top four probably. I didn't want to kill her. Vixen was originally supposed to die this chapter to tell you all the truth. Athena started out with more votes than he did and it continued for two days. On the third day, Vixen's scores shot up and past Athena placing her in last place. I was shocked, but kinda relieved, but also sad because I loved the both of them and having Athena in dead last sucked. I'm glad that you submitted her and she was fun writing. She was just the young one in the group and the one I really wanted to win. Sucks because she was a favorite of mine. Thanks for submitting her, and hopefully she has a wonderful life with Saad in the after life. R.I.P.**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles, Alan, Stabby**

 **Kitana Striker – Allius, Mase, Stabby**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe, Jacoby, Stabby**

 **Trinity Belnot – David, Astrid**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers – Marlin**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assit on Ava**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve, Carty**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea, Saad, Athena**

 **Athena Wolfshire – Melisande**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assist on Mase**

 **Mutts – Ava, Trinity**

 **Heyy! Sorry for the long wait. School work sucks, homework takes forever, it can kiss my ass, but I have to do it. And then on top of that, PSATs are coming up and I have to study for that crap, then I have three tests to study for, and I'm just really trying to get these chapters up for you guys. Can you believe that we're in the final five already? Wow! It seemed like this story was made almost... Four and a half months ago! I like the pace of this, but I would like ti to move quicker. Anyway, I hope that it's all good with you guys. Even if the uploads aren't the quickest. Now onto the questions for today's chapter!**

 **Good job, Jms, and 20! You both got the Cthulhu. 500 points for you both along with TheEmeraldQueen! Have fun sponsoring the tributes you decide to sponsor. Maybe it'll help them win. :)**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Opinion on Athena's death?**

 **Prediction on the final five?**

 **Who do you see making the finale?**

 **Who would you like to kill who?**

 **Do you ship Vixana? Or Kixen? Or whatever the hell their name would be?**

 **What would you do if you were in the final five? Lmao, I'd go cannibal mode and bite my partners neck and eat her/him alive. xD Have the gamemakers put me out of my misery by killing me like that one D6 tribute with mutts or an avalanche or something. Jk, I'd hunt like crazy though, omg. I'd want this crap to end quick af and do whatever it took to get tf out. Kill my District partner if it comes down to it. Career or not, I'ma fight! Lmao, twelve year old or not, I'm being dead ass right now. Gotta do what it takes to win, right? Even if it kills me... :)**

 **Do you guys like these three person POVs that I try to make long? Key word, try.**

 **This chapter was fun to write. I honestly don't know who's POV was my favorite. I enjoyed all of them. I'll try to get the next chapter up by Sunday. If not, then maybe Monday or Tuesday. Idk, got studying and stuff to do so I'll see if I can make time to update. Have a wonderful day or night depending on your time zone! Bye guys! :)**


	43. Goodbye My Friend I'll Miss You Dearly

**Welcome to the Final Five where the tributes are pushed together to fight until one is left standing. Heh, this chapter isn't going to be too much of fighting, I guess. It'll be more of thoughts and the tributes staring at each other or something, y'know? I'm not gonna put too much action in this because I want to save that for the next two chapters. :) Can't wait for the Final Four to fight it out and I think you all will be happy with the outcomes. Some will be sad, even I was when brainstorming and writing it out. I think a tear fell from my right eye, but that's not important lol. Anyway, congratulations to those who have made it this far. Trust me, it's only just begun. Prepare for some hurtful deaths. Enjoy!**

 **Janet Berinski (17)**

After seeing her face in the sky last night, I honestly didn't have any sort of reaction. I told her to leave, she should have left. When someone gives you the opportunity to escape in the Hunger Games you take it. You don't just stay and try to avenge your fallen ally. Who cares about them? If they died, then that obviously means that they weren't prepared to win.

Athena obviously wasn't prepared to face me. I tried. I gave her the opportunity to flee but she insisted on fighting and look where she is now. She's dead. To tell you the truth, I honestly couldn't care less. It's the games! You can't have feelings or feel pity for the fallen tributes. You really shouldn't care about anyone else besides yourself. If you do, it's just holding you back from doing what you want to do.

Look at me. I've got three kills and I didn't even try. Brea was a simple target. She was playing that bull crap game of acting weak, but that didn't turn out well for her, did it? Then I spent days without a single kill. I wasn't trying to hurt anybody. I wanted to play nice and be the protagonist for a while. I tried to help others escape, but they all eventually didn't follow the instructions properly.

Take Carty for example. I felt bad for her. I wanted her to reach it this far, but she had to stop to take a break. No! You just don't do that. If you escape someone, you continue to run until you've reached the ten minute mark. I would never have stopped running if I knew that I couldn't take Stabby on. I'd reach the cornucopia and swim in the ocean until my body just couldn't anymore.

But the girl had to rest in the bushes for a day. Come on! Idiotic things like that piss me off. People in the games always die by doing something stupid and it just infuriates me.

Another retarded death of these games was Saad's. Even though I killed him, he should've just obeyed. It's a common courtesy if someone saves your life that you listen to them, but no.

''Let me go! I wanna see Athena!'' I mock him.

You can see Athena alright. In the afterlife. Goodness, I can't help but hate the idiotic things that these tributes do to get themselves killed. The boy from Twelve ran into the cornucopia and stopped to watch what his allies were doing, hah! Then he was killed by one of them, ha ha!

These tributes just don't understand, do they? Haven't we all been watching the games since birth? We have to! So you're telling me that you can't learn from the mistakes that past tributes have made? Come on, these tributes just get worse and worse as each year goes by. Instead of getting better, they get worse.

And that's why I'm here. To show the Capitol what a real Victor is. Don't get me wrong now, I'm no protagonist, but I'm also not an antagonist. I'm somewhere in the middle. I've helped tributes and given them advice but they decided not to heed them.

Sure, I've killed three tributes, but wouldn't you? If you were in these games and you HAD to survive, wouldn't you be willing to slice another tributes neck? I don't care how old they are. A twelve year old could be the deadliest tribute among a whole cast of eighteen-year-old tributes. Mark my words, that's gonna happen one of these years.

Every career will be eighteen along with all the other tributes and some twelve-year-old from Seven is gonna kill them all with a tomahawk or axe. It's gonna happen, trust me. And hopefully I live to see the day it does. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win these games.

I've survived for so long now and the sponsors are raining down on me. If the Capitol didn't want me to win, they obviously wouldn't have sent me all of this equipment. I could use it all to my advantage. Simple as that. Nobody can defeat me. I mean, the only people who will put up a fight are Vixen and Kitana and I'm pretty sure that one of them is gonna make the finale.

Maybe even both if I'm lucky. I'd have the chance to kill my first two careers. I've always wanted to get my hands on a career. I mean, think about it. Winning the games and killing two careers! Hah! I would love for that to happen to me.

Vixen and Kitana are both talented though. I'm not sure about how I'd beat Kitana, but I know that I would manage against Vixen. He's not the strongest here in the bunch of groups remaining. Although one thing about him is his charm. He's cute and that could really help him out.

He should use that against Kitana. Maybe have her fall in love with him and kill her to ensure his victory during these games. But he'd forget about me. If I somehow died, which I doubt will happen, then he'd easily win.

Bring District One another Victor why don't you? Good shit, but I'm gonna bring Eight a Victor. Our only Victor was a guy by the name Wolf Casino. He won the seventeenth games, but he was a pussy. He hid his entire games and managed to survive to the finale with a girl from One and a boy from Seven.

The girl from One had a tomahawk in her back and died of blood loss. The boy from Seven died somehow. I remember it being them two in the cornucopia and Woof was lying on top of it. The boy from Seven kept trying to climb and Wolf had jack shit to fight back with. Unfortunately for the boy from Seven, his throat was parched and he could barely say a single word.

His throat was slit by the girl from One, but it wasn't too deep. Eventually, Woof kicked his head and he fall backwards and his head twitched back opening the cut in his throat. He eventually choked on his own blood and Woof won.

The Capitol was severely disappointed. I was too. What type of Victor is that? There's too many of those Victors around Panem who are hated all around the Capitol.

The only good Victors are the careers, the girl from Seven, the boy from Ten, and me. Yeah, I've already come to a conclusion that I'm winning. I know it, everybody knows it.

I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I'm extremely confident in my skills. I can win it, and show the District that however they feel about me, whatever they wish upon me, no matter what they do, that I'll come back home and scare them all. I mean, they hated me before and if I come back home a killer, how do you think they'll feel about me?

They'll be scared and wish that I had never come back. They would never bother me again and they'd bow down to me. They'd no Janet Berinski as the proper Victor of Eight. Woof can go cut his wrist for all I care. He's nothing but a little bitch if I tell you the truth.

Sucks that I'd have to live in the same area as him. Couldn't his Victors house be further away? I mean, they already built ten Victor houses for District Eight. I doubt that we'll have ten. Maybe five at the most in the first one hundred years of this game.

Everyone in our District is terrible. I mean, we've got some psychos in District Eight to tell you the truth. I feel as though Eight is where all the psychos come from, but they are never good enough to win the games.

One of our tributes was extremely good looking and sponsors rained all over him during his games, but he was mentally unstable. He killed his own partner by repeatedly smashing her head against a rough surface and drowning her. It was frightening to see. He also invaded the career alliance all by himself.

Idiot. He fucking jumped out and attacked them all while they were throwing a party or something. He killed three of them in brutal manners while the others were caught by surprise. The boy from four had a knife stuck in the back of his head and it was repeatedly kicked in.

He snapped the girl from Two's neck and made out with her dead body while the others were in absolute stun. Then the girl from Four stepped in but was choked to death while she had a knife in the back of her neck.

The boy from my District was later killed with a rapier decapitating him by the boy from One. It was one of the most disgusting deaths in the games. I felt bad because a sponsor gift flew down for him shortly after his death that the careers used for their advantage.

These games are just fill of surprises. Like, you'd think an innocent girl with braces from Twelve is just a sweet heart who is shy and quiet, but then turns out to be a vicious machete slaying beast. You never know who these tributes really are until they enter the games.

 _Chime!_

Another sponsor?! Nice! I quickly run over to the parachute and it completely covers the gift that I received. I quickly pull up the parachute and look at the gift. It's a dick shaped lollipop. I stare straight at it and look up to see if any cameras are around.

I just stick my middle finger up and move it all around. Thanks for sending this gift in, asshole. There's a note to it.

 _''I'm so so so so sorry to say this, but your house has burned down and all of your family and friends are dead. Also, you know that Victors are used as hookers by the Capitolites, right? My daddy has one of the girls from Two one year, if I remember. I walked on the two doing some... extremely awkward positions. Oh well, bye! XOXO, Malicia.''_

Oh fuck off. Go suck on a fat dick you little bitch. I crumble up the note and throw it to the side. I throw the candy away as well. You swear I'm gonna let the Capitol watch me as I eat a lollipop shaped like that. I've got self-respect.

I pick myself up and hold onto my trident and sword. I place the shield onto my backpack and make it stick onto the strap. I think it's time to start hunting for more tributes, so why not go now? I mean, it seems like a perfect time. The rain has stopped and the lightning is no more.

I finally start to move until I hear noises behind me. Sea-lions jump out through the bushes and attack me. I quickly swing my sword towards one who just jumped and it hit it in the stomach. It's body gets cut in half and it's blood splatters all over the floor.

More jump out and start to attack me while I quickly dodge. There's a lot of them and it seems as if the gamemakers are trying to force me somewhere. I obviously can't beat them all so I kill the ones that I know I can and then begin to run.

They all follow and jump on their little arms and legs to sprint forward. One of them lands right next to my leg and I jump over to slam the sword into it's head. It gets stuck, so I kick it off. The sword is covered in blood and others use this time to jump at me.

I duck over a couple and swing my sword towards most of their heads. Two grab at me leg and I quickly hammer my sword down onto their heads.

I use this as an opportunity to run and everywhere that I go I have to turn because more appear. Eventually, they make me run straight forward back towards the area where the first area we all reached when we hit the fifth layer was.

To get there though, I have to swim. I quickly strap on my backpack and dive into the water. The sea-lions all jump in after me and swim extremely fast. I use the adrenaline in my body to pump me out of the water and onto the center of the fifth layer.

I turn around to see the mutts staring at me and they dive back into the water. They might be going to fetch more tributes. The gamemakers want this to end and I think the Capitol's getting excited. I turn around to the sound of a giant mutt and the whole area that I'm around is surrounded by fire.

I quickly run away from it and climb up a tree. Above the tree is a small hill that I can reach if I jump and I do. I sit on top of it as I watch the first squid mutt make it's way towards here. I smile as it attacks the fifth layer with it's long tentacle arms.

It's not even in the fifth layer yet and it can already reach this far. It crushes the fire, but it soon becomes engulfed in flames. It doesn't budge one bit and that surprises me.

Dammit, these mutts are tough! I grit my teeth and begin to ponder on how I can even begin to imagine how to defeat them. If I want to win this, I have to kill the other tributes before these mutts kill me. We don't have another day, this is the end of the games.

Today is the day that four of us die. There's no doubt to it. If all of us get dragged her by the gamemakers then it's gonna end today. No regrets. It's gonna end sooner or later, and I'm ready for it.

 **Alexander Rivers (17)**

Declan's been awfully quiet. I know that his whole rapist thing has gotten to his mind and that could really screw him up. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. Would it have really been that much of a bad thing to let him continue to believe that he did nothing wrong? _Of course it would be. Friends don't let friends think something that they did that was wrong was right._

True. My conscience always knows what's right for me. I've been through ups-and-downs during these games and I've survived this long because of it. It's helped me out on so many occasions and I'm glad that I'm still alive. Many sponsors have been given to me and I appreciate it.

To be honest, I never thought of myself as a Capitol favorite and making it this far has just made me feel even more confident in my chances of winning. If I do win, I would absolutely love that. I mean, going back home to Six and living with mom in the Victors' village would be amazing.

And maybe we could even ask Ami to come live with us. You know, maybe we could adopt her and bring her to become one of our own. She could be like a sister to me. But would District Six really love me after I've done the things I've done?

I mean, killing another tribute is a terrible thing for us back in Six. We're always scared if a tribute comes back home alive, but we would love if one of us would finally win for once. We'd all just be scared of the tribute though, and if that happens to me... I'll feel terrible for my actions.

Knowing that I killed someone to get back home is just terrible. I only killed Marlin because he killed my friend. I never knew Jacoby for more than a night, but I still made a close bond with him. Almost as if we knew each other for our entire lives.

Then that one night came. I remember exactly how it happened.

 _''Jacoby, you know what sucks? The fact that only one of us makes it out alive. I mean, I'd love to make it out of this competition with you and a couple of others, but I know damn well that it won't ever happen.''_

 _''Me too, man. I've only known you for like three hours now, but I really like you. You remind me of a friend back at home, and I'd like if we both could make it out alive, but it just isn't possible.''_

 _''Hopefully it doesn't come down between the two of us. I would hate for that to happen.'' I said shyly._

 _''Me too.''_

 _After our little conversation, I heard sand being kicked and the sound of weapons shaking. I peered up to see who it was and three careers were climbing on top of the cornucopia. I was scared, I fled. I left Jacoby all alone to die and didn't even look back. I remember jumping off the top of the cornucopia and grabbing my equipment before they could get us._

 _I watched continued to run as Jacoby jumped off and called out for my name. ''Alex! ALEX!'' He yelled. I was long gone by the time he made his way towards the spot that I was in._

 _I left him that night and hid. I hid like a coward and slept on the cold sand near the cave in the arena. I remember waking up the next day and hearing a cannon boom. At night time his face showed up. I cried for hours and eventually fell asleep because of it._

 _Then the feast came and I stayed back to follow the careers. I wanted revenge on Marlin for what he did to one of my closest friend in this competition. I made my way behind them and hid multiple times just to be able to avenge my fallen ally._

 _I threw the lightning spear at Marlin's chest and it electrocuted him. His cannon boomed five seconds later and I was thrown off a surface by Kitana. That day I didn't regret a single thing that I did. He had it coming, and at least I let me friend know that the person who killed him wouldn't be winning this competition._

I snap out of my thoughts and see Declan right in front of me. He shouts my name, but I don't answer. He then begins to shake my rapidly while holding my shoulders and I finally answer to him. I wasn't trying to ignore him but the thought of my fallen friends really overtook me. If only they were still here with me.

''We got a sponsor!'' Declan shouts at me. I wipe my cheek as he spit on it a little and back up. I look at him questionably and he's gotten me curious on who got the sponsor gift.

''Who's it for?''

''The both of us,'' He says showing me the note. 5M and 6M, ''We can both use it! It might be something helpful, come on!''

I walk over to him slowly and look under the parachute. Some Capitol body lotion and shampoo are in the package. I look over at Declan and he looks back at me. Our expressions are different than what they normally would be. He picks up the note and shows me what it says:

 _''I know that Declan is a fucking rapist, but I can't resist this OTP and I need a new one. So, if you want more stuff like weapons or food, make some sexy stuff with this body lotion, and while you shower too. XOXO Malicia.''_

I look up at Declan and he begins to smile at me. No, no, no. Fuck no! I'm not doing this shit. God no, fuck off. No. No. No! I don't wanna do this.

I slowly get up and try to back away slowly but Declan grabs my arm. NO! NO! I try to escape but he drags me near him.

''ALEX, JUST LET ME APPLY THE LOTION TO YOUR BODY!''

''NO, DECLAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I scream.

He quickly grabs my arm and opens up the body lotion. The capitolites must be eating this crap up. He lets go of me to press the lotion against his hand and that's when I make my escape. He chases after me and finally grabs on hold. I cry for help, but he closes my mouth and drags me near the water.

He pushes me against a tree and applies lotion onto my arm and I glare at him. ''Sorry, buddy. I just really want those sponsors. You understand, don't you?'' Yeah. Yeah, I fucking understand that I'm pissed off at you for making me do this.

He finishes oiling up my arm and I grab the lotion from his hands. I look over to a tree where I think a camera is and rub lotion over my legs. Before Declan can say anything else, I apply some onto my face and slick my hair back.

I hand him the lotion and he looks stunned at me. After Declan puts on the lotion, he walks over to the fountain of water and bathes in it, fully clothed luckily. He quickly takes his shirt off and yells over at me. This can't be good. ''Alex! Come apply some on my back! Make it look sexy, y-you feel me?''

I walk over towards him knowing that I'll regret this decision and apply the lotion smoothly on his back. See, I'm not one to do this, but if it's for sponsors then count me in. Unfortunately...

I just can't help myself but to be nice all the time. If I were someone mean, I would have killed Declan while his back was turned, but I just can't do that. I'd feel terrible and probably kill myself knowing what I did was wrong. It's just.. Wrong! You know, I've always thought of Declan as a brother or a close companion. Ever since I met him and we formed that alliance, I've always liked him.

I hope he likes me back, though. It'll be awkward if he's actually planning on killing me. After applying some lotion on his back and putting the shampoo we had on each others hair, we quickly rinsed it out. Declan had his head underwater and I quickly rinsed everything off. Apparently the lotion doesn't glisten off like it normally does. It keeps my body smooth and clean.

 _Chime!_

I quickly lift my head up along with Declan simultaneously and quickly run to the parachute. I quickly look over at the note that says 6M on it with a beautiful, silver weapon that looks like a spear. It has one tip, and I quickly start to shake it around. I place my hand on the bottom and feel something poke against my finger. I quickly look down to see my finger bleeding and a hidden blade under the weapon.

My eyes brighten in awe as I look at the wonderful weapon that stands in front of me. Gosh, I can't believe weapons like this actually exist. I remember watching someone use something like this in the Capitol Olympics that they showcase once every year, except they have a major one once every four years. It's really inspiring to hear their stories, but you know damn well that they're just fake lines provided to the fake entertainers.

I remember it being called a... A jav... Jave... Javelin! That's the name! It's kinda like a spear and trident if you think about it. I don't really know how you use this as a weapon, but I'll just give it my best shot like I do with using a spear. If I just throw it, then maybe I can do well. I know that I can. It won't be that hard, I just need to watch out for the hidden blade. That thing is gonna kill me if I don't.

I start to spin it around me while Declan picks up his sword. He looks over towards his sponsors which are three large, icy cold water bottles. I look in awe as I realize that mine are smaller than his are! What the hell? Psh! It's fine though, at least we know that we have support.

''Dec, I thin-''

''Alex, shut up.''

With those words, I close my mouth. Not saying another word, I steady my breathing and quiet it down. Declan holds his five fingers up and slowly brings them down. Then I hear it, the rustling in the trees and grass. I don't take a moment of hesitation to grab my bags, pull Declan's hand, and run. We need to get the hell out of there, and Declan knows it, too!

We sprint and sprint. Not looking back, I'm pretty sure something is gonna jump out at us and possibly bite the crap out of us. I take no time to rush past three blistering trees and get hit. I don't know what it was, but I saw a swift shadow move past me and cut my chest. I have to stop for a second because it cut a deep scratch across my shirt and I'm bleeding violently.

I hold onto my chest and Declan covers me while I treat myself. I quickly turn to see an otter fighting off against Declan. The thing is much larger than a regular one would be, though. It's twice the size of Declan and three times the size as me. I look in awe as the towering beast hits Declan with it's nose.

Before Declan can get up, the animal crashes itself down upon his legs. I look in shock while holding my chest and try to get up. I limp and grab a tree to support myself and steady my aim. I grab the silver javelin and throw it straight at the disgusting creatures eyes. It hits the eye straight in and shoots out the other one knocking something out of it's head.

The eyes start to gush blood and it squirts all over the floor and around Declan and I. I quickly grab my javelin, wiping the disgusting gashes of the mutt off of it, and help Declan to his feet. More come running over towards us and we run away.

I have no idea what to do because there are so many of them! I just.. I just.. I- _The spears, Alex. The spears._ THE SPEARS! How could I have forgotten about them?

I quickly grab inside of my back and hold up a red spear. It has a yellow mark on it, and I know that it's gonna help Declan and I out, a lot. I quickly throw the spear towards the ground where the mutts have gained speed and caught up to us.

The spear blew up the entire area that we were in and blasted Declan and I forward by many feet. I landed face first on the floor and watched as skin and guts flew over me. DECLAN?! NO! I couldn't have. N-No! There's no way! If he died from that explosion, I should've as well!

''Ugh!'' I hear a groan.

I quickly run over to Declan and help him up. I let out a huge sigh and hug him tightly. He pats my back and tells me that everything is gonna be ok. I believe him, I just don't want to lose another ally. It's hurt me to lose so many already. They all went so soon and it hurts. It hurts a lot. Declan picks up his supplies and leads the way.

The gamemakers obviously wanted us to go somewhere, that's why they sent those mutts after us. Hopefully we aren't the last people there. If we were, I would be really upset. We'd probably die instantly if something like that were to happen. Or, we would have an advantage by sneaking up on the other tributes. Either way, we'd have to fight.

Once we make our ways pass the bushes towards the... Same area that we were in when we all reached the fifth layer, I notice that it has been set on fire. The entire area besides where we are towards the water is in a burning blaze that doesn't seem like it'll stop. I watch as mutts burn and all die of heat, and can't help but smile at that.

I look up and notice Janet sitting on the edge of the tall hill. I tap Declan on the shoulder and point towards Janet. He smiles at me and nods at me once I pick up a spear. I aim it straight towards Janet, steadily making sure that she doesn't see me. I watch as she looks back to watch if anything or anyone is sneaking up on her and then looks back towards the front.

She looks towards the ocean and sees Declan and I. Her eyes widen as I hold up the spear and flick my wrist letting it fly towards her. She opens up her mouth in shock and then-

 **Vixen Rucker (16)**

Fighting with Kitana isn't really all that hard if I tell you the truth. She's just very aggressive and that's easy to retaliate against. I know her inside and out, but I'm not gonna use that to my advantage. Yet. I'll wait until the finale and then mess her up. I know, I know, it's cruel. It's not my fault, I just have to get back to One. I mean, wouldn't you want to return home if you were in these games?

Sure, I may really, really, really like her! But, I gotta win. If I don't, I'll be ashamed of myself and ridiculed by the District. We're known for bringing back fierce tributes, and I've got three kills. That's not bad for a career. I'm doing well, and I think I can bring this thing home. It's not every day that a Victor the Capitol actually enjoys wins. And sadly, we've had little of those.

As Kitana repeatedly punches my blocking elbows, I quickly snap at her leg and trip her. She falls flat on her butt and I hold her leg up spinning her around. She quickly gets back at me with a kick to the chin and multiple punches to the face. She's quick, athletic, and cunning. My perfect girl.

As I take in the punches, I quickly hold her by the waist and lift her up. She gasps in shock at what I've just done and gets slammed onto the floor. She takes it simply, and just gets back up. What a career. She shows no emotion to getting hurt whatsoever, and just fights back. How do you win against that? Is it even possible?

As she grins her teeth and glares at me, I back up slowly as she swings over and over again. I wink at her while she knees me in the stomach and hits me with her elbow. I quickly cough, and stare up at her. Why am I letting her beat me? I can easily take her on! Is it because of that kiss? Maybe it shouldn't have happened. I'm feeling a different vibe between Kitana now and it's really awkward. I don't know what to do! I've never... I've never really liked anyone before. I can barely hint out if a girl likes me.

God damn!

She looks down at me in a disappointed way and I smile. She sneers at the smile and I quickly change the expression on my face. _What? You don't like me anymore?_ What did I do, now? First we kiss and you're all happy, and now you're sneering at me, and for what? Because I let you get a simple shot at me.

Maybe I should just leave the alliance now. I mean, we never had a full on career bloodbath and I'm tired. I don't feel as though I want to continue much longer. If anything, I want these games to end NOW! It's started to piss me off at how simple she thinks they are. I mean, I'm not gonna complain to her, but the way she plays these games really makes me feel as though she thinks she's better than me.

I know that she does, I do. I just don't want it to be that way. ''Round two,'' I say. She turns around looking at me in disgust, drinking from her water bottle. I walk up to her slowly and slap it out of her hands and stare her straight in the eye. ''Now!''

With my command, she quickly grabs my shirt. I get headbutted and we begin the fight. Sure, we're hurting each other, but isn't that what careers are supposed to do? Push each other to the limits until one can't compete anymore. And when that happens, boom! We kill them because they're of no use to us anymore.

As Kitana swings, I duck punching her in the stomach. She lets out a strong groan and that leaves her wide open for a swing across the face. As soon as I realize I'm about to hit her with full force, I quickly open up my hands and it turns out to become a slap instead. I stare down at her while she stares up at me, and I can tell that the situation just became awkward. She's pissed, you can tell from her breathing and the way she stares at me.

The way those beautiful eyes stare at me. The way they glisten in the sunlight and make me want to reach up to her and press her against me while kissing her smoothly on the lips. If only I knew her outside of the games. If only we could have known each other before. If only I wasn't such a contender for these games. Maybe things could've ended up differently than her and I competing against each other.

She quickly grabs my shoulder and pinches them to where I can't even scream. This causes my hand to swing up randomly and uncontrollably and low-blow her. I look straight up at her in an apologetic way and begin to back up. I didn't mean it. ''I-I didn't mean to touch you there... It just happened!''

She doesn't say a damn word. I don't know what's up with her but our relationship has taken a serious turn. What did I do that was so wrong? Is it because of the way I'm acting? Holding back against and her and making her think I'm weak and useless?

I'm not! I'm not weak! I'm not useless and I'm not... I'm not.. She doesn't even understand! She's making me feel bad, and for what? What the hell did I do that was so bad? God, Kitana! Why don't you let a guy know what's wrong instead of being a bitch about it?! Did I really do something that bad to make you hate me?

We had our moment last night and I'm pretty sure the entire nation of Panem saw, but I don't care. I wanna go back to that night. It was so much fun! I couldn't help but think about the feeling over and over and over again! It was just amazing. We had a blast fighting, kissing, and maybe... maybe a little bit more than kissing. It just... It just doesn't make sense to me.

Why do girls make everything so complicated? What's wrong with them? _It's not them or you, it's just how the world is._ But why is the world so stupid? Right now, I don't even know if I want to continue these games. They've dragged out for way too long and I'm getting tired of this crap! I just want to get out of this bloody arena and fucking go home!

I make eye-contact with her and she quickly turns away from me. This makes my skin boil. Why? Why?! Why do you do this to me?! What did I do? I don't understand. Why are things so complicated now? Our relationship was the shit when we both came into the Capitol. It was you, Marlin, and I. We were the true Career alliance.

Everyone looked at us. We were the Capitol's finale. They knew that we would make it and one of us would come out of that arena. They knew at first sight that another career would be winning this year. And then Marlin had to go and die, and you were there. You know you damn well saw it, and now what? You're treating me like shit and pretending that you don't even recognize me?

''Why don't you just kill me now, bitch?''

The words slip out of my mouth. I didn't mean it, it just came out by accident. I... I couldn't help myself. And instead of apologizing, I just stare at her. My mouth shut, my cheeks turning red, my face being cupped by hands. I look up at the girl who stares straight into my soul and could possibly kill me right now.

If I wasn't in such a stupid mood then she wouldn't be able to. That's not how things go. One has always been better than Two. Nobody can deny that. Sure, we've had our share of retarded tributes, and they've had their share of bloodthirsty savages, but still. I just... I don't even know anymore. What's the point? Now that I've actually entered these games, I realize that they're meaningless and a waste of my time. I should be at home eating soup from my mother's fine China and Flint should be in this bullshit. I thought the games were gonna be amazing.

They're not. Nobody back at home besides the Victors know what it's like. It's hard! It's annoying! It's tiring! Being in the same damn arena for nearly two weeks has driven me mad and I just can't anymore. I want to go back! I want to go back to when I used to steal. I took things from people. My father would question me and always tell me to put in more effort.

I did, paw! I _always_ put in effort but you never realize it! Dammit dad, why'd you have to do this to me? I just wanted you to be proud! I just wanted to do some good, but you always pressured me. ''Vixen do this, Vixen do that. Vixen, why can't you be more like Topaz? Why can't you pursue a career? Why can't you do anything right?''

I DO, DAD! I DO!

Stealing has become my profession because of the pressure you've given me. I remember my saying. _The first rule of pick-pocketing is misdirection. The other tributes can watch me closely, but the closer they think they are, the less they'll actually see it._

They don't know me. They think I actually enjoy this crap, but I don't. I just don't. It's been bothering me for a while now and I just can't anymore. I want to get out of this blasted arena and go back home! I wanna cuddle with my mother, I want to talk to Topaz, I want to hang out with Sterling and Jada, I want... I want my father to acknowledge that I do try! I want life to be good for me.

I want to be known as more than just the son of the Rucker household. That's not all I am. Sure, we own a winery business, but that's not all we are. We're more than that! Wine is just a job, a hobby. We're actual people with actual business to take care of. I am...

I just don't know anymore, man. Maybe things will just end up fixing themselves. And before I know it, Kitana will probably die. Maybe. Maybe I'll snap out of this dumb faze and bring myself to killing her. She's not much of a threat compared to me, she just acts harder than I do. It really hurts to see someone that you met and like treat you this way.

I'm snapped out of my trance when I see Kitana running away with a paper in her hand and multiple objects. She places a shield in her bag along with a pizza, a compass, and a map. She keeps a blowgun in her hand along with a knife and I smell food. I have no idea what it is, but how the hell did I miss that sponsor gift? I don't even know what the note says and it was probably meant for both of us!

I quickly grab all my equipment once I see various mutts running towards me. I quickly grab them and sprint forward. I quickly catch up to Kitana and pass her. ''Wait!'' I hear her call out. I just continue to run knowing that wherever they're leading us, it's ending today. Today is the day to show what I'm worth. To show them all that I'm more than just a pretty face. To show them that I have it in me, and that they'll love me forever. They'll see.. He'll see. He'll see that I do put in effort. I do!

I quickly stop in my tracks once I realize who's in front of me. It's that Janet chick. I slowly walk up to her back holding a small knife and raise it up. ''No!'' I hear a whisper. Kitana grabs my shoulder and tells me to wait. I quickly turn around and Janet sees us. She quickly turns around, grabbing her items and looks to jump off. Before I can even strike, I run over to her and plunge my knife down but she jumps off the hill and a purple spear lands in my leg.

''AGH!'' I yell out in pain.

It hurts, it hurts! I quickly pull it out and the color of purple begins to drain away from the spear. You've gotta be kidding me. I'm gonna die if I don't win right now! I quickly jump off the hill and land on top of Janet who slides under me. She gets up and begins to run away, stopping twenty feet later. She quickly holds up her spear and I watch as Kitana falls into a bush. We all stare at each other and I notice D5 and... Alex!

''You bitch!''

I look straight at Alex. I quickly get up and begin to march over towards him. The fire engulfs the entire section of this arena and as I quickly walk towards him I get pulled back and face Kitana. My lips touch hers and she quickly slices at me. What the?

I quickly jump back and watch as she holds the white knife. It looks deadly, and I knew she was gonna do this. I knew it!

''Sorry, Vix.''

I look straight at her and continue to dodge. Holding the knife in my hand, I grit my teeth and swing at her. We block each others attacks perfectly and know the others every move. As soon as I'm about to get the upper hand, I get flashed. Yup, she flashed me.

I quickly stop in my tracks regretting what just happened. Declan and Alex, I see in the corner of my eye, stare in awe and the size. I begin to blush and really feel nervous.

Before I know it, a white knife is shoved into my chest, deeply. I feel soft and tender lips touch mine once more and I fall to my knees. Eyes rolling to the back of my head, I hear the sound of a cannon boom.

 _Boom!_

I'm brought to a dark place. It's definitely not hell, but it's not heaven. I see a white light that brings me to a long line filled with people. I get instant access to the front where I'm standing. It's all dark. Is this what limbo is? Apparently whatever you do in here is what decides where you go.

I'm a good kid, I've just done terrible things that might not be forgiven easily... I apologize for my wrong doings, but it was all in the crave for the fun, you know? It's just. I can't explain it. My actions have been unforgiving, I know, but it was all just in fun. My actions were terrible. I just, I don't need to explain myself. All I have to say is that I'm sorry.

Once I realize it, I'm brought into an area on the clouds with a golden gate. Once it opens, I'm acquired to a beautiful house larger than the one in my District. I smile as I pass others, but can't help but think about how I died. What a way to go. Being flashed by the breasts of your crush, and then a knife being plunged into your chest. What a way to go.

At least I saw a beautiful sight before I died, right? At least I got that last feeling of tender and caring affection. Her soft lips touched mine, and it made me feel happy. At least I'm finally at rest. I'm at peace. I don't have to be worried about impressing anyone or the peer pressure anymore. I've done my job the best I could, and ended up dead. It was my fault though, I'm too trusting. That's just something I need to work on. I could've easily won.

But I didn't.

 **Vixen Rucker. Instant death by white knife plunged into his chest.**

 **Fifi, you already know. I loved Vixen. Vixen was my Victor ever since the beginning. Once I got him, I was like ''Fuck whatever anyone thinks, he's my Victor.'' Then I actually began to grow on this story and thought about others' opinions. Everyone loved Vixen from what I can tell. He was number one on the last two polls that I put up, and I loved him as well. He was an amazing and fun tribute to write, and I just... I just loved him. He was great, but was ultimately killed by Kitana. Hah, that evil bitch! ^^ I loved the two together though. I thought it was cute. The younger, but taller boy with skill and the fine bitch. I loved them pairing up and they were always gonna be the last two careers remaining. I just didn't know how I was gonna end it. Sadly, it was in an awkward way, but beautiful for Vixen... I guess? At least he's away from all the anxiety now. R.I.P. Vixen, you would've died by the poison anyway, my friend. Love ya, bro.**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles, Alan, Stabby**

 **Kitana Striker – Allius, Mase, Stabby, Vixen**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe, Jacoby, Stabby**

 **Trinity Belnot – David, Astrid**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers – Marlin**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assist on Ava**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve, Carty**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea, Saad, Athena**

 **Athena Wolfshire – Melisande**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assist on Mase**

 **Mutts – Ava, Trinity**

 **SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! My internet had some problem, but luckily I got that fixed. I've gotten all the chapters written down, so all I have to do is update. I think I'll update one or two tomorrow, and then the final one early Sunday if I have time. School is taking up a lot of time with homework, but you all already know that. I say it like every damn chapter... So, congratulations to the final four. You guys are my finale. Brooke, James, Haley, and Fifi! Congrats to you all and may the odds be ever in your tributes' favor. Ugh! I love these final tributes and it hurts me to have killed three of them. Hopefully you don't hate me for whoever wins. :)**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Opinions on Vixen's death?**

 **Death prediction?**

 **Who do you think will get the first kill in the finale?**

 **That's all for today, guys! This chapter was semi-rushed due to the work I had to do and came up kind of short. Janet's POV was probably longer than everyone else's was and I apologize for that. She was just the first one so I had more time on her than I did on everyone else. Oh, and remember, this chapter was semi-rushed so if you guys find any mistakes or grammar issues that make no sense at all, let me know please. It pisses me off to get simple things wrong. That's all for now, I'll see you all in the next update. Bye, and have a wonderful day! I love you all! :)**


	44. Welcome To The Finale Three

**Hey guys. Welcome to the finale. I must say, I'm very sad with all the tributes that I ended up killing these past couple of chapters. It hurt because I loved them all, and now we're down to four. Four... And soon, it's gonna be one. One lucky tribute who escapes this hell hole and makes it back to their District either to be praised or shunned for what they've done. Either way, it's been a blast writing this first SYOT of mine, and I've got a new one coming up. I'll tell you all about that one next chapter, so feel free to submit once I put up the submission form. Anyway, let's get onto this chapter. I'm gonna write these last few chapters on 1st person just so you guys don't automatically know who won. I mean, where's the fun in that?**

The four remaining tributes all stared at each other. Most eyes on Kitana Striker of District Two. She had just killed her final partner with a stab to the chest. Alex stumbled backwards not understand what just happened. Was it the force she used that killed him instantly? No, it wasn't. Kitana looked down at the white knife she held in her hand and her smile faded as she saw its color fade.

The knife that Kitana had used to kill Vixen had been an instant death weapon. Alex had one. It was just a spear instead of a knife. He quickly picked one up and clutched it in his fists. Declan looked in shock as Vixen's corpse lied on the floor. Breathless and irrelevant.

Declan was scared. He had no idea what just happened. He wanted to throw up, but he didn't. He knew that he had to be brave. He wanted to get out of the arena just as much as any other tribute here did.

He slowly picked up his sword and looked down at the ground. Alex saw from the corner of his eye and started to think. Was Declan going to swing at him? Was Declan gonna try and kill Alex right here and now? It didn't seem like it.

Declan looked up at Alex and smiled. The two steadily approached Kitana and eventually started to run towards her. Poised with multiple knives, she ran straight forward to take them both on. She quickly grabbed three knives from her pockets and held them ferociously.

As soon as the three tributes hit full steam towards each other, they instantly began to attack. Declan swung his sword straight at Kitana's head who simply ducked and hit him in the stomach with the handle of the knife. Alex on the other hand went for a kick. Kitana instantly blocked by holding onto his leg and throwing it up so that Alex kicked his own face.

Alex stumbled backwards and soon fell on the floor. His mouth was bleeding severely and his leg had been cramping terribly. Kitana saw this and snickered at him. She had gone into her true potential. Her full career mode.

Kitana, hovered over Alex's paining body, stomped on his foot and began to twist it. She smiled and chuckled evilly at the poor seventeen year old and toyed with him until he seemed to give in. Too bad for her, he didn't. She looked at him in disgust and spit on his face. The boy quickly wiped it off and spit right back up at her.

She became furious and repeatedly stomped on the boys face. Right behind them though was Declan. He had been struggling to get up, but finally made his way to clutch his sword and stand up in a kneeing position. He swung his sword to the back of Kitana who reacted at the last second, but a little too late.

The sword was going for her neck, but she stood up making it slice her straight in the back. She had a large and long cut that pierced through her armor. She looked at the boy from Five furiously and craved killing him. She slowly backed up, not giving up but being strategic, and picked up one of her recent sponsors. She looked back at the sponsor note that she had received.

 _''Hear me, bitch. I love Vixen and if you kill him, as the twelve-year-old daughter of the head gamemaker, I am gonna make sure you die, hear me? But, if you kill that bitch from Eight, Jan-Shit-Et who is in the north, who killed my OTP, I can handle it. Do it, okay? XOXO, Malicia.''_

As Kitana reread the note, a tear fell down her eye and dropped onto the paper. Alex and Declan both stared at her as they watched the poor, foolish girl cry after the death of Vixen. She's never showed emotion in these games, and they believe it's just a game to her. She really thinks this is fun, doesn't she?

With that being said, Kitana quickly crumbled up the note and threw it straight at the two boys remaining in the games. She stomps on the compass, and map sponsor gift that she received. She quickly grabs the water bottle and drinks all of it, fueling her up. Making her ready to compete once more in these games, and win.

While doing this, Janet just sits back and watches. Nobody remembered she was even here. The Capitol cameras zoom in on the four remaining tributes and show each other their faces in different sections. Alex with multiple cuts, Declan with a tired expression, Kitana all fueled up and ready to kill with a sinister smile on her face, and Janet snoozing and looking bored.

After a moment of silence, Kitana quickly runs right back after the two boys. Water dripping from her mouth. She's too quick. It's as if she's faster than ever, and that she's just toying with the boys. She snickers and laughs as she punches Alex in the stomach. He groans and she quickly turns to the left and kicks Declan in the temple. The boys both fall right on the floor and hold onto their pained body parts.

Kitana quickly sits on Alex and repeatedly punches him. She goes left and right at first, then she begins to just hammer his face into the ground. The boy begins to bleed rapidly and breath heavily. He still has his spear, but he can't reach it. Although, Declan can.

Kitana quickly gets up and turns Alex around. His face facing the floor, she repeatedly slams it against the burning sand. He cries for help, swallowing some of the disgusting sand on the floor. She repeatedly stomps his head into the sand and kicks him in the cheek with full force.

After Alex, she walks over to Declan. She's just taking her time beating them both up. While holding Declan's hair and punching him repeatedly, she stares back at Janet who is just watching. Smiling at the terrible situation that these two boys are in. Janet knew it would come down to her and Kitana, that's why she didn't bother to interfere.

''Let the girl have her fun. After all, I'm gonna kill her in the final two, no matter what.''

Kitana quickly turns back to Declan and cuts his cheek with a regular knife. He yells in pain as she shoves it slowly and deeply inside the cut and begins to wiggle the knife around. He yells in pain, blood gushing out of his cheek.

''SHUT UP! SHUT UP!'' Kitana yells.

The Capitol begins to roar as they watch their desired Victor pound the living daylights out of the more...unfortunate tributes. She laughs viciously as she does it. Maniacally even. Kitana has no remorse, no pity, no feeling whatsoever when hurting these tributes. And that's what a true Victor is.

That's the type of Victor that President Snow wants. Someone vicious, someone who feels no pity for the tributes he or she has killed. Someone who won their games not by luck, but by skill. By brain. By brawn. By actually competing and not hiding like a little screw up that we have so many of. He loves Kitana and sees her winning.

Janet on the other hand, riding her way to the final two, is just watching. The gamemakers are getting bored of her and eventually begin to send more mutts out at her. The giant squid mutt appears randomly out of no where. It roars, catching the attention of all the tributes.

Kitana quickly stops and Declan pushes her off of him. Alex, already up, kicks Kitana straight in the face and angers her even more. As they all watch the giant squid mutt roar and pound on the fifth layer they throw all of their weapons at it. Janet quickly gets up and begins to run away. She has no idea what's going on, but she's gonna do whatever the others are doing.

''Holy shit!'' Yells Kitana.

''I know right,'' Alex looks in awe. ''That thing is gonna kill one of us, no doubt!''

''It's not gonna be me,'' says Janet as she takes out multiple colored knives. She quickly throws three colored knives at the squid mutt who begins to roar. It lets out a cough followed by many more and turns purple.

Declan smiles but doesn't do anything. He can't. He has no ranged weapons and coming close to that disgusting mutt would ensure your death. Lightning strikes in front of all four tributes and pushes two of them backwards. Kitana and Declan land right next to each other, heads colliding. Declan quickly gets up after landing on top of Kitana and slowly lifts himself up.

He could kill her right now if he wanted to, but I don't feel as though he has what it takes at this moment. He quickly helps her up and rubs her head for her. His sympathetic and sincere side showing.

''Janet! Throw a red knife at the cliff over there, have it land on the mutts head. Alex! You throw a spear or multiple spears straight at it to make sure that it's dead. Declan and I will distract it,'' says Kitana. ''Follow my instructions and we'll make it out of this alive!''

Alex and Janet both nod their heads in agreement at Kitana and do exactly as she says. The animal begins to roar as the wind from the tornadoes surrounding the arena picks up and blows the tributes away from each other. Kitana, being brave and strong holds onto Declan and drags him towards the mutt with her.

Janet throws the knife as soon as the mutt begins to roar at Kitana and Declan as the hill explodes. Tumbling rocks fall and eventually land on the mutts head. While this is going on, Alex throws all his spears at the mutt and holds onto his javelin. The spears all pierce through the mutt and once the white one hits, it's all over.

The tributes all stare at each other in accomplishment and smile at each other. They made progress teaming up with each other, but it doesn't last long. Kitana stares up as she sees multiple rocks about to fall onto her and Declan. She quickly pushes Declan towards a rock that's falling and it lands on his foot and back making him stumble.

Declan yells at the horrible pain he's facing right now. Kitana crawls away back towards her supplies and picks herself up, dusting everything off. She smiles at Alex viciously while licking her lips. She's ready. She knows that one tribute is going to die because of her now. The other two are a piece of cake for her. It's smooth sailing from here on out.

Alex looks in shock, eyes wide open as Declan is soon crumbled by multiple rocks. Luckily for him, his cannon didn't boom yet. Alex lets out a huge sigh and tries to approach Declan until he's grabbed by Janet who slices a regular knife at his chest.

Alex falls onto the floor and a large sound that sounds like a boom goes off. Janet believes Alex is dead, but he's not. Janet quickly looks at Kitana and smiles. ''Just you and me now, sweetheart,'' she smiles.

All the possible humanity in Janet's eyes completely disappear. She looks at Kitana cold, cool and collected. Kitana bites her lip while staring at Janet who seems like she could be a threat. No worry though, Kitana doesn't let this faze her. She slowly approaches Janet and they both pull out weapons.

Janet holds onto her sword and runs straight after Kitana. They swing at each other, countering each others moves perfectly. Almost as if they trained together. They both had an eleven on their training score so it's only natural. As the two continue fighting and the sound of weapons clang, Alex makes his way over towards Declan.

He crawls slowly and steadily as his body begins to ache. He's risking his life just to save a friends'. As he continues, Kitana and Janet have both stabbed each other once already. Kitana has a deep cut in her shoulder and Janet's neck was sliced, but not deeply.

Janet quickly throws a small knife towards Kitana and it lands in her thigh. Kitana lets out a small scream and then quickly returns the favor with a stab to the stomach. Janet lets tears flow out of her eyes, but quickly wipes them away. The two girls punch each other back and forth, none giving up. Kitana finally grabs onto Janet's shoulders and throws her onto the floor.

Kitana stabs a knife into her and Janet lets out a large cry. Kitana continues stabbing but her force is disappearing. This leaves Janet an opening to trip Kitana who falls on her head backwardly, and gasps for air.

Janet can barely get up and begins to stumble up to her feet. Alex, on the other hand, has removed multiple rocks away from where Declan is buried. As Alex removes more rocks, Declan's face is uncovered. Alex quickly moves more and more rocks away just trying to help his pal. As Declan begins to cough, Janet sees the two and faces them.

Neither of the two notice, and she becomes angry. Janet slowly walks over to the spear that she received and clutches it. She slowly stands up, ignoring Kitana and steadies her aim over towards Alex. Alex quickly moves out of the way, not even knowing what's happening.

''Alex, stop! Just leave me alone! I'm gonna die here,'' Declan manages to cough up being crushed under a boulder.

''NO! Don't fucking say that! You're not going to die, you hear me? You are not going to die!'' Alex quickly lifts up the boulder up with the adrenaline pumping through his body. ''OH SHIT,'' he hears Declan call out.

Alex quickly turns around to see Janet throwing a spear straight towards Declans face. Alex grabs his javelin and throws it at Janet while letting go of the boulder. He jumps right in front of Declan's face taking the full force of the spear. Janet watches in anger, but doesn't recognize the javelin hurdling towards her. It lands straight in her chest, not deeply, but enough to pain her.

She cries out, body hurting, a burning pain in her body. She quickly rips it out and begins to cry on the floor. Alex, however is hurting painfully. He quickly turns around to look over at Declan. Declan's eyes sobbing, they're shaking wildly. Declan doesn't understand what just happened. Why did Alex do such a thing?

''Why? Why the hell would you save me?!'' Declan cries angrily. ''I SHOULD HAVE DIED, NOT YOU! WHY ALEX?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!''

''Because,'' Alex coughs up. ''I've always been your friend. And friends help each other out, am I right?''

Declan begins to cry hysterically and Alex crawls over to give him a hug. Alex holds on tightly to Declan's upper body and Declan returns the favor, crying all over Alex. Alex begins to fall to the floor, and says his dying words.

''Declan, just remember... I'll always be with you... Oh, and when you get to District Six... Tell my mom and Ami that I love them. I know you can do it. Win for me, please...''

 _Boom!_

Declan's cries are heard all around the arena. He's furious. He's angry. He's tired. He's sad. He's crying. Declan looks up as soon as he hears a crack. A boulder falls down on top of the boulder that he's under, cracking the bottom part of Declan's body.

He runs over to Alex and hugs his corpse. Declan sobs and sobs until he can't sob anymore. Standing over him is Kitana. He stares right past her over to Janet's tired body. He turns to the right and sees Vixen's corpse not moving. He looks up at Kitana in anger and fury, not understanding why this had to happen.

Why?

Why where these games so terrible? Why did the Capitol enjoy this shit? It's stupid, inhumane, and doesn't need to continue. These games sure have taken a huge turn. The last thing all of these tributes will see is black. Eternal darkness. Nothing good ever comes out of the games.

And with that, we have our final three competitors. Good luck tributes. You're gonna need it.

 _With the finale under way, two unsuspecting cannons boomed after the occurrence of Alex's death. To be honest, I'm not surprised with the Victor. They had their chances, they were loved, and they played the games in a way I haven't seen before. To tell you the truth, I saw it coming. I just didn't expect the way they won was gonna be like that. Talk about receiving help. It wasn't luck. It wasn't skill. They just had it in them. They knew that they were gonna return home, and they did. Congratulations... You're now one of us. A Victor. So tell me. How does it feel?_

 **Alex Rivers. Jumped in front of Declan to save him from a hurdling spear stabbed through his heart.**

 **Brooke, I'm so fucking sorry, bruh. Alex was an amazing tribute. I completely based this off as poll votes. Originally, Alex was gonna be sixth place, but then he began to grow on me. I began to love him more and more as the story progressed and I didn't regret anything about him. He was an amazing tribute who deserved to go home. I just couldn't bring myself to make him win because of the poll votes. Alex was tied for first for four days straight and pulled ahead by one vote. Then, he dropped to fourth because Janet, Kitana, and Declan shot past him. I felt so bad writing your tributes' death. I'm sooooo sorry. I loved Alex. R.I.P. He will always be one of my favorite District Six tributes.**

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short guys. I wasn't planning on it being like this, but since I really didn't feel like writing 9000 word chapters anymore, I've decided to end these games in a quick fashion with just a hint of what the tributes have done and what they were thinking. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! No questions for today, or the rest of the story. Say whatever the hell you want. And omg, thank you all for 7,000 views! I didn't expect this story to get that many! Thanks a lot! Have a wonderful day! :)**

 **Kill List**

 **Vixen Rucker – Miles, Alan, Stabby**

 **Kitana Striker – Allius, Mase, Stabby, Vixen**

 **Marlin Rivers – Gabe, Jacoby, Stabby**

 **Trinity Belnot – David, Astrid**

 **Declan Diarmuid -**

 **Alexander Rivers – Marlin**

 **Carty Ferrary – Lia**

 **Alan Swanson – Assist on Ava**

 **Stabby Needle – Maeve, Carty**

 **Janet Berinski – Brea, Saad, Athena, Alex**

 **Jacoby Wilsons – Assist on Mase**

 **Mutts – Ava, Trinity**

 **Oh and go check out the poll votes! You'll all see how I decided the Victor next chapter. Oh, and about next chapter. Yeah, fuck that shit, I'm updating in a month to make you all become anticipated af. Love you all, bye! :)**


	45. How Does It Feel To Be A Victor?

**Psyche! You guys didn't really think I'd be waiting a month, did you? Nah, I love you guys too much to do that to you. I was pressured the hell out of to update this chapter and went back just to add this. You know who you are... Yelling at me and shit Dx I still love you guys though. Anyway, I just gotta say sorry if your tribute didn't win. These last three were all amazing, and I had them all winning in the beginning, but only one comes out alive. Thank you all for submitting. :)**

The final three all stared at each other. Declan's skin has turned a bright red. He's completely furious. Alex's death was a mistake. He knows that he should have died. Kitana can't help but start snickering. She laughs out loud and Janet can't help but join in. They both look at Declan like he's nothing. He's had no kills during these games, and has yet to do anything that they've both done.

They both begin to crack jokes and make fun of the eighteen year old. Kitana can't help but die on the floor laughing even when she's going through the unimaginable pain. Janet even begins to cry from laughing after a javelin was lodged into her chest.

The two girls look at each other and back at the raging boy from Five. He grabs his sword and quickly runs towards Janet. She smiles and picks up a knife. Her hair flowing in the wind, and his clothes pushing him back.

Declan swings his sword straight at Janet who jumps back. She grins at Declan who gets stabbed in the stomach. It's almost as if the stab didn't do anything because he continues to attack. Janet's face turns from a smile to a gasp. Declan loses grip of his sword, so the handle hits Janet's stomach instead of the blade.

She groans and falls onto her knees staring up at Declan. Her picks her up by her shirt and repeatedly punches Janet. Janet opens up her mouth once Declan goes for another punch and bites his knuckle with all of her force.

His fist is cut open and he yells in pain. Kitana smiles as she watches the two fight. She takes this as an opportunity to relax. After doing so, she picks up three regular knives and throws them all in the middle of Declan and Janet hoping that one of them will get it caught in the face.

To her surprise, Janet quickly gets stabbed in the back with one of them yet her cannon hasn't boomed yet. Kitana sneers at this and quickly runs into the action. Declan uses this as a chance to raise his sword above his head and try to clutch it down onto Janet's tired body.

Kitana quickly punches Declan's cheek, making a cracking noise that leaves him flat on the ground. She quickly turns back to Janet and steps on her head. Kitana flicks her knife up into the air and catches it as it falls down.

She kneels before Janet and outlines her jaw. ''You know,'' Kitana starts. ''I've always wanted to fight you. You've been the only one strong enough to maybe compete against me. Sucks that you have to die. We could've been good friends... Not.''

Kitana quickly picks the knife up and brings it down toward Janet's face. Janet quickly rolls out of the way and grabs Kitana in a choke hold. Janet brings her body down towards the ground and sits on top of Kitana now holding the knife.

''I don't care what you think. I'm making it out of this arena alive!'' Janet shouts with the knife still in her back.

Janet begins to faint, but she's not dead yet. Declan takes this chance to rip the knife out of her back and kick her off of Kitana. He plans on killing them both for what they've done to him. The angry boy quickly holds Janet up by her hair and kicks her foot down so that she sits on her knees. It's all fun and games until it's your life that's about to be taken away.

Kitana, lying on the ground, doesn't even bother to do anything at this point. She just sits and watches as Declan does what he does to Janet. She begins to laugh with the dirt on her face while she watches Declan repeatedly punch Janet while crying. He yells vicious words to her about Alex. He sobs and sobs, eventually letting go of his grip.

Janet takes this as an opportunity to quickly turn around and shove her fist into the hole in Declan's stomach. She repeatedly punches it, widening the cut. He groans in pain and begins to cry even more. It hurts so much for the poor boy who just lost his friend. With the gruesome punches being landed, Janet grabs her knife and shoves it straight into the boys shoulder.

She was aiming for the neck, but she thought she shoulder would do just fine. She began to laugh as Declan lied on the floor barely moving. He panted, she panted, Kitana laughed. Janet turned around and looked straight at Kitana.

''Just you and me now. Good luck...''

''I don't need luck.''

''Do you really think that you can win these games? Do you really think you're prepared to become a Victor?''

''Of course I'm prepared. I mean, look at me!'' Kitana replied.

''I see you lying on the floor covered in sand and dirt. You look nothing like a Victor to me.''

''Says the bitch with a sword through her stomach!''

''Sword through her wha-''

And with those words, Janet received a sword through her back. She looked shocked, and then it came to her. She knew these games inside out. She knew exactly what and what not to do yet she forgot the number one rule. _Never turn your back on a tribute. Ever._

Declan removes the sword from her stomach out her back and falls down gasping for air on the floor. Janet turns around staring at him in utter shock. She was supposed to win these games. How could she have let someone kill her? She was the queen of the Hunger Games, she was supposed to become the Victor. Not Declan or Kitana.

What was going on? Janet tried. She tried to not fall asleep over a stab wound. She knew she could do it. Every time her eyes drifted off to sleep she would prop them back open. Her vision became blurry and she began to stumble over herself. She soon fell into the arms of Kitana who had a red knife in her hand.

Janet looked up at Kitana wearily, and Kitana smiled down at her. ''Wait!'' Janet screamed. ''Don't you dare do it!'' Janet looked up at Kitana and sputtered curses. Kitana didn't care. She just smiled and laughed. Janet started to cry, scratch, kick, punch, and even bite just so that Kitana would let go of her but it didn't work. None of it did.

Kitana became irritated and finally brought to knife down upon Janet's temple. The impact was large, but not large enough to kill Kitana herself. Kitana flew many feet away from Declan and began to cough as smoke filled the air. It filled up the whole area that they were in and made way for mutts to control to situation of the final two.

The wind began to pick up and the Cthulhu mutt began to roar in the sky. He began singing and spitting out miniature versions of itself. They all jumped out and began to climb up to the fifth layer once more. Then he spit out three semi-large versions of itself. They were as tall as two layers each and had no trouble making their way up to the fifth layer.

They all swarmed Kitana and Declan, eventually making the two jump up and run towards each other. They couldn't see through the thick smoke and eventually headbutted each other on accident. They both fell and landed on each side of Janet's corpse.

 _Boom!_

''YES!'' Kitana shouted. She repeatedly elbowed the ground smiling and jumping up for joy once she realized that she basically ensured her victory. It was simple from there on out. That was it. It's over. Declan had lost and Kitana had won. District Two has successfully brought home another Victor. That's just how these games are.

Kitana flipped herself up and looked around the smoke. She couldn't see a damn thing! Declan was on the floor trying to catch his breath and coughing. Kitana had already made her way past him and bumped into a large creature.

''What the hell?'' Kitana whispered to herself.

The three large mutts all swung their wings and blew away the hurtful smoke. Declan picked himself up and rubbed his eyes as he watched Kitana back away from the mutts. She grew angry and repeatedly stabbed the small version of Cthulhu in the stomach. It felt no pain and quickly slapped Kitana with it's wing.

Kitana landed head first right next to Declan who picked her up by her hair. ''Come and get her!'' He tried to bait the Cthulhu's to eat her alive. ''Come on!'' Declan furiously yelled. He picked up his sword and just let it stay there. He could easily kill her now and get it over with, but he didn't.

One of the mutts quickly flew towards Kitana. It's large face about to swoop them both up. Declan quickly dropped and held his sword in that air that easily cut through the Cthulhu's skin and had it bleeding out. The mutt soon fell on the layer and made cracks in it. It was gonna break.

''Holy crap!'' Declan yelled.

Kitana quickly pushed him off of her and picked up three of her knives. She quickly threw three knives into the Cthulhu's mouth, cutting it's internal organs and making it spit blood out uncontrollably. The mutt soon fell on top of the other one and that did it. The layer began to crack and eventually fell. Kitana and Declan both held onto each other for the last couple of seconds they had before they hit the ground.

Kitana, not giving up, continued to elbow Declan in the temple. He began to faint, but he quickly grabbed her arm and slapped her. She looked at him in a shocking way and kneed him in the face. The two of them finally fell on top of sand and soft rubbish that broke their fall.

Kitana quickly lifted Declan up and repeatedly kneed him in the nuts. Declan groaned and yelled, barely feeling the muscles in between his legs. He cried, trying to hold onto his manhood, but it just didn't work out the way he wanted it to.

''Even if you do make it out of this bitch alive... You'll never use these again!'' Kitana yelled at the poor boy.

Tears streamed down his eyes uncontrollably and he just didn't couldn't do anything. He finally got the strength to push Kitana away from him. He kneed on the floor and held his groin while sweating. She looked down at him and felt embarrassed for the boy. He had been humiliated in front of the entire nation and she just couldn't help bursting into laughter.

In the mean time, Malicia, the Head Gamemakers twelve-year-old daughter walked into the Control Room and begged her father for candy. Her father ordered the gamemaker of mutts to go fetch her some and she took this chance to sneak over to the Cthulhu station and mess with the mutts.

Back in the arena her doings had costed one tribute the easy chance of winning. The last remaining Cthulhu swung it's wings at Kitana. She quickly skid on the floor towards Declan and landed right in front of his face. He smiled shyly at her, and quickly got up while holding onto his man jewels.

He quickly picked up his sword, and Kitana tried to hurry up, but he stomped on her back. The girl was pushed further onto the floor and began to struggle. The gamemakers started flipping out. What was going on? This wasn't supposed to happen!

The mutts gamemaker came back and fed the girl her candy. She soon skipped out of the Control Room, whispering to herself. ''That's for killing my man Vixen, bitch. Have fun in hell.. Ha ha ha...''

Declan stomped on Kitana's head and held her hair up from the ground. The Capitol was going nuts. Someone was gonna win, and it was pretty obvious who. Declan lifted his sword up onto his shoulder and smiled.

''This is for Alex. Even though you didn't kill him, I know he would've wanted me to win.''

''I couldn't give a damn about your little friend! I hope you both die!''

Declan panted wildly, not being able to catch his breath. He let go of his grip in between his legs and lifted the sword up. ''We had our differences in the beginning, and I knew you'd make it this far. Only thing was, I deserve to go back home. See you later. I hope you can find peace in the afterlife.''

''NO!''

Declan swung his sword down onto Kitana's neck and it quickly decapitated the girl. The Capitol was screaming furiously. Kitana and Declan were in the top three of their most wanted to win these games and they received one of their favorites. They don't regret the Victor whatsoever.

 _Boom!_

The faces in the sky immediately appeared.

 _Vixen of District 1_

 _Kitana of District 2_

 _Alex of District 6_

 _Janet of District 8_

Declan cried as the tears flowed down his eyes. ''I'm going home... I'm going home!'' He repeated to himself. He fell flat on the ground as multiple hovercrafts picked up the corpses all around him. Alex and Declan were buried deep in the sand. Janet's blown up head was scattered all around the rubble, and Kitana's decapitated body was lying right next to Declan.

He was lifted up into the hovercraft and cried as he dropped the sword he held in his hands. He soon fell unconscious after his victory. The boy woke up in a hospital bed not knowing what the hell just happened.

When he sat up he saw his stylists and the President standing in front of him. The President had an angered expression on his face that he soon changed into a smile. Declan had won it. He couldn't believe it.

Now the only thing on his mind was returning home and apologizing to his District. To go back and apologize to Adaliah for everything that he's done. To let them all know that he tried. He wanted to come back just to tell them how sorry he was.

Only he didn't know that the life of a Victor is nothing that he expected. Due to his history, the President had a special job for him. And if he didn't follow properly, his whole family would have died. Declan stood up and had his mouth gaped open as the President spoke to him in private.

''Don't disappoint me. You know what's on the line.''

With those words, Declan regretted winning. Was it worth the consequences if you knew your family could be eliminated because of something that you did or didn't do? Not for Declan. It just wasn't right, but what could he do?

The life of a Victor is never perfect. Even when you think of it in the most optimistic way, it's not. The President always finds a way to screw you up. So tell me. How does it feel being one of us? How does it feel to be a Victor?

 **Janet Berinski. Head blown in by an explosive knife shoved into her temple by Kitana.**

 **James, man I'm sorry. I know how much you loved Janet, but trust me, she would have probably been Victor if it wasn't for the draw I did. So since Janet, Kitana, and Declan had a draw, I went to one of those free websites that give you viruses and shit and did a random draw. It chose Declan the first two times, then Janet, then Kitana the final two times. I was like ''Damn, Janet got screwed with these votes.'' So then I did it again and Janet received none. I was so disappointed, but it was the only way I could think of choosing. I wasn't gonna put my opinion towards it because I loved all three of these final tributes and if I did Kitana would've easily won, but even you guys know that there's always that one career, that badass motherfucker who never wins but makes it deep into the games. Janet was easily one of them, and I loved writing for her. Thanks for submitting.**

 **Kitana Stiker. Decapitated after kneeing Declan in the nuts.**

 **Haley. Ifly, I hope you know that. I loved Kitana as well. She was sooooo fun to write. I couldn't get my mind together when writing her. I wrote so much for her after the reapings for a reason. She was so my Victor, but then I did the draw thing. I didn't think me choosing was fair. I wanted to leave it up to the readers and people obviously liked Kitana if she had ten votes and was in a three-way tie. I cried when writing her death. I was so upset. She was such a blast, and she lightened up these games for me. Her bitchiness and the things she said to the other tributes. It was just... She was perfection to me. Sorry that she died, when I did the vote things they both tied for first so I did three more. Kitana got the first one and Declan had to last two.**

 **Congrats to Fifidear on Declan winning. Sure, some might say that she never reviewed, the win was bullshit, all that crap, but she kept up and told me her opinions on PM. She was busy, so what could I have done? I wasn't gonna threaten her and say if you don't review I'ma kill Declan and Vixen quick af lol. She at least let me know, and that was fine by me.**

 **Declan was a sure Victor for me in the beginning. I thought that he made a huge mistake and that he deserved to return to Adaliah. I mean, if you thought you having sex with someone was mutual and you were drawn into the games, wouldn't you want to return and apologize? I would!**

 **I had never received a tribute like Declan before, well it was my first SYOT so I had never received tributes before, period. But he was something else. I was so sure that my Victor was going to be a girl because I felt as if I killed way too many of them earlier in the games and like nine boys remained during the final twelve. I was like ''Nah, this is bull shit. Either Kitana or Janet is going to win because of this.'' But then the poll votes came and Declan was tied for first. I was like omg, this is gonna be difficult, but the websites that give you viruses decided for Declan to win. I hope that you're all satisfied with the Victor even if your tribute didn't win.**

 **Sorry if this was a let down. I tried hard to finish this and went back to fix some things, but was pressured hella hard to get this chapter up. I love you guys, thanks for tuning in on these games! Oh, and submit to my new SYOT if you'd like to! It's called Second Chance and it's about tributes who all died first during their games. I'd love to see what you come up with.**

 **Oh, and I'm gonna continue this story until I get 300 reviews. That's my goal. After that, fuck this shit I'm out and gonna continue my new story. Thanks for tuning in guys! I love you all.**

 **Signing off, Ansley.**

 **:)**


	46. Congrats Kitana Hows It Being A Victor?

**For those of you who might have been upset with the Victor or thought that I made a mistake with choosing Declan over some stupid randomizer, I'm sorry. I should've just went with my opinion and the person others liked, but I think others liked Declan. It may have just been the way I decided his victory which was stupid. So, I asked Haley and James if they'd like one-shots on their second and third placed tributes and they said yes. I'm more than happy to write them to make it all better, and I'm sorry if you guys disliked the outcome, once again. I'll make sure not to make the same mistake twice. Hope you guys enjoy.**

With the crushing sound of the sword going straight through Janet's back, Kitana takes this chance to quickly grab her and shove an explosive knife in her temple. Janet's head quickly explodes, parts of her face scattered all over the fifth layer. Some even fall onto the unsuspecting Declan's eyeballs.

 _Boom!_

The area begins to fill with smoke and dirty air. Declan coughs multiple times not knowing what's going on. Kitana on the other hand knows exactly what's going to happen. She's gonna kill Declan. It's so simple for her. She barely needs to try and kill the poor boy from Five. It's as if this is predator and prey, and Declan's the prey.

The three Cthulhu's scatter around the fifth layer dusting away the smoke. Kitana quickly grabs Declan and shakes him until he seems to be passing out. His face turns blue and all the anger gets soaked away from his eyes. Kitana chuckles as she watches the boy faint.

She quickly lets go of him and he catches his breath. Where's the fun in killing him if he's unconscious? Kitana wants to end this in a gruesome manner that she knows the Capitol will love. The three large mutts all crash against the fifth layer at the same time; they crack the area and the tributes all fall into the rubble of every other layer.

Kitana quickly stands up. She looks at Declan's unconscious body in an devilish way. She knows what she's gonna do. She knows that she's basically won these games. She's got five kills, and this will be her sixth. Kitana has no doubt about it. These games are basically over.

The Capitol is going nuts over Kitana. They love her. They've always wanted her to become Victor, and now they're gonna have it. They chant her name outside of the buildings and clap and cheer as the girl squats down besides Declan's unconscious body.

She lifts his head up by his hair and spits in his face, showing no respect whatsoever. She repeatedly smashes it against the deep sandy area of rubble that they're in.

''Oh Declan, wake up!'' She says in a singing voice.

She smiles as the boy begins to cough and his eyelids open. How maniacal of her. We've always known that she would win. She takes a look to the left and notices the rocky surface of the fifth layer. That was where they originally were, and she knows exactly what she going to do.

Kitana quickly slams Declan's face into the rocky surface repeatedly and watches as his nose and eyes fill with blood almost as if the boy is choking. She quickly lets go because she doesn't want it to end quickly. She finally picks up a diseased knife and stabs it in the back of Declan's head.

The boy lets out a gasping scream that could frighten a pair of adults. He twitches his head, looking over at Kitana and gasps for air. He begs for her to stop and let him go home, but she won't let that happen. Kitana repeatedly slams his head against the rocky surface even harder than last time and watches as his eyes fade.

She quickly turns him around and slams his head, back first, into the surface so that the knife is deeper pushed inside of his head. It soon makes its way out through the front of his face, and Kitana pinches his nose so that he can't breath. She holds shut his mouth so that his screams won't be heard.

In no time, Declan's eyes quickly catch blood and he starts to spurt them from his nose. He begins to cry blood, and muffles so much that Kitana gets irritated. She finally pinches every part of his body roughly until he just can't take another breath.

Declan falls to the floor, eyes wide open with blood pouring from them staring up at Kitana.

 _Boom!_

''I knew I would win. I always knew it. Six kills isn't bad, I did myself and the District proud. I'm coming home Kitsune, and like I promised, you're not living in the Victors Village with us. Have fun on the streets, darling.''

She looks over at the corpses of Janet, Alex, Vixen, and Declan. She picks up Declan's face and slits the already dead boys throat.

She smiles as they announce her name on the microphone, and holds the wire of the hovercraft that lifts her back up. There, she's accompanied by District Two's mentor, Mason. He gives her a huge hug that she returns, and smiles at her.

''Congratulations!''

''Thank you.''

''What's wrong?''

''It's just that... That arena was my home. I want to go back. This time with other Victors. Even you. Mason...''

 **Hope you liked it, and I hope you feel better, Haley! Sorry if I disappointed you, and I hope this makes you feel better. James, you're up next. :)**


	47. The Expected Victor Of The Games

**Here's your one-shot James. Hope you all enjoy!**

Janet has just knocked Declan off of his feet. He lies down looking up in anger, not knowing what to do. Janet thinks that she killed him, or so Declan thought. He quickly gets up and picks up his sword. Janet hears the quick footsteps running at her.

This is exactly what she wanted. For Declan to think that she left him and thought he was dead. She wanted him to think this. Janet's the master of games though, that's one thing that Declan doesn't even realize. She knows the first step of the games. Don't ever turn your back on another tribute.

As Declan swings his sword towards Janet's stomach, she quickly spins around the boy, locking him in a hold with his right arm behind his back. She quickly removes the sword from his grip and slides his head clean right off of his neck with his own sword.

 _Boom!_

''Looks like we're tied for kills each, huh?'' Janet smiles at Kitana.

''Five each...'' Kitana stands up.

''Let's do this.''

Janet quickly runs towards Kitana like she's ready. She knows that she is. The Capitol knows that she is. Janet quickly removes the overconfident tribute act from her personality and goes back to her regular self. She knows already that overconfident tributes always die, and she's not one to die.

Janet runs right past Kitana who becomes lost. What the hell was going on? The Capitolites didn't understand until they saw one of the Cthulhu mutts fly down and hit Kitana in the face with their wings. Kitana now has a huge and deep gash in her face.

Janet smiles at this and watches as all three Cthulhu's slam against the fifth layer at once. The two start to fall from their area and Janet makes her way towards Kitana who's not sure what's going on. All she knows is that her face is hurt badly and the pain won't go away.

Janet quickly grabs one of the poisonous knives in her pocket and grabs onto Kitana's arm. Kitana had her eyes closed, but they jolt open once she sees Janet with the knife. She had no idea that Janet made her way towards her and started to freak out.

Kitana tried slapping Janet who quickly dodged and elbowed her stomach in midair. Kitana groaned, blood shooting out of her mouth. She didn't understand what was going on. Was she really about to lose to an outer District tribute?

She couldn't. She was supposed to be this years Victor. If she lost, what were the Capitolites to do? Sure, they loved Janet but Kitana was their idol Victor. Will Janet really win?

Janet wastes no time climbing on top of Kitana's body which comes crashing down against the rubbish sand. Kitana yells in pain, tears flying out of her eyes. She's never been one to show emotion, but wow. This time she has.

Janet quickly shuts her up by grabbing her mouth and shoving the poisonous knife into the large gash inside of Kitana's face. Kitana tries to scream, but she can't. Janet repeatedly stabs; making the hole inside of Kitana's face deeper and larger than ever.

Kitana begins to faint, so Janet quickly gets up and kicks her in the face. ''You know, I always wanted to fight you. I knew I was better, but I'm not an overconfident bitch like someone who's about to die.''

Janet makes a hole in the sand and kicks Kitana's face inside while burying it above her head. Kitana's mid and lower body shake. She'll do anything to get out, but it doesn't work. Poor girl is gonna die of suffocation.

Janet whistles, catching the Cthulhu's attention. They all quickly swoop down towards her where Kitana is lying and she jumps out of the way. All three rip Kitana's body in three halves: Upper, middle, and lower. Kitana cries for help, but to no avail.

Janet sits back and crosses her legs as she watches the girls organs and intestines fall onto the floor. Each Cthulhu takes a large swipe at the girls body killing her instantly. The amount of blood that falls out of the girls body, and the mutts mouth is enough to fill up a small pond.

Janet's name is announced on the microphone and the mutts quickly fly away from her. The hovercrafts all come down to pick up the corpses and Janet's body. She looks into the sky as the faces of the fallen tributes are shown.

 _Vixen of D1_

 _Kitana of D2_

 _Declan of D5_

 _Alex of D6_

She realizes that three of the four deaths today were hers and smiles. She walks over to the blood filled moat that Kitana has left and smiles as she empties all of her weapons into it.

She holds onto the wire and gets lifted back up to the hovercraft were Woof runs up to hug her. Janet quickly puts her hand up to make him stop. ''Don't touch me,'' she says. ''I'll do the exact same I did to Kitana and the rest of those pitiful fools down there to you.''

''After all. I do own District Eight now. They'll all bow down at my mercy. Candice and I are gonna rule that District. Let me know whenever you find a better Victor than me. Not trying to be cocky, but you know it's true.''

''Poor fools. They had their chance, but it's my time now. _Mine!''_

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know your opinion and stuff. Once again, if you guys hated the way I chose the Victor and probably hate me for it, I'm sorry. I hope that you can all forgive me. See you all later.**


	48. Final Statistics

**Victor Stats:**

 **Name:** Declan Diarmuid

 **District:** 5

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Kills:** Kitana Striker (1)

 **Preferred Weapon:** Sword

 **Training Score:** 9

 **Height:** 6'4

 **Weight (Before the Games):** 139lb

 **Weight (After the Games):** 110lb

 **Appearance:** Lean with muscle, tall, thin, light complexion, wide almond shape eyes with a sultry green color, medium sized nose, small-medium sized ears, pale pink lips that are slightly puffed, short dark, straight brown hair, strong brows, defined chin/cheek bones, and attractive.

 **Game Stats:**

 **Year:** 25th

 **Length:** 14 Days

 **Most Kills:** Kitana Striker, 5 kills (Allius, Mase, Stabby, Vixen, and Janet)

 **Youngest Tribute(s):** Saad Bindsy and Athena Wolfshire (13)

 **Oldest Tribute(s):** Maeve Alexis Saunders and Declan Diarmuid (18)

 **Most Common Age(s):** 17

 **Final Standings:**

 **24th: Brea Cadwell**

 **23rd: David Tyler**

 **22nd: Miles Brandt**

 **21st: Allius Louis Dane**

 **20th: Gabe Kenton**

 **19th: Maeve Alexis Saunders**

 **18th: Lia Fidelio**

 **17th: Ava Birch**

 **16th: Mase Nary**

 **15th: Carty Ferrary**

 **14th: Astrid**

 **13th: Melisande Bylings**

 **12th: Trinity Belnot**

 **11th: Jacoby Wilsons**

 **10th: Alan Swanson**

 **9th: Stabby Needle**

 **8th: Marlin Rivers**

 **7th: Saad Bindsy**

 **6th: Athena Wolfshire**

 **5th: Vixen Rucker**

 **4th: Alexander Rivers**

 **3rd: Janet Berinski**

 **2nd: Kitana Striker**

 **1st: Declan Diarmuid**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It was an honor writing your tributes out and I love all of you for submitting and continuing to read. I've gotten a lot of tips from all of you and it's helped out a lot! Congrats, Chayse for winning. Sorry if you guys didn't win, or were disappointed. I tried my best to pick a Victor and I ended up choosing in the wrong way, but I'm happy with the Victor and I hope you guys are too.**

 **I've got a new SYOT called Second Chance, so hopefully you guys submit! I'd love to see your tributes! I'll see you all later, bye! :)**


End file.
